The Gryffindor Serpent
by Snapemalfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger's life changes forever the summer before her third year. The man she believed to be her father raped her. She finds out she is adopted and that her biological father is Professor Snape. She finds out the woman who birth her also birthed her worst enemy. Follow her as she is thrust into the pureblood wizarding world, where she learns who her real friends are AU
1. Chapters 1-3

The Gryffindor Serpent

(SnapeMalfoy)

Prologue:

Narcissa Malfoy was panting heavily. She'd finally given birth after four strenous hours of labor. Mandy, the midwife from St. Mungos was cleansing the little one. Her little girl. She was estacic. A girl. A little girl. She smiled despite the exhaustion she felt.

Her husband, Lucius Malfoy II, had already said that if they had a girl, she would be the one to name her, and she knew exactly what she would call her. Hermione. Hermione Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione, the name she'd fallen in love with after reading Shakespare's A Winter's Tale. Hermione Malfoy. She smiled.

"Bring her to me Mandy," she ordered.

The young witch named Mandy complied and finally she had her daughter in her arms. The past months of misery and discomfort was finally worth it as she took one look into her beautifil, brilliantly royal blue eyes. Her heart swelled. She had her eyes.

"You're beautiful Hermione," she whispered, before kissing her forehead.

Drawing back to gaze at her daughter, Narcissa's smile slowly began to fade. Hermione had dark brown curls on the top of her head. She had high cheek bones and a slightly hooked nose. And though her eyes were the same abnormally blue as hers, the were shaped differently. Hermione did not look like her, nor did she look like Lucius. No, she looked like another man entirely.

A man that she still harbored deep feelings for. The man she would have gladly married had her marriage not been arranged before she could even crawl. She'd been bestowed to Lucius II since she was three months old, he had been three.

Lucius had always been dark. Coming from a rich family line, Lucius had grown up with the best of everything and giving orders. He and his younger sister Lucinda were born with a platinum spoon in their mouths and elves waiting on them hand and foot. Lucinda had grown to be somewhat normal, snobbish, but still tolerable. Lucius on the other hand was out of control. He was a cruel and vicious man. He prided himself on his good looks, and wealthy background. He believed the sun shone out of his ass, and everything else was beneath him. Including her.

Hermione would not be safe around Lucius. Lucius would never accept her. He would hurt her, belittle her, make her feel inferior to him if he did not outright kill her. But above all, she would never carry the name Malfoy, or be treated as such.

Tears fell from her eyes as she made up her mind on what she knew she had to do. It was the only thing she knew would keep her safe... and alive.

Chapter One:

Hermione Jane Granger lay trembling on her bed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She rolled over and tears poured from her eyes. She hurt all over. She had just been raped. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't understand it. Why would he do this to her. She thought he loved her. He was supposed to love her. He was her father. Why, was all she kept asking herself as she lay there feeling the blood and semen leak from her. She couldn't wrap her fingers around why he had violated her in this way. Why he had hurt her so badly.

She wished her mother was there to comfort her. To tell her eveything would be alright. To tell her that he would never hurt her again. But that would never happen. Her mother was dead. She had died in a train crash just before the end of term, in May, three months before. Her father was all she had, and now she did not have him. She had no one. No one else.

Well that was not completely true. She had her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were both younger than her, but they were extremely loyal and brave. Harry more than Ron of course. She would write them. No, she couldn't write and tell them that she had been raped by her father. They would do something incredibly stupid. Harry would try to curse her father and end up expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron would tell his parents and Mrs. Weasley would fuss worst than her own mother would have and she would have to deal with awkward questions and pitying looks from the rest of the Weasley Clan. No it was better if she kept it to herself. In two weeks she would be back at Hogwarts where she would be able to put this behind her and go back to a somewhat normal life. No one would know. Tears still falling she turned over and slowly drifted off to sleep.

88888888888

Hermione awoke feeling dazed and sore. It took her a moment to realize why she was feeling so awful. But then it hit her. The brutality that her father had afflicted upon her. It wasn't a dream. The soreness between her legs proved that. The aches that she felt pulsating through her bones proved that she had been violently held down and taken advantaged of. She began to cry again, the unbarable truth settling in her. Her father had attacked and rapedher.

For how long she sat there bawling, Hermione did not know. She felt physically sick. She was not supposed to be experiencing this ordeal. She was only thirteen years old. She wondered what her mother would tell her to do. But Helen Granger had never spoken to her about sex, about her body, or how to defend herself.

Hermione did not have long to ponder over it however. Suddenly she heard her father's room door open and close. She began to tremble. She could hear his steps approaching her room. She crawled under the blankets, submerging herself completely.

Her room door burst open. Hermione jumped while still under the covers, disbaning the illusion that she had been asleep.

"Good morning Princess," said John Granger as he approached her bed. Hermione let out a whimper. John yanked the green and silver blanket from her bed and threw it to the floor.

Hermione gasped. He was naked. "I need more Hermione," he said as he began massaging his steady swelling penis.

"D-Dad please don't," cried Hermione backing into the wall. "Why are you doing this?"

John Granger studied the frightened pre-teen snivelling in front of him. "You are not my daughter, Hermione," he said still jacking himself.

"W-What," stammered Hermione completely thrown by this statement. "What do you mean?

"Helen and I had a son," said John. "His name was Jonathon. He was born September 13, six days before you. He died September 17, two days before your birth. SIDS. On the 20th of September we found you on our doorstep with a letter from your birth mother explaining that she had to hide you for your safety. She is a witch like you. She said when you tuned eleven it would make sense to us. It did. On your eleventh birthday you recieved that letter from Hogwarts. That's what your mother was refeering to, i'd bet my life. She mentioned that your father was a Snape. No first name. She signed the letter with the intinals NMB."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "I'm adopted?" she managed to choke out at last.

"Yes," said John standing in front her. "And haven't i always given you everything your little heart desired?" he asked. He put on a mock pitch of her voice. "Daddy can i have this. Daddy can i have that. Daddy i want a pony at my party. Daddy i want, i want, i want. Thousands of dollars i've chunked out of my wallet for you hermione." he said as he ran his hand down the side her her face. "I've never denied you."

"But this is wrong Dad," said Hermione, tears still falling. "You're not supposed to hurt me."

"It only hurt because you resisted Hermione," he growled, his patience running thin. "Lay down and spread your fucking legs or i will make it hurt again."

Hermione shook her head. "No dad please don't make me," she whimpered. John granger lost it. He balled his fists and struck her hard in the face, once, twice, a third time. Hermione felt like a ton of bricks had collided into her head. Her vision blurred. And she could feel her father ripping her panties from her. Her panties still stanined with the evidence of their first encounters the night before. She felt her legs spread and felt him slam himself into her. She cried out in pain. "Stop it dad," she was screaming. "Please stop." But he didn't stop. He keep slamming into her making the most obscene sounds. Hermione closed her eyes praying to whatever god that was listening.

Suddenly she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She found her courage. She bit down until she tasted his blood in her mouth, but did not let go. John was writhing in pain. she slipped from under him and bolted from the room. She was going to have to run away. He would surely kill her now. Passing the kitchen, she spotted her wand sitting on the countertop. She snatched it up without pausing. John was running out her bedroom now. she made it to the front door and sprinted out of it, not caring that she had no panties nor pants on. Not caring that she had blood leaking from both her legs and mouth or that her entire body was covered in huge bruises from where he struck her repeatedly before durning and after he raped her repeatedly. Not caring that her shirt was torn and one of her breast had popped out of her bra. Her feet hurt as she ran barefoot with all her strength as fast as she could. She did not stop when she ran into the postman on the next street, who looked flabbergasted at her appearence, or for the car that nearly ran her over down the street from that. For how long she ran she did not know. All she knew was that she had to put as much distance between her and John Granger as possible. She ran full on for a hour, carried by magic and adriline until she collided into a black wall that threw her to the ground.

Through dazed eyes she saw that the black wall had turned out to be a tall person dressed in black. He scowled at her, his expression going from anger to shock to concern.

"Miss Granger?" he said. There was disbelief in his voice. Hermione recognized the voice and she knew she was safe.

"P-professor," she managed to mutter before she blacked out.

888888888

Hermione awoke with a headache, but otherwise no other pain. She knew immediately that she had been healed. She could tell that her face and eyes were no longer swollen. She opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital bed. The white light hurt her eyes she closed them. she heard voices talking low. She recognized them to be the headmaster of Hogwarts School, Professor Dumbledore, her head of house from Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts.

"It is obvious that she has been raped Albus," McGonagall was saying. But who would do this to her, to a child. The poor girl."

"I could kill him," she heard Snape snare venomously. "The lowly bastard. She had been running at full pace. Nearly threw me to the ground."

"tell me again Severus what you witnessed," came Dumbledore's voice full of worry and concern.

"I was walking from the muggle library," Severus began. "Heading for the alley to apperate when suddenly Miss Granger ran right into me. She looked mad, spooked as if someone was chasing her. I looked about but saw noone pursuing her. She was wearing no shoes, trousers or panties. Blood was coming down both her legs and mouth. Her hair was wild and had broken twigs and leaves in it. Her right side of her face was swollen badly and was black with brusing. I could make out a fist print. She had bruised figerprints around her throat. her right eye was black and swollen shut. Her shirt, if that's what u want to call it was ripped exposing her bra and the left breast that was protruding from it. Her breast was wearing a huge bruise. I could smell the seman on her body. She had only her wand in her pocession. Prior Inantaem proved that the last spell she cast with it was a spell to lock her carriage door on the train ride home from Hogwarts. Miss Granger recognized my voice and black out on the spot. She undoubtly registered that she was safe. Her adrilenline ran out. I immediately conjoured a blacket and apperated her here." he finished.

Mcgonagall let out a sob. "Poor girl," she said. "And the brightest Hogwarts seen since you Severus. Topped every record you set."

"So far," snarled Snape. "But she's only completed two years. If she manages to beat every one of my test sores after seven years then she would have topped me. However i cannot deny that she is the briggest mind that i've had the privilege to teach. If she can just curb her need to be such a know it all show off, she will go far."

"She will go far either way Severus," huffed McGonagall. "And i have no doubt that she will exceed all your records. After all she beat your first year potons score by more than fifty points, and your potions marks were record breaking, not to mention she brewed a perfect polyjuice potion last year. None of the seventh years can do that. She set a new record in Hogwarts history with charms, and Her transfiguration marks beat Albus' in his first year, the girl is a genius Severus."

"Lets just hope that this ordeal does not cause her to slack in classes," said Dumbledore. "That is to be exepected afterall. Miss Granger has suffered a terrible fate and one act out their pain in many ways. We must keep a close watch on Miss Granger upon her return to Hogwarts to insure that she does harm herself or others."

Nobody responded. Everyone seemed to retreat into their own thoughts which left her to continue feigning sleep. Her mind went over all that had happened. All that her father, adopted father had confessed to her and all that her had did. She was not a muggleborn. Her mother had been a witch. Probabaly a pureblood if she had to hide her in the muggle world to be safe. And probably a Slytherin, she thought after realizig that she had had a silver and green blanket for all her life. But who could that be? She thought again about what John had told her. Her father, her biological father was a Snape. OMG She _was_ a pureblood. She was a Snape. She was a-

"Snape," she finished aloud. She heard scuffles and she felt someone take her hand. She knew immediately that it was Snape. She could feel the callous of his fingers.

She slowly opened her eyes again. All three professors were around her bed. But she had eyes only for Snape. "You saved me," she whispered, looking into the black eyes of her father? _Was he her father? _Snape nodded. "You are at St. Mungo's Hospital Miss Granger," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," Hermone mumbled still searching Snape's face. Now that she really looked, she could tell she favored Snape. Her hair was dark brown, whereas his were black. And her eyes were blue to his black ones, but her eye brows looked like his, and her nose, though remarkable smaller, was shaped like his. she had his chin, and ears. Oh yes, she was looking at her father. Her biological father. Tears filled her eyes and she looked away.

"Miss Granger who did this to you," he asked quietly. And she had never heard so much care and concern in Snape's voice before.

Hermione began to cry in earnest now. Once it started it was impossible for her to stop. She found herself telling them everything that had happened in last 48 hours. How her father had come into her room around 6pm and literally begged her, on bended knees, to have sex with him. She told how he flew into a full fledge rage at her refusal, physically attacking her like she was a man, before brutally forcing himself upon her, choking her durning the act. And that was just the first time that night. She told them how he left her bloodied and sobbing in her room, until to return an hour later to rape her again, this time ejactulating on her body instead of inside her, before urinating on her face nearly drowning her. she told them about how he returned an hour after that and raped her anully. She told her she awoke feeling horrible, only for him to return. When she got to the part about him confessing that she was adopted, everyone in the room had tears falling from their eyes, Snape included. She told them how he told her that her biological mother left her on their doorstep, appearently for her protection, with a letter signed only as NMB. Snape's eyeballs widen until he resembled an owl. The atomosphere in the room changed severely. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall was staring at each other in disbelief, obviously silently communicating with each other. "Are you sure those were the intials," whispered Severus next to her. Hermione nodded. "Im positive"

Severus had gone white as a sheet. He stood up. "I must leave Headmaster," he said stiffly. And Hermione could hear the rage beneath his voice.

Professor Dumbledore grabbed his arm. "Severus," he said and there was warning in his voice. Severus merely shook off his grip. He strode to the door with purpose. Opening it he paused and looked back at Hermione. His eyes softened. "I shall return later Miss Granger, to check on you" he said. His voice was shaking. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw that they were still sparkiling with tears, a sight she would have never dreamed she would see. their eyes locked and something passed between them. An unsaid understanding. Severus knew as he looked into her eyes that she knew the truth as well.

He had a child. A daughter. Hermione Granger.

Chapter Two:

Severus Snape walked out of Hermione's room full of rage. He couldn't believe the revelations he'd just recieved. Hermione Granger was his daughter. His. He'd never expected to have children. He did not care for them not really. He looked after and protected them because that was his job, but actually caring for them, no he did not.

Yet he couldn't get the image that Granger had left plasterd across his mind. Frantic, bloodied, raped, relieved to hear his voice. relieved to run into him, the snarky, bat of the dungeons. Relieved to know that she would be protected. His daughter.

Why was she even raised by muggles? How did his pureblood daughter end up with muggles? Hermione said something about a letter signed NMB. She didn't know, but that could only be Narcissa Mallory Black, or Nacissa Black Malfoy, either way it was Narcissa. She'd given birth to his daughter and gave her away without even telling him. If she did not want Hermione, she could have given her to him. He might not have wanted children but he would not have shrink from his responsibilities. She would have been raised as a respectable pureblood witch. she would have been loved and cherished. She would not been laying in a hospital bed, traumatized because some sick fuck had decided to take advantage of her.

He slammed his fists into the wall. He would surely be paying Mr. Granger a visit. He could not wait to torture him, to watch him piss and shit on himself as he screamed and writhed in agony. Hermione was an innocent little girl whose only faults were that she unable to control her desire to sprout off her _admirable_ knowledge, and she somehow managed to befriend Harry fucking Potter and that pathetic loser Weasley. She was a good kid, fair, loyal and brave. She didn't deserve to be betrayed in the most extreme way, by the man that she had known to be her father. John Granger would pay. Later. First he needed answers. Answers that he could only get from the source. Narcissa Malfoy.

Reaching the front entrance, Severus exited St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries and Maladies, and stepped onto the busy sidewalk of London. Walking at a fast pace with determiation, he rounded the first corner into an alleyway and apperated to Malfoy Manor.

88888888888

Narcissa Malfoy climbed untop her husband of fourteen years. He was rock hard for her. She would have never thought thirteen years before that she would one day fall madly in love with the man she had been forced to first year or so was rough with the still birth of their first child, as it was told to Lucius and the rest of the wizardig community, and then the immediate pregnancy and birth of Draco, with Lucius out doing raids, raping and killing muggles and muggleborns for fun. But after the Dark Lord fell at the hands of Potter, Lucius had begun to change, slowly but surely. He became the man that she needed him to be and the father that Draco needed to hold a prominet respectable face in society.

Lucius was such a passionate and tender lover. He got his satisfaction out of pleasing her, of making her orgasm repeatedly. he memorised what pleasured her and even after fourteen years, every time they engaged it got better. Now it was just great.

She lowered herself onto his erect pulsating penis, sighing as she felt her folds slide over him. Gods he felt so good. She slowly began moving, working up a rythem. Lucius cupped her breasts, hissing softly as he felt her hot moist body come down on him again and again. He loved this beautiful woman. Things were heating up. Narcissa was bouncing wildly on his cock, completly swallowing him. She was moaning loudly. They both were. And Lucius felt like he couldn't take it any longer. He flipped her onto her back and dove deeper and deeper into her body. She whimpered and whined and begged him not to stop. Begged him to go deeper and harder. She was on the brink of insanity. gyvating hard against her husband.

"Cum for me Cissy," Lucius breathe into her ears. "Make that fat pussy bust for me." She did. She loved when he talked dirty to her. He came a minute or so later and stared into her eyes. Then he lowered his mouth and devoured hers.

"I love you," she said to him, "So much."

He kissed her again.

"Mistress," said a squeaky voice.

"Twinkle what the fuck have i told you about interrupting my wife and I while we're having sex," screamed Lucius.

"Twinkle is apologizing sir but master Snape is in the drawing room. He is quite angry and is demanding to see Mistress."

Narcissa froze. _He knows. _There would be no other reason that Severus would be at her home at eleven at night demanding her for any other reason.

"What the hell is Severus on about now," yelled Lucius getting up and drawing on a green bathroom robe. "Tell him we'll be right down Twinkle." Narcissa said nothing. She silently got up and pulled a nightgown over her body ad a bathrobe over that. After thaty were done the two of them exited their room and headed dowstairs hand in hand.

They entered the drawing room to find the furnish lit, and Dobby serving Severus a glass of firewhiskey. Narcissa found that her heart was beating wildly. She tried not to show her fears. But she was terrified. Her biggest secret was about to come to light, and she was torn between the two me. The man she was married to and had managed to fall in love with over the years, and the man that still had the power to make her come just by talkig to her. She loved them both, the latter more than the former, and she was terrified of his anger and rage, of his hurt and disappointment. What would he say ot do? How will Lucius respond. And how, how did he find? and most importantly did Hermione know? Narcissa found that she couldn't breathe.

Severus stood. He was beyound angry, He was practically in a rage. He was shaking. his face was controted. he looked like he could barely contain himself.

"What's this about Severus," said Lucius. "You interuppted private time with my wife."

Severus ignored him. instead he focosed his attetion on Narcissa. "Tell me it's not true." he said through gritted teeth. arcissa's eyes dropped. She did not respond.

"What's not true?" asked Lucius.

"Is it true, Narcissa?" Severus asked again, still ignoring Lucius. Tears filled Narcissa's eyes. "I don't know what to say," said Narcissa.

"You don't kow what to say," said Severus seethly. "You don't know what to say. Because of your selfishness ad stupidity my thirtee year old daughter is laying in St. Mungo's after being attacked and raped by the man she'd been forced to believe is her father, now what do you have to say about that.

"W-what," stammered Narcissa. What do you mean?"

"Yea what do you mean Severus?" demanded Lucius. "I was not aware that you had a daughter. And thirteen years old, same age as Draco. How could you keep such a secret?"

"How indeed?" said Severus still glaring at Narcissa who seemed to be trying to wrap her mind around the startling rape revelations. "I'll tell you Lucius, i had no idea"

"That's horrible," said Lucius. "Yet I fail to see what Narcissa and i have to do with it."

Severus laughed. "Are you really that stupid Lucius," he snarled. "Have you forgotten whom i was fucking fifteen years ago." Lucius looked as if he had been slapped in the face. "My daughter, Hermione, will be fourteen next month. on _September 19_, in fact. Surely even you can connect the dots."

"My son-," Lucius began.

"Was said to have been born still born on September 19, 1979," finished Severus. "If he'd lived he'd be turning fourteen next month, Am I correct?"

"I don't understand," said Lucius "Exactly what are you saying?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "This is why i am so lienet on your son when i grade his pathetic essays." sneered Severus. "Clearly ignorance runs in his blood. Narcissa had _my_ daughter Lucius, and instead of admitting the truth, she left my baby on the doorstep of a pedophile, and told you that _your_ child was stillborn, taking care of the baby and the lack thereof. Isn't that how it went Cissy" he snarled.

Lucius went ghost white. He turned to his wife. "Narcissa?" he said.

Narcissa nodded. "Yes," she said, seeing no other option but to come right out with it. "Yes that's _exactly_ how it went Severus." her lip curled at the know it all. "Still top of the class I see. I hope you realize where she gets that arrogant know it all attitude from." she turned to her husband and her entire demeanor changed. "I'm so sorry I lied to you baby, but I was so afraid. I had to protect her."

Lucius felt like his knees were going weak. He sat in a nearby wing back chair and poured himself a drink.

"You could have given me my daughter Narcissa," growled Severus. "Why did you leave her with those filthy muggles?"

"I was trying to protect her," yelled Narcissa. "I thought she'd be safer in the muggle world."

"But the Dark Lord wouldn't have hurt her honey," said Lucius. "Why should he? She is a pureblood, and Severus and I were his best followers beside Bella of course."

"I wasn't protecting her from the Dark Lord," muttered Narcissa again, dropping her eyes.

"Then who," ask Lucius, standing up again. "Who did you feel threatened by?" he stared at his wife incredulously. "I didn't think anybody intimidated you."

Narcissa said nothing.

"Baby tell me who this person is. If you had told me then I would have protected you. I am your husband. I would have protected you and Hermione."

"Would you have Lucius," whispered Narcissa raising her tear streaked eyes to meet his."

"Of course I would have Cissy, what are you thinking? You think I, Lucius Malfoy II, would allow anyone to threaten my wife?"

"You would have just accepted Hermione," said Narcisa. "_Severus' _daughter. Welcomed her into your world just like that, when you were expected your own son. Malfoys first born are always a male, have been for Ceturies, and you're telling me you would have just acepted Hermione with no qualms, no troubles."

Lucius finally understood. "So you were protecting her from me" he said quietly.

"I was so afraid of what you would do Lucius," cried Narcissa. "I love my daughter. I did not want to give her up, but she was better away from me away from_ you _Lucius."

Lucius just stared at his wife, apperately at a loss for words.

"You didn't think _I _could protect my daughter from Lucius," said Severus. "What, you think I would have sat idly by and allowed Lucius to _kill _my daughter?"

"You were not fit Severus and you know it," snapped Narcissa. "I don't owe you any explainations. You are_ not _my husband."

Severus felt his blood rising. This was an examle of the infuriating things Narcissa did that made him want to kill her. "I believe I am far more fit than the man she calls Daddy" he said through gritted teeth, unaware that he was advancing on Narcissa.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean Severus?"

Severus seized Narcissa by the shoulders and shook her violently. "Have you not been listening _Mrs_ Malfoy" he yelled. "Hermione was brutally attacked and raped by John Granger. She is in St. Mungo's."

"Granger?" sneered Lucius seemingly unaware of Severus' assualt on his wife. "You mean Potter's liitle mudblood bitch?"

Severus released Narcissa and lunged at Lucius.

"I will fucking kill you Lucius if you ever speak ill of my daughter again." Severus was choking him.

"Get off of him, Severus," yelled Narcissa, wishing she had her wand. She seized him by the neck and began pulling him back. Severus shoved her from him to the ground then stood.

"Hermione does not know who you are," he shot at Narcissa. "You will keep it that way. I do not want you anywhere near my daughter. You reliquinished your rights when you gave her up. Now if you will provide me with her wizarding birth certificate, I can get back to my daughter's bedside. She needs a responsible parent, and I am the only one she has."

"What about Helen?" asked Narcissa. "What's become of her."

Severus shook his head. "She was killed in a train accident back in May."

"She's dead?"

"That's what killed means don't it?" snapped Severus. "You would know this if you even bothered to check on Hermione."

"How dare-"

"Her birth certificate if you please," he interuppted. "I wish to leave your prescense before I kill you."

Narcissa frowned, but turned and strode from the room. Moments later, she returned and handed over a piece of parchmennt.

"I want to see her," she said firmly to her ex lover.

Severus looked her into the eyes for a long moment, "Go kill yourself." he spat nastily.

"It's been a pleasure Malfoys," he said before spinning on the spot and apperating from Malfoy Manor.

88888888888

Hermione watched the man she now knew to be her father leave her hospital room. She did not want him to leave. It felt strange to her knowig that she had lit that same man on fire almost two years before, and had spent nearly her entire first year believing him to be a thief not only capable of murder, but capable of murdering an eleven year old. She'd also stolen from his storage. Professor Snape, her father.

"Where is he going?" she asked the remaining professors, trying not to break down crying again.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall exchaged a look that did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

"I believe he is going to try and find answers concerning Mrs. NBM. Hermione looked down at her hands. "My father," she whispered. "He - he told me that the letter said that my biological father is Snape, no first name." She raised her eyes. "I didn't want to say it in front of him."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "You didn't have to." Hermoine did not respond. "He knows Hermione. You see, he and NBM-"

"My father said the letter was signed NMB," interrupted Hermione. "Both you and Professor Dumbledore said NBM. You're thinking of the wrong woman."

"It's the same woman, Miss Granger," said Professor Dumbledore. NMB is her maiden intinals, and MBM is her married intinials."

"She's married? Who is she?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"I believe we should wait until Severus returns to explain things to you himself." Said McGonagall. "You turning out to be NBM's daughter is a big revealation. I believe Severus is going to get some answers as to how the five of you are going to proceed from here"

"Five of us?"

"Yes well, you, Severus, your mother and her husband and son."

"She has another child. "How old is he?"

"He turned thirteen years old last month on the 30th."

"Ill be 14 next month on the 19th." said Hermione. "She had us back to back. How is it possible that we have different fathers?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Your mother is a pureblood witch that comes from an old pureblood family. She is the youngest of four children. Her oldest sister, who is 17 years older than her, married a muggleborn when she was a month old. Her parents disowned her. And as a result, her parents, your grandparents, arranged a marriage contract for your mother. She had been bestowed to her now husband of 14 years, since she was three months old. Your mother and Severus are a year apart, your mother being older. She and Severus began a sexual relationship in her 7th, Severus 6th year at Hogwarts which lasted up until she was months away from marriage. It is my belief that your mother was already pregnant with you when she wedded, but with severus being a potions masters, she believed that the baby was her husbands when she found out. because of course the potions master would not blotch up an contractive potion."

"But why did she send me with muggles instead of giving me to professor snape."

"I believe that is what Severus is going to find out." said Dumbledore.

Hermione said nothing for a few moments then she gasped. "My brother, he- he goes to hogwarts. he's in my year."

"Yes, hermione." Said Dumbledore.

Noone said anythin for a while after that the Hermione asked, "Will i be able to live with professor Snape or do i have to go back to my dad?"

"Hermione you will never have to go back to that monster again." said McGonagall firmly. "Im almost certain Severus will want you to move with him..immediately. Don't be surprise if he change your name from Granger to Snape either."

"Hermione Snape" said hermione smiling a little. "It fits"

Hermione fell asleep soon after and did not wake again until morning.

Chapter Three:

Narcissa Malfoy awoke feeling awful. She rolled over. Lucius had already gotten out of bed. That was a sure sign that he was upset with her. She sighed deeply. Looking at her emerald and gold wristwatch, Narcissa saw that it was just after seven.

She quickly got up and dressed, deciding that she would do exactly what she wanted to do. Soon after, she was dressed in an elegant royal blue, slim fitting, thin strapped dress that matched the shade of her eyes perfectly. She had her personal elves she'd had since birth, Twinkle and Tally, curl her hair and do her makeup for her.

Deciding agaisnt a cloak, Narcissa instead threw a muggle shawl over her her shoulders. Despite what Severus thought, she had kept a close watch over Hermione during her lifetime with the Grangers. It was true though, that she hadn't been by since hermione began Hogwarts however. She figured she would be able to keep tabs of her more easily during the school year. It was easy for her to visit Draco for whatever reason and pass by her class or see her in the Great Hall.

She'd always been in the background. Apart of her wished that Hermione remembered the times they'd spoken, but another part hoped she didn't. Either way she was about to find out. _Who the hell do Severus think he is? _she thought furiously, as she strode down the corridors of Malfoy Manor. _To tell me that I cannot see or speak to my own child? As if he has suffered as I have these past 14 years. To only see her. Never to speak to or make contact with. Just watch. Silently. _It became overwhelming when Hermione was eight years old. She'd just won the National Spelling Competetion. She had been the youngest participate, beating children who were eleven and twelve years old. She couldn't help herself. She had to speak to her, congratulate her, and tell her how proud she was. Helen Granger gave her a funny look and she knew that Helen knew she was her biological mother. The other time was whe Hermione was ten. It was a brief encounter, she had been tailing Hermione and her parents in a shopping center, purchasing several muggle outfits. She'd become a pro at muggle dressing in the last fourteen years and spent money like a celeberty when she hit the big designers store. The royal blue emsamble she was wearing today cost a little over three thousand dollars not including the the shawl, shoes, and jewerly. Her husband was filthy rich and she and her son indulged well. She had purposely bumped into Hermione on that specfic shopping trip just to excuse herself and say hello. She thought she had saw a flicker of recognition from hermione but she couldn't be sure. Either way she left quickly because the urge to snatch her daughter nearly overpowered her.

She entered the kitchen and ate the breakfast of toast and jam with coffee that Twinkle prepared for her and disapperated to St. Mungos Hospital.

It was still very early at St. Mugos, so Narcissa needn't worry about security. She cast a power disillusmet charm on herself making her nearly invisible, then proceeded to the information desk. There was a young witch there looking fresh from Hogwarts. Nacissa quikly befunddled her then silently checked the system for Hermione's room. She was up on the 7th floor, the trauma unit. Narcissa took a deep breath and made her way Hermione's room.

Once she was outside the door, she quickly peeked through the small rectangle window and saw Severus sleeping in the arm chair beside Hermione's bed. She sucked her teeth. Determined, she removed the disillusment charm, raised her wand, and slowly pushed the door open. As expected, Severus jumped awake.

"Narcissa-" he began but Narcissa quickly and silently stunned him. the silencing charm was unnecessary, for Hermione seemed to be just as light a sleeper as her father. She had awaken from Severus' outburst.

"Narcissa?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

_Thanks Severus," _she thought. "Yes, Hermione," she said. "My name is Narcissa. How are you feeling?"

Hermione did not answer, instead she took in Narcissa's rich muggle attire. Narcissa watched her daughter take her in. She started from her overpriced dressed and made her way up stopping on her face.

"I've seen you before," she said slowly, as if trying to figure out where. "Yeah, you shop in Downtown London. I've seen you in many clothing stores."

Narcissa nodded, smiling. "I was not aware that you noticed me on those occasions but you are right of course."

"And at my Spelling Competetion. You congratulated me at the end." said Hermione quietly. "I remember your eyes. They're the same like-" she broke off and gasped. Her mouth dropped and she was looking at Narcissa in a different way.

"Are you-," she started. "Are you my mother?"

Narcissa nodded. "I am, Hermione," she said quietly.

Hermione did not speak again and the silence unnerved Narcissa. "Do you hate me?" she whispered.

Hermione raised her eyes. they were shining with tears. "No," she said with a shaky voice. "But I don't understand why you didn't want me."

Narcissa felt her heart break. "Hermione," she said trying to keep her emtions in line. "I never did not want you. I gave you up to protect you, to keep you safe and alive."

Hermione did not respond "Why didn't you give me to Professor Snape," she asked after a long moment.

Narcissa glaced at the stunned figure of Severus. "Severus is a good man Hermione, don't get me wrong. I believe he would have loved, cherished and protected you, but you would have been jacked up. I didn't want that for you. I did't want you to be bitter hating the world for no reason like Severus, and his father and uncle. I wanted you to be happy . To love life. To be free."

Hermione kept her silence, she lowered her head and tried to keep her tears from falling.

Narcissa reached out a shaky hand and grasped her daughter's shoulder. "Hermione, Severus told me what happened to you, what Mr. Granger did to you."

Hermione's resolve broke. She laid her head on the woman who birthed her and cried. She did not tell Narcissa what she experienced. She did not think she could handle repeating it all. She was glad that Narcissa did not ask but instead comforted her by rubbing her back in small circles and kissed her hair and told her how sorry she was.

After about half an hour Hermione pulled back from Narcissa. "Can I come live with you?" she asked.

Narcissa hesitated. "I don't think that would be a good idea Hermione." she said quietly.

Hermione just looked at her. "Severus will never allow it," continued Narcissa. "And I could try to fight him, but he has Dumbledore in his pocket and it will do no good."

Hermione dropped her eyes to her lap. "You don't want me to live with you," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes again.

"No, baby that's not its, its just, you don't know Severus. He feels like you belongs with him, where you will be safe and protected. And no matter what his faults are, I know you will be safe and protected with him there."

"You didn't think so when I was born."

"Severus was 19 when you were born," snapped Narcissa. "He's 33 now. That's a huge difference. Either way I have no say. Severus told me last night that he didn't want me apart of your life. He's saying I gave up my parental rights when I left you with the Grangers. If I press him, he will take me to family court and it will be a huge nasty mess Not to mention my husband would be dragged into it it just better- for all of us, if you just go ahead and live with your father. We will always be able to see each other from now on. "

"I understand," said Hermione quietly.

She wasn't impolite in the slightest, but Narcissa felt like the temperture in the room had dropped thirty degrees. She didn't know what to do to make the situation better. Before she could come up with anything, the hosptial room opened and her stomach turned. Healer Daniel Parkinson, entered. He frozed when he spotted her.

"Well looks who decided to miggle with the commoners." he smiled evilly. "You know I was right when I told you Lucius would turn you into a spoil looney. Look at you at you, dressed like a rich muggle, visiting a filty mudblood."

Narcissa rose from the bed. "I suggest you leave Parkinson before you say something you regret."

"What are you doing here, Mrs Malfoy," he asked. "Don't you have a mansion full of servents to order around, or galleons to turn into muggle money so you can spurge in the muggle world?"

Narcissa smirked. "Yes." she said. "To both questions. I do, in fact have a mansion full of servents that I can order around. And yes, I do have an unlimited amount of galleons at my disposle to spend anyway my heart desire. My husband gave me that."

"I could have given you more."

"In your dreams maybe," sneered Narcissa, smirking at him. "You _work_ for a living. Lucius gets paid big bucks to give orders. You're nowhere near in his league."

Healer Parkinson laughed. "I'm glad his money keeps you happy. But then again, you always were a superficial bitch. Too bad his money isn't good enough for Severus."

Narcissa glowered at him. "Shut up," she said through gritted teeth.

Parkinson grinned. They both seemed to have completely forgotten Hermione. "It seems I've struck a cord" he teased.

"You struck nothing," declared Narcissa. "You know nothing of me."

"I know you were a little less stuck up before Severus refused to marry you, even after you begged him."

"I said shut up," yelled Narcissa. "Stop telling your filthy lies, and tell your daughter to stop begging my son to shove his dick down her throat. He wants no part of her, not even her mouth"

"Pansy is a virgin," Parkinson declared.

Narcissa laughed. "Draco popped her the night of his 12th birthday party, last year. She's nothing more than his plaything now. She's wearing out our pillows with her knees."

"Don't talk about my daughter that way you bitch." He smirked. "And I'll be sure to inform Pansy of how my brother and I ran train on you the summer of our third year."

"You and your brother raped me," snapped Narcissa "That's hardly the same thing."

"We've been through this so many times its redundant. We didn't rape you Narcissa. You wanted to fuck us.

"The two of you spiked my juice, got me drunk, and cohereced me when I was completely hammered. That is rape.

"You begged for it. Just like you begged Severus. Except you weren't good enough for him. You never were. You were nothing but a willing piece of ass. He likes intelligent woman, not pampered little princesses who knows of nothing except money, and sex."

"Fuck you,"

"I already did," sneered Parkinson "Can I get a refund?"

Narcissa stared at him, appearantly in disbelief for a few seconds, before she twirled her wand around her head like a whip, a shot out a jet of light, torquise blue, that caught him around the neck and brought him to his knees, clawing at his neck as if some invisible chain was around him.

Hermione watch in silent horror as the woman she now knew to be her mother brought the healer to a begging postition at her knees.

"Who's begging now," she whispered in a deadly manner.

Parkinson clawed at his throat again. He was turning red in the face now. Narcissa was showing no mercy. She was standing firm over him, watching him suffer with a smile on her face.

She may have stood there and strangled him to death had Severus not recovered from the stunner spell at that moment.

Drowisly he looked around and and saw Hermione staring horror struck ahead of her. He turned and saw Narcissa standing with a hand on her hip, and the other with her wand outstretched pointed at Healer Daniel Parkinson.

"Narcissa," he shouted jumping from her seat. "You're such a crazy bitch." He knocked her to the ground from behind, breaking her concentration and eye contact on Parkinson, which relinquished the spell. Parkinson began taking gasping breaths of air.

"S-s-stu p-pid b-bitch," he spluttered, trying to get back on his feet. "F-fuck-king h-hate you."

Narcissa said nothing. She glared at Daniel like he was scum from the bottom of the earth, before turning to Severus.

"You should have let me kill him," she spat.

"You need to control yourself Mrs. Malfoy," sneered Severus. "This is no example to set for our daughter, although I do recall telling you just last night to stay clear of her."

"I am not your child Severus," she spat. "How dare you presume to give me orders. How dare you try to keep my child from me."

"You gave her away Narcissa," yelled Severus. "You abandoned our daughter. Abandoned her to a raptist who waited patiently for her to hit puberty before revealing the moster he is. You don't even care for Hermione. Had Draco been the one attaked, the entire magical law enforcement would be on the case. Don't Hermione deserve the same treatment."

Narcissa slapped him hard across the face. She paused then slapped him again and again with all her strength.

"Don't you dare tell me I favor Draco. You know nothing of how I have suffered these past years. How I had to watch my daughter from afar, pretend to be a stanger saying hello. I would give my life for Hermione just as soon as I would give it up for Draco. You just became a parent yesterday, I've been one for fourteen years, remember that Severus," and without a glance back, she stormed from the room.

Chapter Four:

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just witness. From the moment Healer Parkingson walked through the door Hermione felt like she had entered a dream. She couldn't believe the things they said to each other. And such strongs accusations. Was Draco Malfoy really already having sex? Did Pansy Parkingson father and uncle really take advantage of Narcissa while she was drunk at the age 13 of 14? That was the same age Hermione is now. And what this about Narcissa begging Severus to marry her? Did she know she was pregnant before she married Lucius Malfoy. If that was so then Professor Snape knew of her all along.

_At least I know who my mother is now, _she thought to herself_. Narcissa Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is my little half brother. How are Harry and Ron going to take that? Lucius Malfoy II is my step father. He is the same man who is responsible for me being petrified for weeks last year. He is responsible for the Chamber of Secrets being reopened. He's a follower of You-Know-Who. He almost had Ginny killed. My step father. _

Professor Snape and the Healer were conversing in low tones. Hermione knew it was about her because Parkingson kept shooting her glances. Hermione slowly got out of bed and stretched. She felt great. They had to have completely healed her. She was still wearing a hospital gown and realized she would have any clothes. She sighed and transfigured her sheets into a nice pair of jeans and pulled them on and the gown to a scarlett shirt. She transfigured her pillows into a pair of sandles. When she was done she turned around to see Professor Snape with his arms folded across his chest glaring at her.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked. The healer had left.

"Out of here," Hermione muttered. "I feel fine now. I'm not staying in here."

"You are admitted in the hospital, Hermione," said Severus quietly. "You cannot leave until you are discharged.

"Then unadmit me," snapped Hermione. "I did not ask to be admitted in here. Matter of fact I did not ask for your help."

"You didn't have to ask," yelled Snape whose patience had been on the line since discovering that she was his daughter. "You ran into me half naked. It was my duty to help you"

"And you've helped, tremendously Professor," said Hermione curtly. "But you've done all you can do, and so have the healers. I do not need to hear anything that they have to say. I know what happened to me. All i need now is to go home and shower."

"Go home?" repeated Snape. "And where exactly is that? Beause you're sadly mistaken if you think you are going back to John Granger."

"I can go live with my grandparents. My mother's parents. They're not that old just late fifties, and they know i'm a witch. I'll be safe there."

Hermione you are not going back into the muggle world.," said Snape in a low tone. "You don't belong there."

Hermione glared at him. "You think you can stop me?" she sneered. "You have no say in my life. Who do you think you are."

"I am your father," yelled Snape. "Your real one and your adoption is null and void as far as the Wizagmot is concerned, because I never gave up my rights."

"I don't care." screamed Hermione, tears rolling down her face though she was unaware of when she began to cry. "I don't like you. You don't like me. Narcissa don't want me. My mother is dead. My father-," she felt herself sinking to her knees. "My father raped me. I just want my mother. I just want her. I wished i had died with her then none of this would have happened." She broke off into sobs.

Severus watched the girl he now knew to be his daughter sissolve into tears on the floor. The sight of it her crying for her dead adopted mother broke his heart. He was not cosciously aware of when he did it, but he found that he had picked her up from the floor (God she was light), and embraced her. She did not push him away but just cried. He held her until she cried herself back to sleep.

After she had falling back to sleep, Severus laid Hermione back down in the bed. He transfigured her jeans and shirt to a Gryffindor nightgown and her hsandles to a pair of socks. He sat beside her bed staring at her, torn between the urge to torture and kill John Granger, but not wanting to leave Hermione's side.

As he sat there thinking about all that happened, he wondered what Narcissa had said to Hermione. Hermione said during her breakdown that Narcissa did notr want her. Is that why she came up here. To tell Hermione how she didn't fit into the world she shared with Lucius and Draco.

"I see you are in very deep thought," said an old voice. Severus turned to see the headmaster wearing an assulting bright yellow set of robes, decorated with pale violet stars. Severus frowned at the sight. "How is Miss Granger."

"Hermione will no longer be called 'Granger', said Severus stiffly. "I've a meeting with the head of magical records 9a tomorrow to have her name changed to Hermione Narcissa Snape, the name Narcissa gave her when she was born, and see about getting her records for her first and second year switch from Granger to Snape as well."

"I'm sure it will go without a hitch," said Dumbledore conjourning a hair out of thin air to sit on Hermione's other side. "After all Mrs. Malfoy is hardly the first witch to hide a baby in the muggle world. There's a case like this ever ten or fifteen years."

Severus said nothing.

"How is Miss Snape then Severus?" Asked Dumbledore.

"She just lashed out at me before crying for Helen Granger," answered Severus, not taking his eyes from his daughter. "She also said that Narcissa didn't want her, which has me furious. I told her not to come here and she did anyway only to upset Hermione further. I swear I don't understand that woman."

"Well as much as i hate to, I'm afraid I have to bring you more bad news," Dumbledore said solomely.

"What now?" asked Severus somewhat indifferently.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkanban late last night. We believe he is heading for young Mr. Potter"

Severus stood. He eas shakig with rage. "How could black escape?" he demanded. "No one has ever escaped from Azkaban."

It is a mystery," admitted Dumbledore.

Severus was seething. He kicked the chair he was sitting in.

"Calm yourself Severus," reprimanded Dumbledore.

"He killed Lily,"

"Voldemort killed Lily, Severus." said Dumbledore said quietly.

"HE IS RESPONSIBLE," roared Severus, which awoke Hermione. Neither of the professors noticed she had awoken. "Lily would still be here if he hadn't sold them out."

"Severus you must stay focused," said Dumbledore ordered. "You must not let your hatred for Black distract you. You will have to be more on your guard this year. First and foremost you have to be there for Miss Snape. It's going to be hard on her. She's still grieving her mother's death on top of this crime her father comitted on her, second Harry is thirteen, now so just know as he gets older his life complicates more. I should hope that you go easier on him this year. Afterall he is your daughter's best friend and he's not James Severus."

Severus snorted. "The fact that he has manage to get my daughter caught up in each and everyone of his exatravegent rule breaking expedition since first year is reason enough for me to give Potter detention for the entire school year."

"Third," continued Dumbledore as if Severus had not spoken

1


	2. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO JKROWLING.

Chapter Four:

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just witness. From the moment Healer Parkingson walked through the door Hermione felt like she had entered a dream. She couldn't believe the things they said to each other. And such strongs accusations. Was Draco Malfoy really already having sex? Did Pansy Parkingson father and uncle really take advantage of Narcissa while she was drunk at the age 13 of 14? That was the same age Hermione is now. And what this about Narcissa begging Severus to marry her? Did she know she was pregnant before she married Lucius Malfoy. If that was so then Professor Snape knew of her all along.

_At least I know who my mother is now, _she thought to herself_. Narcissa Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is my little half brother. How are Harry and Ron going to take that? Lucius Malfoy II is my step father. He is the same man who is responsible for me being petrified for weeks last year. He is responsible for the Chamber of Secrets being reopened. He's a follower of You-Know-Who. He almost had Ginny killed. My step father. _

Professor Snape and the Healer were conversing in low tones. Hermione knew it was about her because Parkingson kept shooting her glances. Hermione slowly got out of bed and stretched. She felt great. They had to have completely healed her. She was still wearing a hospital gown and realized she would have any clothes. She sighed and transfigured her sheets into a nice pair of jeans and pulled them on and the gown to a scarlett shirt. She transfigured her pillows into a pair of sandles. When she was done she turned around to see Professor Snape with his arms folded across his chest glaring at her.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked. The healer had left.

"Out of here," Hermione muttered. "I feel fine now. I'm not staying in here."

"You are admitted in the hospital, Hermione," said Severus quietly. "You cannot leave until you are discharged.

"Then unadmit me," snapped Hermione. "I did not ask to be admitted in here. Matter of fact I did not ask for your help."

"You didn't have to ask," yelled Snape whose patience had been on the line since discovering that she was his daughter. "You ran into me half naked. It was my duty to help you"

"And you've helped, tremendously Professor," said Hermione curtly. "But you've done all you can do, and so have the healers. I do not need to hear anything that they have to say. I know what happened to me. All i need now is to go home and shower."

"Go home?" repeated Snape. "And where exactly is that? Beause you're sadly mistaken if you think you are going back to John Granger."

"I can go live with my grandparents. My mother's parents. They're not that old just late fifties, and they know i'm a witch. I'll be safe there."

"Hermione you are not going back into the muggle world," said Snape in a low tone. "You don't belong there."

Hermione glared at him. "You think you can stop me?" she sneered. "You have no say in my life. Who do you think you are."

"I am your father," yelled Snape. "Your real one and your adoption is null and void as far as the Wizagmot is concerned, because I never gave up my rights."

"I don't care." screamed Hermione, tears rolling down her face though she was unaware of when she began to cry. "I don't like you. You don't like me. Narcissa don't want me. My mother is dead. My father-," she felt herself sinking to her knees. "My father raped me. I just want my mother. I just want her. I wished i had died with her then none of this would have happened." She broke off into sobs.

Severus watched the girl he now knew to be his daughter dissolve into tears on the floor. The sight of it, her crying for her dead adopted mother broke his heart. He was not consciously aware of when he did it, but he found that he had picked her up from the floor (God she was light), and embraced her. She did not push him away but just cried. He held her until she cried herself back to sleep.

After she had fallen back to sleep, Severus laid Hermione back down in the bed. He transfigured her jeans and shirt to a Gryffindor nightgown and her hsandles to a pair of socks. He sat beside her bed staring at her, torn between the urge to torture and kill John Granger, but not wanting to leave Hermione's side.

As he sat there thinking about all that happened, he wondered what Narcissa had said to Hermione. Hermione said during her breakdown that Narcissa did not want her. Is that why she came up here. To tell Hermione how she didn't fit into the world she shared with Lucius and Draco.

"I see you are in very deep thought," said an old voice. Severus turned to see the headmaster wearing an assulting bright yellow set of robes, decorated with pale violet stars. Severus frowned at the sight. "How is Miss Granger."

"Hermione will no longer be called 'Granger', said Severus stiffly. "I've a meeting with the head of magical records 9a tomorrow to have her name changed to Hermione Narcissa Snape, the name Narcissa gave her when she was born, and see about getting her records for her first and second year switch from Granger to Snape as well."

"I'm sure it will go without a hitch," said Dumbledore conjourning a chair out of thin air to sit on Hermione's other side. "After all Mrs. Malfoy is hardly the first witch to hide a baby in the muggle world. There's a case like this every ten or fifteen years."

Severus said nothing.

"How is Miss Snape then Severus?" Asked Dumbledore.

"She just lashed out at me before crying for Helen Granger," answered Severus, not taking his eyes from his daughter. "She also said that Narcissa didn't want her, which has me furious. I told her not to come here and she did anyway only to upset Hermione further. I swear I don't understand that woman."

"Well as much as i hate to, I'm afraid I have to bring you more bad news," Dumbledore said solomely.

"What now?" asked Severus somewhat indifferently.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban late last night. We believe he is heading for young Mr. Potter"

Severus stood. He eas shaking with rage. "How could Black escape?" he demanded. "No one has ever escaped from Azkaban."

It is a mystery," admitted Dumbledore.

Severus was seething. He kicked the chair he was sitting in.

"Calm yourself Severus," reprimanded Dumbledore.

"He killed Lily,"

"Voldemort killed Lily, Severus." said Dumbledore said quietly.

"HE IS RESPONSIBLE," roared Severus, which awoke Hermione. Neither of the professors noticed she had awoken. "Lily would still be here if he hadn't sold them out."

"Severus you must stay focused," said Dumbledore ordered. "You must not let your hatred for Black distract you. You will have to be more on your guard this year. First and foremost you have to be there for Miss Snape. It's going to be hard on her. She's still grieving her mother's death on top of this crime her father comitted on her, second Harry is thirteen, now so just know as he gets older his life complicates more. I should hope that you go easier on him this year. Afterall he is your daughter's best friend and he's not James Severus."

Severus snorted. "The fact that he has manage to get my daughter caught up in each and everyone of his exatravegent rule breaking expedition since first year is reason enough for me to give Potter detention for the entire school year."

"Third," continued Dumbledore as if Severus had not spoken the Ministry of Magic will be transporting dementors to guard Hogwarts this year."

"Dementors?" asked Severus. "And how are we to teach with those vile shits floating about."

"I have addressed that very issue with the minister and we have reached an agreemet." said Dumbledore. "the dementors will only guard the perimeter of the school. i see no reason for them to come inside the classroom or disrupt classes."

Severus said nothing. His mind was still on Black and what he wanted to do to him.

"Lastly Severus," said Dumbledore. "Remus Lupin will be teachig defense this year. I shall you need you to supply him with the Wolfebane Potion."

"All he'll ever get from me is poison," spat Severus vehemously.

"And what would become of Hermione with you in Azkaban?"

"Don't do that," snapped Severus angrily. "Don't use Hermione for me to do your bidding"

"My bidding?"

"Yes. your bidding old man. I am not supplying the werewolf with anything I draw the line Headmaster."

"It seems that you have forgotten that it is your job as Potions Master to supply the school-"

"The school yes," interuppted Severus.

"And it's staff Severus. This is non-negotiable."

"So let me get this straight," said Severus. "Sirius Black is on the loose again. I have to teach while i constantly hear shit in my head from those blasted dementors, the werewolf is returing and i have to brew its calming potion, and on top of it all, i have a thirteen year old traumatized daughter." He shook his head. "Congratulations headmaster, you have managed to fuck up the school year for me before its even begun."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You are getting more dramatic with age Severus, lemon drop."

"For the last time, I do not eat muggle candy you old fool." said Severus. He turned to his daughter, she was looking back at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I want to leave," said Hermione quietly. "How long do i have to stay in here?"

"Shouldn't be much loger," replied Dumbledore. "Severus do you have her a bedroom available?"

"Shit," muttered Severus. "No, i do not." He stood. "I will go and prepare it for you Hermione." He turned to leave. "Stay with her wont you albus?" he asked. "Let no one in."

"Of course, my boy."

"I will be back later to take you to Spinner's End." He said to his daughter.

"Can you get my trunk and things from my house," asked Hermione.

"I will send Minerva-"

"No no," said Severus smiling evilly. "It will be my ah _pleasure _to retrieve your things for you Hermione. Tell me, what time do John normally return home from work?"

"Around six or so,"

"Severus Minerva will assist you." Severus did not respond but walked from the room."

88888888888

When Professors Snape and McGonagall arrived at the Grangers residence two hours later, it was to find that John was not there.

"The lucky bastard." growled Severus as they made their way into the house.

"He is more than likely at work, Severus." said Minerva quietly. "We come come back and get him later."

The Grangers home was elegant. As they passed through the living room they saw that it was comfortable lookig with dark furniture. The plush sofa and loveseat was suede and dark brown with tan pillows on it. They had beige carpet and oilve curtains. Family photos lined the walls and in almost all of them was a smiling picture of Hermione. Severus could tell by looking at her pictures and trophies that filled a bookshelf, that Hermioe had been loved and treasured growing up. Helen Granger was extremely beautiful with brown hair and light blue eyes. Hermione did not look like her and he wondered how she never keew she was adopted. Did Helen's brown hair and blue eyes answer any questions that might have come up?

Making their way through the house both professors mouth dropped upon arriving in Hermione's room. It was a mess. The bed was unmade and Severus could see blood spots in it. A ripped pair of Hermione shorts were thrown to one side of the room and bloodied panties were throw to the other. Her bookshelf was overtured, and everything on her desk was swept to the floor. Her trunk at the foot of her bed was open and Severus could see it was ramshacked.

"Looks like he destroyed her room after she bit his tongue and escaped," commeted McGonagall. Severus swept his wand and Hermione's room bega to clean itself. Soon after, it was back to its orginal state ad they were able to pack her thing. Severus pulled the green ad silver blanket from her bed.

"This is a magic blaket," he marveled. "They're rare. It grows with the person it was given too, and makes muggles forget if they notice that its getting bigger. They are really expesive. Narcissa must have left this with her, there's no way she would have bought a Slytherin color blanket." He dropped it in her school trunk along with some school books he summoed from ufer the bed. They packed all of her framed photos of her, Potter and Weasley smiling and waving.

"I believe that is all," said Minerva looking around the room.

"No," said Severus. He pointed his wand at a framed eight by ten photo of Hermione with Helen Granger. "She would want this," he said quietly staring down at the photo.

Apperating into Spinner's end minutes later, Severus and Minerva proeeded up the flight of stairs. They were greeted on the second level by Spinner Snape III, Severus' uncle.

"Well hello Professor McGonagall he said polietly, bowing to her. "How is Hogwarts treating you?"

"It is as good as ever Spinner thank you," said Minerva.

"What's all this Severus?" he asked looking into a box mierva was carrying.

"We will be having a new houseguest moving in tonight Uncle," said Severus. "Minerva and I are just going to set up her room."

"Her?" asked Spinner.

"Yes," saidSeverus contiuing up the stairs. "Her name is Hermione and she is my daughter."

"Your daughter?" he asked excitement in his voice. "When did this happen."

"Almost fourteen years ago. Cissy Black."

"Oh, that shink," he mutted. Severus nodded. "Very well. I shall call Sophia over. And she can bring Lisa over." He headed downstairs to call his daughter via floo. Severus sighed deeply. A family dinner. Great.

Severus did not run into his aunt Allison or his father or grandfather, but all of them were probably at Sophia and Ervin McMillian place. They'd just given birth to their third child, Lisa. Their oldest son Ernest, was a hufflepuff, who seemed to want nobody to know that he called the hated greasy bat of the dungeons "Uncle" during the holidays. They also had a seven year old Arthur.

"I guess Hermione will learn more about her yearmate tonight," said Minerva smiling.

"I can hardly wait," sneered Severus. "He'll be horrified that someone at Hogwarts knows he is related to me."

"Or he may be relieved that he is not the only one," said Minerva shurgging.

On the third floor Severus stopped at a room just a few doors down from his own room. "This used to be my room growing up," he stated coming in and flicking his wand at the window. The curtains flew open letting an bight light. "I moved out for more room."

The bedoom was elaborate, tho Minerva could tell it had been unsued for sometime. Almost everything was covered in dust. Upon entering the first thing noticable was the huge king size capony bed, facing the door, draped in green velvet crtains that were open revealing the silver sheets and black dressing the bed. On the wall on the right side of the bed was a fireplace. On the wall facing the bed, beside the door way was a writing desk sittig beside a huge bookshelf. It was bare, but Hermione owned plenty of books, and Severus new in a year or two she would run out of space on the shelf. Thank God she inherited his brains. She had a huge window with a window seat (green cushions of course) on the left side of the room. There was a walk in bathroom which held the closet. She had a jucuzzi for a tub and a walk in shower. She had a privacy wall for her toilet and a window and seat overlooking the back yard. Severus wasn't arrogant but he knew her bedroom was a lot better than the room she gre up with.

He sat her trunk at the foot of the went to work transfiguring the bed linen to match Gryffindor colors. Severus sent the contents of her trunk flying across the room to respectable places. He then began to get rid of every trace of dust. They changed everything Slytherin to reselmble Gryffindor. Severus used a switching spell to give Hermione a younger looking head and foot board, in baige color, similar to the one she owned before with the Grangers. He summomed some of his most prized texts from the shelves in his bedroom to fly on the shelf in her room. She would notice them when she examined the shelf. He mixed them in with the books she owned. He lined her desk with quills ink and parchment along with a framed photo of her at birth, probably when the Grangers first recieved Hermione, as well as framed photos of her at about five and eight years old. And as much as he dislike them he sat a framed magical photo of Hermione with Potter and Weasley. The photo of Helen and Hermone, he placed on her nightstand table. Minerva had scarlet velvet curtains hanging on the canopy. Gold sheets and bedskirt. Scarlet comforter. She had gold curtains hanging on the windows. The throw rug on the floor she'd changed to bare Gryffindor logo. Severus sucked his teeth at it. He opened the window to let air in. They moved to the bathroom. When they were done the entire room and bathroom looked completely different. It was no longer dark and unfriendly but warm and invinting. It did not reselemble Slythrin but the Gryffindor that Hermion was. Severus was confident that she would like it.

It was after one. Severus and Minerva decided to have lunch before heading back to St. Mungos. As they headed downstairs, Severus was surprised to hear Dumbledore's voice in the drawing room where the fireplace connected to the floo was located. He raced to it. Expecting to see Dumbledore's head in the fireplace, Severus was startled to see him there in person talking to his grandfather Spinner II.

"I thought I asked you not to leave Hermione's side," he snapped at his boss. "And i assure you Severus i have not," said Dumbledore calmly. "with of course, the exception of when Miss Snape needs a restroom break. It would not be appropriate for me to accompany her there."

"So she is here i assume," demanded Snape.

"Yes, discharged about fifteen minutes ago. We've been here for the last ten minutes."

Severus sighed. "Hello grandfather," he said walking over to the fireplae and pourinf himself a glass of firewhisey.

"You old dog you," said Spinner II. "You never mentioned you had a kid. Alays thought you were a faggot boy, glad to see that you're not"

Severus rolled his eyes.

Hermione walked out of the restroom and giggled at her great grandfather calling Severus a faggot. She walked in and hugged the Professor from behind. He tensed at her touch.

"Sorry," she muttered, hanging her head.

"No it's okay," Said Severus. "I suppose i have to get used to you touching me." He sighed. "You mentioned showering at the hospital. I can show you to your room and you can do that. My uncle has invited his daughter and her family over for dinner to meet you."

Hermione nodded. "Okay." she turned to Spinner. "It was great meeting you Grandfather Spinner," she said.

"And you too dear."

Severus walked out of the room and Hermione followed. They passed the kitchen which was spottless, and the library which was full of books. Hermione was tempted to go in and get lost in one. Severus noticed her hesitence at the entryway to the library and chuckled. "You have all the time in the world to get lost in there," he said. "I want you to see your room." Hermione sighed but silently followed. They walked up the three flights of stairs, Hermione taking in everything she saw. This was not at all how she expected the Potion Master's home to be. She hate to admit it but she always imagined skulls all over the place and body parts in jars when she thought of his house. She blushed at the thought of how foolished that sounded.

"This is the common area if you wish," said Severus passing a room. "Should you have guest over, you all can visit in here if you rather not have them in your bedroom." Hermione saw that it looked like a sitting room. There was plush chairs, and an open bar, stocked with liquor. There was doubledoors on the far side of the room that led to a balcony overlooking the backyard.

They passed another room, this one on the right side of the corridor. "This used to be Sophia's room. When her children sleeps over they stay in here." He did not open the door so Hermione did not know what the room looked like. On the left side of the hall a few steps down Severus said "This is a guest restroom, you needn't worry about it because you have your own bathroom in here," he said at last stepping inside a room. Hermione walked in after him and felt her mouth drop. "Oh my god this is huge!" she exclaimed. twirling aroung it the middle of the floor to take i everything. "Im so glad I have Gryffindor colors. The bed is huge. Me Harry and Ron can sleep in there!"

Severus frown. "I'll have you know that neither Harry nor Ron will ever sleep under this room, and most definately not in the bed with you."

Hermione laughed. "They're just my friends," she said. "No different than if they were Pavarti and Lavender"

"Oh i assure you its a big difference."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to examine the bathroom. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "This is amazing." Severus smiled. "Well I'll be going. Dinner is going to be served at six."

Hermione came out of the bathroom. "Thank you sir," she said quietly.

Severus nodded and exited the room.

8888888888

Hermione came down diner about ten minutes after six dressed in the baby blue dress robes that were laid on her bed when she got out of the jucuzzi. They looked beautiful on her. She heard laughter before she entered the kitchend and it helped her relax.

She turned the corner and everything went silent.

"Granger?" she heard a fimilar voice say. She turned and saw Ernie McMillian sitting beside her great grandfather. A man that Severus greatly reselmeled was siting at the end of the table. The table was huge, with room for 12 to dine comfortably.

"McMillian?" she asked confused.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

"This is Hermione _Snape_," said Severus. "She is my daughter. I had no knowledge of her exsisitence until a couple days ago but she has come home where she belongs."

"So we're cousins" exclaimed Ernie. "This is so cool. A cousin in my year."

Severus motioned for Hermione to come sit beside him. She did.

The man sitting at the head of the table spoke. "Im Tobias," he said. "Im your granddaddy. You can call me granddad Toby." And they went around the table.

"im Arthie," said the seven year old. "Ervin" said his father sitting bedside him. Ernie was his splitting image whereas Arthie looked more like a Snape. "I'm sophia, Sev's cousin." said Ernie's mother who was holding an infant. "But Sev is more like my little brother rather than cousin so you can call me Aunt Sophie," "Im your Aunt Allison, Allie for short. I'm married to Spinner III, Sophie is my daughter."

Spinner III was at the other head whom Hermione had already met. Then it was her. "You already know Ernie," said Severus. "And this beautiful lady beside me is Professor Charity Burbage, she teaches-"

"Muggle Studies," finished Hermione.

"Yes," said Severus. "and she is also my girlfriend of seven years."

"Wow I didn't know you had a girlfriend Snape," exclaimed Hermione. "Ron is so not goig to believe this."

"I would prefer if you leave my personal business out of your conversations with Mr. Weasley"

"With something this good," she said. "No way. They all think you're a virgin." Ernie laughed.

"When you say things like that," sneered Severus. "It's hard to believe that you're the brightest witch at Hogwarts.

Hermione said nothing but continued smiling. Dinner was amazing. They had roast beef with boiled potatoes, kidney beans, green beans, and rolls. After dessert of Philly cheesecake flown all the way from America, Hermione was stuffed, but most importatly, she felt at home with her newfound family. They party moved from the dining room to the sitting room where the Grandfather Spinner, Uncle Spinner, and Graddad Toby began telling embarassing tales on Severus. Aunt Allison and Aunt Sophie joined in and soon after the entire room was laughing.

Afound eleven or so The McMillians left leaving the manor to the occupants who lived there. Grandfather was the first to retire to bed follow shortly after by Uncle Spinner. Granddad stayed up awhile with Severus and Hermione before he too left. Aunt Allison followed Granddad and Severus and Hermione was left alone.

"Sir," she said quietly. "I wanted a word."

"I'm all ears Hermione." Severus said looking up at her.

"I want to thank you again for saving"

"no thanks is needed Hermione."

"I know but still thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I also wanted to speak with you about my mother."

This got Severus' attention. "What about her?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Sir i will not be a problem child. I will do what is expected of me like i have always done." She paused. "Narcissa told me that you didn't want me to have anything to do with her."

Severus nodded.

"I was wondering if you would change your mind on that sir." she whispered. "I will stay here and do whatever you tell me but please don't keep her from me. I- I need her, too, sir. My mother- Helen, she's gone and God givig me a chance to have another mother and i do'n't want to loose that." she dropped her head waitig to here him tell her no.

There was silence. A few moments passed before Severus said. "Very well Hermione. I shall not keep your mother from you but just know I will have legal custody of you tomorrow morning and you will have scheldued visits with Narcissa starting next week. I will floo Lucius and see what he has to say on the subject. But it wont be a problem. Narcissa has him pussy whipped. You can spend the week there bonding with Narcissa and Draco and catch the train with them being that I have to be at the castle 2 days before y'all."

Hermione nodded her heart dancing. "Thank you sir," she said happily. "Goodnight." and with that she left for her bedroom.

88888888888

Narcissa Malfoy was bent over the toilet puking her guts out. Lucius stood behind her holding her hair back from her face.

"Baby what did you eat today?" he asked.

"I don't know Lucius," cried Narcissa. Her head hurt so badly.

"Well I know you're not pregnant." he said. "You been on the rag this month right?"

Narcissa stood. The realization hitting her. "No," she whispered.

"No what?"

"No i haven't been on the rag as you say," Her eyes widen. "'Im late. I'm so late. Lucius I think I am pregnant."


	3. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER* I OWN NO RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO JKROWLING

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I would like to thank eveyone who decided to read my first fan fic. Please forgive me for all the typos and spelling errors. I will try to do better. For those who want to see John Granger punished, it's coming right up.. Please review and give me your feed back. Also, this is an alternative universe. It will be important to remember that in Chapter 6, just a heads up. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Five: Rape Torture and Murder

Severus waited an hour or so after Hermione went to bed before he went up to his room. He was not tired and had no intentions of trying to go to sleep. He crossed his bedroom and entered his bathrooom. He began stripping out of his clothes. When he was stripped to only his boxers, Severus walked into his ajoining closet. What he was looking for was in the very back. He had not worn it in twelve years. Not since the Dark Lord fell. He pulled on the black pants and robes. He carried the mask in his hand, cleansing the dirt and grime that had covered it over the years. When it was to his satisfaction, Severus put on his mask and apperated inside Malfoy Manor.

_At least they're not fuckig this time, _he thought as he landed in the drawing room. Lucuis was standing behind his wife massaging her shoulders.

"Good God Severus," he exclaimed. "You gave us a fright."

"It would be more polite to ask our permission before you just appear in our home Severus," snapped Narcissa.

Severus ignored her. "Lucius I need you to come with me." he said.

"Absolutely not," said Narcissa standing up. "My husband will have no part of your raid tonight Severus. "He's hasn't been involved in foolishness like that since the Dark Lord fell. "I will not have you luring him back to the old ways. He's change-"

"I believe I was talking to the man of the house Narcissa," sneered Severus. "Or have you chopped off his balls as well now?"

"What is it that you wish to do Sev?" asked Lucius curiously. He had not seen Severus dressed like a death eater in many years.

"I wish to torture and kill John Granger for what he's done to my daughter. Are you in or not?"

Lucius' eyes gleamed. "Let me get dressed," he said turning on his heel and leaving the room.

After he had gone, Severus turned to his ex lover. "I'll have you know that I've changed my mind about you and Hermione." he said softly. "She is still young and is need of female guidance. You will be able to get her part of the summer holidays and a week of christmas holidays. You may have her for easter as i do not leave the castle to celebrate. I will bring Hermione over next week. She wishes to catch the train back to Hogwarts from here, so you will need to take her for her school supplies."

"It will not be a problem Severus," she said quietly. "Thank you,"

"Don't thank me," said Severus. "Thank Hermione, she wants a relationship with you" He turned his back on her and made his way to the bar. he poured himself a firewhiskey and gulped it down. Lucius entered the room after his second glass, dressed like his twin.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked him.

"Yes," said Lucius. "And might I suggest a third person for this expedition?"

"Narcissa is not coming," said Severus pouring a third drink. Lucius joined him.

"Of course not," said Lucius. "I meant Walden."

"That sick fuck," snarled Severus. "What for?"

"Well," said Lucius as he down his liquor. "Granger raped your daughter. I thought he would enjoy getting raped himself."

Severus smiled. "This is why you were my partner in crime," he said. "Yes, we'll go pick up the faggot."

"Please be safe," said Narcissa. "Don't get caught."

"Narcissa even if we got caught, do you think we will get punished?" asked Severus as he prepared himself to apperate. "Rest assured both Albus and Minerva wants to kill him just as much as I do. I believe they'll have my back."

They spun on the spot and landed in the lawn of Walden Macnair. They were not close aquaintances, so Macnair did not have them keyed in to his network. They could not apperate directly in the house.

Fifteen minutes later, with Macnair dressed in his death eaters garments, Lucius took Severus right hand, Macnair took his left and Severus apperated them into John Granger's living room.

Severus couldn't believe his eyes. John Granger had a young girl bent over the sofa slamming into her hard. This was not rape. She was screaming for him not to stop. Severus cleared his throat. They both jumped. The girl began screaming.

"Who are you," asked John. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Where is Hermione John," asked Severus as he advanced on him.

"How do you know my name," asked John. The woman was still sreaming.

"That is irrelevant," sneered Severus. "Where is Hermione."

"The little cunt is gone," spat John. "She'll never return here."

"You mean because you raped her."

"What," asked the girl. "You raped Hermione Mr. Granger?"

"I didn't rape that bitch Ashley. You know that."

"Why are you calling her a bitch?" exclaimed Ashley. "Where is she anyway, I wanted to see her before she went back to school."

"What is your relationship to Hermione?" asked Severus.

"She's my friend. I'm a couple years older than her. I live down the street. I used to babysit her when she was little."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," answered Ashley.

Severus looked at Mr. Granger. "I believe that makes you a minor."

"Sixteen is the legal age to consent to sex," said John quietly. "It is not a crime."

"My daughter is thirteen," said Severus. "That is way below the age to consent."

"Who is your daughter?"

"Hermione is my daughter John," said Severus. "And you raped her,"

John said nothing. He suddenly looked afraid.

"Snape," said Macnair. "When can we begin?"

Severus saw Lucius eyeing Ashley. "Lucius she's a child," said Severus. He pulled out his wand and placed a silencing spell on the house. Lucius still was eyeing the girl, Severus saw a bulge forming in his pants.

Severus pointed his wand at John. "Crucio," he yelled. John was lifted from his feet. He began writhing in and screaming in agony. Ashley was screaming again. Lucius pointed his wand at her. "Crucio," he yelled. She began screaming in earnest now. "Walden," said Severus. "Now,"

Walden pointed his wand at John. "Crucio," he shouted. John began screaming even louder as he felt the affect of both the curses. They held them under them under the Cruciatus Curse for ten minutes before releasing it. Walden smiled. "I like loosen them up before the act," he sneered. Severus watch as Macnair approached Granger.

"P-please," stammered Ashley. "Please let me g-go. I w-wont tell anybody."

Lucius laugh. "You be be able to."

Ashley cried. "P-please. You're wearing masks. I can't identify you. P-lease don't kill me. I have a child he's t- two."

"You're a right little whore aren't you," said Lucius advancing on her.

"I was only tricking with Mr. G-Granger. He paid me five hundred dollars be his whore for the night. I n-needed it. "My p-parents are putting m-me out. I have until the first of September to have my own place." She was begginng him. Severus felt his heart go out to her. Years of teaching had made him soft.

"Have mercy, Lucius," he said quietly.

"Relax," said Lucius. "I will." He looked long at Ashley. "How much money do you need?" He asked. "I am rich."

Severus shook his head and turned back to Granger who was crying on the floor. walden was caressing his shoulders. "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you muggle," he hissed in his ear.

John began vigorously shaking his head. "N-no please," he said.

"Is that what Hermione said when raped her," yellled Severus. "SECTUMSEMPRA," he yelled, pointing it at John's wrist. He howled in agony as blood splattered the room. Severus had severed his hand completely. It was laying on the floor beside its owner. "Was that the hand you used to strike my daughter repeatedly. "CRUCIO," he bellowed. John was back in the air, twisting, writhing, and screaming madly. He held him up there until he began to piss himself. Severus began to laugh. "That's more like it Johnny boy," he jeered before dropping him to the ground.

As soon as he hit the floor, Walden was on him. He had already come out of his pants and brief. He was rock hard, tourture being his foreplay. He slammed his penis in John's anus. He howled in pain as Walden fucked him hard.

"Im sorry," cried John, drool falling from his mouth. "Please stop. Please." In response, Walden pounded even harder, slamming into him with all his strength. He came soon after, panting heavily, kissing John on the neck. "fucks like a virgin," he hissed. "Damn that was good" As soon as he was out of the way Severus aimed his wand at John, flipping him over onto his back.

"You will never fuck a little girl again," he said before he sliced off his penis with a single clean cut. "Crucio," he shouted again, sending John writhing in the air again, his blood painting the walls as it flung in every direction from where his hand and penis was cut off. Severus tortured him until he passed out.

"Ennervate," Severus muttered. He brought him back. "Sorry John, but passing out will not save you. He pointed his wand at John's other hand. "I believe you used both your hands to choke my daughter," he said, staring down at John through his mask with no mercy.

John was shitting on himself now. "Please just kill me," he whispered.

"I shall," sneered Severus. "All in good time. Now. SECTUMSEMPRA" he finished with a bellow, slicing off John's left hand. He watched him cry on the ground for a long while before shouting "Crucio," again. As he held him under the torture curse he saw Lucius getting head from Ashley out of the corner of his eyes. He shook his head again, before letting John down again.

He stood pacing in front of the snivelling man thinking of what else he could do. He got an idea so horrible it made him cringe. He conjoured a pair of bolt cutters from thin air. He handed them to Walden. "Cut off his toes," he ordered. Walden was more than happy to comply. Severus stablized John so would be able to watch as he lost his toes. He screamed until he lost his voice, cried until his tears had run out. And after one foot, Severus relieved him of the pain by hitting him with the torture curse again. The time was going by. Severus regristered sometime after a few hours that Lucius had disappeared with the muggle girl. He hoped was ok. It wouldn't be beneath Lucius to fuck her all night promising her this and that only to kill her before going back to his wife. He'd done it before.

Severus tortured John for hours on end before leaving him to finish bleeding out. He would not make it to sunrise. Around half past five in the morning, after Walden had raped him for the third time, Severus apparated from Granger's home. He was soaked in Granger's blood. He landed directly in his shower and turned it on while still in his clothes. When he was sure he washed all he could from it, he removed his clothes and showered, satisfied on how the night had gone.


	4. Chapter 6: Malfoy Manor

*Disclaimer* I do not own any rights to Harry Potter

Chapter Six: Malfoy Manor

Thirteen year old Draco Abraxes Malfoy was furious. _How could Father deny me the new Firebolt, _he asked himself furiously. _That's all I need to beat Potter and he is sabotaging me on purpose. _He threw his Nimbus 2001 into the side of the house. _I don't even want to ride the stupid thing, _he thought. He laid on his back fuming when he heard his mother calling him. Sighing, he got up and made the way to the gazebo, where he knew she would be.

As he thought, Narcissa was sitting inside of the gazebo wearing a beautiful lavender sundress that stop just above her knees with matching sandals heels. Her jewerly was sparkling around her neck, wrists, and ankles due to the sun's reflection bouncing off the diamonds. Her golden blonde hair, unlike the bleach blonde that he had inherited from his father, was curled elegantly. Her blue eyes were shining a little more brightly, and they looked like many waters. She looked radiant, like she was _actually_ glowing. God she was beautiful. He wondered if it was normal that he sometimes got a hard on looking at his mother. She stood and kissed him on the cheek.

"You looked flustered honey," she said wiping the sweat from his face. "I keep telling you to stop laying in the sun. It's not good for your skin dear." She sat back down and smiled. "How are you feeling son, you look troubled."

"I am," huffed Draco. "I want the new Firebolt but Father don't think I deserve a new broom, says my grades aren't good enough."

Narcissa sipped on her glass of lemonade, and said nothing. She was too used to her son's tanturms."

"It's not fair," he whined. "I'm in the top ten of my year. It's not my fault that that filthy mudblood's average is so much higher than the rest of the class."

"Draco I've been wanting to talk to you about Hermione, but I've been caught up with something else."

"How do you know Granger?" he demanded, rounding on his mother.

"Draco she is my daughter," said Narcissa. "Severus is her father. I placed her with muggles the day after she was born. She is no mudblood, son. She is your sister."

Draco just stared at his mother, saying nothing. Then he burst out laughing. "That's a good one Mother," he said clutching his stomach.

"Are you done now?" asked Narcissa coldly. Draco nodded. "Good because I wasn't joking. Hermione Granger is my daughter, and she will be arriving this evening to stay with us until the start of term."

"That's bullshit Mother and you know it," yelled Draco. "You have no other kids besides me."

Narcissa slapped him. "You better not ever use that tone with me boy. You are 13 not a little baby and I will light your ass on fire if you try me. Do I make myself clear."

Draco glared at her. "You struck me," he said quietly. "You've never put your hands on me before."

"Like I said, you are not a baby."

"Is there anything else you wanted to say," he asked her. "Because I wish to retire to my room if there isn't."

"Yes," said Narcissa. "In about seven months you will have another sibling, so get used to the idea."

"You're _pregnant?" _asked Draco incredulously. "You and Father are _still_ having sex? That's just gross. You're so old."

"I just turned 35 Draco. I'm not that old at all." She stood. "Im going to go lay down before dinner." she tured and walked out of the gazebo. "Stay ot of the son, dear okay."

Draco frowned as he watch his mother leave. She looked so tired. He couldn't believe that his parents were still fucking. _What do they want to have another baby for, _he wondered_. Am I not enough for them? And Granger. She _do _have mother's eyes. She have her smile too. Why didn't I see it before. Wait a minute _he thought standing_. Snape fucked my mother. But he father are like best friends. Did they share mother. _Do_ they share her? No. Mother isn't a slut like Pansy. She'd never sleep with the entire Slytherin house. Pucey said all Slytherin girls do. But he didn't mean mother. Not MY mother."_

He sat there fuming for a while and before he knew it Pixie, his personal elf was shaking him awake. "Master Draco," he squeaked in his high pitched voice. "Mistress is telling Pixie to tell you that Young Miss is here."

Draco got up and stretched. "Fucking Granger," he muttered. He made his way through the backyard, passing many water fountains, an apple orhcard, a man made lake and many different kinds of flowers. His mother loved flowers and had a huge green thumb.

He entered the house through the backdoor near the kitchen, took his shirt off and threw it to the floor. He was sticky with sweat. He could hear voices coming from the sitting room and made his way there.

"So how are you enjoying Spinner's End?" he heard his father ask. Then he heard Granger's voice.

"It's amazing," Grandfather and Granddad are so funny. Uncle Spinner is a grouch like the Professor," Draco entered the sitting room, and was pleased to see that Hermione had her back to him. His mother was listening to her ramble with a smile on her face. Draco had never seen her smile like that before and he felt a pang of jealosy in his stomach. She'd never smile for him like that. Hermione really was his mother's daughter. He could almost feel the happiness coming from her. She was truly _happy_ to have Hermione here.

He stepped fully into the room. Granger still hadn't noticed him. He leaned against the back wall and listenend to her.

"I'm glad you're happy," said Narcissa still smiling. "I hope you enjoy your stay here as much as you enjoyed Spinner's End. There's not nearly as many people who lives here, just myself, my husband, and Draco, and now you of course."

Hermione still had not turned around. "Where is Malfoy?" she asked.

He cleared his throat. "I'm here Granger," he said. Hermione turned around and they glared at each other long and hard, both trying to show as much hatred as possible.

"There will be none of that," said Lucius. "You are siblings. From now on you will address each other by your given names. Draco I want you to give Hermione a tour of the house then show her to her rooms." He turned to his wife. "Baby how do you feel, do you need to lie down?"

"I think I will go to the kitchen for a light snack then read down by the lake until dinner, will you join me?"

"Of course my love," he said as he helped Narcissa to her feet. Draco marveled at the sight. He's never seeen his father so dedicated to his mother before. He could tell they loved each other but they mostly did their own things. He watched the two of them disappear into the kitchen before turning to his sister.

"Come on Beaver," he snapped. "And keep up" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

They exited the sitting room and Her showed her the dining room acrossed the hall from it. "This is the dining room," he told her. "Dinner is always a formal affair. I don't know what they've been teaching you in the muggle world but you will not tarnish us here. Dress up for dinners. Period."

They continued through the dining room, to an opening that led to the kitchen. They found Narcissa sitting on the countertop, locked lipped with Lucius who was standing in between her legs. They did not pull apart as the two of them passed through, with Draco complaining loudly that they were too old to be engaging in activies like that still. They exited the kitchen through another door that led to a little foyor like area. The backdoor was just to her left. Ahead of them was a room with glass walls and windows and plants were everywhere. "Mom is an herbologist," said Draco. "She loves plants of all kinds. She breeds different species of plants and everything. It's really cool. But I'm not allowed inside without mom or dad. I got wrapped up in devil's snare once, mom was so scared she was crying. But she set them on fire. I was fine." Hermione said nothing but curiously looked back at the room with plants and vines crawling up and down the glass. Draco showed her the downstairs bath, and the trophey room with generations upon generations of Awards and accoledes before leading her up the stairs.

"This is the second floor," he said in his normal bored drawl. "Staight ahead," he said pointed a door in the middle of the wall in front of them. "Is the Room of Requirement,"

"What's a 'room of requiremnt', asked Hermione.

"It's just the most amazing room in the house." he said. "It transforms to whatever you need it to be with everything you need."

"I don't understand," said Hermione.

"Okay," said Draco. Say you need to excerise and you stand in front of the door. It will transform to an exercising room complete with weights and all."

"Well that sound's cool." she excliaimed.

"Thrust me it is. You wont believe the parties i throw in there."

They contiued and Draco pointed out the guest room and bath as well as the Master bedroom before her finally revaeled to her the library, and the secret entrance behind the bookself to their private potion lab. The library was incredible and what Hermione loved most about it was it was too stories with a stair case going up in a circular pattern to the third floor of the house, which was still the library, though slighty smaller than the one below it.

Draco showed her the adjoing bathroom that had three entrance ways. One from the library, one from the guest room and one from the hall. "The third floor guest bathroom," Draco began. "Is purely for decorations as it is never used." They exited the bathroom through the guest bedroom. It was extremly large with a king size bed in dark colors being most of the furniture in the room. "Is this my room?: Hermione asked looking around.

"Clearly i said that this was the guest bedroom when we entered," snapped Draco. "If it was your room i would have said this is your room." Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him out the room. He pointed to a room to his right. "That's our sitting room," he said. "A place to entertain guest, if you wish." He past another room with an open door. "This is the second guest room on this floor" he said. "And that," he said is your room. He said pointing at a closed door at the end of the hall. Dinner is served at six, don't be late." And with that he turned on his heel and made his way to the other side of the stairwell to what could only be his room beside the library. He entered and closed the door behind him. Hermione sighed and opened her room door.

Hermione gasped as she entered. Her room was more luxurous than her bedroom at Spinner's End. She also had a king size canopy bed here with velvet bedding, rich emerald green, with matching curtains covering her ceiling to floor windows. She had a night stand table and dresser made of pure gold. She had a desk, that was lined with real emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. she felt like a queen. She crossed the marble floor to the bathroom and was instantly in love. She felt like stripping down and swimming a couple of laps in the pool size tub. She understood now, how Lucius may have bought his wife's happiness. How could you not be happy living like this? She began unpacking her things. Her wristwatch told her it was a liitle after four. She had time to take a relaxing bath and read before dinner. She took out the dark blue dress that Sape had bought for er, along with the light blue dress robes from him, and laid it on the bed. She would wear that to dinner.

She stripped down in the middle of the floor and walked naked to the bathroom. She stared at her body in the ceiling to floor mirror as she ran herself a steaming hot bath. Her body was maturing. Her breast was fulling in more. She was bursting out of the b cup bra she was wearing. she needed a bigger size. Her dark curly triangle beneath her waist was getting longer. She needed to shave. She sighed. She was becoming a woman. She sighed and lowered herself into the filling pool. The bubbles and foam smelled marvelous. She opened her second year Charms book and continued her reading. She had begun reveiwing everything she learned last year during her week at Spinner's End.

At a quarter to six, Hermione rose out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She dried and entered her bedroom. Pulling on her bra and panties, she began to lotion herself. She'd learned over the past week that Professor Snape was extremely generous. He'd taken her shopping, spending hundreds of galleons on her clothing and jewerly. She now own several diamonds necklaces, along with matching earrings, rings, and braclets. She hooked a diamond necklace with a lioness charm around her neck and smile. She felt beautiful. She got dressed and headed down stairs after spraying herself with a designer perfume by the singers The Weird Sisters, called Potion No. 9.

She met Draco on the stairway. He gave her a curious look but did not respond. He was not wearing dress robes, but an all black suit with a green tie. They entered the kitchen in silence to find that both Lucius and Narcissa was already seated at he table. They were conversing in low tones, and broke off when they entered. Hermione found that most curious. She noted that Narcissa looked a little ill. She and Draco took their seats. The table was set with fine china, with 24 karat gold accents, and goblets and silverware made of pure gold. Hermione never would have dreamed that Draco Malfoy was _this_ rich.

After they were seated, they were served dinner by the elves wearing startched linen pillowcases. The food was absolutely delicious. The elves prepared for them roast geese, wild rice, boiled asparagus, hand crafted buttermilk biscuits, and glazed ham. Hermione was instantly famished, and began digging in. Draco was slopping his food down like he had never eaten before and Hermione had to suppress a giggle of how much he reminded her of Ron in that instant. She loked over to see that Narcissa was not eating but merly pushing her food around the plate. Lucius kept frowning at her, but didn't responsd. Hermione ignored her. They ate in silence which was a lot different from dinner at Spinner's End. When Hermioe was nearly done with her plate, and Draco was on his second, Lucius spoke. "Are you not going to eat Cissy," he said. "You've hardly eaten a bite."

"I rather kill myself than eat this slop," she yelled angrily. She pushed her plate away.

Hermione looked up, not knowing what to say. She glaced at Draco sitting beside her and saw that he looked just as confused as she felt.

"Mother you love this meal," he said. "Are you feeling okay."

"It's starting," muttered Lucius, quietly as he took a sip of his drink,"

"What's starting?" asked Draco.

"Mood swings, food aversions and cravings." he chuckled. "You two are lucky you're heading back to Hogwarts."

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Narcissa. "You did this to me Lucius."

"Did what?" asked Hermione.

"Mom's pregnant," said Draco, back to gulping down his food in large quantities.

"O," said Hermione, finally understanding, but not knowing what to say.

"I did to _it_ to you," said Lucius to his wife. "But in my defense, you wanted me to. You _loved _it."

Hermione blushed at his innuendos.

"Father please," said Draco frowning. "I'm trying to eat."

Lucius laughed. "If you're lucky," he said. "One day you will have a beautiful wife to talk dirty to as well. And your kids will be freaked out by it."

"I don't think I will still be having sex when I'm almost forty," huffed Draco.

Lucius just laughed. "You have no idea son," he said shaking his head. Draco turned to Hermione. "You're older than me," he said. "Do you think you'd get pregnant when you're 35?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't think I want to have children at all," she said quietly, looking down at her plate.

"Why not?" asked Draco. "You have to produce heirs for your husband"

"I probably wont get married."

Draco frowned at her. "Well will you still be havig sex when you're 35, even if you aren't married?"

Hermione felt her eyes watering. "I- I don't want to have sex. Ever."

Draco stared at her increduously. "You don't like having sex?" he laughed. "That bad huh. Which one Potter or Weasley? or both?"

"That's enough Draco," snapped Narcissa.

"But I was just joking," he protested. "Figures you'd be a virgin Granger," he shot at her angrily. "I mean who'd want to sleep with you?"

Hermione wasn't aware of drawing her wand, but quicker than an eye blink she was on her feet, with a jet of red light flying at Draco. He was also quick. He leapt to his feet and shot a shield charm and a stunner of his own back at her in less than a second. And they began dueling. Lucius drew his own wand and cast a shield charm around himself and his wife. They'd both grown up with siblings and knew how they fought. It was better to let them get it out of their system.

The duel started out fairly innocent, but it got serious quick. Draco hit Hermione in the face with an acne spell, and she transfigured his underpants to huge red ants that began feasting on his manly parts.

"You fucking bitch," yelled Draco and as he sent a black mamba snake at her. Hermione guicker than a flash transfigured the chair into a roaring lion that trampled the snake before leaping at draco who killed it with a burst of green jet. He pointed his wand at his sister. "I could kill you," he snarled. "I'd be nothing to me."

"Do it," yelled Hermione before turning away. "I welcome death." and she ran from the room.

8888888888

The first two days at Malfoy Manor were a blast. She and Draco fought and fought. He called her everything from a bastard to a bitch and she's cursed him and cursed him. Every few hours he called for Narcissa to relieve him of the spell Hermione had cast on him. She frozen him in place in a mid jump at her. He remained like that for two and a half hours before Narcissa found him. He repayed her by cutting her hair as she slept in the gazebo. She turned his hair bright red to make him resemble a Weasley, and locked the spell for it to be unable to be removed for 36 hours. He was livid at that. He practically through a full fledge tantrum when Narcissa told him she couldn't lift the spell.

Hermione ejoyed it. It was fun for her, the fights they had. He'd chase her all over the manor trying to attack her, and she'd be laughing. Then when he'd have her cornered, she'd cast a spell on him and run off laughing. She'd never had so much fun in her life.

Narcissa, who'd be home during the day, never tried to stop them from fighting, or reprimanded them for using magic. She mainly watched them from afar smiling, glad that they were bonding, for that's what she saw it as.

On Hermione's third day at the Manor she decided to go study in the library on the third floor to study. She found Draco sitting in a lazy boy sipping-

"Draco are you drinking?" she gasped. He sat up. He flicked his wand and a second glass floated out of a liquor cabinet that she had not noticed before now. He poured her a glass and handed it to her. She took it. "We are not old enough to drink," she told him.

"Drink it," he ordered. "Why are you so tense, Hermione. You didn't used to at like this in school."

Hermione put the glass to her nose and sniffed it.

"I'm not going to poison you," he declared. "Mom would kill me and that baby in her would be my replacement.

Hermione held her breath and swallowed a huge gulp of firewhiskey. It bured her throat and she coughed. "Drink more," said Draco. "Relax a little." Hermione complied and soon she was flusterd, on her second glass, and feeling quite tipsy. She and Draco were laughing though she didn't know what about.

"Im sorry I brought up your sex life the other day," he said quietly. "When you storemed off, mother nearly took my head off." he was quiet for a moment "I didn't know what happened to you."

Hermione nodded. "Yea. I know you didn't know" she said quietly. They said nothing but contiued on their journey to being drunk. "You know he's dead right," said Draco.

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"The man who- who hurt you."

Hermione was shocked. "No i didn't know."

"My father and your father killed him." he said. "Father told me. Said it had to be done."

"Wow," said Hermione quietly after a few moments. "I don't feel anything about that."

Draco smiled. "Welcome to the family," he said. Hermione laughed again and they laughed and talked until they both past out. The bottle of firewhiskey was empty.

The next morning Hermione walked down stairs to find that they had guests in the manor. They were two young men. The older of the two looked to be in his early 20's, the younger a year or so older than her. She did not know the two but she had a feeling that she had seen him somewhere before. She said nothing but continued passed them into the kitchen where she found her brother trying to steal looks at the younger boy.

"Draco," she gasped. "I'm surprised at you gwaking at another man like that. I thought you liked women."

"Shut up you moron," he hissed. "That's _Viktor Krum_,"

"Who?" asked Hermione slicing an apple in half and pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Are you serious," exclaimed Draco. "You never heard of Viktor Krum?"

"Should I have heard of him?"

"Yea if you don't live under a rock," retorted Draco. "He's a _legend. _The youngest professional quidditch player in the world. He' only like fifteen. And he's won _2 _World Championships."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Quidditch, what a waste of time." Draco stared flabbagasted after her as she exited the kitch through the dining room. She saw Viktor Krum and whoever he was with being led to the sitting room by Pax, the head house elf at the manor. She watched to two silently. Viktor was extremely hot. He had long black hair tied at the back of his nek and deep, dark eyes. His skin was tanned like he lived where it was hot and sunny rather than London. He was tall and well built. He looked confident as sat, taking in his surroundings. _Damn _thought Hermione, and she felt tingles in her lower stomach that she had never experieced before. She decided to head back up to her room. She walked out of the dining room and turned left towards the stairs. she was almost at the stairs when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around and found herself face to face with Viktor Krum.

"Er- Hello," she said feeling stupid. He smelled good. She noticed.

""Hi I'm Viktor, Viktor Krum," he said smiling at her. Hermione smiled back. "I'm Hermione Snape." she said. Viktor smiled. "Hermione, its a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Hermione blushed. "Thank you," she said uncertain of what she should say.

viktor stared at her, taking her in. "I suppose you go to Hogwarts," he asked. Hermione nodded. "Yes. My brother and I are about to begin our third year." She paused. "I've never seen you at hogwarts though."

"You wouldn't," said Viktor. "I used to go to Durmstrang. But i've been traded from Bulgairia to England so i have to transfeer schools. My brother is in there waiting for Lucius Malfoy. We was told he was head of the school governors."

Hermione nodded "What year are you going to be in?"

"We do school differently where i come from but i think i'll be in sixth year. I'm 15. I'll be 16 in December."

Hermione nodded. "That's awesome," she said. She turned to leave. "I have to go study. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our new books and today is my last day to study. It was nice meeting you Viktor."

She headed up the stairs until to glance back to see Viktor following her with his eyes. He was smiling. She felt butterflies in her stomach again. What did it mean?

88888888888

Author's notes:

Thanks for reading and for yor reviews, up next Harry and Ron enters the story in Chapter 7: Diagon Alley***


	5. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER OR OTHER CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO JK ROWLING

Author's Note.

Hey Guys. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had to pull some long hours at work, and I was really trying to come up with something I thought you would like. Please review and let me know if I hit the target.

Also this chapter contains M rated material

Chapter 7: Diagon Alley

Severus Snape hummed to himself as he quickly set his belongings flying to the shelves around his room and office. He'd just made it to Howarts to start his 13th year teaching. He truly wished he did not have to be there. This school year was going to be a nightmare with those foul-breath horrors roaming around, the werewolf, Black and Potter. It was almost like he was back in school. Almost. Now he had the power. Gone were the days where he suffered at the hands of others. Now he made others suffered, and oh how he'd love to be the one to catch Black. It'd be great if Black took the wolf out like he did Pettigrew, but he mustn't get his hopes up. He'd settle for just catching Black.

After he's finished unpacking his things, he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. He only had two days of peace and quiet before the brats arrived. _Two days_, he thought. He sat down in the wingback chair thinking of how complicated the upcoming year was going to be, as he closed his eyes. Barely two minutes passed before they shot open.

"Shit," he said as he jumped out of his sit. "Today is Charity's birthday." He looked at his watch. It was just turning nine pm. He summoned the diamond necklace, earrings and ring set he'd purchased days before and practically ran into the bathroom. He was in and out the shower in less than five minutes and was dressed in another five, in an elegant all black suit with a blue dress shirt. Charity was a Ravenclaw and he knew she loved to see him in blue. He rarely wore anything but the his customary black but love makes one do unusual thing. At twenty after the hour he was making his way to Charity's office, located near Ravenclaw Tower.

She answered on the first knock. "I thought you forgot," she said as she kissed him on the lips and led him into her rooms.

"I could never forget the day the love of my life was born," said Severus as he kissed her. Charity smiled. "I love you too," she said. "Are you hungry? The elves prepared dinner for us."

Severus nodded and they sat together at the small kitchen table she had in her cooking area. They ate a steak meal consisted of a large t-bone, bake potatoes and steamed green beans. They had a double decked fudge chocolate cake for dessert. Severus enjoyed the meal tremendously. He licked his lips as he listened to the beautiful woman sitting across from him go over the latest debate in _Transfiguration Today: _Animagi apperition.

"I've never heard of such a thing," she was saying. "I mean how can you apperate while in animal form?"

"Wandless magic," suggested Severus. "It would take a very skilled and determined wizard to do it"

"So you actually believe it can be done?" asked Charity.

Severus nodded. "I believe nothing nothing is impossible. All it takes to accomplish the impossibility is patience, determination, will-power and intelligence," he stood and walked around to stand behind Charity. She was wearing a beautiful spaghetti strapped all black cocktail dress, that was leaving little to the imagination. Her aurban color hair was curled in ringlets curls, making her look alot younger than the thirty-two that she now was. She had pale light blue eyes and a smiled that nearly stopped his heart. She was extremely beautiful and highly intelligent. He loved being around her. She was refeshening.

He kissed her neck and felt her shiver. He smiled. "Happy birthday," he whispered in her ear. He pulled the jewerly out of his pocket. "You are so beautiful," he said as he clamped the diamonds around her neck. He removed the diamonds in her ears that he's given her two Christmases before, and replaced them with the new diamonds. "I love you," he said as he did this. "You are everything I ever wanted in a woman," he said as he slid the diamond ring on her finger. Middle finger, not ring finger, charity noticed. "I hope to share the rest of your birthdays with you." he finished with a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back. "Thank you baby," she tried to say at the same time as she tried to devour his tongue. They kissed for a long time. Each trying to out do the other. Severus hands were all over her breast. She began to moan. Severus could feel his erection rising. He let his hands drop to her legs. Up her dress. He gasped. She was not wearing panties. His erection went completely up, rock hard. He swiftly swept her to her feet. She squealed with delight. His penis was throbbing, yearing to be inside her warm folds, in her hot passion flower, wet for him. But today was her birthday. Today was supposed to be special for her. He carried her to the sitting area and placed her on the back of the sofa. He kissed her again. She was trembling, moaning, anxious for him. Ready to be pleased by him. They had not had sex for nearly two weeks now. He wondered if she knew that he did it intentionally every year. It always made the sex so much better on her birthday. She was squirming, trying to free herself of the dress she was in. Severus pulled out his wand and vanished her clothes silently. He stood back to admire her beautiful frame. Not fat, but not bones. She was curvy and there was no hair on her legs, or underarms. Her triangluar treasure box would have been cleaned shaved too, but he put a stop to that years ago. He's seen too many young girls raped in his death eating days. He liked hair on his pussy. She had her hair trimmed low and he found it was just right.

He inserted his finger inside her and heard her hiss. He pulled it out and put it in his mouth. He sanked to his knees, and began massaging her clit with his fingers. She began to moan louder. He continued working her clitoris with his fingers a minute longer before he bowed his head and began to feast on her. She was moaning louder than ever, her bottom jerking every which way as he nipped and nibbled at her clit and gave her extreme pleasure. She squealed, moaned, and gyvated in ecstacy before she flooded for Severus to drink it all in.

After he was done he carried her still trembling form to her bedroom. He layed her on the bed and began to undress himself. After he was completely naked he climed into bed. She was already spread open for him. He climed untop of her and stuck his pulsating penis, dripping with precum inside her hot, wet, triangular treasure box. God she felt so good. He began to move slowly, going in his complete length as slow as he could, then pulling all the back to the tip. Charity moaned loudly, wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him in closer to her. He could feel her body trembling beneath him. He could feel her heart beating wildly inside her chest. He studied her face as he stroked her. He saw the way her mouth made o's, cletched closed tightly, and hung loosely open as he gave her extreme pleasure. He saw how her eyesbrows rose and fell with her excitement. He saw the sweat forming on her forehead, and how her red hair began to look brown as it got wet with her sweat. He looked in her pale blue eyes, hot with lust and desire and he felt something flutter inside his heart. Something came over him and he began to pound into her, willing her to feel the newfound love that he'd just discovered. He was in love with her. Truly in love, greater than anything he'd ever felt for Lily or Narcissa, or any of the other nameless girls he had meaningless sex with. This was love. True love. He would die for her and he knew that she would die for him. She was howling in bliss, screaming her love for him as he made love to her in a way that he never had before. He came with the force of a canon, dumping his seeds into her as he panted breathlessly. She was unable to speak, but just layed in his arms breathing heavily. After ten or fifteen minutes he took her mouth in his and kissed her wildly. "Happy birthday," he whispered.

Severus had not realized he had dozed to sleep until he felt himself being shook awake.

"Severus," said Charity sound sleepy herself. He grunted to let her know that he was listening. "When are we going to get married?" she asked quietly.

Severus felt like the tiredness he felt vanished. He groaned inwardly. "We've bee over this baby," he mumbled as he tried to kiss her, willing her mind to go elsewhere. She turned his kiss down.

"Yes we have," said Charity sitting up in bed and folding her arm across her chest. "And I don't understand. Everytime I see you, you tell me that you love me,"

"And I do love you Charity," said Severus sitting up to. It was after one in the morning, he did not want to hear this. "Why can't you see that?"

"I've been your personal whore for seven and a half years Severus," exclaimed Charity. "I want to be your wife."

Severus said nothing. He couldn't believe she'd just referred to herself as a whore. That she thought he would see her as a whore. Why didn't she realize how much she loved him. Because he didn't wish to marry? He sighed deeply and laid back down. It was too late. He was exhausted. He justmade the best love he'd ever made to her and she wanted to argue about getting married. Again.

"So you're not even going to answer me?" said Charity.

"No," said Severus firmly. "Get some rest, we have to be up early for Dumbledore's briefing before the Dementors arrive."

Charity turned on her side and didn't say another word. If Severus hadn't fallen back to sleep almost instantly, he would have known that Charity laid awake crying for hours.

88888888888888

Hermione awoke early on the morning the morning of the trip to Diagon Alley. The sun had barely risen being that it was not much after six. Hermione took a quick shower and headed downstairs. She had been given a Black family elf named Star, but she didn't mind making her own meals as well. She didn't think she liked the idea of the elves enslavement. She figured she would make herself some scrambled eggs with toast and tea.

She entered the kitchen and was surprised to find a coffee mug sitting on the counter beside a half eaten bacon sandwhich. "Narcissa?" she called. No answer. She exited the kitchen and peeked inside the green house. Narcissa was not there either. She turned down the hall and heard retching sounds comig from the bathroom. She entered to find Narcissa with her head in the toilet. She ran forward and swept her hair out of the way.

"Eww," she squealed. "you have puke in your hair."

After Narcissa was done she summoned a wash cloth and washed her face. "Thanks baby," she mumbled. Hermione took a seat at the window seat and looked out over the side yard. She had a beautiful view of a small quidditich pitch. It was beautiful with the early morning dew still glistening. Narcissa came to sat beside her.

"Are you okay," Hermione asked looking at her. Narissa nodded. "Just morning sickness. I'm used to it."

"Has Mr. Malfoy left for work already," asked Hermione, wondering why he wasn't there helping his wife."

An anrgy, dark look came flashed across Narcissa's face. It was so quick however that Hermione thought she might have imagined it.

"He didn't come home last night," Narcissa answered turning her picture back to the side yard scenary.

"Am I pregnant," asked Hermione quietly. "I've been touched by a man." Narcissa sat down beside her daughter. "Is that what's been bothering you," she asked as took Hermione's hand. Hermione nodded. "Ever since I found out that you were pregnant it's been on my mind. How will I know if I'm pregnant? Or am I too young to get pregnant," she put her head in her hands.

Narcissa, rested her hands on her shoulder. "The abililty to bare children doesn't really come at a set age." Hermione looked up at her with confusion written all over her face. "Do you have your period yet Hermione," she asked.

"My period? I'm not sure what you mean."

"Your menestration. Flow?" Hermione still did not understand.

"Hermione do you bleed every month from your, from your vagina?"

Hermione flushed, clearly not comfortable talking about that partically part of her body.

"No," she said lookig down. "No I don't."

Narcissa held her chin up. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." she said. "Hermione you're not pregnant," she said rubbing her knee. "You have to have your menstration period to get pregnant."

Hermione nodded. "That's good to know," she said. "When will I get my period?"

"I can't say," said Narcissa. "Everyone is different. I got mine a month before I turned thirteen. My sister Bella, was fifteen and she hadn't gotten hers yet.

Hermione nodded again. I'll send some pads with you when when you go back to school the day after tomorrow." said Narcissa. "It will save you a trip to Madame Pomfrey if you do get your period while you are at Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded. They were quiet for a moment. Then Hermione asked. "Can you tell me about your sisters?"

Narcissa smiled. "I can tell you about Bella. We are close in age. Andromeda is the oldest but I don't know her at all. She was already of age when I was born. She married a mudblood and got herself disowned."

Hermione flinched at at the word mudblood. Narcissa seemed not to notice. "My parents second child is my brother, Rigil Kentaurus Black, He's in Azkaban. Murdered his wife, her lover, and her lover's entire family." She sighed. "He was decent." she said quietly. "Was very close to Ann. They were two years apart like Bella and me. Didn't care much for Bella and I, said we were dark. I keep hoping fom him to get an appeal." she sighed. "Sirius Black is my cousin." she said.

Hermione gasped. "You mean the one who escaped from Azkaban?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yea. We weren't partically close but he was a year behind me in school, so I grew up with him. I knew him, in and out of school. He didn't do what they say. I know my cousin. He's innocent."

"They say he was evil. Was a big follower of you know who, and killed thirteen people," said Hermione staring incredulously at her mother, not believing that she thought _that_ was innocent.

Narissa laughed. "Who said that Severus," she laughed again. "_Sirius_ a supporter of _Voldemort_." she laughed again. "Severus _certainly_ should know better than that. He_ is _a death eater."

Hermione gasped. She shook her head. "He isn't. Dumbledore wouldn't have hired him. He saved Harry's life."

Narcissa did not answer her instead she said. "I heard of your little expedtions with Potter and Weasley. You guys are quite the detectives, certainly got my husband in a qualm, so i'll give you something to think about. Sirius and Severus are mortal enemies has been since they met at a tea party when they were five. You can't trust his opinions of sirius. Second, Potter's father and Sirius were best friends. Sirius is Potter's godfather. Third, Sirius hate the Dark Arts. He always did hate the Dark Arts. It's why he hate Sev so much. Now I don't know how or why Sirius got caught up in the Potter's murder but Sirius would die before he betrayed Potter. He was disowned for choosing Potter over his family. He did not have anything to do with their deaths and if he murdered Pettigrew its because Pettigrew _did _have something to do with their deaths. The ministry is just too stupid to put it together."

Hermione said nothing. She just rapidly processed all of the information she's just recieved. Severus didn't tell her any of what Narcissa had. Hell, he didn't tell her anything except an escaped murderer was on the loose. Well this certainly was a lot more to go on. And if Narcissa was telling the truth then how could they prove it? She looked up at her mother who was watching her intently. "Does Harry know that Sirius is his godfather?" she asked.

"I doubt it," she said airly as she stood. "From what your father tells me, he was sent to live with magic hating muggles. He more than likely doesn't know any of this. We will be leaving for Diagon Alley in a hour time. I need to wash my hair." and with that she left the bathroom leaving Hermione with loads on her mind.

888888888888

Hermione, Draco and Narcissa made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley. It was a very beautiful and very sunny day. People were already out and about. Hermione looked around and smiled. Draco looked at her.

"I guess we'll get to see how Weasel and Potty treats you when you tell them I'm your brother" he said.

Hermione nodded. "It'll be a shocker but they're my friends." she said confidently. "It wont change nothing." Narcissa smirked but didn't otherwise respond. Instead she said, "Let me have your book list, I will go get your books and you two can go get some new robes."

Hermione handed over her book list. "My school robes are still fine from last year," she said.

"Then you can donate them to a secondhand shop," she said without look ing up from the list. "God knows Molly Weasley needs them. That daughter of her dresses like trash."

"Narcissa," scolded Hermione indignatly. Draco laughed. Narcissa shrugged her shoulder. "I know they're poor but she only has one daughter. She can put better things on her than those rags."

"Why don't you buy Ginny some clothes then," snapped Hermione. "Instead of talking about her."

"They would never accept it." Narcissa snapped back. "That's why I donate clothes to second hand shops. It's just Ginny can't fit my clothes. But if you donate yours she can fit that."

"Like you care," said Hermione. "Ginny is my friend and your husband almost got her killed."

Draco frowned at her. "That has nothing to do with me," said Narcissa coldly. "And while we're at it let me say, you will not speak to me like that again. I do not tolerate it from Draco and I wont from you. Now do as you were told and go and get some new robes."

Hermione glared at her mother. Narcissa stared her down as well.

"Fine," said hermione. "But only because I have no choice." She turned on her heel and stomed away. Narcissa shook her head and headed in the direction of Florish and Botts.

Hermione and Draco entered Madam Malkin's to find Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was getting fitted for school robes. Draco turned to Hermione and grinned at the irony of it. Ron turned and spotted Hermione.

"Hermione," he said coming over to them. "I haven't heard from you all summer. I wrote you but Errol always came back with the letter." Hermione beamed at her best friend and gave him a big hug. "It's so good to see you Ron," she said smiling. "You wouldn't believe the summer I've had."

"Mom will be very upset if you waste time chit chatting." Said Draco turning to Hermione. "She normally do all the shopping first then takes the packages home and then we come back and socialize. Business before pleasure."

"What do Hermione care about you mom, Malfoy?" asked Ron frowning at Draco. "She don't have to listen to you."

"Actually I do Ron," said Hermione quietly. Ginny was done and had walked over to them. Mrs. Weasley was busy with Madam Malkin.

"Hey Hermione," said Ginny. "Why are you with Malfoy."

"It's because she's my sister," said Draco. "Our mother sent her to live with muggles when she was born. She's come back home. So she does in fact has to listen to Mother. It's not like what mom inforces is wrong. It's makes a lot of sense. If your parents would have put business before pleasure they wouldn't have more kids than they can afford now, would they?"

Ron's ears went dark red and he drew his wand. "How dare you insult my parents?" he said pointed his wand in Draco's face.

"No stop," yelled Hermione. "Put your wand away Ron."

"O so you're defending Malfoy?" yelled Ron.

"Ron calm down," said Hermione.

"Is it true that you're really his sister?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"And she's been staying at the Manor," said Draco.

"So that's why you decided not to answer my owls?" Ron yelled in her face.

"Ron I didn't get any owls," said Hermione.

"We have barriers preventing unknown owls from accessing our property," said Draco smugly. "Don't bother sending anymore owls Weasley. Hermione will have to write you and you respond via the owl she sends the letter with."

"I didn't ask you Malfoy," snarled Ron. At that moment Lucius Malfoy entered. Ron lowered his wand and glared. Ginny's eyes began to water.

"Father what are you doing here?" asked Draco. "Mother said that you had already left for work."

Lucius' eyes swept over the two youngest Weasleys with a curled lip. "I had business at Gringotts," said Lucius turning his attention back to his son. "I took the liberty to withdraw some gold for you two," he said dropping a large pouch full of gold in both of their hands. "I understand this is a Hogsmede year. You both will be able to indulge comfortably." he smirked at the sick looking face Ron was making. "I must get back to work now. Draco remember, business before pleasure. Shouldn't the two of you be getting your robes?" with that he turned and left.

After he was gone Ron turned to Hermione. "I guess you're one of them now, huh?"

"Ron look-,"

"No, just stay the hell away from me and my sister." Ron yelled. "You may have forgotten while you were being waited on hand and feet at Malfoy Manor that Lucius Malfoy tried to kill Ginny but we haven't." He grabbed Ginny by the arm and pushed past the two of them.

"That went well," said Draco as he approached Malkin who was just getting down with Mrs. Weasley. Hermione sighed. It will get better she told herself.

She and Draco got their robes and decided to get some ice cream before going to get their refill on quills and ink, parchment, and potion ingredients. At around noon, they met Narcissa who had a trail of elves following her carrying all of their books, supplies, and clothing. (Narcissa bought both of them new daywear besides their robes.)

It was when Narcissa was telling Hermione to purchase an owl did, they run into Ron again. Harry was still not with them. Ron was with Ginny, Fred and George.

"There's the little bitch," she heard Ron say loudly. "You better listen to your new mommy Hermione, wouldn't want to disappoint your _real_ mother. You know the one who raised you."

Draco advanced on him. "You better shut your mouth Weasel," he ordered.

"I see he's defending the spawn after he called her a mudblood all last year," said Ginny. "I guess you forgot how he made you cry like a little baby, Hermione."

Hermione felt her tempature rising. "I'm surprised you remember anything at all Ginny," she retorted. "What with being posessed all year attacking muggleborns."

Both Ron and Ginny advanced on them. "Your father is the one who caused me to get posessed," yelled Ginny with tears in her eyes.

"My father caused no such thing," Hermione yelled back. "And you're the one who kept writing in the book. It was your own fault. You attacked all of us last year Ginny. Not Lucius Malfoy. But nobody hates you. Dumbledore excused your stupidity."

"Now you know that's out of line," scolded Fred.

"Well tell your stupid little brother and sister to leave me alone. I can't help who my parents are."

"Aww, fuck you Hermione," yelled Ron. "Fuck you and the Malfoys, come on Ginny." and he stormed off. Narcissa shook her head and looked at her daughter.

"Are you okay," she asked softly. Hermioe nodded. "Well I'm going to take your things home." she said. "I want you to go buy an owl. I want to be able to write you." Hrmione nodded and made her way down the side street leading to the Magical pet shop. She was in deep thought about all that had happened with Ron and Ginny. "Guess Ron wasn't really my friend," she told herself and her heart ached a little. Her mind went to Harry. She hadn't heard from him at all either. She wondered if he would still see her as who she was rather than who her partents were. She had not gone far down the empty side road, when somebody grabbed her from behind and slammed her face first into the wall.

"Oh," she managed to say as she felt her nose break.

"Make one sound and I will kill you where you stand," growled an angry voice. She could not see him but she could smell the funk of his breath. His clothes smelt like a sewer.

"Who are you," asked Hermione trembling.

"It does not matter. What matters is what I am going to do to you." Hermione was so afraid she felt herself urinating on herself. "Please don't hurt me," she cried.

"I'm not goig to hurt you just now," he said as he pressed her head into the wall harder. "There's no fun in that," he said. "But I will be seeing you around. He released her and Hermione heard a pop behind her. He disapperated. She sanked to her knees crying.

She was found about twety minutes later by Narcissa.

"Hermione," she cried running up to her. "What happened are you okay" Hermione allowed Narcissa to help her to her feet. "Hermione you're wet. What happened?" asked Narcissa frantically.

"What's going on Mother?" asked Draco. "Hermione what's happened?"

"I don't know," cried Hermione."

"Mom her face is bleeding," said Draco. Narcissa grabbed both of her children by the hand and apperated them to Malfoy Manor.

"Twinkle," she called. There was a pop and Narcissa's elf appeared.

"Fetch Hermione a wash cloth to clean her face." she ordered.

"Pax," a second Elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress," he said bowing low.

"Fetch Lucius tell him Hermione's been attacked."

"Yes mistress," said Pax ad he vanished with a whip like crack.

"Tally," said Nacissa, as Twinkle reappeared with the cloth Narcissa requested. A third elf popped into the room. "Go to Hogwarts and tell Severus that Hermione has been attacked." The elf bowed low again and vanished. Narcissa clensed Hermione's face.

"What happened hermione," she said as Lucius appeared in the floo fire place.

"What's going on Narcissa." he demanded. "What happened Hermione?"

Before she could speak Tally reappeared hand in hand with Severus. He rushed to her side. "What happened Hermione?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Please tell us what happened," begged Narcissa.

"I was going to buy an owl like you told me," said Hermione. "And some man grabbed me from behind in the alley. He slammed me ito the wall. He said he wasn't going to hurt me now but later and disapperated. I didn't see his face. He smelt really awful though, like he was homeless."

"Did you recognized his voice," asked Severus urgently. Hermione shook her head. "No sir," she said quietly.

"Well I want you to get your things and I'll take you to Hogwarts tonight." he said.

Hermione shook her head. "Do I have to?" she asked. "I rather ride the train like everyone else."

"Hermione some unknown assailance attacked you." said Severus. "I don't know who he is or what he wants. I rather not have you raped again."

"Please," said Hermione, her eyes watering. "I don't want special treatment beause you're my father. Students return to school on the first of September. I'll be fine here until the day after tomorrow. Then I will get back on the train. It was an adult not a student." she finished.

"Are you sure honey," asked Narcissa. "You would be safer at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure," said Hermione. "Can I go take a bath?"

"Did he touch you in anyway?" demanded Severus.

"No sir," said Hermione honestly. "He just slammed me into the wall."

"Very well," he said. "But I want to see you immediately after the feast." he said. "I've seen a copy of your scheldue. I've dropped Muggle studies and Divination from your courses. You'll kill yourself taking all of those classes. I allowed you to keep one extra class. Care of Magical creatures. It's useful to know of certain animals. You can also keep Ancient Runes and Arithmacy. Those two are very useful electives and Potter nor Weasley were smart enough to take it. You will do well in there."

Hermione nodded. After she and Draco had gone upstairs to bathe, Severus tured to Lucius. "I want every auror looking into this," he said. "Somebody attacked Hermione and I think it was Black. "

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Really Severus," she asked. "And why would Sirius attack Hermione.

"Who else would it be." yelled Severus. "She said he was stink. That sounds like a man on the run."

"It also sounds like Mundungus Fletcher," yelled Narcissa.

"It can be anyone," said Lucius. "But I agree with Severus Ciss," he said. "I think it _was_ Sirius."

"Well I don't," yelled Narcissa. "And I don't want the ministry writing this attack off as Sirius when a real mad man is out there and wants to hurt my daughter."

"You're the one who allowed her to wander off on her own." spat Severus. "You should have been watching her"

"Hermione is almost fourteen years old," yelled Narcissa. "She does not want me escorting her all over the place like she's a child."

"She is a child," yelled Severus. "And if you can't take better care of her then tomorrow will be her last day in Malfoy Manor until she becomes of age." and with that he spun on the spot and vanished.

Lucius turned to his wife. "He's right you know. You should have kept her in your sight at all times after what she's been through this summer. She pissed herself. Did you notice? She's still traumatized."

Narcissa crossed the room and poured herself a drink. "I messed up," she confessed. "It wont happen again."

Lucius nodded. "Well I should get back and inform Magical Law Enforcement. Let them know Sirius was in Diagon Alley."

"Where were you last night?" Narcissa asked him.

"I had some business to handle," he answered. "I'll be home tonight."

888888888888

On the train to Hogwarts, Hermione found herself in a compartment to herself. Ron and Ginny were vicious towards her earlier and she still hadn't seen Harry. She sat thinking of how worst things were going to be when they learned that she was not Lucius's daughter but Snape's. She sat there staring into space when the compartment door opened. She looked up to see Harry standing there.

"May I join you?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Ron told me what happened in Diagon Alley," he said. Hermione said nothing. "I just wanted you to know that I don't care who your parents are. You still are my best friend." Hermione felt a tear fall down her face.

"Don't cry Hermione," said Harry coming to sit beside her. "Ron and Ginny were stupid and I told them so."

"Snape's my father, not Lucius Malfoy. Draco and I only have the same mother."

Harry blinked. "Snape?" he asked. "And Malfoy's mom?"

Hermione nodded.

"Wow," said Harry. "Just when I was beginning to think all his bitterness came from the lack of a woman in his life."

Hermione burst out laughing. It felt good. Harry stayed with her the entire ride asking her about her summer with the Malfoys and with Snape. She told him everything, except of course how she found out she was adopted. She would not share that with him for a long time, if ever. She was very happy that Harry was still her friend. They were joined later by Ernie McMillian, and Viktor Krum, who caused Hermione to blushed furiously.

Once at Hogwarts, Viktor was sorted as a fifth year Slytherin. He was behind in school according to McGonagall, and was not up to par with Hogwarts sixth year students.

"What a year it's going to be," she said to herself as she laid down in her four poster bed that night. The last thing she remembered seeing before she drifted to dreamland, was the smiling face of Viktor Krum plastered behind her eyelids.

88888888888888888

Author's Note

Well ther you have it. Please review and tell me what you think. I spent a lot of time plotting this chapter. My husband even helped. He thinks I should give you guys the chane to have input into the story. So...for my better half, please review and let me know if there is anything in particular that you wish to happen in the next chapter. To five you a hint of how i wat the story to go, the chapter will be called The worst week ever. Thank you. Snapemalfoy.


	6. Chapter 8

***Author's Note***

***Hi everyone. Thanks for all of your reviews. To respond to a few: I am looking for a beta. All the Weasleys will not turn against Hermione, but her friendship with Ron and Ginny is over. Hermione and Viktor will eventually get together but not this soon. Thanks Legolas your feedbak was most helpful. Please continue to review your feedback is very helpful.***

Chapter 8: The Worst Week Ever

Hermione awoke on the first day of term feeling great. She was finally back at Hogwarts. She had never missed the castle and its inhabitants so much before this summer. She couldn't wait to dive into her school work. She had mastered everything she'd learned the year before over the summer, and had memorised the Standard book of Spell Grade 3, as well as her potion book. She would hate to go into her father's class and be anything but perfect. Now that he knew she was his daughter, she doubted that Snape would continue to humiliate her for her brains.

After showering and dressing in her school uniform, Hermione made her way out of her domatory room, only to get slammed into by Ginny Weasley who was coming out of the second year dormatory rooms.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy," sneered Ginny.

"That's not my name, Ginny," sighed Hermione. She did not want to deal with this immature little girl so early in the day.

"Whatever," huffed Ginny. "You just better watch your back."

"Is that a threat?" said Hermione advancing on her.

Ginny stood her ground. Having six older brothers certainly ensured that she was not a soft little punk.

"Yes." said Ginny firmly. "You will pay for what your father did to me."

"Lucius is not my father," yelled Hermione. "I am not a Malfoy."

"Don't lie to me," shouted Ginny. "I saw you all in Diagon Alley. I saw Lucius give you all that gold."

"That's because he's my step father," said Hermione as she pushed her way past Ginny. "My father is Professor Snape. She stormed down the stairs and out the common room door. _Stupid little girl,_ she thought to herself furiously. _She wasn't thinking about extracting revenge on Lucius until she saw us in Diagon Alley._

Hermione was so distracted that she was not really watching where she was going and collided into Professor Snape who was making his way to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Miss Snape please pay attention to where you are going," he snapped at her.

"Excuse me sir," she said as she continued on her way, without a backwards glance at him. _No good morning or nothing, _she thought. She entered the Great Hall and was surprised to run immediately into Draco who was standing just inside the doors.

"Hey Hermione," he said.

"Good morning Draco," she said shocked that he was waiting for her. She was pleased to see that he wasn't going to pretend not to be acquinted with her now that they were back in school. She hoped he wouldn't, but part of her feared that he would go back to picking at her and calling her Granger or Mudblood when he was back in his circle of friends. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to give you the heads up," he said shoving his hands in his pockets and looking extremely guilty.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "The heads up on what Draco," she demanded.

"Look the entire Slytherin house knows that you are my half sister and that Severus is your father."

"Well," said Hermione with suspicion still in her voice. "that's the truth. I didn't expect the Slytherins to remain ignorant," she continued. "Not with our parents all knowing one another."

"Well," said Draco still looking nervous. "That's not all,"

"What else then" asked Hermione getting anxious now.

"Well now that you're a pureblood-"

"Technically I've always been a pureblood" interrupted Hermione.

"Yea well it didn't stop you from getting petrified last year," said Draco. "But the point is," he continued quickly, not wanting to give her a chance to retort to this. "All the guys are interested in you now. You're like a fresh piece of meat. They all want to get with you. And not just sex. Everyone agrees that you're the smartest witch in the school."

Hermione did not respond. She didn't realize that her hands had begun shaking. _All the Slytherin boys are after me? They all want to have sex with me, _she thought, looking around at everyone passing her suspiciously. _I'm not ready for that. What if they don't listen._ _What if one of them attacks me? _She began to back away from Draco.

"Hermione are you alright?" he asked. "He reached out a hand to grasp her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she screeched slapping his hand away. Several heads turned in their direction.

"Hermione whats the matter." he asked her again.

"She all fucked up in the head," said Ron loudly coming in from behind her. "That's just how bastards are. Ginny just told me what a slut your mum is Malfoy."

Draco turned from Hermione and punched Ron in the face. "Don't you dare insult my mother," he yelled in Ron's face. Ron looked stunned for a brief second before he lunged at Draco going at him with both fist, punching him all over. Draco threw him to the ground and began kicking him. Ron grabbed his foot causing him to fall, then pounced on him sending him blow after blow. Everyone was screaming, cheering on the fight. Cheering for Ron. Hermione, standing there not believing what she was seeing, saw a blur of red and then WHAM, something collided with her face. Ginny had lunged at her. Hermione felt herself falling backwards. Ginny pinnned her to the ground with her knees and was punching her in the face, and torso. Hermione tried to fight back, but the weight of Ginny's body on hers was preventing her from moving. Ginny, in the position she was sitting in, had pinned Hermione's arms as well. Hermione was struggling against her body. Something about this felt too familiar. Hermione began screaming.

"Get off of me," she screamed, tears pouring down her face as she looked up into John's face. "You little bitch," he yelled as he socked her. "You will pay,"

"Please stop," cried Hermione. "Please why are you doing this? You're not supposed to hurt me Dad please."

John laughed. "You really are delusional, I'm not your dad. Snape is remember?"

Hermione continued to struggle under the weight that was holding her down. Suddenly, she felt relief. The weight was gone. But she could still see John standing over her, massaging himself; She could still smell him. She was still screaming "No, please don't do this."

She felt two strong hands grab her by the arms and lift her from the floor. She began kicking. "No don't touch me," she screamed.

"Hermione its okay its me," said a voice that she reconized but couldn't register. She wanted John to let her go. She wanted to be left alone. She wanted her mother. "Help me," she screamed. "Please help me, Don't let him hurt me."

"Hermione it's Professor Snape," the voice said in a forced calm tone. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please let me help you."

"No," sreamed Hermione, and she struck him again.

"Severus let me help you carry her out of here," said another voice, and Hermione felt another person touch her. She stuck that person as well.

"Take your filthy hands off of her wolf," spat Severus. "Before I cut them off."

"We have to stun her Severus," said Mcgonagall, Hermione could hear the worry in her voice, but couldn't see the scene around her for what it was. She could only see John Granger. Hitting her. Kissing her. Raping her. "And get her to the hospital wing."

"You will not point your wand at my daughter while I'm standing here," said Severus as he picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder. She was still kicking and screaming stop. Severus turned to exited the Great Hall, but stopped and turned back. "Mister Weasley, fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting. Miss Weasley," and his lips curled at the sight of her. "One hundred points from Gryffindor, for an unprovoked attack on your fellow housemate. Detention everynight this month."

"What about Malfoy," bellowed Ron.

"Twenty five points to Slytherin Mr. Malfoy," said Snape as he turned and left the hall. "For protecting your sister."

"Fifty points from Slytherin for throwing the first blow, Mister Malfoy," said McGonagall, wiping the smirk from Draco's face and scolding at Severus who ignored her. He had more important things to worry about.

He carried a kicking and screaming Hermione all the way to the Hospital Wing. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them. He wondered exactly how did the old man somehow know everything that happened at Hogwarts exactly when they happened, especially when he was never around when shit hit the ceiling.

"Lay her down Severus," ordered Madam Pomfrey, the school's medi-witch. She had her wand drawn and was rolling up her shirt sleeves. "I'll spell a Calming Potion into her body." Severus complied, and within minutes Hermione was laying calmly down.

"Are you okay?" asked Severus sitting beside her bed. Hermione nodded. "I just lost control," she mumbled looking down at her bedspread. Before Severus had a chance to respond, Professor McGonagall entered, escorting Draco. He looked awful. He had a black eye, busted lip, and a few scratches on his face and neck. His nose was bleeding and looked broken. He was limping.

"The two Weasleys are livid," she announced. "Don't seem to think it fair that Mr. Malfoy only lost twenty five points over the incident. The two of them jumped him after Miss Snape was taken away."

Hermione held her head down. She began rocking backwards and foreward. "This is all my fault," she whispered, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hermione it's not your fault," said Severus reaching out a hand to comfort her. Hermione jumped away from his touch. "Please don't touch me," she said, as she continued her rocking. Severus withdrew his hand, hurt and confusion written all over his face.

"Hermione please tell me whats's wrong," he pleaded.

Hermione said nothing. Before Severus could think of anything to say or do the doors to the hospital wing burst opened. It was Harry.

"Hermione," he exclaimed running up to her bed. "Are you okay? I can't believe Ron and Ginny!" Hermione still said nothing.

Harry swept his hand wildly through his hair. "Hermione what's happened to you," he said. "You're different. You were different on the train and at the feast. Did something happen over the summer?"

"Enough with the third degree Potter," snapped Snape. "Hermione has been through enough."

Harry glared at Severus. "I was asking Hermione _sir_," he said with attitude. "I understand that you are now her father but surely she is still allowed to speak for herself."

"Severus' nostrils flared. "Twenty points from Gryffindor," he snarled. "For your blatant disrespect, Potter. Now leave."

"No I want to know what's wrong with Hermione," yelled Harry. Her turned to Professor McGonagall. "Please Proffessor," he pleaded. "Why is she rocking like that? What has he done to her?" he said pointing his finger at Snape.

"How dare you," spat Severus viciously. "How dare you; you arrogant little-"

"ENOUGH," yelled Hermione. "Please just leave me alone. Please just go away. Please just leave, all of you." she dissolved into a fit of tears.

"Out, out" yelled Madam Pomfrey. "My patient needs rest. "Out now, you too Professor Snape."

Severus glared at the medi-witch, but stood. "Hermione I will come back later to visit," he said. she nodded but continued crying. He turned to Pomfrey. "I think a good dreamless sleeping drought would be of more use than another calming potion," he said quietly.

"Severus a word in my office," said Dumbledore, who had remained silent the entire time. Severus nodded.

8888888888

Severus collasped in the chair across from Dumbledore's desk. "What's happening Albus?" he asked. "What's going on with her?"

Dumbledore removed his glasses, and wiped his face with a cloth that was atop his desk. He looked extremely old.

"What happened is exactly what I feared would happen," he said.

"Which is?" asked Severus.

"I cannot be certain," he said. "To be certain, Miss Snape would have to be seen by a specialist. But I believe that she is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"No no no," said Severus standing. "She was fine, had been fine after it happened even after the incident in Diagon Alley. If she was suffering from PTSD, we would have already known."

Not necessarily Severus," said Albus. "Everyone is different. Some people with PTSP don't show any symptoms for weeks somtimes a month. Miss Snape in the last two weeks, has been brutally raped, found out that her family is not her family, learned that her least favorite professor is her father, learned that her worst enemy is her half brother, been betrayed by one she believed to be her friend and has been attaked in a dark alley by an unknown person. I believe she returned to school too soon." he continued after a pause. She should have had some conselling."

"I thought she was okay to return," muttered Severus hitting his forehead on the window he was standing in front of. "Narcissa thought so too, said she seemed fine."

"The calm before the storm." said Dumbledore. "You mustn't beat yourself up Severus. You can focus on what you can do to help her now."

"And what will help her?" asked Severus turning to face the wise old man. "What can I do?"

"She needs therapy," said Severus. "A psychiatrist. One who specializes in sexual abuse."

"I know no one who is a psychiatrist Albus," said Severus. "And I don't want her recieving therapy from someone who I do not know."

"But you do know a psychiatrist, Severus." said Albus. "And a very good one. I believe she is the only one for the job."

"And who might that be," asked Severus frowning.

"Why Mrs. Andromeada Tonks." answered Dumbledore.

Severus frownned. "I do not know her," he said. "I know _of_ her. I did not even know that she was a psychiastrist."

"Oh. yes," said Dumbledore. "She has been one for the past thirty years."

"But she's Narcissa estranged sister," exclaimed Severus. "I'm not sure if she should be the one to treat Hermione."

"Andromeada is a very kind woman," said Dumbledore. "She is extremely patient with her clients and does all that is in her power for them. She will be very professional with Hermione. And I believe Hermione will be able to move on from this incident level head intact with her help. The only other psychiatrists are males. Hermione will hardly feel comfortable talking to them." Dumbledore placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. "She needs this Severus. If she does not get the help she needs, she may never go back to the Hermione we first met." He paused. "She also would not continue to set record breaking test scores, Severus."

Severus said nothing for a long moment. He continued to overlook the grounds, thinking. He had to do what was best for his daughter. If she was suffering from PTSD then she needed psychological help. It was the only way to keep her from sprialing downwards. But Narcissa's sister? He really didn't know much about the eldest of the Black children. He knew she married a muggle born, but that was about it. She was years older than he was afterall. Tenchially, she was old enough to be his mother. A young mother, but still, his mother. Who's to say she isn't as crazy as her younger siblings and cousins? None of the rest of them turned out well. Rigil is a mass murderer. Bella is a mass murderer. Sirius is a mass murderer. Narcissa, well she isn't a mass murderer, but she has blood on her hands. Regulas loved evil as well. The whole lot of them is wicked. Why wouldn't the first of them all be as well?

"I know Andromeada personally Severus," said Dumbledore. "Perfect student. Ravenclaw. Prefect and Head Girl. She's extremely brilliant, kind and loyal. She's a member of the Order. She is nothing like her family. That was why she was disowned."

"Alright," said Severus. "But I'm not doing this without Narcissa being on board. It would cause a conflict of intrest and I'm not having a family feud break out in front of Hermione. She's been through enough. She's already seen how crazy Narcissa can get. She needs positivity. She needs to feel safe."

"Agreed," said Dumbledore, as he made his way back to his desk and sat. "And perhaps the two of you can meet with Andromeada together first before Hermione does. You will be able to get an idea of who she is yourself."

"What about Hermione in the meantime?" asked Severus after a few minutes of silence.

"She is excused of classes for the next two weeks," said Dumbledore. "She does not have to be confined to the hospital wing however." said Dumbledore. "She is free to leave when Poppy releases her. I am also going to speak to Minerva about allowing Hermione that sleeping chamber beside her living area. It is after all for students that requires close attention."

"I have an extra bedroom inside my living chambers," said Severus. "She should come stay with me."

"I do not think that that's the best approach for her right now," said Dumbledore. "You are, afterall a man, and her father. Both facts are stressors for her. She would be more comfortable with a woman."

"She stayed at Spinner's End with four men, five if you count the time Ernie was there," exclaimed Severus. "She had no troubles. She trusts me."

"As I said," said Dumbleodre warily. "Some people with PTSD shows no signs of it for weeks, sometimes longer."

Severus said nothing. He turned away from the Headmaster.

"When should we meet with Mrs Tonks?" he asked after a moment. "Narcissa and I?"

"The sooner the better." said Dumbledore. "Miss Snape should begin treatment as soon as possible."

Severus nodded. "I will send Narcissa an owl. I have to go teach my first lesson. Forth years Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"Alright my boy," said Dumbledore as he ate a lemon drop. "I will speak to Minerva then have the elves move Miss Snape's belongings to her new room."

Severus nodded again and exited the office.

88888888888888

Two Days Later

Narcissa awoke feeling lethargic. She did not want to get out of bed. She did not feel like doing anything. She felt heavy, like she was physically unable to let her own body weight. Lucius had not come home in a week. He'd not come home every since the night before she took the children to Diagon Alley. Seven nights to be exact. He was with another woman. There was no other explainations. And here she was, sitting there with her belly steady growing as their child grew within her. His child. He picked a fine time to start an affair.

She rolled over and sighed. She had to get up. She and Severus had to meet with Andromeada this morning. Severus had two free periods starting at ten, and all of them were to meet at the Leaky Cauldron by then. Narcissa called for her elves Twinkle and Tally and began to get herself ready. She decided on a plain black knee length dress to wear underneath the latest fashion of witches dress robes. She was not feeling glamorous in the slightest. She did not bother with gettign her hair or make up done, but threw a few simple curls in her hair with a curling spell and left it at that. She ate some toast and eggs prepared by the head chef elf. While she was eating, an all black owl soared through the open kitchen window. It was the owl she ended up purchasing for Hermione the day after their trip to Diagon Alley. The owl was a sinister looking one who reminded her terribly of Severus. She couldn't resist. Hermone loved the thing and had named him Midnight. Midnight dropped the letter on the table beside Narcissa and stood there glaring at her. She laughed. He truly did remind her of Severus. "Do you want some breakfast Midnight?" she asked it, pushing the rest of her plate towards him. He clicked his beak at her and began eating her eggs. Shaking her head, She opened Hermione's letter.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_I got your letter. Sorry about not writing sooner. I've been distracted. Ron and Ginny are no longer my friends. They got into a fight with Draco and I on the first day of classes. I sort of had an incident. I know you know about it already, so excuse me if I do not go into details. Professor Snape is making me see a shrink. I tried to get out of it but he's not budging. He told me last night that the two of you are going to meet the woman today. I hope she's not awful. I truly do not want to talk about what happened over the summer. It's easier to try and forget about it. I'm so bored. Professor Dumbledore wont let me go to classes. I'm totally going to fail my exams. Can't you write to him and tell him that I need to be in class? Please? I've already missed the first two days and today will be the third day of classes I've missed. I missed Draco getting attacked by the Hippogriff. It's not fair. (His arm is fine by the way). Please do something about this. Professor Snape is getting unbareable. He wont listen to anything I say, but he keeps coming by to check on me. If he really cared he would let me back in classes. I love my private bedroom though. It's not as nice as the ones I have at Spinner's End and Malfoy Manor, but it's nice. Can you come see me? I don't have any females friends, and well, the Professor banned Harry from visiting me in my room. We only see each other when he's hanging about and is not in class. Oh, and before I forget, Harry says that Draco told him to seek revenge on Sirius Black. I thought you said Black was innocent. Harry knows Black wants to kill him, he just don't understand why. Should I tell him what you told me, or not? Well please write me back about your meeting with Mrs. Tonks, the shrink. _

_Love, your daughter, _

_Hermione _

Narcissa re-read the letter then summoned some parchment, ink and quill and wrote a reply.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I am so sorry to hear that you're having a hard time settling back into school. I imagined that it would be difficult for you, I just didn't know it would be to this extent. Don't worry about the Weasley children. If they can't accept you for who you are then they never really were your friends. I can't believe I'm about to say this but Potter may be the only true friend you have. It saddens me that he is who you befriended, but nevertheless, I accept him as your friend. He stood by your side, and that's what matters. Yes, tell Potter what I told you about Sirius. I think the two of you will be able to figure out what is going on if you knew the facts. As for your 'incident' on the first day of classes, yes I did know about it. Hermione Severus and I are so terribly sorry that we didn't think about what your returning to school so soon after what happen over the summer whould do to you. This is all our fault. We should have gotten you professional help immediately. Hermione I know you may not want to speak to this psychiatrist, but Severus, Dumbledore, McGonagall and I all agree that this is the best course of action to take at the time. You will be able to verbalize those fears and anxieties that you have and move on from this. That is what you need. So, yes, your father and I will be meeting with Mrs. Andromeada Tonks today to get a general idea of what she is like and what sort of treatment is recomended for you. Draco wrote about his arm and Lucius will be dealing with that. We are well aware that Draco is putting on, however Lucius wishes to cause trouble for Dumbledore. The hippogriff will probably be put to rest. I will relay your wishes to return to class with your father. You will probably just be allowed to take your main courses first as to not overwhelm you. Yes I will come visit you today and tell you what I think of Mrs Tonks over lunch. How do that sounds? See you soon._

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa _

Narcissa re-read her reply then folded the letter and attached it to Midnight's leg. He had finished eating her breakfast and was waiting patiently for her to finish writing her letter. She sent it off then looked at her watch. It was ten minutes to ten. She spun on the spot and disapperated to the Leaky Cauldron.

8888888888

Severus flipped through the Daily Prophet with a frown on his face. More sightings of Black, all getting closer and closer to Hogwarts. when he did arrive, he hoped the dementors didn't catch him. He hoped, he would be the first to spot Black. He would have a little fun with him before turning him over to the dementors. He smiled at the thought as someone knocked on his office door. He frowned. He still had fifteen minutes before his first class, who would dare disturb him?

He flicked his wand at the door and it swung open. It was Charity.

"Hey babe," he said standing up. "What can I do for you?"

Charity did not reply but simply took the seat across from his desk. "Severus I don't want to date anymore," she said after a moment.

"What?" repeatedly Severus stupidly as he reclaimed his seat.

"I want our relationship to end," she said. There was no tears in her eyes. She did not look upset. She looked calm and determined. Where was this coming from?

"Charity," said Severus as he attempted to take her hand. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I'm ready to move on," said Charity. "We've had almost eight years. It was good. But I'm not getting any younger. I'm not trying to be your girlfriend forever. I want to marry and have a child or two one day,"

"Charity please-"

"No Severus," interrupted Charity. "It's over. I just wanted to return the jewrely you gave me for my birthday last week, I don't feel comfortable keeping it." She withdrew a pouch from her pocket and dropped it on the desk.

"There it is," she said before standing. "I'm going to let myself out." she said. "I'll miss you Sev, really." And with that she turned on her heel leaving an astonished Severus staring behind her.

888888888888

Andromeada Tonks appeared in the Leaky Cauldron at exactly ten o'clock. Her eyes travelled around the room for the Potions Master. She did not see him. She found an empty booth near the back of the room and settled into it. She would wait for ten minutes. If he was not here by then then he could find himself another psychiatrist for his daughter. She did not play games. After five minutes, a blonde woman entered from the Diagon Alley entrance. Andromeada felt her heart stop. It was Narcissa. She always felt something in her heart when she saw Narcissa. Granted, Narcissa almost never noticed her and when she did she barely acknowledged her. But still, she loved Narcissa.

Narcissa did seem to notice her today however, for she came right up to the table. She was carrying an ugly ginger cat in a cage.

"Hello Andromeada," she said. "Hasn't Severus arrived yet?"

Andromeada eyebrows raised. "No he has not," she answered. "How do you know of our plans?"

Before she had a chance to respond, Severus entered looking furious. "What is this ugly creature?" he barked at Narcissa as he pushed her into the booth so he could slide in beside her.

"I apologize for my tardiness Mrs Tonks," he said acting the perfect gentlemen. "I got sidetracked this morning."

Andromeada smiled, not wanting to show her complete shock at seeing Narcissa again after all these years. She waved her wand casting a privacy spell around them.

"Let's get down to business Professor Snape," she said. "In your owl you mentioned that your daughter was raped over the summer and that you now believe she suffers from PTSD, tell me, why do you think she has PTSD?"

Severus sighed. "She was fine after it happened and for the two weeks before school," he said. "however, she was triggered by arthur weasley's daughter on the first day of class, when she had her brother decided to start a fist fight with Hermione and Draco Malfoy."

Andromeada nodded and turned to Narcissa. "Is that why you are here?" she asked. "Because your son is involved somehow?"

Narcissa frowned. "I'm Hermione's mother," she said. "That is why I am here. Draco has nothing to do with it."

Andromeada was slow to hide her shock. She licked her lips and tried to conceal her smile at the juicy gossip _that _revelation would make. "I see," she said, turning back to Severus. "Please continue, " she said.

"Ever since the fight, she's been jumpy, having nightmares, having flashbacks, crying off and on for nothing and everything, and it's only been two days, today's the third. Madame Pomfrey has to spell a calming potion into her at least twice a day."

"Does she talks about the trauma at all?" asked Andromeada.

Severus shooked his head. "Refuses to."

Andromeada nodded. "I would like to see her. Later on this week maybe, and give her an assesment."

Severus nodded. "Would it be okay if you see her at Hogwarts," he asked. "She has her own private rooms."

Andromeada nodded. "I will owl you when i check my scedule at the offive with a date and time." she said.

Severus stood. "Well I should get back to Hogwarts. I still have a few essays to grade before my next class.

"Severus Hermione wishes to rejoin classes," said Narissa as she slide out of the booth. "She owled me this morning complaining about how she is bored and you wont listen to her when she tells you she wants to be back in class."

Severus frowned as he helped Narcissa to her feet. "Hermione is in no shape to overload her self with work." he said.

"I thought perhaps just her main courses would do instead of all of her classes." said Narcissa. "It may help her in transition back to normacy."

Andromeada spoke up. "I agree with Narcissa." she said. "Allow her a slow transition back into the milieu, and see how she does. In the mean time, get Hermione a journal and instruct her to write all the thoughts and feelings that she do not wish to discuss. That way, she will not be harboring all those negatives thoughts inside of her."

Severus nodded. "Okay," he said. "But for these first two weeks she will only take my class, Mcgonagall's and Flitwicks. I really don't trust Lupin, and all the others are either unimportant or classes that she is unfamiliar with."

"Agreed," said Narcissa, rubbing her stomach absentmindly.

"I see you take after Mother," said Andromeada to Narcissa as Severus turned to leave.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Narcissa.

"Mother hand Me then Rigil, and when I was in fifth year, she had Bella. You had Hermione then Draco, and now all these years later, a third one. I wont be surprised if it's a girl."

Narcissa smiled. "I hope it is a girl," she said. "I missed out on raising Hermione and Lucius and I already raised a man."

Andromeada studied the woman in front of her. "You look like them," she whispered, more to herself than to Narcissa.

"Look like whom?" asked Narcissa.

"The Bensons."

"Benson?" asked Narcissa perplexed. "I don't know any Bensons,"

Andromeada smiled sadly. "You wouldn't," she said. "But you look just like them with that golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes." she let out a dry laugh. "You certainly don't look like a Black. Not really. We have dark eyes and hair."

Narcissa frowned deeper. "Are you saying I'm not a Black," she demanded hotly.

Andromeada shook her head "No Narcissa, I'm not," said Andromeada. "I'm just saying you look like the Bensons. I know you are a Black. I mean, how could you not be?"

Narcissa continued to glare. "Look I don't want you telling my daughter that you're my sister okay," she said. "it's irrelevant to her treatment."

Andromeada nodded. "Of course not," said Andromeada. "Is there anything else?"

"I trust that you practices confidentiality?" asked Narcissa.

"Of course," said Andromeada calmly. "It is our policy."

Narcissa nodded. "Well I'll be seeing you around," she said.

88888888888888888

Author's Note

Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate your support and reviews. I just wanted to speak about the story. Ron and Ginny are the better fighters because they are the youngest of all those children and gets into scuffles with their older siblings. There is a reason I invented an original character Rigil K Black as well as change the ages of Narcissa and her two sisters. It will be explained in the next upcoming chapters. So please bare with me. More to ome soon please review.


	7. Chapter 9 Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 9: Picking up the Pieces

A/N

Thank You Yomi Love Akasuna, Ava-Potter gal, Sweet163, sweet-tang-honney, and silverdragon2010. To Delenaluver it's coming up soon. Twibe, you may be on to something. icarus enjoyed the view, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope it answers some of your questions. To angelous369, I will. Indeed. It's all in time. As, I've said before, legolas, your feedback has been the most helpful so far, thanks. Thanks for reading sonybrandy1971. More to come. Thanks to: Flimstar xXx, padfootsgrl79, , kamiccolo's rose, and twibe. To Kaylawolf7621, They will bond in this chapter a little. Thanks fatyellowrat, the two guests who posted, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, mom52575, and Mama Shimi. I really appreciated you all taking the time to read what I hve to say. It means a lot. I will try not to disappoint ~ _Snapemalfoy._

***Also I noticed that I've been misspelling Andromeda's name as Andromeada, and Rigel as Rigil, excuse my mistakes please they are corrected now. ***

**88888888888**

Hermione absentmindedly stroked the ginger fur, bowlegged, squashed and grumpy faced, huge cat that Narcissa had given her the week before. His name was Crookshanks and she'd fallen in love with him the second her eyes laid on him. It was funny how Narcissa seemed to know her and read her better than the woman that raised her did. She always seemed to know just what to do or say to make her smile or make her feel better. She wondered if that was the biological bond that they share. If only her relationship with Professor Snape would get better. They didn't have a horrible relationship, but neither did they have a good one. They just had a professional relationship. She still addressed him as 'sir' or 'Professor' and he mostly called her 'Miss Snape.' They did not have any kind of bond. She still found it hard to think of him as her father. He seems to be in a fouler mood everyday, she thought. As she began to pounder the reasons behind her father's extremely bad temper, someone sat beside her.

"What thoughts are you so wrapped up into," asked Harry. Hermione smiled.

"Professor Snape," she said.

"Git," muttered Harrybefore he could stop himself. Hermione frowned.

"Harry," she said exasperatedly, slapping his crossed legs lightly.

"I'm just saying," said Harry indignantly. "He is more unbearable this year than ever before. I thought when you started coming to class he would be nincer, but no, still the same nasty, rude and unfair bastard that he's always been. Gryffindor's never lost so many points in the first month of school in Hogwarts entire history." He began tearing the weeds growing at the roots of the huge beech tree on the edge of the lake where they were sitting. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and they had a once in a lifetime free afternoon together because Professor McGonagall had to leave for a family emergency.

"That's true," said Hermione, still frowning. "Gryffindor started in the negative really," she continued. "Due to Ron and Ginny losing one hundred and fifty points on the first day of class." She shook her head. "But we've lost tons of points before and we always make it up." she finished with a smile. Harry looked at her briefly then sighed.

"I suppose you're right," he said. "Still I wish Snape would lay off a bit." said Harry grumpily. He began to stroke Crookshanks' ears. They were silent for a moment and then Harry said. "What do Mrs. Malfoy have planned for your birthday Sunday," he asked.

Hermione sighed. "I told her I never make a big deal over my birthdays, but she insists on a small party. And by small I mean you, me, Draco, Parkingson,"

"Pansy Parkingson," asked Harry incredulously. "But you hate her."

"I don't _hate_ her Harry," exclaimed Hermione indignantly. "And Narcissa wants me to try and make some female friends, so she invited,"

"Pansy Parkingson," said Harry still staring at her as if she'd grown another head.

"Yes." said Hermione. "Narcissa and Pansy's mother are friends," she said, deciding not to mention the fact that Narcissa and Pansy's father had strong animosities between them. "And Pansy is a frequent visitor of Malfoy Manor. She believes that it only make sense that we try to get along. For one, I would have a girl friend, and that would make things a lot better."

Harry did not respond for a long moment. He stood and began skipping rocks across the water. After about ten minutes of silence in which Hermione began to think about the therapy session she had in a few hours time with Andromeda Tonks. She was dreading it. She did not want to talk to the woman. She did not want to be examined like a nut case. She was doing just fine and with time she would be back to normal. She could do it without the shrink, but no, the Professor didn't believe in her. He did not think she was able to handle it on her own. He thought she was weak. He was ashamed of her. That is why he'd been in a foul mood lately. He was stuck with an emotional wreak of a teenager to continue raising. An insufferable know-it-all who did not know how to protect herself in her own home. She was a pathetic-

"Hermione are you okay," asked Harry, looking at her with much concern on his face. Hermione nodded, trying not to let the tears that were threatening to fall drop. Harry came to sit back down beside her. He shakily, reached out a hand and grasped her knee. He was relieved that she didn't pull away. "Hermione please talk to me," he said quietly. "Something happened over the summer. You're so different now. Please, let me help you. Tell me what it is." Hermione raised her blue eyes to meet his green ones, but did not respond to his request.

Harry sighed. "How is your father," he asked, standing, and returning to skipping rocks. "Not Snape I mean your real one? How is he doing? How's he taking you moving back with your birth parents?" He turned to see that Hermione had begun crying in earnest, while holding herself. "Hermione," cried Harry as he ran back to her side. "What's happened?"

"He hurt me," said Hermione quietly looking at the ground.

"Who hurt you," asked Harry stupidly.

"My, my dad," stammered Hermione.

"What?" exclaimed Harry. "What do you mean? What did he do?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it," she said. "But he hurt me so bad. It's why I moved back with my birth parents. Please don't mention him again."

"So that's why you're so different now," asked Harry. "Because he did something to you? But what can be that bad? he wondered aloud.

Hermione saw a flash of him throwing a blow at her head the first night he forced himself upon her. She felt nausea in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed down the bile taste, anad turned to face Harry. He had that look on his face that he had when he was trying to figure out a mystifying puzzle.

"Let it go, Harry," she said. "You really don't want to know." She paused. "And I'm not sure I want you to know," she said, thinking of how disappointed Harry would be that she still didn't know how to protect herself, and how disgusted he would be to know that she was no longer pure. Harry frowned but did not say anything futher.

"My parents are forcing me to begin seeing a psychiatrist about what he, he um, he did to me," said Hermione as she felt her hands begin to shake. "I have my first session at four this afternoon." Her throat felt very dry. She picked up a nearby stick and transfigured it to a chrystal clear glass.

"Aquamanti," she said as she pointed her wand at the glass. It immediately began to fill with cold water. When it was completely filled, she quickly dranked it down then refilled the glass.

"You're really good with your transfiguration," said a voice from behind them. Hermione startled, jumped to her feet, wand outstretched. Krum raised his hand in surrender. "I mean no harm," he said quickly. "I was just passing, and I saw you transfigured that twig to a cold glass of water. It was impressive." he said.

Hermione did not respond. She lowered her wand, but did reclaim her spot on the soft grass. Harry stood as well. Viktor, looking affronted, smiled falsely and continued on his way.

"What was that about," asked Harry after he'd gone. "Did Krum do something to you?"

Hermione shook her head. "He just caught me off guard," she muttered. Harry said nothing but looked inquisitely at her. She joined him in skipping rocks, not yet wanting to return to sitting.

"Just know that I'm here for you, Hermione," said Harry after awhile. "I've been looking at you as my big sister for a while now and that wont change. No matter what, you're _my_ family as well.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Harry," she said. There was a brief moment of silence as they watched the giant squid emerege from below the surface, as if to see what the ruckus was about.

"You know," said Hermione. "We actually _are _family. I've had nothing to do when Dumbledore removed me from classes, so I decided to take advantage of the library and research as much as I could about the Snape family and the Black family and sure enough, My mother's grandmother on her father's side and your great grandmother, James Potter's grandmother on his father's side, are sisters." she said excitedly. She had been waiting for the perfect moment to tell Harry, and it didn't get any better than this. "Your great grandmother Shazadi Rane Terentia married Jason Potter and begat Hector Potter, who begat James Potter who begat you, and my great grandmother Sydelle Rani Terentia married Adonis Alexander Black and begat Saunders Alexander Black, who begat Orion Saunders Black, who begat Narcissa Black Malfoy, who begat me." she was smiling wildly. "Don't you see how that makes us cousins."

Harry began smiling too. "Yea," he said. "Yea I do."

Hermione nodded, and they contiuned to throw rocks. "Are we related to Sirius Black," Harry asked after a few moments.

"Oh yea," said Hermione nodding. "Saunders Black had two sons, Orion and Perseus Black. Perseus is Sirius Black's father."

"So we're related to a murderer who wants to kill me," said Harry gumily as he returned to his seat at the roots of the beech tree. "That's perfect."

Hermione came to join him. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry," she said. "I was supposed to tell you what Narcissa told me and I totally forgot."

Harry said nothing but stared at her curiously. "Narcissa does not believe that Sirius broke out to kill you," she continued. "She reckons that he's innocent."

And she proceeded to tell him all that she knew about Sirius Black, all that both her mother and father told him. After the shock of learning that he had a godfather, then the anger that his godfather might have played a part in his parents deaths, Harry and Hermione began to speculate on reasons why Sirius would break out of Azkaban to come to Hogwarts now after twelve years. After two hours of thinking and debating, they'd come up with nothing.

"Well I have to go get ready for my session," said Hermione standing. Harry stood as well. The both of them stretched.

"I will see you in the Great Hall for dinner then," said Harry.

"Thanks Harry," she said as they made their way back to the castle. "For being my friend.

"Don't mention it," said Harry. "We're family."

**88888888888888**

Andromeda Tonks entered Hogwarts at a quarter to four. It had been many years since she'd been there. The last time had been for her daughter Nymphadora's graudation five years before. Hogwarts had been the best and worst years of her life. She was glad that they were over and that Dora's years were over as well. She was now working to become an auror. Andromeda made her way to Hermione's private room. She knew exactly where it was, having used it in her own Hogwarts years. She was excited to meet Hermione Snape. She was excited knowing that she would play some sort of part in Hermione's life. She truly hated that she could not be active in Narcissa's life. If she had been, perhaps Narcissa would have turned out a little better. More like Nymphadora, maybe, but older and wiser. She sighed. The past was the past and there was no changing it. She'd missed out on the rearing of Bellatrix and Narcissa and there was nothing she could do about it. She could only move foreward. Her mission now was to do all that she possibly could for Hermione. Hermione, from what she'd learned over the past week, was a brilliant, loving, sweet, charming child who had been violated by a man she trusted with her life. She was alone in a sense, and Andromeda didn't want the void in her life filled with the bitter negativity that Narcissa could instill in her without even trying. She would show her that she could get past this ordeal and live a happy productive life. She would not allow her to wallow in self pity, and shrink from her potential. She was a Black. She was a genius. She could do and become anything that she wanted, and it would not be a criminal like the majority of the family. No, she would be a success, Andromeda vowed. And she would make sure it happened if it was the last thing she did. She arrived outside the room and took a deep breath before knocking lightly.

Hermione opened the door. The first thing Andromeda noticed was her sapphire blue eyes. She stared into them and swallowed. Maybe this would be a little harder than she thought. Hermione, she noticed, looked a whole lot like her father in the face, but she held her head like a Black. She walked like a Black. She had Narcissa's smile; the smile that Narcissa had inherited from her mother. She had the dark untamable hair that Andromeda and Bellatrix inherited from their father, Orion. Yes, it was obvious that Hermione was a Snape, but it was even more obvious that she was a Black. Andromeda smiled.

"Hello Hermione," she said. "I am Andromeda Tonks, but you can call me Andie, everyone else does. May I come in?"

Hermione nodded and stood aside to allow Andromeda access to the room. It was small, decorated in the same neutral colors of beige, deep reds, and olive greens. She sighed deeply. She kind of missed this room. It had been the only place she'd felt safe for a while.

She noticed that they'd added a sitting area. _Probably to create a comfortable area for Hermione to have her sessions, _she thought. There was a tan loveseat and chair set on the right side of the room accentuated with a dark cofee and end table. There was a writing desk beside the bed that was the same dark brown as the coffee and end table. The window on the opposite side of the room was cracked open allowing a cool breeze to flutter in. There was a small bookshelf along the wall with the window, with an impressive collection of books, both magical and muggle.

Hermione took a seat on the love seat and geastured for Andromeda to take the seat opposite her. Andromeda sat and said nothing for a moment as she observed Hermione. Hermione sat with her arms folded across her chest. She had her face set in a determined defiance sort of way, Andromeda noticed. Her foot was shaking slightly. She was wearing blue jeans with a long sleeved prune colored turtle neck. _She's definately showing no loose skin,_ thought Andromeda as she conjoured up a quill and piece of parchment.

"Can you tell me a little about yourself Hermione?" she asked after she jotted down her intinial impressions of Hermione.

"Why should I tell you anything?" asked Hermione stubbornly. "I don't know you."

Andromeda nodded. "I suppose you're right," she said. "So tell me, what would you like to know about me?"

Hermione said nothing as she considered the question. "What makes you so arrogant as to think that you can help me?" she demanded. "You know nothing of what I've been through and yet you sit there smiling confidently at me as if it is nothing. You don't have a clue how to help me and I think this is a stupid idea." she pointedly turned her head in the opposite direction.

Andromeda felt something stir in the pit of her stomach. Something that she had not felt in a very long time. "Hermione please," she said calmly. "give me a chance to help you, I've no doubt that I can. I-"

"I refuse to talk to you," said Hermione. "There's nothing wrong with me. Nothing. I just want to move on."

"I want to help you to," said Andromeda. "If you allow me to."

"You can't help me," yelled Hermione as she stood and began pacing. "You couldn't possibly know how to. They can't teach someone to help someone like me."

"And what kind of somone are you?" asked Andromeda.

"I was raped," yelled Hermione as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I was a virgin and now I'm ruined. You have no idea how that's feels."

Andromeda did not respond. She silently observed the young woman in front of her.

"No man will ever want me," continued Hermione. "I mean, I still wake up screaming from nightmares."

"Tell me about your nightmeres Hermione," asked Andromeda. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not telling you anything," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What good would it do."

Andromeda stood and crossed the room and sat beside Hermione on the bed. "Hermione you are not ruined," she said quiet but firmly. "You can overcome this. I did."

"You were," stammered Hermione. "Were you raped?"

Andromeda nodded. "As a virgin," she said. "I was sixteen. It was a week before my seventeenth birthday."

Hermione looked shocked. She had not been expecting that evidently. Andromeda sighed. She had not meant to reveal something so personal in their first session. It just came out. Hermione did not understand that this was not the end of the world. She _could _move on, and what better proof did she had then her very self.

"I was in my seventh year when it happened," continued Andromeda. "I was head girl. I told my parents a few weeks after it happened, when I left school for Christmas break," said Andromeda as she fidgeted with the buttons on her blouse. "They didn't believe me. They didn't like me, because I was unlike them. My father refused to, as he said, "drag a prominent pureblood family name in the mud because I couldn't keep my legs closed. Back in those days witches were treated as children. It was frowned upon for a woman to even address a man. My rapist walked because my father didn't love me. Hermione I know how you feel," she said, vaugely aware that her eyes were tearing up. "Believe me, I do."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You were raped," she asked again incredulously. "Here, at Hogwarts, and no one did anything about it? Where was Professor Dumbledore?"

"I- I didn't tell anyone." stammered Andromeda. "Not at first. My parents were the first to know and then, then er, Professor Dumbledore. But by the time I informed him, there was nothing he could do."

Hermione stared in silence at the startling revelations she'd just recieved. Her psychiatrist was a rape victim. She'd been raped right here, in the one place she felt completely safe.

"Is that why you became a psychiatrist?" she asked after a moment. Andromeda nodded. "Yes beause therapy helped me and I wanted to help other girls that are in the shoes I was in."

"Did talking really help you or are you just saying that to get me to talk to you," asked Hermione.

"Trust me," said Andromeda. "It helped. Who knows what I would have become if I hadn't gotten the treatment that I needed." she smiled. "I fell in love. I got married, and I had a beautiful daughter. She's 23." Andromeda held out a had a rubbed the small of Hermione's back. "So I know that you can overcome this."

Hermione nodded. She was silent for a few minutes, overthinking it all. Andromeda did not push her to speak. After a few minutes, Hermione said softly, "I will give it a try. I dont want this to hang over my head for the rest of my life. I want to be normal."

Andromeda smiled. "That's the spirit," she said.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Hermione.

"Well today we will just go over your treatment plan," said Andromeda. "I've met with your parents twice and we've come up with a treatment plan that's a few years longs, that we think would be most beneficial to you," she said. She summoned some parchment from the toot bag she was carrying. "Here it is," she said, flatening out the parchment, and handing it to Hermione.

"We've come up with some long and short term treatment goals for us to be working towards," she explained.

Hermione smoothe the parchments a bit more before reading it

**Tonks & Tonks **

**Family Psychiatric Consultants **

**Seventy years of business**

**Client name: **Hermione Narcissa Snape

**Diagnoses:** Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Acute Anxiety Disorder

**Treatment Completion Goal:** September 1996(three years)- September 1998 (five years)

**Teatment Goals: (Long)**

Hermione, on completion of her treatment, will be able to think and reflect on her trauma in a healthy way. She will no longer be ashamed of her abuse, but will have accepted it as well as move on from it.

Hermione, upon completion of her treatment, will be able to distinguish the difference between a healthy relationship oppose to an unhealthy one, and will know that all men are not bad nor are they all out to get her.

Hermione will be able to address the abuse she endured in a constructive manner, avoiding self pity and/or pointing blame at self or others with the exception of her abuser.

Hermione will learn and exercise the proper ways to deal with the grief of the loss of her adoptive mother. Upon, completion of her treatment, she will no longer hide behind her avoidance of the issue.

Hermione, upon completion of her treatment, will have learned ways to deal with the stress of the trauma, as well as developed valuable coping skills to help her with the flashbacks that she will undoubtly still have from time to time.

Hermione will be able to recognize triggers that causes her to get angry, as well as positive ways to deal with that anger.

Hermione will be able to return to her education full time without having to be removed.

**Short Term Goals**

Hermione will be able to discuss her trauma in session without locking down or avoiding the issue.

Hermione will build a successful relationship with her parents, and will allow them to build trust with her.

Hermione will make smalls transitions to gradually recommencing herself into full time classes

Hermione will discuss any untowards feelings that she may be having towards her parents, and will deal with all abandonment issues.

**Treatment Actions**

Hermione and myself will meet weekly, sometimes more to engage in Cognative Behavioral Therapy. She will also be required to particpate in psychotherapy groups with other surviving rape victims as her treatment progresses. Hermione will be required to journal any and all feelings and thoughts related to her trauma daily. Hermione will participate in family therapy with her biological parents periodically.

**Medications: **

As of right now Hermione is not prescribed any medications to help her cope with her trauma, however she is often given a Calming Potion or Dreamless Sleep Potion. She will not be prescibed anything as of now, however if in time, she still requires to take these Potions, we will proceed with medicinal treatment.

Hermione looked up after reading it. "These sure are a lot of goals," she said. Andromeda nodded.

"Yes, well you have plenty of time to complete them," she said. "Now," she continued. "We shall go go over each one to make sure that you understand everything."

Hermione nodded and Andromeda went over Hermione's entire treatment plan to her, explaining first her diagnoses, and it's symptoms and then moving on to each goal. When they'd finished, Andromeda had been well over her scheduled hour.

"Is there anything you wish to discuss today Hermione?" she asked. She may have been over her time limit but she believed in giving her clients her absolute best and do all that she could for them. There was no way she would not give Hermione a chance to talk if she really needed or wanted to.

Hermione shook her head at first but then nodded. "I keep having this nightmare," she confessed. Andromeda immediately began scribbling on her parchment of notes.

"In the dream I'm always running," said Hermione. "There's always somebody chasing me, a group of females. They are always trying to attack me and I barely escape." She stood and began pacing again. "Narcissa is always there trying to fight my attackers, but they laugh at her. They laugh and torture her and then turn to me and just as I'm hit with the curse I wake up. Every time. I do not know what it means."

Andromeda did not speak but continued scribbling her thoughts for another minute and a half.

"I cannot be sure of the exact meaning of this dream," She said looking up to Hermione at last. "But my interpetation is that the women chasing you repesents the things that you are running from," she said. "The fact that they are trying to attack you implies that you are running from some violent issues, but you can only run for so long before you run out and they consume you," she explained. "Hence, the women in your dreams eventually catches up with you and aim harmful curses at you. If you do not deal with these issues, they will catch up with you and will try and succeed in harming you and anything else that gets in their way, like your mother for example." She paused. "Hermione these dreams are the proof that your parents made the right choice in seeking help for you. They're like a warning bell chiming in your subconscious mind." She smiled. "The good news is that you have a wonderful psychiatrist who will not stop until you are able to live a safe constructive life without fear." She stood as well. "Hermione I believe that will be all for today." she said. "I want you to continue journaling, and we will meet again next week. Now I believe that you are late for dinner. "

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Thank you Mrs Tonks,"

Andromeda shook her head. "Call me Andie, Hermione," she said.

"Alright then," said Hermione. "Thank you," she said as she opened her bedroom door.

888888888888

When Hermione entered the Great Hall, Severus stood at the staff table. He'd been waiting for her to see how her session went. He made his way over to her at the same time as Potter. He sucked his teeth.

"How did it go Hermione," asked Harry.

"It went good, thanks Harry," she said smiling. "I like her, Andie Tonks, she's very nice."

"That's good," said Harry. "It would suck for you to have to talk to someone you didn't like."

"Yea," said Hermione. "I'm starving now though," she said laughing.

"Good," said Severus speaking at last. "I was wondering if you would care to join me in my chambers for dinner," he said. "I am curious to how your session went and I thought that perhaps we could discuss it while brewing some potions for the Hosptial Wing."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked away. Hermione smiled. "Sure that sounds great," she exclaimed.

Down in the dungeons Hermione told Severus all about her first meeting with Andromeda as well as what she thought of her over their dinner of pot roast mash potatoes and gravy and mixed vegatables and pumpkin juice. Severus listened and gave feed back when required. He was just happy to see that Hermione seemed happy and well, at least for the moment. She'd not had an incident for two days and he was loving it.

When they'd finished eating, the two of them headed to Severus' private labs. Hermione watched as Severus thoroughly scrubbed his hands clean and she inmitated him.

"We are going to be brewing a gallon of Calming Potion," said Severus. "As well as the Wolfbane Potion."

Hermione squealed with delight. "Really," she exclaimed. "The Wolfbane Sir, it's really advance, most fully grown wizards can't even begin to brew it."

Severus nodded, smiling inwardly at her advance knowledge of potions. Knowledge that he had not had a chance to nurture and perfect. No, he had been robbed of his right to raise his daughter but he would make up for it. She was still young and impressionable, and had a natural love and talent for the subject. Yes, he would teach her all that he knew.

"It is exceedingly difficult to brew," agreed Severus. "and if done incorrectly, it would become a very potent poison." He smirked at the thought. "However," he contiuned. "If there is anyone that I believe could brew it just as well as myself, it would be you."

Hermione gushed with pride at this rare praise from the deeply feared Potion Master.

"So let us begin." And they did. Severus had Hermione brew the gallon of Calming Potion on her own while he assisted her. He was amazed at her talents and couldn't believe he'd spent the last two years trying to knock her down. Well no more of that. Hermione laughed a lot and told him how relaxing she found potion brewing. Severus had to agree. It was his main reliever of stress.

After she'd finish brewing the Calming Potion, Severus showed her how to cover the cauldron for it to cool before bottling it. "Now we will get started on the Wolfbane," he said. "We will brew for about an hour, with stirring and adding ingredients then it has to cook for 24 hours. We will come back tomorrow night, if you want, and complete the next steps."

Hermione nodded and watched as he set up another cauldron and set about gathering the ingredients that they would need for the evening. Hermione was so happy that Severus had decided to allow her to help. They were forming a bond and that's what she wanted.

When she'd gone up to bed an hour and a half later it was with happy thoughts. It had been a good day. She did not have any nightmares that night.

8888888888888888

Author's Note:

Thank you so much to my readers, believe me I am deeply flattered by your reviews. I just wanted to let hyou guys know that this story will be moving along in a fast pace beginning with the next chapter. I will write some transitional chapters to move the story along to her fifth year where the heart of the story takes place. Also, I will try to update a lot more sooner in the next couple of weeks. Please continue to review. Thanks Snapemalfoy


	8. Chapter Ten The Black House

Chapter Ten: The Black House

Narcissa slowly made her way down the winding staircase of Malfoy Manor. She was seven and a half months pregnant and was already huge. She couldn't believe how much weight she had gained and she still had another month and a half left to go. As she reached the bottom of the steps, she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

"Oh," she cried as she leaned over the railing to let the pain pass. Twinkle and Tally were immediately at her side offering their help. Narcissa accepted it and allowed them to escort her to the kitchen. She sat at the table and accepted some toast and coffee from Tally.

"Eat Mistress," she ordered. Narcissa pushed her plate away. She couldn't eat. She was so lonely. Lucius hadn't been slept home in a full month. He had begun coming home less and less to not at all since the kids returned to school. He would send owls assuring her that he was working, but she was no fool. She knew that he was having an affair. There was no other reason for him to stay away from home since the Dark Lord fell. She put her head in her hands and slowly began to cry. It was a truly heartfelt cry, a cry that she needed to let out.

She had not cried like this since the night she cried for Severus all those years ago. It had been the last time they were ever together, the night Hermione was conceived. That was the night that the thin line between love and hate was crossed between them. They fought….like cats and dogs, like muggles. She repeatedly attacked him, striking him in his face and upper torso, kicking his legs and shins while he tried defending himself. She had been so angry; she felt so betrayed, so hurt. She wanted him, but he didn't want her, wouldn't take her away from Lucius. Then, when he could take no more of her assaults on him, he violently ripped her clothes from her body and threw her unto the bed before he slammed himself roughly into her. He made love to her in a way that he had never in the three and a half years that they had laid together. It had been so intense, extremely rough and raw, and full of so much passion and emotion. He fulfilled her long and very hard. She loved it. Loved the way he released his anger on her with his penis. She loved the way he nearly impaled her, ravished her, and made her screamed until she cried. He fucked her as hard as he could in every position that he knew for over two hours. She was sore, hoarse, bruised and dehydrated after having multiple orgasms back to back, and she loved every minute of it; loved the way his onyx eyes never left her sapphire ones. Somehow she knew as her orgasms peaked, that he would never touch her again. He would never again take her to the brink of insanity; dangle her there while he drove her over the edge before bringing her back again. She knew she would never hold him, never touch him, never kiss him or cry in his arms again. She was so in love with him. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. She wanted to let him know how it would be every night or any time he wanted it if he just took what she was trying desperately to give him. After she had her fifth orgasm, Narcissa took the lead. She threw him on his back and attempted to straddle him. She failed on her first attempts due to sloppy, wet mess that was leaking down her thighs. Her hair was sticking to her head and she and Severus both were drenched in sweat, but still she straddled him, panting heavily, as she slowly rose then fell on his still rock hard shaft. He had such a long tolerance to sex and could fuck for hours on end when he wanted to. That night he seemed to be in no hurry to stop and that encouraged her. Slowly she went up then down, up then down, up then down, loving the way his thick cock filled her completely. She loved the way he hissed each time she stroked him. She loved the way he sang her nickname 'Cissy' in between his moans. She loved the way he gripped her waist and urged himself deeper within her as he begun to lose control. He sat up, still planted deep inside her and pounded himself into her, harder and harder. She felt her toes begin to curl again. She felt herself shiver from the tingles that begun to spread throughout her body with the force of electricity volts. Her heart had begun to beat faster and faster, her head felt like it was spinning, the room was tilting sideways, she felt like she couldn't breathe and still Severus relentlessly stroked her, staring into her eyes the entire time. He kissed her neck and caressed her hard nipples while he steadily pounded into her. Then he lifted her and stood, while still inside her, and carried her to the nearest wall and pinned her against it. Holding her thighs up with his forearms, he began to hammer himself into her hard and fast. Narcissa eye's had rolled into the back of her head. Her mouth hung open. She was there, on the brink of insanity, where he got some sick sort of pleasure from bringing her to. She had begun clawing into his back, spluttering incoherent nothings, and gyrating fiercely against him. Her head was banging against the wall and she had wondered in the midst of her insanity, if he had remembered to cast the silencing spell. Her parents certainly were being entertained in the next room if he had not. Then he spoke to her, his deep baritone voice sending shivers down her spine, as he said five words that she thought she would never hear from his mouth. He had never said them to her before and she had never pushed it from him, though she was madly in love with him. "I love you Narcissa Black," he said and she felt his hot breath on her left ear. She felt herself tremble. He shifted his position and struck 'her spot' dead center. She shrieked. "I said, I love you Narcissa," he repeated, as he struck her spot again. She shrieked again, as she felt her body begin to vibrate. He struck her G spot again and again until she began to writhe against him. She completely lost control of herself and began thrashing wildly, shrieking like a banshee as her biggest orgasm of the night overcame her. Severus tolerance broke and he came with the force of a canon, shooting so much semen into her that it leaked from her, and down his shaft, blessing the room with the aroma of their love making. He lowered her legs and stared into her eyes. They were both breathing heavily, but neither of them broke eye contact. Then, without warning, he took her mouth in his and kissed her like his life depended on it. Her heart rejoiced. She thought, in that moment, that she had won; that she had finally convinced him to elope with her and never return to England. He kissed her with so much passion. She loved him, oh how she loved him. Then he pulled away from her. He walked to the other side of the room and began to gather up his clothes from the floor. She asked him what he was doing. He told her, as if it was nothing, that she had always known that she belonged to Lucius and nothing had changed the fact. He spoke to her as if she was a cheap whore and not Narcissa Black, the wealthy daughter of Orion and Talitha Black. He spoke to her as if they had not had a serious relationship for almost four years, in which she had stood by his side and rode for him, lied for him and even worst, _killed_ for him. His coldness cut through her like a two-edged sword and in that moment she hated everything about him. He dressed in silence as she cried on the bed, then left without a word; left without giving her any healing potion for the brutal love making that they'd just made, and more importantly, he left without giving her the contraption potion. He left her broken-hearted and crying with a broken pride in her bedroom of the Black House, with her parents in the next room. She hated him. Now, fifteen years later, she was crying the same way for the man that she didn't want to marry.

"Mistress please stop crying," squeaked Twinkle. "You is making Twinkle very sad. Twinkle isn't liking to see you cry so much."

After Narcissa composed herself, which took a while, she slowly stood with the help of her elves.

"I'm going to the Ministry," she told them. "The train will be here by six and I need a word with Lucius. Tally I want you to prepare that stew that Draco loves for dinner and Twinkle, I want you to come with me in the case that I need you."

Twinkle nodded and immediately ran forward to assist her master. She was too far along in her pregnancy to apperate so she headed for the floor network in the sitting room. Grabbing Twinkle's hand for support, she took a pinch of green powder that was kept on the mantelpiece and threw it into the crackling flames that were blazing within. They instantly turn a bright emerald green.

"The Department of Government Financing," she shouted as she stepped into the flames. With a swish she was gone.

She arrived in the fireplace of the lobby on Lucius' Floor, as everyone called it. Lucius was and had always been extremely good with numbers. After finishing his Hogwarts education with stellar marks, he went on to become the Arithmetic Master. He had in the last twenty years managed to triple the already huge Malfoy Vault to its unprecedented unlimited spending state that it now had, by financing the wizarding world. He was now the head of thirteen offices within the ministry, the head of the school governors, and Chief Advisor of Gringotts Bank.

Narcissa sighed and slowly made her way to his office with Twinkle at her heels. She was greeted by several important figures on her way there including the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who practically bowed down and kissed the hem of her dress. She heard his pockets jingling as he rose, and Narcissa knew that her husband had bribed him yet again, to do his bidding.

She shook her head, and continued on her journey to Lucius' office. She could have flooed directly into his office, but she knew that he would not appreciate it; so instead, she stood at his door and knocked like any other visitor.

The door opened on its own accord a moment later and she entered to find Lucius with his back to her, staring out the charmed imagery of outside London. He turned to face her.

"My God, Narcissa you're huge," he exclaimed as took her in. She did not respond but went to the sofa on the opposite side of the room and sat down. Lucius sat on the edge of his desk, facing her.

"How have you been Cissy," he asked. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know," Narcissa responded. "And how does it look like I've been?"

Lucius smirked. "Apart from the fact that you look like you're about to pop," he said coolly. "You look fine to me."

Narcissa felt like her heart was breaking. She didn't understand what was happening to them and why. She didn't understand what had gone so wrong between them in the last few months.

"So you're not going to be there when this baby is born either," she asked him.

Lucius laughed. "Of course I will." He declared.

"Will you," demanded Narcissa. "Because I've noticed a pattern, Lucius, you are never around when I start getting fat and ugly."

"That's absurd Narcissa, completely absurd."

"Is it?" she shouted. "Because you've been MIA three out of the three pregnancies I've had. You missed Draco's birth. You missed Hermione's birth. If you hadn't been God knows where, I wouldn't have been able to give her away."

Lucius stood. "Don't you dare blame your infidelities on my being away," he snared.

"Infidelities," repeated Narcissa. "I was not your wife when Severus and I were together."

"How do I know that," shouted Lucius. "You went through a hell of a lot of trouble to hide the fact that you had his child."

Narcissa slapped him. "Don't change this all around on me Lucius," she hissed. "You're the one who's being unfaithful. I've never been unfaithful to you even when I was sorely tempted to."

"Get out of my office," he screamed at her. "Or God help me woman."

Narcissa glared furiously at him before turning to the fireplace. "Your son will be home in a few hours. Please don't let him know that you no longer live at home. It would kill him." She took a pinch of powder and flooed home. As she landed in the fireplace of the manor, she felt another sharp pain go through her. She stumbled, and immediately the elves appeared and helped her over to the sofa.

"Rest Mistress," said Pax in his deep voice, as he handed her a glass of lemonade. "Rest yourself and let Pax massage your feet."

888888888888

On board the Hogwarts Express, Hermione sat staring out the window. It was snowing outside creating beautiful wintery scenery for them as they flew along. She was sharing a compartment with Pansy, who had quickly become a friend to her following her 14th birthday party. She had learned over the past three months that Pansy was smart, funny, and deviant. She knew a lot about purebloods traditions and had informed Hermione of some rather interesting ones. Pansy knew all about boys, her body and sex. Hermione found that therapy with Andromeda, which was going extremely well, and girl one on one with Pansy, was helping her tremendously and she felt that her old self was beginning to come back. Her nightmares were less frequent, and she hardly ever needed a calming potion. She was not yet comfortable talking about her trauma and still avoided the issue as much as she could and danced around the topic in her sessions with Andie. She still had flashbacks of what John did to her, but refused to share them with anyone. She couldn't. The most she could do was writing about it, and at times, that was too hard for her. She had returned back to her full schedule the first of November however, and already she was the top of each. School was truly easy for her.

She sighed. She was happy it was the holidays. She really wanted to see Narcissa. She hadn't seen her since her birthday party. She wrote almost every day, and Hermione had gotten the vibe that all wasn't well with her birth mother. Sometimes her letters sounded as if she was really lonely. She'd begun mentioning her servants, Twinkle and Tally as if they were the only friends that she had. Hermione wondered if everything was well in paradise.

"Hermione are you listening to me," asked Pansy.

"O er- no Pansy sorry," she said, turning her attention to back to her compartment buddy. "What were you saying?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. She did not like being ignored. "I said to see if you can come over to my place for a few days or I will see if I can come to yours."

"Malfoy Manor is hardly _my_ place," said Hermione laughing. "_My_ place would be Spinner's End, but the Professor decided to stay at Hogwarts and watch out for Black, so I'll spend the holidays over there."

"However it goes, ask your mother can I come over or can you come to my house."

"I will, I will," huffed Hermione.

"Yea and if I can come to your house we can have a good party in the room of requirement," said Pansy excitedly. "And I can have another go at that fine brother of yours."

"Pansy," squealed Hermione slapping her leg.

"Don't tell me that you're a virgin Hermione," she said jokingly. When Hermione didn't respond she said, "Seriously, You aren't a virgin are you?"

"No," said Hermione quietly. "I was raped over the summer." She did not know what made her confess to Pansy Parkinson what she couldn't tell bring herself to tell Harry. But she did. Pansy stared at her flabbergasted.

"Are you serious," she whispered, her eyes wide.

Hermione nodded. "By my adopted father," she said turning to look back out the window. "He attacked me, raped me, and then told me that I wasn't his daughter; that I was adopted."

Pansy flung her arms around Hermione. "I'm so sorry," she said, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Is that how you found out Professor Snape was your father?"

Hermione nodded. "He saved me," she whispered. "Before he even knew I was his daughter, he saved me."

Pansy snorted. "You act like that is a big surprise."

Hermione turned to face her. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Pansy shrugged. "I mean everyone knows that Snape is overprotected of young girls."

Hermione stared. "I didn't know," she said.

"Well yeah because you were raised as a muggle," she declared. "But had you grown up as a pureblood you would have known. He is like all of our godfather. He would kill my own father if he mistreated me," she declared. "You have the best father in the world," she said. "All the girls are secretly jealous."

Hermione laughed. "Snape to the rescue," she said. And they laughed. It was a good laugh and Hermione felt great knowing that she had just revealed the worst of herself to Pansy and she did not hold it against her. She did not turn away from her disgusted. She had embraced her. Then she had comforted her, and they laughed. In that moment Hermione knew that she would never look at Pansy Parkinson the same again. Draco joined them shortly afterwards and the three of them laughed and enjoyed their ride home.

All too soon they arrived at the train station. Hermione saw Narcissa standing in the crowd awaiting their arrival. She quickly made her way over to her mother. She was huge. She was past huge, she was gigantic. Hermione had to force herself not to stop and stare at the once petite woman. Narcissa smiled weakly at her, and gave her a quick sideways hug. She looked like she was in pain, Hermione noticed immediately.

"Are you okay," she asked her mother. Narcissa nodded. "Tell Draco to hurry so we can get back," she said. There's was no need to however because Draco had come at that second.

"Where's Father?" he demanded without even greeting is mother.

Narcissa sighed warily. "Your father had to work late tonight," she lied. "He should be home later."

Draco huffed. "So when are you having this baby mother?" he asked taking her in, frowning deeper the more of her he saw. Narcissa sighed.

"My due date is the fourth of February." She said as she cast a charm on their trunks to make them feather light for them to be able to carry.

She led them out of King's Cross Station and across the street to the pub where they would be able to access the floo network, and floo home. Narcissa was hit with two more contractions on the short walk across the street. She was beginning to worry. She hoped she wasn't having labor contractions. It was still much too early. She was only thirty weeks pregnant. They entered the shop, and she wobbled across the room to the floo network.

"You go on first Draco," she told her son tiredly. He did. He turned to the blazing flames after taking a pinch of floo powder, "Malfoy Manor," he shouted after throwing the powder into the licking flames. He disappeared with a swish.

"Hermione you next," she said, pushing her oldest child forward. Hermione took a pinch of the powder and imitated her younger brother. She arrived in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor a moment later.

Draco had already made his way to the kitchen where he was serving himself some hot tea. Hermione joined him. She poured herself a cold glass of pumpkin juice and took an apple from the fruit dish and began slicing it with a kitchen knife. Draco had decided on a tasty piece of lemon pie.

"I noticed Potty and Weasel weren't on the train home," said Draco turning to his sister. "It sucks that Potter has no family to go to and Weasley can't afford to travel back and forth," he joked nonchalantly. "I would hate to be them, wouldn't you?"

"It was nice of Ron to stay with Harry," said Hermione airily.

"Yea I suppose," said Draco shrugging. "But then again, that's to be expected of a sidekick."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron is not Harry's sidekick," she said chuckling a little.

Draco shrugged again. "Call him whatever you like, but I know a sidekick when I see one."

Narcissa wobbled into the kitchen. She looked extremely tired and in distressed. "Dinner should be ready soon," she said.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione again. She pulled out a chair that was at the table. "You should sit down," she said. "You look tired.

At that moment Narcissa let out a terrible shriek, grabbed her stomach with one hand, and the kitchen countertop with the other.

"Oh my God," shrieked Draco pointing behind her. Hermione turned in the direction of his outstretched arm. Her heart dropped. There was a trail of blood coming from the sitting room through the dining and into the kitchen, stopping beneath Narcissa's robes.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh my, Narcissa you're bleeding."

Narcissa let out another shriek in response as a puddle of bloody water gushed from her. She shrieked again and so did Draco. Hermione froze. She knew what was happening but had no idea of what to do. Narcissa began screaming; blood was still pouring from her.

"We have to do something," yelled Hermione. "We have to get her to St. Mungo's,"

"And how are we going to do that?" shouted Draco as he knelt beside Narcissa.

Hermione wracked her brains. "We'll floo her, grab an arm," she said bending to catch Narcissa's upper arm. Draco did the same and the two of them hauled a screaming and bleeding Narcissa back to the fireplace in the sitting room. Draco took a pinch and threw it into the flames. The flames turned bright green. "The Black house" cried Draco as they stepped inside. They were gone before Hermione had a chance to ask him where they were going.

They landed in the tall fire place of a black room. The walls and ceiling were painted black and there was a black area rug made of lynx fur in the middle of the floor, which was black marble. There were portraits lining the walls and in every one of them was a frowning face scolding down at them. There were carved statues of serpents in all different shapes and sizes decorating the room. The room looked like it belonged to the supporters of the darkest arts.

"Draco why did you bring us here," demanded Hermione as Narcissa howled in pain again.

"My grandparents," shrugged Draco. "They will know what to do."

"What's going on in here," growled a low unfriendly voice. Hermione jumped. She turned to face a tall man with long wild black hair standing on a long walking staff. He was dressed in long black robes. He had his wand pointed directly at Hermione.

"Oh my," she squealed. Narcissa screamed again. "Daddy," she bellowed. The man focused his attention on Narcissa and immediately sprang into action.

"Where's your father boy," he barked at Draco as he began chanting a spell and waving his wand over Narcissa.

"He had to work Grandfather," muttered Draco as he pulled out his wand. "What should we do?"

"Get some Healers here now," screamed Grandfather. "She's hemorrhaging."

Draco threw a pinch of floo powder back into the fireplace and screamed "St. Mungo's," as he and Hermione stepped in.

Draco sprinted out of the fireplace with Hermione on his heels screaming "Help" at the top of his lungs. Heals head popped out of every room.

"Mister Malfoy," said one of them who obviously recognized that platinum blonde hair. "Can we help you Mister Malfoy?"

"My mother is hemorrhaging." He screamed. "She is at the Black House. She's pregnant."

The healer, whose name was Norman Novak ran behind the desk and began searching for Narcissa's information.

"Someone get in contact with Severus Snape," yelled Novak who was sending objects flying to a push cart near the floo network.

"Why do we need that bastard?" asked another Healer.

"Because you will not have a job tomorrow if you put any potion in her body that's not brewed by the Potion Master," said a man that Hermione knew to be Healer Parkinson.

"What's going on Draco," he asked.

"My mother's pregnant she's hemorrhaging," he said exasperatedly, "you're all wasting time."

"Listen Draco," said Healer Parkinson, "I want you to floo to the Ministry and alert your father. It will be quicker than owl."

Draco nodded.

"Miss Snape," said Parkinson addressing Hermione now. She looked up eagerly. "I want you to floo to Hogwarts and alert your father," he said. "He is the only potion master that the Malfoys trust.

Hermione nodded. Draco had already gone and Hermione did not waste time hanging about. She quickly flooed inside of Severus' private chambers. Her heart let out a sigh of relief to see him. He was nursing an alcoholic beverage, and wearing black slacks with a black button down shirt. His shirt was unbuttoned revealing his very well define chest beneath.

"Hermione what are you doing here," he asked as he waved his wand. All of his buttons instantly re buttoned. "What's going on?"

"Narcissa is hemorrhaging," she said breathlessly. "I think she's having the baby, there was so much blood. Draco took her to the Black House. Healers should be there now. Draco is looking for Lucius at the Ministry. Pansy's dad sent me to get you; he said the Malfoys won't take any potion that's not brewed by you."

Severus only hesitated for a moment as he seemed to take in everything Hermione had said. She had been speaking extremely fast. Then he waved his wand and summoned his potion kit and some ingredients. They came zooming toward him.

"Let's go," he said.

88888888888

Hermione landed back in the fire place of the Black House to find the sitting room deserted with the exception of two elves dressed in filthy rags, cleansing Narcissa's blood from the floor. Severus landed in the fireplace a moment after her and ran out of the room and around the corner. Hermione started forward, but was immediately stopped by someone grabbing her shoulder. She spun around. Apparently the room wasn't deserted after all.

"What business do you have here," said a woman with salt and pepper hair. She glared at Hermione, taking in her facial features.

"You are a Black," said the old woman. "Are you Andromeda's daughter?"

This startled Hermione. "Do you mean Andromeda Tonks?" she asked.

The woman sneered. "I do not call my daughter by that filth's name," she spat. "That disgusting mudblood, who corrupted my sweet and innocent daughter."

Hermione shook her head. "No," she said. "No, I'm not Andromeda's daughter," she said. "I'm Narcissa's daughter. I'm Hermione. Hermione Snape."

The woman let out a bark like laughter, "I should have known," she said. "Cissy and Severus were very intimate back then. Well it's good you're a pureblood, I would have killed you if you were a mudblood. I do not care for half bloods either; however, I would have allowed you to visit Cissy, if you were Andromeda's half blood spawn."

"How is my mother," asked Hermione, deciding that she did not like this woman at all.

"I don't know," said the woman. "I haven't been up there. I'm waiting for my daughter, Andromeda. I'm Talitha Black, your grandmother, I suppose. Orion, my husband has gone to try and make amends with Andromeda. The healers were saying Cissy might not make it."

"WHAT," yelled Hermione as tears filled her eyes? "What do you mean?"

The woman studied Hermione. "Your mother might die today," she said coldly. "She'd lost a lot of blood by the time the healers got here. She's been non responsive for the last ten minutes from what Heifer tells me,"

Hermione sprinted from the room, her heart pounding, in the directions of the noises she was beginning to hear. Narcissa couldn't be dying, she just couldn't. She just met her. She was just getting to know her. She couldn't lose her another mother.

Hermione turned down a hallway and in the first room on the right, she found them. Severus, Healer Parkinson, and Healer Novak were surrounded around Narcissa who they had laying on a hospital like bed in the middle of the room. This room, like the rest of the house had a black ceiling and walls and a black marble floor. It also was decorated with serpents. There was a ball of light floating above Narcissa's body. Hermione's stomach turned. Severus and the two healers were performing surgery on Narcissa. It was very cold in the room, and Hermione could feel the magic swirling around her in the air. She knew it was a powerful spell keeping the room disinfected; she could almost smell the sanitation swirling around the room.

Hermione looked around and gasped. Draco was sitting on a sofa that was pushed to the very back of the room out of the way of everyone. He looked inconsolable. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Tears were streaming down his face. He was cradling his arm and holding a pink bundle. Hermione quickly walked over to him. He was holding a baby. Hermione squealed.

"Oh my god! Is this her?" she asked extending her arms for the baby. Draco handed her over. She was beautiful with sky blue eyes and white blonde hair. She looked just like Lucius, whom Hermione noticed was still not present.

"She's beautiful," exclaimed Hermione. "And perfectly healthy."

"Lucky for her," mumbled Draco. "Her twin can't say the same."

"What twin?" asked Hermione? "Where is she?"

"He," corrected Draco. "Didn't make it. He died in my arms after living for a minute and a half.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Hermione. "That's horrible."

"Mother's stopped breathing on her own. Severus and Danny keep bringing her back but she won't stabilize. Her body is not giving the blood replenishing potions time to work." He put his head in his hands. "Where is my father?" he asked aloud.

There," shouted Novak. "It's working."

Draco ran forward to the operating area. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked eagerly. "Is she going to live?"

Severus turned him away from the bed and walked him back over to Hermione and the baby. "Narcissa was sicker than anyone knew," he said quietly. "She had bad lungs. Her breathing for three took too much out of her. Her lungs collapsed. We stopped and healed her hemorrhage and replenished the blood she lost, but we haven't been able to get her to breathe on her own. If she doesn't start breathing on her own, she will die." Hermione let out a sob. The baby girl in her arms eyes was still open. She was staring at Hermione as if studying her. Hermione kissed her.

"Hello Isis," she whispered trying to control her sobbing. "I'm Hermione, your big sister." She looked up at Draco who was staring at Narcissa. "She's so big Draco." She said. "She doesn't look premature at all." Severus returned to the other healers and they began conversing in low tones.

Hermione took the baby whom she'd liked to call Isis over to where Narcissa was laying comfortably in a Queen Size bed. She loved magic. Narcissa had given birth, had surgery, gotten patched and cleaned up and place in a bigger and better bed all in an hour.

She sat on the edge of the bed beside Narcissa. She positioned Isis to where she would be able to see their mother.

"This is our mother," she told Isis. Her name is Narcissa Malfoy.

At that moment the room door burst opened and Lucius entered. "What's going on here," he demanded of everyone in the room. "My secretary said that you," he shot at Draco. "Ran wildly about, on my floor of the Ministry, shouting of an emergency. Explain yourself."

Draco squared his shoulders.

"Mother has had the baby," he said.

"And that is an emergency because?" yelled Lucius.

Severus suddenly lunged at Lucius out of nowhere. "Narcissa almost died having your children," he screamed at him. "Where the fuck were you?"

"Unhand me Severus," said Lucius, throwing Severus from him. "You must have lost your mind."

"Indeed I have," sneered Severus as he glared Lucius in the eyes. "When I was summoned to save your wife's life. Where were you Lucius" he repeated. "And don't you even think about lying to me."

Lucius glowered. "How dare you question me." He snared. "You have no right to question anything I do."

"If you do not answer me in five seconds," warned Severus. "I will do a lot more than question you."

"I was with another woman," said Lucius jutting his chin out. "We went on a lovely date."

Severus stared at him. "Well I hope it was worth it," he said after a moment. "Your wife may have lost her life bearing your children while you were out being unfaithful."

Lucius laughed. "Well I assure you," he said quietly. "If Narcissa _had _died, she would have had the one she _truly _wanted by her side with her."

Severus felt his temperature rising, a sure sign that he was furious. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean Lucius," he asked.

"Exactly how it sounded," said Lucius. "You're the one she wants, not me. What's it matter if I was here or not."

"It matters because she's your wife you fucking moron," yelled Severus. "She's the mother of your heir, and she was giving birth to your twins. What the fuck is wrong with you."

"None of those things were of her choice," screamed Lucius who was red in the face. Severus had never seen him this way before. "I loved Narcissa for as long as I can remember. I knew my whole life that she would be my wife, and for a long as I can remember, she had a thing for you. The second that mudblood turned her back on you, there she was to pick up the fallen pieces."

"Don't you think it's kind of late to be playing the jealousy card," sneered Severus, his jaw clenched and his fist balled. "Narcissa loves you, any fool can see that."

"She loves what I can do for her," retorted Lucius. "She's in love with you and has always been."

Severus shook his head. "You're a fool Lucius Malfoy II," he said quietly. "You're convincing yourself to believe what you know is not true." He shook his head again. "You're obviously fucking some really good pussy."

Lucius nostrils flared. "It's funny how now all of a sudden you care so deeply for Narcissa," he said, still glaring in his best friend's eyes. "You certainly didn't all those years ago."

"Narcissa is my friend," said Severus. "And she is the mother of my only child. I care very deeply for her."

"Is that why I found her looking like you raped her, the morning of our engagement announcement?" yelled Lucius. "I was about to have you arrested but she assured me that it was consensual, that you guys got carried away saying goodbye. She was bruised in several places. You brutalized her, consensual or not; I saw it in her mind, so don't tell me how to treat her. I've never hurt her not physically at least."

"I was eighteen Lucius, and that was fifteen years ago," screamed Severus. "Get over it. Narcissa needs you."

"Where are the babies," asked Lucius. "Let me see my twins."

"It's just your daughter," snarled Severus. "Your son died right after he was born."

"What?" asked Lucius. "What are you saying?"

"Your son died," said Severus loudly. "Your daughter was taking all the nutrients from him in the womb. He wasn't strong enough to survive on his own, being premature."

Lucius spotted Hermione with the baby and came over to her. She handed her over without a word. Lucius stared down into his daughter's face.

"Oh wow," he said quietly, claiming the spot that Hermione had been utilizing. "What's her name?" he asked her.

"Er- Isis," said Hermione uncertainly.

"Hello Isis," whispered Lucius kissing her forehead. "I'm your father." He then looked over to his comatose wife. She had a magical oxygen machine attached to her that was pumping air into her lungs. Lucius eyes softened, as well as his heart. "I'm sorry I wasn't here Cissy," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "You did a great job again baby."

Draco stood. "I hate you," she shot at his father. "I can't believe you're cheating on Mother. You don't even care that she can't breathe on her own. I fucking hate you," he screamed before storming from the room. Hermione, not knowing what else to do, followed her younger brother out. This had not been a good first day of the holidays.

8888888888888

Hermione followed Draco out of the room with her heart full. She couldn't believe that just a few hours ago she had been laughing happily on the train. So much had happened since she arrived at King's Cross Station. She couldn't believe that Narcissa was fighting for her life. She couldn't believe that she was this close to losing her mother…again. Her hands were shaking horribly. She couldn't believe that Lucius was so heartless. That he didn't even care that she might not live much longer. Her father seemed far more concerned about her than he did. Her father. He didn't deny that he'd been brutal with Narcissa. She had no idea that Narcissa had been in love with Severus. She'd seen them together more than once and they didn't strike her as having any sexual attraction towards each other. She would have never expected them of having a kid if she wasn't the said kid. _I guess Pansy's dad _did_ strike a chord at St. Mungo's,_ she thought. She was glad she had the choice to marry whomever she wished. She couldn't imagine being forced to marry someone that she didn't love. To be forced, literally or not, to bare the children of a man she did not love. If her mother was in love it the Potion Master, then secretly, Hermione was happy that she had the chance to be with the man she loved first, it seemed only fair.

Hermione followed Draco into the library on the second floor. She was not surprised to find the walls, ceiling and floor black. Every room they'd passed was decorated the same. She'd thought that they called it the Black House because Orion's surname was Black, but she was beginning to think they called it the Black House because it was indeed a black house.

She thought of her grandmother. The woman sent shivers down her spine. She certainly was able to understand now how Narcissa had two siblings that murdered multiple times. Talitha Black was in every sense a deranged and prejudice old woman who was formidable in her own way and should be greatly feared. She did not seem like the woman to cross. Hermione could not wait to leave. Orion too was frightening. Hermione now understood why Draco behaved the way he did; he was raised to. She slumped in the chair beside Draco who had summoned a bottle of firewhiskey. His hands were shaking as well and he was still crying. He poured himself a drink and Hermione one as well. Together they drank and cried out their sorrows.


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Orion, as he promised his wife, went to try to visit his estranged daughter, Andromeda Tonks. He did not know where she lived but he knew where she worked. She worked in her husband's family's Psychiatric Counseling Center. Tonks & Tonks. It was located in the heart of London on this street called Galveston Lane. Both elder Tonks were psychiatrists, and though their son Ted did not become one, his wife, Andromeda did, as well as his brother Trevor Tonks. The family practice was doing very well pulling clients that were both muggle and magical. Orion, though he disapproved of his daughter very much, had to admit that she was doing extremely well for herself.

Upon arriving in an alleyway on Galveston Lane, Orion quickly threw on his invisibility cloak. He did not like muggles, not in the slightest, and they were especially happy this time of year celebrating Christmas. He did not want them speaking to him at all, not even to say 'Happy Christmas'. It was very cold out but Orion was glad for the heavy snowfall, for they covered his footprints almost as soon as he made them. Quickly and quietly he made his way down the winding road.

He was going to speak to his first born child. He hadn't spoken to Andromeda in decades. He didn't even know what his granddaughter looked like and she was decades old. He shook his head. He knew that he hadn't done right by his eldest child. He knew it deep in his heart and it had bothered him for a few years now. He had hoped for a chance to explain himself, to come up with some logical thing to say that would make right all the wrong that he'd did, but now that the opportunity had presented itself he really did not want to continue. Nothing, absolutely nothing he could say or do would make up for the way he and his wife had treated their daughter.

He wasn't going to back out however. No. He had too much pride. His wife was depending on him to make this right. He loved Talitha. He loved her with all his heart and soul, more than he had had ever loved any of his three children. Talitha was desperately ill now and he knew she wanted to see Andromeda before she got any worst. Talitha missed Andromeda, he could tell. She missed having a daughter. Bellatrix probably would never see the light of day again and Narcissa, well it wasn't the same with Narcissa. Talitha was ready to see and speak to her daughter again and it was up to him to bring her home. Besides, they had so many secrets, so many lies to account for. It was time. They were getting older. Andromeda and Narcissa were getting older. For Merlin's sake, Narcissa just had her third and fourth child. Yes, it was past time.

Orion found the bluish grey building resting on an acre of land. It was modest looking, and one would never expect two of the staff members to be a fully grown witch and wizard, or that a quarter of the patients were disturbed witches and wizards.

He sighed. Well it was time. Slowly he made his up the three steps from the sidewalk and down the pavement that led to the front porch. The building looked like any other house on the block from the outside, with a large wrap around front porch with huge windows. The house itself gave no hint to the activities going on inside but the sign that sat in the yard did. In gold letters on a black sign it read, Tonks & Tonks: Family Psychiatric Consultants.

Taking a deep breath Orion slowly climbed the five steps up the porch. He had to take another deep breath at the door. He did not know why he felt so afraid. He'd never feared anything else in his seventy-eight years of living, but now he feared his own fifty-two and a half years old daughter. He quickly checked his reflection in the closed screen door.

_I look like a damn fool_, he thought miserably, as he took in his muggle suit, and trench coat. He wanted to show Andromeda that he no longer cared that she had married that stinking mudblood; that she was his daughter, his oldest child and he wanted her back in his life. And it was the truth. He never really noticed Andromeda as she grew up. He had been more focused on his heir, his second child. Andromeda was so quiet, so different, so saint like that she aggravated the hell out of him whenever she was around. She'd learned very early in life to steer clear of him and after she was sorted into Ravenclaw's house rather than Slytherin, he lost her altogether. She never came home for holidays and during the summer well, he didn't really know where she went or did.

Then she came home Christmas of her last year. It had been out of the blue. She had not written home in years and everyone had gotten used to not seeing or hearing anything from her for the entire year. She came to him on the first night back late after supper. She told him that she had been raped almost a month before. He didn't give her the time of day. Bella, his little princess, was so sick. She caught dragon pox from this little boy during a tea party. She had a fever. Talitha was so worried about her. He was the man of the house, he had to take care of his baby. Dragon pox is deadly in toddlers. Andromeda said she had been raped. He knew he should have believed her, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to deal with the aftermath of it. The young man she accused was the son of a very prominent man, the Minister of Magic who happened to be one of his closet friends. His son Charles, was the same age as Andromeda, and he'd crushed on her for nearly all of his life. He knew Charles. He didn't believe Charles capable of attacking let alone raping Andromeda. He concluded that Andromeda had given herself to him and for what ever reason, decided to cry wolf. She told him he was the worst father in the world. She apparated away that night and hadn't spoken to him since. Still, with all he did, Talitha had still burnt her worst.

He sighed again as he removed his cloak and opened the door. There was a little chime as he entered and the receptionist behind the glass looked up.

"Welcome to Tonks & Tonks," she said. "I'm Sonya, how can I help you?"

"I need to see Andromeda Tonks," growled Orion in a low voice. He really despised muggles.

"Mrs. Tonks is currently busy with a client she should be available in about forty minutes."

"I need to see her now," growled Orion. "I would like for you to go and get her."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," said the young red head named Sonya, folding her arms at him with purpose. "She's busy. You can sit and wait."

Orion drew himself to his full height. "Listen Ginger," he said. "I have never been told to wait in my life. I will not ask you again. Get off your ass and fetch Andromeda. "

"Okay sir," said Sonya glaring. "Now you're being belligerent," she picked up an equipment that Orion had never seen before and placed it to her ear.

"Mrs. Tonks," she said. "There's a man being belligerent, demanding to see you," she paused then winced. "Yes ma'am," she said, her tone sounding very apologetic now. "I know you're in a session ma'am, but he wont take no for an answer, what should I do? Should I call the police." There was a pause in which the woman listened again.

"What is your name sir," she said looking at Orion with hate in her eyes.

"Tell her that it is Orion Black and that it is an emergency," growled Orion, pleased that his daughter _did_ have the ability to instill fear in others.

"He says his name is Orion Black and that it is an-," she paused. "Yes, okay ma'am." She replaced the device she was communicating with Andromeda on back on the base it came from, then looked up at Orion.

"Mrs. Tonks will be with you in a moment," she said adopting a generic smile.

A second or so later a middle aged man came from down the hall into the waiting area. Orion knew immediately that he was a muggle. The muggle approached the receptionist window.

"Andie said to reschedule my session for tomorrow," he told the Sonya. "She seems very upset 'bout that phone call. Never ended a session early before."

Sonya nodded. "I'm sorry about that Mr. Grant," she said smiling softly. "It looks like Mrs. Tonks is open at two thirty tomorrow and four thirty tomorrow, which would you prefer?"

"Mr. Black," said a voice that Orion would recognize anywhere. He turned and saw his first born child standing in the doorway that the man called Grant had come from. She was wearing a dark green muggle pants suit with a beige blouse, and beige heels. Her long, wild hair was pinned up in a tight bun. She was wearing glasses. She looked very sophisticated. She had her eyebrow raised at his muggle attire. "Follow me please."

She turned on her heel and marched down the hall. Orion, breathing deeply again, followed his daughter down the hall. It was quiet and all the doors he past were closed with an 'In Session' sign hanging on the knobs. The walls were a pale pink, and decorated with friendly pictures of landscapes with a motivational quote underneath it. Orion were amazed at how dull muggles lives really were. None of their pictures moved or talked. How astonishingly boring, he mused. He couldn't believed his daughter would betray the wizarding world in such a way as this. He sighed again, reminding himself that he was supposed to be trying to convince his daughter to rejoin the family.

Andromeda entered the last door, which was left opened. Her office was very spacious, and seemed way too big to fit in the building. She had a large oak wood desk in the center of the room, and behind the desk were two very large windows with heavy blue curtains. She a long black leather sofa pushed against the wall with a recliner sitting beside it. She also had a large forty galleon fish on the other wall with framed degrees from universities that he was unsure if she'd attended or not.

Andromeda did not speak but went and sat behind her desk after closing and locking the door. Resting her chin on her fist, she silently observed him. Orion took a seat on the edge of the leather recliner. A long silence passed between them with Andromeda just staring at him. He felt himself getting agitated. Andromeda seemed to noticed his growing agitation and took out a notepad and began scribbling away.

"Stop analyzing me," growled Orion. "I am not here for your services. I'm here on family business."

"Really," asked Andromeda her eyebrow raised. "And what business might that be, seeing as we are not family?"

Orion took a deep breath. He deserved that and he knew it. He took deep breaths to tried calming himself. He would not lose his patience, this was too important.

"I know we did you extremely wrong," he told his daughter. "I know there is nothing that I can say that would make right all the pain, turmoil, and hurt we caused, but Andromeda we are still your parents and there is nothing you can do to change that."

"I believed that was changed nearly four decades ago when you disowned me so stop with the façade, what do you want? Why have you come to my job?" she demanded.

"Narcissa is dying," he said solemnly. "She went into premature labor yesterday evening with twins. Only one of them survived. Her lungs collapsed while the twins were being delivered," he paused as if waiting for Andromeda to respond. She didn't, so he continued.

"The healers have stabilized her, and they have managed to set up this system that is pumping air into her lungs for her. However, this is supposed to be a temporary solution. She must begin to breathe of her own accord again or she is going to die."

Andromeda appeared to be unfazed. She still neglected to respond. Orion took another deep breath.

"Andromeda please forgive us," he pleaded with her. "Your mother and I are so sorry for what we did to you. It has been bothering us for years that you are our best child, yet you were treated the worst."

Andromeda folded her arms and leaned back in her plush desk chair. She still did not speak.

"We miss you Andie," he whispered. "We want to make amends. We want to un-disown you. We want to meet your husband and daughter. Your mother is having health problems as well. None too serious, but still, Andromeda, we don't want to spend the rest of our lives without you. It's been thirty five years."

Andromeda shook her head. "Its been forty one years," she said. "Yeah _officially _it's been thirty five, but you guys disowned me when I was eleven years old. "You've never been my parents. Professor Flitwick is my father and Professor McGonagall is my mother and that's how it's been from the moment I was sorted into Ravenclaw." She stood.

"It is unfortunate what has happened to Narcissa," she said. "She's so young. She has children, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it. I'm not that kind of doctor you see?"

"Doctor?" repeated Orion.

Andromeda chuckled. "Healer, I mean. Living in both worlds, sometimes I get mixed up." She turned her back on him and stared out her huge windows. "The point is Mr. Black," she said. "I cannot help Narcissa, and my being there wouldn't make the slightest difference to her. So, no, I will not return home. She needs a miracle, not me."

"So your going to turn your back on her, your own daughter." said Orion angrily rising as well. "Narcissa can die at any moment. Do you think if it was you dying, that your mother and I wouldn't be at your bedside?"

"I should hope not," yelled Andromeda. "You and your wife are the last people I would want to see on my deathbed. As for Narcissa, she is not my daughter and you know it. Talitha needs to be at her daughter's bedside. She is nothing more than my little sister, and what's worst is that she hates me. She do not want me there while she dies. And I don't feel comfortable being there."

"Talitha is beginning to forget many things and one of those is what she did to acquire Narcissa." said Orion quietly. "She is forgetting a lot of things. Just a week ago she told Narcissa that she only had three children and that she was not her child. It comes and goes. She was in her right mind yesterday evening however."

"She has Alzheimer's Disease," asked Andromeda startled. Her husband, had just been telling her how purebloods were catching muggles diseases. She hadn't believed him.

"I believe the healers mentioned something that sounded like that. But it's so fuzzy. All I know is sometimes she knows what's going on and sometimes she don't," said Orion, reclaiming his seat.

Andromeda nodded and turned back to face the window. "Having Alzheimer's doesn't make up for anything," she declared. "In her mind or out of it, she is cruel and heartless and I will never forgive her." She turned back to face her father. "Or you, I will never forgive you either, Mr. Black. I hate you. You have never loved me. You never cared. I told you that Charles Benson attacked me, held me down and raped me and you told me I was lying; that you cared more about your friendship with that corrupted excuse of a Minister of Magic than your own child." She was not aware that she had begun to cry. She had not cried about her rape in many, many years. She had not cried about her parents and upbringing since her Hogwarts years. She didn't not know why she was crying, but figured it was because she had never confronted her parents before. She simply moved on. Now here he was, without warning, in her office.

"Your wife stole my child from me and then got you to disown me," she continued. "You raised my daughter to hate me; to hate good; to love evil." Andromeda sat back at her desk. "You made sure she married that trash. You've ruined her." she sighed and dried her tears. "Narcissa is a lost cause," she said after a moment. "I pray she gets well," she continued. "I _do _love her, but I have to focus on Hermione. She's my priority now. I can't go visit Narcissa, not with Hermione there."

Orion said nothing for a long moment. "I have wronged you greatly Andromeda," he said. "Please give us the chance to make it right."

"You can't," said Andromeda shaking her head. "You just can't. And like I said, I have to think about my client. Hermione does not need all of this instability right now. For me to make her aware that she is in fact my granddaughter would likely push her over the edge."

"What if we got the kids out the house for the day," said Orion eagerly. "There's a quidditch game in three days; England versus France over in Paris. Draco never misses a game when he can and we can get the girl to go with him. That would get them out of the house for at least two days. Can you please by then?"

Andromeda shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "That house is so depressing. I haven't been there in years. I never had any intentions of returning when I left."

"Narcissa may die, Andromeda."

"Every time I see her, I see him," said Andromeda. "I don't know how you guys managed to pass her off as a Black. She looks like a Benson. She acts like a Benson. She passed his eyes on to Hermione."

"She's not him," said Orion. "She do not know, have never known him, and never will know him. She is Narcissa _Black _Malfoy. She deserves to know the truth."

"Well it's not like I will be able to tell her if she's in a coma."

Orion stood. "I will trust you to make a good decision," he said. "You have always made good choices and I would hate for you to start making bad ones now." He looked around the room once more. "You and your family are invited to dinner on Christmas. That is the day of the match and it would be a lovely present to all of us if we could move forward from here, the right way. We want to be in our granddaughter's life from here on out. And you, you can be in your new granddaughter's, Miss Isis Malfoy, life." He turned and walked back to the door. "It was really good seeing you again Andromeda. I hope we see each other again." he left.

Andromeda closed and sealed her door with a wave of her wand that she kept inside her desk. She put her head in her hands. Her heart felt so heavy. Her mind was overloaded. She felt trapped. She had always wanted Narcissa to know the truth, to know that she was not her sister but her mother. She had always wanted her to know that Talitha was a monster, and that she stole Narcissa away from her. She wanted her to know who she greatly resembled. She wanted her to know how she was conceived.

She stood and went to her window. She was a coward. She knew it. How could she, for thirty years, convince abused women to face their fears, to confront them. And here now, she couldn't do it herself. Narcissa was the least of her worry. It was Talitha. It was the house. It was the elves. The serpents everywhere. She couldn't take it then and to be back in that house would be nothing but torture for her, her, husband and daughter.

She sat back down. Narcissa was dying. Her daughter was dying. Narcissa. She loved her. She wanted to hate her. She truly did, but she couldn't. It wasn't her fault that she had been born. She had been given the often to terminate the pregnancy at Hogwarts but she couldn't. She refused to become a murderer. She refused to allow Charles to turn her into one.

Narcissa was dying and her parents was using her condition to trap her into a dinner. They knew she loved Narcissa. She hated them, the both of them. Why couldn't they continue to pretend that she didn't exist? What scheme did they have her their sleeves? Why do they want her at the Black House so bad?

She stood and looked lout of her window again. Narcissa is dying. She felt the tears begin to fall from her eyes. Narcissa is dying.

8888888888888

Andromeda arrived home that evening with a lot on her mind. She was glad that her husband was home from work as well as her daughter, Nymphadora. She needed to discuss Orion's visit with them both.

Dora, as he called her daughter, was preparing what smelt like a scrumptious dinner in the kitchen. She loved her daughter. She was extremely bright and friendly, and she lived perfectly in her half muggle, half magical world. She and Ted had decided to send Dora to a muggle elementary school as a child. She loved it and fitted in greatly. She had no qualms about being with muggles though she knew she was a witch. She interacted very well with Ted's parents. She could blend in perfectly fine in either world. She had muggle friends as well as magical ones. That was how she wished she could have raised Narcissa.

Sighing, she took off her thick traveling cloak and hung it on the hook behind the front door. She removed her glasses and sat it on the small table on the wall. She looked into the mirror on the wall above the little table. She looked how she felt, weary and tired.

She sighed again and continued on her way through the house. She found her husband lounging in the front room watching television. She entered and sat down on the loveseat.

"Hey sweetheart," he said smiling at her. She smiled back weakly. "What's the matter babe?" he asked muting the television with a click of the remote control.

"I received a visit from Orion Black today," she told him.

He raised his eyebrow. "What did he want?"

"To tell me that Narcissa is dying," said Andromeda as she felt her eyes begin to water again.

Ted got up and sat beside his wife. He wrapped his arms around her. "Oh baby," he said. "That's terrible. What's the mater with Narcissa?"

At that moment Nymphadora entered the family room. She was wearing jeans with a yellow turtle neck, and knee -length high brown cowboy boots. Her hair was her favorite shade of bubble gum pink and she had it pulled up in a pony tail.

"What's going on?" she asked. "What's wrong Mom?"

Andromeda dried her eyes, took a deep breath and told her everything that was said in her and Orion's meeting. She was glad she had always been honest with her daughter. Nymphadora knew she had been raped at Hogwarts. She knew she had a half older sister that was being raised to believe she was Orion and Talitha's daughter. She knew that Andromeda had been disowned and why.

After she'd finish telling them everything, Andromeda turned to the other two. "I just don't know what to do," she said. "I want to see Narcissa. I want to tell her the truth, but I don't think I can take being in that house, being near _them_ again." She sighed again deeply.

"I think we should go Mom," said Dora. "I would like to get to know Narcissa and her children. And if she does die, you will feel worst knowing she died without you saying goodbye; without even trying."

"I agree with Dora," said Ted. "We will be with you the entire time," he continued. "and the moment you feel like you can't take it any more, we will leave. Surely your parents know that it's going to take a while before you feel comfortable around them or the house."

Andromeda nodded then turned to her daughter. "I thought you were going to the Christmas game on Saturday?"

Dora shrugged. "This is more important," she said. "I can always go to the next game."

Andromeda smile. "Thank you for being so supportive you guys. I love you."

"Oh mom please stop," said Dora laughing as she stood. "I made steak, gravy, mash potatoes, green beans, and sweet yams. Come eat."

888888888888

Christmas Day

Hermione crept down stairs in the wee hours of Christmas morning. She and Draco had been staying at the Black House for a week now and she hated it here. Professor Snape offered her the option to return to school or even to Spinner's End, but she couldn't leave. Narcissa still hadn't began breathing on her own. The entire week had been a depressing one. She and Draco were drinking daily. No one seemed to care. Everyone was busy with their own problems.

Professor Snape went back to Hogwarts. He was determined to catch Sirius Black. He figures Sirius had someone helping him from the inside of the castle since he managed to break in Gryffindor Tower on Halloween night, and escape without getting caught. Hermione suspected that He expected Black to try again during the holidays.

She entered the room Narcissa was in on the first floor. She sat on the edge of the bed and took her mother's hand. It was so cold.

"Happy Christmas," she said quietly squeezing Narcissa's hand. It heart her heart to see the her mother looking so pale and lifeless with a device attacked to her chest, pumping oxygen into her body. She felt her eyes water.

"Mom please start breathing," she cried. She had not spoken to Narcissa's body before. She felt so helpless. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was plead with her, beg her to breathe, to not leave her. "Please," she repeated. "I need you. Draco needs you. Isis needs you. She's so beautiful." He tears began to pour and she couldn't stop them. "I miss you. Mom please breathe. The healers and Professor Snape had this device pumping oxygen into your lungs, but kit will turn on you if you don't breathe on your own. You will die. I can take that. Draco can't take that. Please Mom. I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please try harder. Please mom. Please don't leave me."

888888888888888

The Tonks family apparated outside the Black House at exactly six o'clock that evening. It was the exact time that the snitch was being released a couple hundred miles away in Paris, where Narcissa's two oldest were in attendance.

The Black house sat on two hundred acres of the greenest land in Lancaster. It was made of solely of black stones and granite. There were black statues and fountains scattered about the lawn, each darker than the last, with some carrying deadly curses.

He hesitated before walking up the steps unto the porch with the huge stone pillars on either side. The front door opened and Orion stepped out. He smiled at her.

I'm glad you could make it, Andromeda," he growled in his low voice.

Andromeda tried to reply but couldn't. Ted took up the slack. "Thanks for inviting us Orion," he said. "I'm Theodore Tonks, but everyone calls me Ted, and this is our daughter Nymphadora."

Orion grimaced at Orion and outstretched his hand to him. "I'm Orion," he said stiffly. He barely touched Ted's hand as they attempted to shake hands.

Orion then led them into the house. They entered into the foyer and when the door closed they were immediately enveloped in darkness. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust and when they did, Andromeda looked around to find that nothing what so ever had changed in all the years she had been gone. Same black everything. Same serpents. Same elves' heads.

As they ventured forward, Andromeda was astonished to find that she was still in all of the family portraits that she had been painted in all those years ago. Most of them were just of herself, her father, her mother and her younger brother Rigel Black, but she was also still in the one that was painted shortly after Bellatrix was born. She thought they would have cursed her out of them when she had been disowned. She paused at the portraits of just Bellatrix and Narcissa. Narcissa didn't look any older than three. She shook her head at Bella. Even at six she looked crazed and evil.

They continued through the house until the came to one of the first floor guest room. The door stood a jar. Andromeda took a deep breath and entered followed closely behind by her husband, daughter and father.

Upon entering the room, the first thing Andromeda noticed was the very awake Narcissa trying to sit up in bed. Orion gasped and ran forward.

"Narcissa," he exclaimed. "You're awake."

"Narcissa nodded. She began trying again to remove the device from her so she could sit up properly. Andromeda stood frozen to the spot. She hadn't expected her to be awake. This dinner was just supposed to be with her parents. She didn't want to ace Narcissa. Not now. She slowly began to back out of the room as Orion was distracted by Narcissa. Ted noticed and motioned for Nymphadora to follow them.

Out in the hallway, Dora turned to her mother. "What's the problem," she demanded.

"I have to go," whispered Andromeda. "I can't do this. Not now. Not with her awake."

"But we're here now," said Dora. "And I missed the match for this."

"I'm sorry," said Andromeda turning in the direction of the sitting room where the floo network was connected. "I'm about to floo out of here." Before they could utter another word, she turned on her heel and marched away.

Arriving back in the safety of her home, Andromeda fell on the sofa and began to cry.

8888888888888888

Hermione's stalker watched her as she enjoyed herself during the match. _She must have forgotten about me, _he thought. _How foolish of her to think that she is ever safe. That I was lying when I told her that I would make her pay all in good time. She's just as daft as her mother if she believes that._ _I will give her the most rudest reminder I can think of_, he mused as he continued to watch her and her spoilt brother cheer for England in the top most box of the match. _I will show the both of them._


	10. Chapter Twelve: The Capture of Pettigrew

Chapter Twelve: The Capture of Peter Pettigrew

Three months had passed since Narcissa awoke from her week long coma. She was doing extremely well and had picked her strength back up. She had moved back into Malfoy Manor a month after she awoke. She loved being back in her childhood home. She loved the feeling of calm she felt whenever she was there. She was not the mistress of the Black House and, and did not have to run it. Her father was still alive and perfectly capable of doing that himself.

What she could not take was her mother. Her condition was quickly getting worst and she could not sit and watch her lose her mind. Her mother did not recognize her most of the time, and the times that she did, she seemed sure that Narcissa did not belong to her.

This bothered her. It was not the first time she had told her that. Hell, it was not the second. She had ascribed her mother's burst of insanity to her deteriorating brain, but Narcissa had begun to wonder whether there was any truth to what she was saying. Her mother had called her Benson. She immediately remembered it to be the same name of the family that Andromeda had said she resembled. Was there a connection? The unsettling thought had left her uneasy and she found that she was tired of the Black house. She went home.

She loved her daughter Isis very much. She was an absolute joy, and already extremely intelligent. She brought a smile to Narcissa's face with just the thought of her. She also loved her name. Isis. It fitted. She couldn't believe that Lucius had allowed Hermione to name her, but a part of hr suspected that Lucius did not know that Hermione was the one to name her, even though he had asked her for the name.

The same could not be said for her father however. Lucius still had not returned home. He managed Isis while she was in her coma, and came by and collected her some evenings, but Narcissa had returned home alone and slept that way every night.

It bothered her while she was pregnant, but she found she did not care so much now. She knew he was with another woman but she was still his wife. She was still Narcissa Malfoy, mistress of Malfoy Manor, and nothing could change that. She couldn't divorce him, no sooner than he could her. That was the thing about contract marriages, once in them there was only one way out: death. She sighed. She really didn't care what Lucius did. He had already given her everything she ever wanted. She had given him an heir, and he to her, a beautiful daughter. Adding an unlimited supply of gold to that didn't hurt either. She smiled as she looked into the eyes of the baby feeding in her arms. Her children were enough though. No matter what he did next, he gave her beautiful children and that was enough.

8888888888

Across the country, in the darkened dungeons of Hogwarts castle, four students sat studying at the table in Snape's living chambers. The man of the house or bat of the dungeons, as many of his students referred to him as, was not present, but instead was in a meeting with the Headmaster in his office.

Hermione, looked up at Harry seated beside Draco across the table from her.

"Harry please put that map away and get back to your essay," she huffed. Draco looked at him.

"Map?" he questioned.

Harry glared at his best friend across from him, then turned to Draco.

"Yes it is a map," he said quietly.

"But you said-," began Draco only to be interrupted by Harry.

"I lied," he said. "I got this map from Fred and George"

"Which I still can't believe you didn't hand over seeing as Sirius Black might be using one of those secrets-"

"Hernmione please," interrupted Harry. "Sirius Black isn't on it," he said.

"What does the map show," asked Pansy.

"Hogwarts," answered Harry. "Anyone who enters Hogwarts show up on the map."

"Wicked," said Draco in awe, attempting to snatch the map away from Harry who quickly moved it out of his reach. "Why would the Weasley's give that to you though Harry? It's no secret that you and Ron don't hang together anymore."

"Ron is a stupid git," said Harry "and Fred and George gave this to me because they know Ron and Ginny has a huge chip on their shoulder. They have no problems with me or Hermione."

"But still," said Draco with an incredulous look on his face. "That map is like a rule breaker's dream. They could have kept it for themselves. They still have two more years of school left."

Harry shrugged. "I guess they thought I would benefit from it more," he said. He began to study the map more closely.

"Well, look at this," he said. "I guess it doesn't work right after all,'

"What? What happened," asked Hermione.

"It's showing Peter Pettigrew on the map, and he's dead."

"What?" exclaimed Hermione snatching the map from him. "That's not possible."

"He's in the Trophy Room," said Harry. "and I know it's not possible. That's why I said something's wrong with it.

Hermione said nothing. Her eyes followed Pettigrew's dot moving very fast around the edge of the Trophy Room, her mind replaying everything Narcissa had told her, and everything she Pansy and Harry had overheard in the three Broomsticks. She gasped and leapt to her feet.

"Hey where are you going?" demanded Harry.

"Oh don't you see harry," she said running for the door. "My mom was right. Sirius is innocent."

"He's not, he betrayed my parents," said Harry hotly. "I can't believe you're back on that again. Your mom is wrong. She only believes in Black innocence because they're cousins."

"No Harry," said Hermione turning back to look at the others. "Black is not after _you_, he's after _Pettigrew_. Pettigrew's here."

"Pettigrew is dead," yelled Harry. "Sirius Black killed him."

"Then why is the map saying that he is in the Trophy Room?" asked Draco, standing as well.

"Something is wrong with the stupid map," shouted Harry standing as well.

"Let's just go see Harry," said Hermione. "Let's just check the Trophy Room."

"Yea, let's," said Pansy. "It was getting dull doing all of this studying.

"Fine," yelled Harry. "But when he's not in there, I'm burning the stupid little parchment.

They exited Snape's Chamber's and Hermione sealed it with the incantation her father had taught her. They made their way up the stairs that led into the Entrance Hall, and then up the stairwell that led to the third floor. They silently made their way to the Trophy room, each in their own thoughts. Hermione did not take her eyes away from the dot labeled _Peter Pettigrew. _She knew it was the real Pettigrew. She couldn't explain how he was here, in Hogwarts all these years when the entire Wizarding community believed him dead. But she did know the answer was not long coming now. They had him. He was in the corner, not moving now, according to the map.

They entered the room to find it feigning emptiness, but Hermione was not fooled. She ignored Harry's "aha", and marched to the corner where the map told her Pettigrew was. The others silently followed her.

Hermione was shock to find that there was no Pettigrew in the corner but instead the snoozing form of

"Scabbers?" she asked skeptically, bending to pick the fat rat up in her hand. He opened his eyes, saw it was her, and then closed them again.

"You see," said Harry. "no one but Scabbers."

"But this does not make any sense," said Hermione looking back at the map that had her dot almost on top of the one labeled _Peter Pettigrew_.

"It makes perfect sense Hermione," said Harry. He was never here that is why he's not now. The map is wrong."

Hermione continued to study the rat in her hands, her eyes resting on the missing paw. Her mind began to move very quickly. _The only thing they ever found of Pettigrew was his finger. Ron's said that Scabbers been in the family for twelve years. Twelve years ago Black murdered Pettigrew._ But what did it mean? _The only bit of Pettigrew they found was his finger. When people become an animagi, the only thing about them that changed is the human form to an animal one. If a blind man could transform to a dog, he would be a blind dog, _she recalled hearing Mcgonagall explain to the class. _ The only bit of Pettigrew they found was his finger. If he transformed missing a finger, his animal form would be missing a finger._ She gasped.

"Oh my God," she said as she conjured up an unbreakable jar to drop the rat in. "This is Pettigrew," she said to the others after she sealed the jar. "He's an animagi."

"What?" asked Harry dumbfounded. "What are you talking about now? That's Scabbers, you know that."

"We'll see," she said as she ran from the Trophy Room, the three others running behind her. She did not slow down. She knew she was right. She could feel it in her gut. She was holding Peter Pettigrew, she knew she was. There was a spell to force a person out of their animagi form. She did not know it, but she could bet that her father did. She sprinted to the griffin escalator that took people up and down from Dumbledore's office. It took a few seconds for the others to catch up with her. Once they did, they all climbed on and rode it up.

"I think you are wrong about this Hermione," said Harry. "I really do."

The escalator stopped and they got off, but before they could knock on the Headmaster's door, it opened and Hermione found herself in front of her father.

"What's happened?" he asked urgently. "Did you have an attack Hermione?"

"No, no, sir," said Hermione quickly. "Um, we, um, captured Peter Pettigrew," she blurted.

"What" said Professor Lupin, from behind Severus. "Pettigrew's dead."

Hermione looked into the eyes of her father. "Please sir," she said. "We believe he is an animagi, and that Sirius Black is really after him and not Harry."

Professor Lupin went white as a ghost. He did not speak but turned around and went further into the headmaster's office. Severus frowned down at the four of them, and then at the sealed jar with a frantic Scabbers trying desperately to escape.

"Very well," he said, as moved back to allow them entrance into the room. Hermione was happy to see that her head of house was there. She knew Professor Mcgonagall would be able to answer any questions about an animagi that might arise.

"Miss Snape," chirped Dumbledore happily. "How are you today? How is your studying coming along Miss Parkinson, Mister Potter, and Mister Malfoy?" They all murmured their reply that they were well and that studying was going greatly.

"That's good," he said smiling. "How can I help you today?" he asked as he offered them a lemon drop, which everyone declined.

"Sir," began Hermione, holding the jar over to him. "We believe that Peter Pettigrew is not dead and that he faked his death." She paused and looked around at her three companions. None of them looked confident in her. "We believe he is an animagi and that this rat is his form." She took a deep breath. "If you look closely you will see that he is missing a paw and we all know that the biggest part of Pettigrew they found was-"

"His finger," said Lupin. He stood and went to closely examine the rat who was still trying to escape from the jar.

"Yes," said Hermione.

Professor Dumbledore stood and stretched out his hand for the jar. He held it close to his face. "Ahh," he said quietly. He looked up at the adults in the room. Severus' lips were twitching. He was staring at the jar with a disgusted look on his face. Minerva was rolling back her sleeves. She had her wand drawn and trained at the jar, her face set. Lupin had reclaimed his seat and was looking into his hands rather than anything else.

"There is a spell to force and animagi back to its human form," said Dumbledore as he untwisted the cap. "It is painless and shall this rat turn out to be nothing more than a garden rat, it will do no harm to it."

He opened the jar and pulled the rat out by the tail. It began clawing at Dumbledore's hand, and bit him. The headmaster dropped the rat in his astonishment, and Scabbers immediately scurried away. Hermione, Draco, Harry and Pansy all dropped to their knees searching for the rat.

"THERE," shouted Pansy pointing at the fat rat that was sprinting in the direction of a small hole in the wall behind Dumbledore's desk.

Professor McGonagall's aim was not off. He spell hit Scabbers straight in the face and he froze in place. What happened next was unbelievable. In silent horror they watched the rat grow larger and larger, getting taller and taller, until he was a short balding man with watery eyes.

He gulped and swallowed at the shocked faces standing around him.

"Severus truth potion now," ordered Dumbledore as he pointed his wand at Pettigrew. Ropes erupted from the end and bonded him. He began to whimper.

"Please don't hurt me," he pleaded looking around at everyone. "Remus," he squeaked in his rat like voice. "My friend. My old friend."

Remus did not acknowledge Pettigrew and neither did anyone else. None of them could believe that they were really seeing him, a man believed to be dead for twelve years.

It was not long before Severus was back with the potion. He handed it to the headmaster, while all the while glaring at Pettigrew, daring him to say or do anything. He did not.

Dumbledore approached Pettigrew with the potion in his hand.

"Please," squeaked Pettigrew. "This is unnecessary. I will tell you everything you want to know.

"The fact that you faked your death and lived as an unregistered animagi for the past twelve years," said Dumbledore. "Warrants doubt about your trustworthiness." He tilted Pettigrew head back, and forced his clenched mouth open. He dropped three drops of the potent potion down Pettigrew's throat.

Pettigrew's eyes roled in the back of his headand he blinked several times.

"What is your name?" asked Dumbledore.

"My name is Peter Lee Pettigrew," said Pettigrew, and Hermione noticed that his was speaking in a robot- like monotone.

"Who did Sirius Black blast to bits if it was not you?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"Sirius did not blast anyone," answered Pettigrew in the same tone. "I did. I hid my wand behind my back as he confronted me, and blast the muggles as I transformed into my rat form."

"Why was Sirius confronting you Mister Pettigrew," asked Dumbledore quietly.

"He was angry. He knew it was I who sold the Potters to the Dark Lord. He wanted to kill me."

"I thought Sirius Black was the Potter's Secret Keeper?" asked Dumbledore. "How is it that you sold them to Voldemort?"

"The Potter's knew someone in his inner circle was passing information to the Dark Lord. A week after Black became Secret Keeper, a source close James Potter informed him that Black had been seen in the company of his cousins Bellatrix Lestrange, and Narcissa Malfoy. James Potter believed Black had betrayed him and joined the dark side. James made me his secret keeper instead."

"And you were the one who had joined the dark side," asked Dumbledore solemnly,

"Yes," said Pettigrew. "The order was losing. People were dying every day. James Potter could no longer protect me. He couldn't protect himself. I wanted to be protected. I wanted to be on the winning side."

"How long did you spy for Voldemort," asked Dumbledore with disgust written all over his face?

"Since my seventh year," replied Pettigrew in the same robot like tone with his eyes unfocused. "Hr recruited me at the same time as he did Severus Snape. He wanted me to spy on Dumbledore and his order members. He knew that Potter and his father were too close to Dumbledore to be of any use. He knew Black would take the avada kedavra to the chest before he served him. He knew Lupin did not have any sense of direction, except to follow Potter and Black. He knew I would look out for my own best interests before anyone else's. He knew I could provide him with tons of information without anyone even suspecting me. He knew I would make a great servant."

"When did you become an animagi?" asked Dumbledore.

"In my fifth year," answered Pettigrew. "James Potter, Sirius Black and I became unregistered animagis to join Remus Lupin when he transformed every month."

"What are James and Sirius' forms," asked Dumbledore.

"James becomes a great stag," replied Pettigrew. "Sirius is a giant black dog."

"Does anyone else know that the three of you became an animagis?"

"Besides Remus, no one," said Pettigrew.

Dumbledore stood. He looked at Severus. "Send an owl to Cornelius Fudge," he ordered. "We have one who has escaped Azkaban long enough." He said.

888888888888

Two days after the Daily Prophet released the report that Sirius Black was in fact, innocent of all charges, and that Peter Pettigrew was not only alive, but responsible for the murders of all those muggles twelve years before, and of passing information to Voldemort, Severus found himself standing outside of Charity's living chambers.

It had been six months since she ended their relationship and Severus found that he could not take it anymore. He wanted her. He needed her. He was in love with her. He could no longer pretend to be unfazed when she sashayed past hi, in the corridors. He could not pretend anymore that he missed her every time he opened his eyes in the morning, or closed them at night. He could not pretend that the whore he picked up months before satisfied him. He could not pretend that he continued to pick up prostitutes because he didn't. He couldn't pretend like he didn't masturbate to the thought of her. He couldn't pretend any more. He didn't want. He wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her, and make love to her, everyday. He wanted her to be the first thing he saw in the morning, and the last thing he saw at night. He wanted her by his side, every day, for the rest of his life. He wanted to marry her.

He sighed and knocked on the door. It was just after eleven at night and he doubted that she was already asleep. He was right. She opened a moment or so later.

"Severus," she said surprise evident in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in," he asked.

She hesitated briefly, but then shrugged her shoulder and stepped aside. Her chambers did not change at all since he'd last been inside. Everything was exactly as it had been. He looked at the woman he'd fallen madly in love with. She was even more beautiful to him. Her hair had grown another inch or so, he noticed. Her eyes looked a bit more tired. She was still his Charity though. The necklace and earrings she was wearing proved it. She would not still be wearing jewerely he gave to her unless he still meant something to her. This thought encouraged him.

"Charity," he said looking her into the eyes. "I love you so much." She did not respond. He sighed. "These past six months have been the hardest I think I've ever lived." He approached hr and took his hand.

"I miss you daily. I miss you to the point that it hurts. I think about you all the time. I think about all the years we've had together and how I took it all for granted."

He dropped to one knee. "I can't live another moment without you. I feel so incomplete; so empty inside."

Charity's eyes began to water. She clasped her hand to her mouth as Severus pulled a velvet case from his pocket.

"I will be whatever you want me to be," continued Severus. "I will put as many children as you want inside of you. I will quit my job and follow you to the ends of the earth. Please forgive me baby," he said as he opened the case. He pulled out the ten caret diamond ring that he's purchased on his thirty fourth birthday two months before. "Please forgive me and make me the happiest and luckiest man on earth by saying that you will be my wife."

Tears fell from Charity's eyes. "Yes of course," she said.

Severus slid the ring on her finger, stood and kissed her full in the mouth. She moaned. The sound aroused Severus greatly and suddenly he felt himself getting very aroused.

"I missed you," he moaned in her ears, he grinded on her through their clothes.

"Yes," agreed Charity. "It's been six months.

Severus took her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

8888888888888888

Author's note:

Short chapter, I know, but I am so ready for this school year to be over. The idea I have for this story cannot progress until Hermione is a little older so I am trying to move the story along. Are you guys enjoying this story? I noticed I haven't really gotten many reviews for the chapter ten and eleven. It's unnerving me. If you like this story and would like for me to continue please review and let me know. Reviews are the best part of my day. They encourage me to work faster. I will begin working on Chapter Thirteen: For the love of Talitha Black ASAP.

p.s. let me know if there is anything in particular that you wish to happen in this story and if it fit in with the story line, I will write it.

Thanks for reading! _Snapemalfoy_


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: For the Love of Talitha Black

Orion Black sighed deeply as he sat beside his wife, and the love of his life. He felt down and totally beat. He felt drained and weary. He felt hopeless. Talitha was not going to get better. He kept telling himself that she was, but he knew it was a lie and felt like it was time to face the truth. His wife, his love, the reason his heart beat everyday for so many years, Talitha, was going to die. She was living her last days.

He felt like a complete failure. He had screwed everything up. He had screwed up his wife a long time ago and because so, they both had screwed up their children. His wicked ways and evil mindset had two of his children sitting in Azkaban Prison, and the third sitting behind a wall of hate towards him and her mother. He screwed up his firstborn grandchild's life. He forced her to marry a man she did not love. He screwed all of his grandchildren.

He shook his head; he was not worthy to be the man of the house. He did not deserve Talitha. He could not protect her. He couldn't even help her remember who she was. He was a waste of space. How could he have been married for sixty years to the same woman and not be able to help her know who she is?

Talitha was spiraling downwards every single day. She did not know his name. She did not know who the elves were. She needed help dressing, eating, and using the bathroom. The worst was that she did not know who she was. Sometimes she responded to her name and sometimes she didn't. Sometimes she knew all of her intimate information, and then there were days where she couldn't tell him her birthday, their anniversary, the children's birthdays. It saddened him so. He wished desperately that things could go back to how they were. Simple. Peaceful. Relaxed.

He looked over at the woman he loved with every fiber of his being. She was wringing her hands in the most obsessive manner. This was something she'd begun doing almost three weeks before. It was something he wanted to discuss with the Healer. He did not realize that her personality would go away with her mind, although, now that he thought about it, he figured he should have known that. She was bordering on delusional now, thinking that he was an imposter some days, to believing insignificant muggles were spying on her and out to get her. She would wander about the mansion and get lost in the cellar, or the attic, or behind trap doors and hidden rooms. His baby was becoming a major threat to herself. He sighed again just as Talitha's healer came bouncing towards them.

Orion felt that the man looked a bit to joyful in his bounce towards them. Orion frowned. He did not think it was not the appropriate time for him to be jolly, seeing as he was about to deliver bad news to them.

The healer, Roger Grant, stopped in front of Orion with his smile gone and replaced by a more solemn expression. He extended his hand to Orion who shook it.

"Good morning, Mister Black," he said. "I hope you are well." He turned to Talitha. "Good morning Talitha," he said. "How are you feeling today?"

Talitha said nothing and Orion helped her to her feet so they could walk with the doctor.

After Orion had Talitha stable on her feet, they began their walk around St. Mungo's. Talitha did not like to sit in a room while they discussed her and the changes she was undergoing, so as a solution, Healer Grant decided that walking around would be the next best thing. It had worked out well. Talitha did not seem to mind the walking around, and it certainly was enough exercise considering how big St. Mungo's was.

"So like I said before," said Grant after they had walked around twice with Orion sharing Talitha's behaviors with Grant, and he in turn assuring that everything Talitha did, they expected her to do. "The things you need to be watching for now, with stage seven coming up, are Talitha may lose the ability to smile, to sit up without support, and to hold her head up. She may lose the ability to respond to her environment, to carry on a conversation and eventually, to control any movement at all."

Orion nodded his head bitterly.

"Her reflexes will become abnormal and her muscles will grow rigid. It will be very difficult for her to swallow."

Orion nodded again. Healer Grant took a deep breath and continued. "Mister Black," he said. "When patients get to stage seven we try to go ahead and hospitalize them. Talitha will be able to have a full team of medical experts around her twenty four seven. She will receive top of the line care and-."

"I'm not admitting my wife in the hospital," growled Orion.

Healer Grant smiled weakly. "I thought you might say that Mister Black," he said "But I don't think you realize just how difficult it is a task to take care of a patient at this stage."

"She is not my patient," snarled Orion. "She is my wife and I will; not have you whisking her away from her home. She will remain home until the very end and if you feel she need a team around her twenty four seven then I suggest you send one to the house."

"That's not how things generally work," said Grant.

"I don't give a damn how things generally work Grant," said Orion loudly. "I will not have anyone remove her from home and that is the final answer."

Angrily, he marched away from Healer Grant, with Talitha in tow.

88888888888

Back in the safety of the Black House, Talitha called for her husband. It had been a few hours since they had returned from St. Mungo's and she needed to speak with him. She did not have much longer, she could feel it. She knew she was going to die and soon. She wanted, no, she needed him to do her his favor.

"Yes, my love," said Orion taking her hand.

"I am going to die," said Talitha firmly."

"No," said Orion with as much assertion. "I won't let you."

"You don't have a say in it Orion." She said, patting his hand gently. He kissed her hand.

"I love you," he whispered. "I can't let you die."

"Orion, bring me my children," asked Talitha looking her husband in the eyes. "Want them here with me. I want to say goodbye to them. I want to apologize to Andromeda. Bring me my Andromeda. Bring my Rigel and my Bellatrix."

Orion stared into the eyes of the only woman he'd ever loved. "Okay my dear," he whispered as he kissed her lips. "I will bring our children home."

88888888888

Dolores Umbridge sipped on the hot sweet tea her elf, Magana, had made for her. She sat across from a lifetime family friend, and the husband of her very best friend. She had not seen or heard from the Blacks in nearly a year and had figured that they were vacationing somewhere. Never, in a million years, would she have thought _this. _Her friend, her best friend, her only true friend had developed a muggle disease that she was dying from.

"She wants me to bring Rigel and Bellatrix home," said Orion looking as though he was filled to the brim with despair. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Delores smiled. "I believe I am in the position to aid you in your quest Orion," she said in her sicken sweet voice.

Orion looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Can you help," he asked eagerly. Dolores stood.

"Of course I can," she said. "I am not Secretary to the Minister for nothing." She began to pace the sitting room of her home. "This is an emergency," she said. "I cannot let my best friend pass without doing my bit for her. Give me three days," she said. "And I shall have your children delivered safely home." She smiled. It was a hideous sight. Orion looked away. "Tell Talitha not to worry, that I will take care of everything.

88888888888

Dolores Umbridge sat about the task as soon as Orion left her home. She owed Talitha so much, her very life in fact. There was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to do something for the proud woman who never asked for handouts or favors. She needed a favor now and Dolores was going to deliver for her.

She knew a great deal of criminals, coming from an old pureblood family and her job ensured that she was rightly connected with all sorts of people. Breaking the Blacks from prison was not going to be difficult, especially since they had someone to take the fall for it all she needed was a pair of flunkies that would obey her every order.

Wrapping a light traveling cloak around her, she apparated to the island that held up Azkaban Prison. It was dark on the island, which Umbridge was internally grateful for. She did not want to be seen by unwanted eyes as she sought out the two that she needed.

It was raining hard out and the dementors guarding the prison made sure it was extra cold. Delores wished she had worn a heavier cloak. She was shivering by the time she made it inside, even though she had cast a Warming Charm on her.

She quickly conjured her cat patronus to guide her where she needed to be. Both Blacks had a cell in the West Wing, where they housed maximum security inmates. These inmates had murdered countless times and were considered to be a threat to everyone.

It was beyond freezing in the west Wing where a dementor was stationed outside of every single cell. She heard the moans and pleads of the prisoners as she checked everything out. She did not feel pity on any of them. They all could rot here as far as she was concerned. They deserved it.

She passed the cells of Bellatrix Lestrange who was sleeping soundly with her mouth wide open, and then five cells down, the one of her older brother, Rigel. He was awake. He was looking outside of his small window.

"What's out there," she asked him. He turned to look at her and she was amazed at how much he looked like his father with his long black hair wild and untamed.

"Just the roof of the floor below us," he growled.

"Are you ready to get out of here," she asked him.

Rigel cocked his head to one side. "I'm never getting out," he declared.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you," said Dolores before turning and walking away. It was time to find the flunkies.

Dolores found the men she desired on the East Wing. She approached them.

"Good evening gentlemen," she greeted them with that false sweet simper of hers.

They replied looking bewildered as to why a top Ministry official would be in Azkaban in the middle of the night.

"Do you boys want to make some extra money?" she asked sweetly.

88888888888

Rigel did not know what the ugly old woman meant by her parting words. _Did that mean that he was getting out early? _How did _that_ happen? He had _several_ consecutive life sentences to serve. Didn't think they overturned sentences like the one he had. He wasn't even sure of whether he had imagined the toad like woman in the first place. After thinking about it, he was sure he _had i_magined her. There was no way he was ever going to get released from Azkaban. He murdered the minister of Magic for Merlin's sake.

8888888888

The next day

Dolores filled Liam Nickerson and Joseph Bradley in on exactly what she wanted them to do later on that night. They were both willing and thought the plan fool proof. She knew how to pick the men she needed to do illegal work for her. They were both young, barely out of Hogwarts, and needed the money that she had promised them, which was ten thousands galleons a piece. Their eyes went huge at the offer and Umbridge knew that it did not matter if she told them she had to crucio them in the progress, they wanted the gold.

Nickerson was a muggle-born whose family was bordering on poor. He was very skinny for his aged and still looks a bit mal- nourished, even at nineteen years old. Bradley was heavier than Nickerson but he was not from a better upbringing. Half blood, witch mother, muggle father. Delores could not stand either one of them.

"Are you clear on your instructions?" she asked them. They both nodded.

"Very well then," she said standing to see them out of the safe house she was in. "I shall see you all later on tonight."

88888888888

Nickerson and Bradley apparated to Azkaban around three in the morning. They both were off and the two wizards that stayed on overnight were on the third floor of the North Wing. They would not be able to see or hear anything that was going on. Nickerson apparated inside the West Wing and sent his patronus to scattered the dementors. He then awoke Bellatrix who began to insult and berate him for his blood status.

"Mrs. Lestrange," he said in his deep calming voice. "We are about to release you, please remain calm."

Her eyebrows raised, Bellatrix silenced herself. Nickerson then went to Bellatrix neighbor, Dolohov, and told him the same thing. He awoke the two Lestrange men, as well as Rigel Black and Conrad Warrington.

"Listen up," he said to them. "There is a boat just at the bottom of this building. Make it to the boat, and your freedom awaits you."

Meanwhile, Bradley had apparated outside the windows of the floor they were on. Standing outside in the rain he waited long enough for Nickerson to awake the prisoners and get them away from the wall. After about five minutes, he cast the spell that Delores had taught him.

BOOM! The explosion was a loud as a canon. He blew off the back walls of the six cells. He heard and felt the dementors gliding in their direction.

"HURRY Now," he shouted.

The confused prisoners did not need to be told again. All six of them ran out of the back of their cells. Bellatrix was laughing wildly. Bradley hurried towards her. He was supposed to apparate her, while Nickerson took Rigel to their destinations. He saw people running. Wizards. _Why were there all these wands on the floor tonight? _ He wondered. _Did that Umbridge woman set us up? She said no one was supposed to hear the explosion and that turned out to be a lie. _

He did not have long to ponder however because at that very moment he was hit in the chest with the killing curse. He knew in a tiny space of time that he had been killed before all went blank.

Judson, the man Umbridge hired to take care of the two flunkies watched as Bradley fell lifeless to the rooftop. Smirking, he turned and aimed his wand at Nickerson and delivered the same death blow. He then apparated right beside Bellatrix who was running with her brother away from the stunners of the staff on the floor. He saw that Rigel and Bellatrix were holding hands, and before he gave them time to do anything else, he grabbed Bellatrix's free hand and apparated on the spot taking Bellatrix and Rigel with him.

They landed inside the safe house that Dolores instructed Judson to bring the Blacks. She was there waiting for them with a smile on her face.

Rigel stared at her unbelievingly. It was the same ugly woman from the night before. Surely _she_ couldn't be behind this. He looked around the room. They looked to be in some kind of warehouse. They wear standing in one huge large room. There was no furniture in the room beside a large table in the middle of the room. The table seemed to be emitting a screen that was showing exactly what was going on in Azkaban at that exact moment.

Bellatrix was the first to recover. "What is going on here," she demanded. "Where are we and do not lie woman." She barked at Umbridge.

The short toad like woman squared her shoulders. "I am Dolores Umbridge, undersecretary to the Minister of Magic." She said. "I have brought you here as a favor to your father, Orion Black."

"My father," said Rigel. "Has something happened? Is everything okay at home?"

"It would be best for you to wait until you speak to your father about the situation." She said.

Rigel looked over to his little sister. She looked unfazed. "So what now?" asked Rigel. "Surely the ministry will follow us here."

Dolores smiled. "Yes," she said. "We need to take care of that problem." She pointed her wand at Judson. "Avada Kedava," she cried. There was a burst of green light and Judson fell to the floor dead, an expression of shock etched upon his face.

Bellatrix squealed with delight, clapping her hands and jumping up and down like a toddler.

Dolores then transfigured Judson's body into a bone and pocketed it. She transfigured his wand into an ordinary twig, snapped it, and then pocketed the pieces. She hummed a tune to herself, shaking her head merrily as she did this. When she finished, she waved her wand at the table and screen, vanishing it. She turned to Bella and Rigel and smiled sweetly, before taking a hairbrush from her pocket. She pointed her wand at it, and muttered a spell, turning it blue.

"Are you ready to go," she asked them. "This portkey will take you to your safe house. You will find that the safe house is equipped with everything that you need to survive. I wish for the two of you to remain at the safe house until the day after tomorrow, before apparating directly into the Black House. Your father will be awaiting your return. Do you understand?"

"Of course we understand," snapped Bellatrix. "We're not idiots, you old toad."

Dolores swelled indignantly, but did not retort. The hairbrush began to glow bright blue and both Rigel and Bellatrix quickly stuck out a finger to touch it. They felt the familiar jerk beneath the navel before they were whisked away.

They landed in the middle of a small cottage. There was a roaring fire in going in the fireplace making the room very warm and comfortable. The two of them walked around the room to find that they both had a couple of changes of clothes, a bar of soap, a tooth brush and toothpaste, a comb and brush, and their wands.

Rigel quickly snatched his up feeling powerful at last. Bella did the same. She pointed her wand at the sofa, it burst into flames. She crackled merrily. Rigel joined in. They were free.

888888888888888

After sending the two Blacks to their remote location, Dolores Umbridge apparated from the warehouse into her old friend, Micah Malavey, the editor of the Daily Prophet, home. They had once been lovers a lifetime ago, but had remained friends despite their failing relationship.

As she expected, Micah was wide awake viewing into an identical table/screen, which was also showing Azkaban.

"I've been expecting you," he said without looking up at her. "Quite a show you put on in Azkaban tonight."

"I have no idea what you mean," said Dolores in her sweet girl like voice.

Micah smirked. "Well what can I do for you, then Dolores?" he said.

"I want you to hold off reporting the breakout at Azkaban." She said.

"You mean the one that you know nothing about?" he asked. Dolores rolled her eyes.

"Why?" asked Micah.

"Because I want to give the escapees a little more time to get on their feet," she answered truthfully. She knew Micah. He was on her side, no matter what side she was on.

"Umm," said Micah as he continued to watch the dementors fly about in their frenzy. She could see Fudge running about hysterically. It was quite a show. "They must be really important to you." He mused. "May I know who they are?"

"Rigel and Bellatrix Black, Talitha's children," said Dolores.

"I see," said Micah. There was a long. "Who is the fall guy?" he asked at last.

"Sirius Black," said Dolores at once. She had given this a lot of thought and knew her cover was foolproof. "He is the younger cousin of Rigel and Bellatrix, and he is the only person who has ever escaped Azkaban."

"Sirius Black?" repeated Micah. "But we just ran his innocence story three months ago. Why would he risk his freedom again, now that everyone knows he was innocent?"

"Maybe Azkaban unhinged him," suggested Dolores. "He had always been reckless.

Micah laughed. "I love you, you evil woman," he said. "I will run the story in three days."

888888888888

Orion found himself back inside the waiting room of his daughter's practice. He was somewhat proud of how far they'd come in the last six months. Andromeda really was a kind hearted woman. Despite how much she assured him that she would never forgive him, she had agreed to have lunch with him three or four times a month since she ran from the house on Christmas Day. He really enjoyed the time he spent getting to know his daughter. It was true that she had done nothing more to revealing her identity to Narcissa, but he found the fact that she agreed to meet weekly with him was more than enough at the time. He's even dinned with her husband and daughter a few times.

Orion sighed. He did not like the reason he was here today. He'd successfully managed to get his younger two released from Azkaban, but that seemed easy compared to getting Andromeda to come back home. She had remained adamant over the past six months that she truly hated the Black House and never wanted to set foot in it again. He wanted to respect her wishes, but he knew his wife did not want to pass before she apologized to their daughter. Each and every time that she was in her right mind, she begged him to bring Andromeda to her, so she could make amends.

He had only been waiting ten minutes or so when Andromeda called him back. He'd gotten used to her calling him back as if he was a client of hers. It no longer bothered him.

Andromeda led him into her office and went and sat behind her desk as usual. She did not speak to him, but immediately began scribbling away.

"I thought I asked you not to analyze me when I come to see you," he said in his growl of a voice.

Andromeda looked up for a brief second and smiled before going back to her work. "If you must know, Orion," she said. "I am finishing up a few notes on my last client. You know, the one who _pays_ for my services."

Orion smirked. "Are you at least going to listen if I start speaking?" he asked.

"Fire away," said Andromeda without looking up.

"Your mother condition is getting worst," he said. "We fear that she may not live much longer," his voice cracked a little as he said this.

Andromeda stopped writing and looked up into her father's eyes. "We believe that she is living her last days.

Andromeda did not speak. She stood and went to her window.

"She has asked for you personally," continued Orion. "She wishes to make amends with you Andie. Please allow her this opportunity. Please let her die in peace."

Andromeda sighed. "I assume this is part of the reason that Rigel and Bellatrix are now on the run from Azkaban?" she said, still looking out the window.

Orion nodded. "She wants all of you home. She wants to come clean of the evil we've done, and she wants to say goodbye."

Andromeda nodded. "When do you want me to be there? I hope it is before the first of July when the children get out of school. I still do not wish for Hermione to know of our relation, and I am sure that her parents agree with me."

"I've received words that Rigel and Bella are safe and well in a safe house," said Orion. "They will be returning home tomorrow. I believe we should get this over with as soon as possible, so we will have a late dinner at about eight thirty tomorrow evening. Is that okay with you?"

Andromeda nodded.

"Very well then," said Orion standing. "I shall see you tomorrow evening then," he said as he hugged his daughter. She did not return his embrace, but she did not pull away either, and he saw that as a good thing.

88888888888

Narcissa apparated inside of the Black House at exactly eight forty-five the next evening. She was well aware that dinner was supposed to begin fifteen minutes before and that her two older siblings had been broken out of prison and would be there, but she had been held up changing Isis who had messed herself. She had not seen Bellatrix in twelve years. She had not seen Rigel in almost sixteen years. She was really looking forward to seeing the both of them. Neither had been able to be a part of Draco's life so she was happy that they would have a chance to be in Isis'.

She arrived in the drawing room of the Black House. She heard voices coming from down the hall where the kitchen and dining room was located. Slowly she made her way there, carrying six months old Isis on her hips.

As she got closer, she heard he mother sobbing, begging Andromeda for forgiveness. She rounded the corner and was about to enter when she heard her name.

"I don't understand Mother," said a voice that could only belong to Bellatrix. "What does Narcissa have to do with anything?"

"I stole her," cried Talitha, as she gripped Andromeda's arm. Andromeda was staring at her mother with disgust etched upon her face.

"What do you mean you stole her?" asked Bellatrix, and Narcissa moved closer so she could hear better.

Rigel was not saying anything. He knew the awful story, having been there to witness it firsthand.

"I stole her from Andromeda," repeated Talitha. "I stole her because she was so beautiful. She was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen and I wanted her, so I stole her."

"Are you saying that Andromeda is Narcissa's mother?" asked Bellatrix incredulously. "But how is that possible?"

Andromeda did not answer. She felt like this entire meeting was a waste of time because Narcissa was not present. There was only one person she cared to explain anything to and that was her daughter, her first born child. Narcissa's absent was tormenting her. She was so ready to come clean and move on with her life.

"Andie was raped her seventh year," said Rigel in response to Bella's question. "She gave birth to Narcissa nine months later."

Narcissa eyes widen. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned the corner and entered the room. Everyone looked up at her. Narcissa ignore them all. She walked up to Talitha. Tears were falling from her eyes. She looked into the face of the woman she'd known for decades to be her mother.

"Tell me you're lying," whispered Narcissa, her blue eyes locked into the brown ones of Talitha.

"Cissy," squealed Bellatrix jumping from her seat. She raced around the table and threw her arms around pale blonde woman. She pulled Isis out of her arms and cooed her.

"Narcissa I am not lying," said Talitha. "I am not you mother. You are my daughter's daughter.

Narcissa shook her head. "Stop lying," she said. "Why do you keep saying these things to me," she cried. "You know I'm your daughter."

Talitha shook her head as tears spilled from her eyes as well. "I'm sorry," she cried. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have stolen you from your mother." She turned to Andromeda. "I'm so sorry Andromeda"

Andromeda did not respond. Her eyes were trained on Narcissa. She seemed to be falling apart. She sat in the vacant seat beside Talitha.

"So my whole life has been a lie?" she asked, still not looking at Andromeda.

Talitha nodded. "Yes," she said. "But it was me who lied. I caused all of this. Andromeda did not give you to me, I stole you. You need to only hate me."

"How can I hate you," cried Narcissa. "You are my mother."

Talitha turned back to Andromeda. "Please forgive me," she begged. Andromeda did not respond. She looked around the room at her two younger siblings. They were both extremely skinning and sick looking. Bellatrix once dark, long and glamorous flowing hair was now lighter and stringy looking. A lot of it had fallen out. Rigel's hair looked the same. Their eyes were shrunken in and they had a skeletal look about them. Their eyes were dark and haunted. Azkaban had done nothing but diminished their good looks. She was secretly glad that Narcissa had not ended up there as well.

"I was conceived by rape," said Narcissa, looking up at Andromeda at last. "Who is my father?"

Andromeda did not want to answer. She knew that Narcissa would remember the name.

"Charles Benson," she said. She recognized the dawning look of comprehension that came across Narcissa's face.

Narcissa nodded. "The family I look like," she said. She stood. "I have to go," she declared.

"Narcissa please don't leave," said Andromeda. "We can talk about it."

Narcissa shook her head. "You all lied to me my entire life," she said. How can I trust any of you?"

"Not me," said Bella as she bounced Isis on her lap. "I didn't know. I thought you really were my sister."

Narcissa took Isis from her. "I hate all of you," she said before she turned on the spot and vanished. Talitha put her face in her hands and began to sob harder. Andromeda stood.

"I should be getting going as well," she said. Rigel stood. He walked around the table and embraced his older sister. "I missed you Anne," he said. "How are Dora and Taurus?"

Andromeda smiled sadly at her brother.

"Dora is great," she said. "As for Kentaurus," she started; I haven't seen or heard anything from him since he finished school ten years ago. He is very angry that you killed his mother and ended up in Azkaban for it."

"So where is he now," asked Rigel, worry evident in his voice. "Where has he been staying?"

"I don't know," said Andromeda. "He hates me. He blames Narcissa for what happened, because she told you that your wife was cheating. He allowed me to raise him but after he graduated he disappeared. He never comes around anymore."

Rigel sighed. "I missed you sis," he said hugging her again. Andromeda hugged him back.

I've missed you too," she said .


	12. Chapter 14

*Disclaimer I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or its characters. All rights belong to JK Rowling*

*** Chapter contains some material copied from Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows chapter eight, written by JK Rowling***

Chapter Fourteen: Just When Things Are Going Right

It was a happy evening. All of the inhabitants of Hogwarts School were in a stupendous mood. Happening today was an event that many of believed they would never see. The bat of the dungeons, the heartless git, the greasy- haired, mean, unfair and nasty, Severus Snape was getting married.

The weather seemed to be celebrating. The sun shone brightly against a forget-me-not, Chrystal blue sky, laced with soft fluffy clouds. There was a steady breeze rippling across the grounds of Hogwarts School, cooling the glaring sun. Birds were chirping merrily as they flew in and out the Forbidden Forest collecting food for their hatchlings, as bees zooming to and fro different plants, spreading pollen as they went.

It was a beautiful day, and Hogwarts was even more gorgeous, as the live in staff and elves alike went out of their way to celebrate the union of two of their very own. The Great Hall was spectacular. All of the house tables were gone and instead replaced with several round tables that were big enough to seat six comfortably. The tables were dressed in fine starched linen accentuated with gold lace and embroidery that had been in Severus' family for generations. Above each table was a beautiful chandelier set that was made of pure gold. The candle wax had been charmed sapphire blue to match the wedding colors. On the center of each of the tables was a small gold vase filled with charmed sapphire or white roses. Lucius Malfoy had lent them his great grandmother's very old china set that was white with blue embroidery. Each table was set with it along with pure gold silverware.

At the front of the room, where the staff table would have been, was a huge stage that was already set for Golden Jacket Band. The platform was also white, and was decorated with blue roses and trimmings. The only two house flags hanging were the serpent of Slytherin and the eagle of Ravenclaw. They were not in their customary colors however, but on a silk white background with the name and logo sapphire blue. It was truly beautiful.

The entrance Hall outside the Great Hall was also beautifully decorated in white silk and sapphire blue. There was a long sapphire carpet leading from the Great Hall, out the front doors if the entrance Hall, and down the grounds to the Great Lake where there was a great white marquee. On either side of the carpet were cute little rosebushes that were supporting white and blue roses. The entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of the long sapphire carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with blue and white flowers. Someone had fastened an enormous bunch of blue balloons over the exact point where Severus and Charity would shortly become husband and wife.

The guests were already piling in, and a host of white-robed waiters were showing them to their seats according to the seating plans. Everyone who was anyone was there including the three Malfoys, The Parkinson family, several others of Severus Slytherin housemates that had eluded Azkaban, Orion and Talitha Black, Avery, Mulciber, and Macnier. Severus' grandfather was already seated, as well as his uncle, aunt and cousin. Charity's family and friends were also already there and seated as well as the Ravenclaws that had come to show their support.

Albus Dumbledore was seated on the first row of the marquee on the groom's family side beside the deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore was wearing dark violet dress robes with a match hat. His long silver beard was tied in a ponytail. Minerva was wearing pale blue dress robes with the matching hate. She was crying already, and the wedding hadn't begun yet. Other professors were present including Madame Hooch, who was wearing maroon dress robes, Professor Flitwick, who was seated on the other side of Professor McGonagall and wearing plain black dress robes and Professor Sprout who was seated in the middle of Flitwick and Hooch, wearing her best set of dress robes that had no trace of any dirt or grim on them. Professor Vector, who taught Arithmetic, was seated next to Madame Hooch. He was looking smart win his glasses and navy blue dress robes. Sybil Trelawney was next to Vector looking as more than ever like a giant fly than ever with her glasses that magnified her eyes and all of her beads and shawl.

Other prominent members of the wizarding community include Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge, and Rufus Scrimgouer, head of the Aurors. Xenophilius Lovegood was there with his daughter Luna, as the editor of the _Quibble, _as well as Rita Skeeter and Micah Malavey, reporting from the _Daily Prophet. _

Seated together on the second row behind the teachers, were Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie McMillian and Harry Potter. Harry couldn't believe that he of all people was seated with the 'family' of the bride and groom. Hermione had been allowed to invite one friend to the wedding. He didn't necessarily _want_ to be there, but he was glad that Hermione _had_ invited him. It was a truly beautiful sight. The four of them all was dressed in their best, Draco wearing five hundred galleons black dress robes with his initials sewn on his cuffs and collars. He was wearing Versace tailor dress pants that was charcoal grey underneath with the matching dress shirt and a silk green tie that nobody but Narcissa could have purchased for him. He looked like the heir to a wealthy throne.

Pansy was wearing a beautiful green dress that stopped at her knees with the matching heels. Ernie was dressed in plain black dress robes with a white dress shirt and yellow tie. He looked as pompous as ever, and he was practically swelling with pride. Harry, who had recently moved with his rightful guardian Sirius Black, was wearing brand new tailored dress pants as well. His was black, and he matched it with a red silk dress shirt, with a red and black stripped tie. He was not wearing dress robes on top of his clothes, instead, designer suspenders that were holding his pants up. He was wear dragon hind shoes. Harry too was looking like the wealth he'd recently acquired.

A sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm tent, the general muttering broken by occasional spurts of exited laughter. Soon, Tobias Snape entered the marquee wearing impressive all black attire. His son looked extraordinarily like him.

A moment later Severus and Lucius stood at the front of the marquee. Lucius was wearing black dress robes with a large white rose is his buttonhole. Severus was just dashing. He'd agreed to the blue and white wedding color theme to appease his wife to be, and was looking impeccable in a formal white, single breasted, button lapel tuxedo, with a sapphire blue silk vest, and stripped sapphire and white tie on top of a silk white shirt. He had the matching handkerchief to his tie in his breast pocket and was wearing white dragon hind dress shoes. He looked so clean. Nobody had ever seen him in anything other than his customary black. A great collective sighed issued from the assembled witches and wizards as he took his place beside a small, tufty- haired wizard. The crowed fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the enormous blue balloons.

Hermione then entered the marquee dressed in a beautiful sapphire strapless dress that stopped at her ankles. She was wearing the matching heels. Her hair was pinned eloquently back in a bun. She was wearing a beautiful diamond necklace, earrings and bracelet set that had belonged to Narcissa's great- great grandmother. She was carrying a banquet of white roses in her hand. She entered on the arm of Charity's youngest brother who was 21 years old. He was wearing black dress robes with a white rose in his buttonhole like the best man. Together they made their way to the front of the marquee, where Severus and Lucius were standing. Hermione felt beautiful as the cameras flashed, capturing her and the groomsmen.

Charity's sister and brother followed them. Her sister was also wearing a sapphire dress, cut differently from Hermione's however, and her brother was wearing the same thing as the brother who escorted Hermione. Arthur McMillian the ring bearer and entered after the bridesmaids and groomsmen, carrying the wedding bands on a cute little sapphire pillow that was lined with white lace. Charity's niece was next to enter, dressed in beautiful white dress robes. She was the flower girl and dropped beautiful flower petals as she passed, which turned the sapphire carpet into a pearly white one. Everyone stood as she made her way to the front.

Another collective sigh issued from the audience as Mister Burbage and Charity came walking up the aisle, Charity gliding, her father bouncing and beaming. Charity was wearing a Duchess Satin gown that was adorn with timeless beauty with ornately embellished embroidery decorating the bodice and skirt. Elegant floral petals cascaded throughout the skirt and along the shoulders. Covered buttons elegantly draped down the zipper. Her tail was six feet long and her veil came passed her breast.

Charity's hair was simply done, being clamped to the left with spiraling curls falling down. Her bangs were also swooped to the left and she was wearing a beautiful blue diamond tiara. Though no one could see them under the beautiful dress, Charity was wearing glass slippers that were plain beside the quarter size sapphire that was accentuated in the middle. On her neck was a beautiful five carat enhanced blue and white diamond double row heart pendant that was 14k white gold. She was wearing the matching blue diamond solitaire stud earrings set in 10k white gold. Her jewelry matched her tiara perfectly being that the crown was a glass tiara, accentuated with blue and white princess diamonds with a double heart center that was made of a pure sapphire. She wore a single diamond bracelet on her wrist. She looked simply angelic, and Severus felt his eyes begin to water as he watched his bride sashay sown the aisle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice that belonged to the tufty-haired wizard that was presiding over the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

The marquee was deadly silent with the exception of the wind blowing, trees swaying and birds singling merrily. Hermione, standing at the front of the marquee, found herself taking in all the guests in attendance. She would have never suspected her father or his bride to be this influential. She was still amazed at all the ministry officials that had showed up. She spotted her mother seated a few rows behind Draco, Harry, Pansy and Ernie. She looked sad although she was trying to hide it. Hermione felt sorry for her. She knew it had to be hard to watch the man she loved marry another woman. Isis was simply adorable however. She was extremely inquisitive, watching the wedding with great focus, almost as if she knew exactly what was happening. Narcissa had her dressed in a beautiful white dress with sapphire sandals that matched the sapphire hair bow on her head. It brought out the bright blue of her eyes.

"Do you Severus Snape take Charity Burbage…?"

In the front row, Allison Snape and Mrs. Burbage were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace. Trumpet-like sounds from the back of the marquee told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his own tablecloth–sized handkerchiefs. Hermione eyes found Harry's. She beamed at him; her eyes too were full of tears.

"….then I declare you bounded for life."

The tufty-haired wizard waved his wand high over the heads of Severus and Charity and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As Draco, Ernie and Harry led a round of applause, the blue balloons overhead burst: Birds of paradise and tiny blue bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

Everyone did. "I now present to you Mister and Misses Severus Snape!" There was another loud burst of applause and holding hands, Severus and Charity made their way out of the marquee on the following the white carpet back up to the castle, where the reception would take place in the Great Hall. Lucius fell in step a few steps behind them and Hermione and Charity's youngest brother got in step behind him, followed by her other siblings, and the ring bearer and flower girl.

As they entered the Great Hall, the Golden jacket band began to play up on podium. Severus and Charity immediately began a slow dance to their wedding song. It was truly beautiful. Neither Hermione nor hardly anyone else knew that Severus could dance and it was a rare sight that they would forever cherish. After the first song was over, other couples began to dance as well and soon there were many different couples dancing, and the others were seated at tables laughing merrily and enjoying each other's companies, or else they were eating.

Hermione found herself seated the table with her brother, cousin and best friends who was all eating. She grabbed a glass of Champagne from a nearby waiter and watched her father enjoy himself as she sipped.

888888888888888888888

Hours after the wedding Lucius Malfoy parted from his wife and children. He was so glad that Narcissa had stopped pretending like she cared about where he went or did. She had not questioned his comings or goings since she came to his office back in December. Not that it would stop him, but he felt happier knowing that she was no longer pinning after him. He certainly wasn't pinning after her. He would have never believed that he would fall in love with anyone other than Narcissa. But he had, and now that he did, he realized that he had never truly loved Narcissa just like she had never loved him. He knew what love was now. He knew he was _in _love now. Who would have thought that _this_ girl would be the one to steal his heart? He shook his head, life was so funny.

It was nearing three in the morning, so he didn't expect to find his mistress awake. She was however. He entered the hundred thousand dollars condo he'd purchased for her almost a year before, and made his way to her bedroom. On the way he passed the room of the three year old little blonde boy. His name was Zachary. He loved the little fellow. He was so cute. He flicked the light fixture own and watched the little boy sleep for a few minutes. He smiled and turned out the lights before continuing on his way to the bedroom. He began to strip, readying himself to crawl in bed beside his lover when he heard retching sound coming from the master's bath. He stripped down to his black silk boxers and joined the young woman in the bathroom.

"Ashley," he said running forward to pull her hair out of her face. "Are you okay baby?" he asked.

Ashley shook her head as tears spilled from her eyes. She wiped her mouth and face with some toilet paper and flushed the toilet before closing the lid and sitting on it.

"I'm pregnant, Lucius," she whispered, not looking up at him. Tears continued to fall from her eyes. Lucius couldn't believe his ears.

"W-what," he stammered. "What do you mean?"

Ashley looked up at him. She had beautiful hazel-green colored eyes and light brown hair. She was a beautiful little girl.

_Young woman _he snapped at himself. He hated the fact that despite him making love to her several times a week, he still found himself looking at Ashley Debar as a little girl. True she was eighteen where he was thirty nine, but he age was truly just a number. Ashley knew how to talk to him, how to care for him and most importantly, she made him feel wanted. Her eyes literally shined anytime he was near her and she seemed to never get enough of him. She cooked for him. She ironed his clothing when he went to work. It did something to his heart as he watched her go out of her muggle way to care for him. He loved that; loved the sincere love she bestowed upon him. Narcissa had never cooked for him. She never tended to his clothing. She never massaged his body after a tiring day at work. She never showed that she loved him, not like Ashley did. Ashley left no doubt in his main that she loved him and that he would be missed if he died, if only by her.

"You're pregnant," he repeated.

She looked at him with tearful eyes. "Are you angry," she whispered. "I know you just had a baby not too long ago and I already have Zachary-"

"Shh," said Lucius as he embraced her. I'm not mad." He looked at her. He loved her. He really did, but he had to be sure, had to be absolutely sure. "I just want you to drink something," he said. "It's not going to terminate the pregnancy," he said quickly after seeing the horror truck look on Ashley's face. He exited the bathroom and went for his robe pockets. He was glad he had gotten a bottle of Truth Potion from Severus before the wedding. He needed to interrogate some of his staff but Ashley would not need much.

He came back into the bathroom with the bottle. "I just need you to swallow three drops," he told Ashley. She did not question him but simply nodded, her eyes swelling from all of the crying. She opened her mouth and he gave her three drops. Her eyes fluttered.

"What is your name," he asked her quietly.

"My name is Ashley Debar," she said in the robot tone that Truth Potion caused.

"How old are you Ashley," he asked.

"I am eighteen. I will be nineteen in November," she answered.

"Are you pregnant" he asked her.

"Yes," she responded. "I found out that I am three months pregnant this morning."

"Who is the last man you slept with?"

"The last man I slept with is Lucius Malfoy," said Ashley in the same robot voice.

"What do you know about Lucius?" asked Lucius.

"I know that he is twice my age," said Ashley. "That he is married. I know that he is a wizard and does magic like Hermione. I know that he is a millionaire."

"Is it Lucius' baby that you are carrying?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Ashley. I haven't slept with anyone beside him since the night he found me with John Grange, last August."

"Do you love Lucius?" he asked.

"Yes," said Ashley, her eyes unfocused. "With all my heart. He is the best man I ever had."

Lucius stared into her unfocused eyes. "Do you want to have this baby," he asked quietly.

Yes," said Ashley. "I would hate to kill it. I do not believe in abortions."

Lucius sighed. "We're going to have baby then," he said as he picked the young muggle up that he'd fallen in love with and carried her to the bed. He kissed her lightly on the lips as he lay beside her. His hands found her stomach and he found himself imagining with their child would look like.

8888888888888888

Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor with her mother and siblings about one in the morning. She was exhausted. The wedding had been a blast. She had a little too much fun. She didn't realize it before Narcissa rudely pointed it out, but she had Draco were both happy drinkers. Narcissa was furious with the both of them for getting themselves intoxicated. They were both grounded.

Hermione found a letter on her bed. Drunkenly, she ripped opened the envelope as he sunk into the bed. She did not recognize the handwriting and there was no signature. She read the short note.

I'm watching you… All in good time…

She turned the letter over but that was it. She felt her eyes drooping. Before she had the chance to do anything else, she slipped into dreamland. The short note she'd been holding slipped from her fingers unto the floor, where her elf, Star, popped in and discarded as she removed her dirty clothes from the floor. When Hermione awoke the next morning, she'd had no recollection of the threatening note she'd received.

888888888888888

Narcissa sent her two drunken teenagers up to bed, furious with the pair of them. She knew that they both drank, but she didn't expect them to get drunk in public in front of prominent members of the Ministry. She'd been so embarrassed to see her son falling over drunk and her daughter laughing hysterically at him. Pansy was also drunk, but that was no surprise. Pansy always had done just what she felt like. Narcissa sighed as she laid sleeping baby Isis down in her crib that was next to the master bedroom.

She headed downstairs. She found her sister, Bellatrix in the sitting room. Bellatrix was drinking. Narcissa sighed. She figured she would have a drink as well. She poured herself a glass of firewhiskey.

"How was the wedding," asked Bellatrix.

"It was beautiful," said Narcissa. Severus wore white.

Bellatrix smiled. "I wish I was able to see that' she said.

Narcissa nodded. She sat down in the large wing back chair. She sipped her beverage. "What have you been doing all evening" asked Narcissa.

"Thinking," replied Bellatrix, fixing he eyes on the beautiful blonde woman in front of her.

"Do you care to elaborate?" asked Narcissa, as she sipped more of the liquor.

"About Hermione," said Bellatrix, still not taking her eyes off Narcissa. Narcissa looked up into her eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What about Hermione?" she asked.

"I feel like she needs to be removed from the family tree." Declared Bellatrix.

Narcissa laughed. "What," she said. "Why would you say something like that?"

"She was raised as a muggle Cissy," said Bellatrix exasperatedly. "She's tainted. "We can only keep our line pure if we purge it of such iniquities."

"Hermione is a pureblood," said Narcissa setting her drink aside now as she focused on the mad woman in front of her."

"She is not," contradicted Bellatrix. "Everyone knows that Snape is a half blood."

"He is not," said Narcissa hotly.

"Is too," retorted Bellatrix. "His mother was a mudblood."

"She was not."

"Then why did Tobias kill her then," demanded Bellatrix. "I assure you that Snape is nothing more than a filthy half-blood perpetrating a pureblood, and that bastard daughter of yours is worst."

Narcissa stood. "You will not disrespect my daughter in my house Bellatrix," she said glaring at the other woman. "And Hermione will not be removed from the family tree. She is my daughter and she is a pureblood. If you don't like it you can leave Bellatrix," she said.

Bellatrix glared at her.

"So this is how it's going to be," demanded Bellatrix. "You're going to turn on the family like Andromeda?"

"I'm nothing like Andromeda," snarled Narcissa. "But you have another thing coming if you think you're going to stand in my face and insult my daughter. She comes before you and all the rest of the family as far as I am concerned."

Bellatrix shook her head. "Like mother like daughter," she said. "I forgot, you're not my sister, you're my niece_." _

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Sister or niece does not make a difference," she said. "What matters is I am surely Hermione's mother and I will protect her from my sister or aunt or whatever you want to call us."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying you are fighting against me," she demanded.

"As long as you are not targeting my children, we will remain on the same side," said Narcissa.

"I can't help that Hermione is tainted," yelled Bellatrix. "It's your own fault. What do you think the Dark Lord will say if he knew your daughter was raised as a muggle and then befriended Harry Potter?"

"Why should I care what the Dark Lord will say," demanded Narcissa. "He's dead."

Bellatrix marched furiously over to Narcissa and punched her in the face. "Don't you dare insult the Dark Lord," she screamed. "He is not dead. I will bring him back" she glared at her sister. "And you just picked the losing side Narcissa."

She stormed from the room leaving Narcissa holding a bloody nose.

88888888888888888888

Author's note:

Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate it. Also, The Gryffindor Serpent is now being translated into French by this brilliant person called laeti 3! Please Review thank you!


	13. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: The Beginning of a War

(Third week July, 1994)

Bellatrix paced madly about the dark dampened cave that she was in. She was crazed. She could not understand it. _Where was her master? _She had looked everywhere she knew and all to no avail. She had not found him.

She spat bitterly on the rock sitting next to her. She hated that she had to result to her final plan. She was sure it would work. She knew that if the beast could not find its master than surely no one could. Still, that did not make trusting the blasted thing any easier.

And yet, she _wanted_ her master. She wanted him more than she ever wanted anything else in her life. She _missed_ him. She missed the soft hisses of his voice. She missed the scarlet of his eyes. She missed his alabaster white skin, with its snake-like structures. She missed _him,_ entirely. She would do anything, go anywhere for him, even deep within the Amazon jungle.

She knew he was alive somewhere. He thought that she did not know, but she recognized Helga Hufflepuff's cup as a Horocrux the moment she laid eyes on it. He was so brilliant. She marveled at the ingenuity of it. Had it not been for the Horocrux, he would have died that night at Potter's hand. Her master had prevented that, even when he knew no one would dare cross him. Who would have thought to make one? Who would have had the skills to accomplish the task? He alone. Her brilliant master. She loved him.

She sighed. It was time. She could not afford to waste anymore time. Who knew how long it would take to find the beast. Who knew how long it would take the gigantic slithering monster to find _him._ Casting a powerful Shield Charm around herself, weary of all the unknown creatures that dwell within the Amazon, she walked to the mouth of the cave. It had a beautiful waterfall flowing down over its face from above. She stood in the water, enjoying the coolness it bestowed upon her. She pointed her wand at her throat.

"_Sonorus,"_ she said quietly. Facing the open trees and scenery in front of her, she began to speak. The language she spoke was not English, nor any other language that had ever been recorded. Out of her mouth came a strange hissing and spitting; a hissing that only one type of creature could understand; the serpent, the most shrewdest and cunning, of all the wild animals made. Bellatrix was a Parseltongue.

"_Nagani," _she called to out to the snake, hoping that the huge serpent was here, and that she could hear her. Her voice carried for miles, over the thick trunk vines and massive tree trunks. Her voice crept in the smallest mole hole and underground, disturbing the critters living there. Her spitting and hissing sent wild beasts scattering. They had never heard a serpent hissing so loud and clearly before. They feared it, assuming that the owner of _this_ voice was enormous.

"_I am Bellatrix Lestrange. I am calling you, hoping that you can aid me in the search of our master. It has been so many years since he's been stripped of his powers. It has been too long. I have searched every where I can think of sweet Nagani, and I have come up short-handed. I therefore beseech you, Nagani, to join me in this quest, for I cannot do it without you. You know our master so well, having been his companion even before me." _She paused before continuing. _If you can hear me, Nagani, please join me in the cave behind the waterfall. I shall wait for you" _Sighing deeply, she ended the Sonorus Charm with a simple "_Quietus"_.

_Now I wait_, she thought to herself as she sat in the plush arm chair she'd conjured up upon her arrival in the jungle.

Her wait was not long, however. Barely a quarter of an hour had passed before the huge serpent slithered inside the cave beside the deranged black haired woman.

8888888888

(Middle of third week in July, 1994)

Narcissa apparated inside the drawing room of the Black House. A week had passed since Severus had tied the knot with his lover. Her two older children, Hermione and Draco were both at Spinner's End with Pansy Parkinson. Her husband, Lucius had taken Isis with him to wherever he is when he is not at home or at work. She had a free day.

She had time on her hands and time was exactly what she needed. She had not had time to question her brother Rigel about the events that took place so many years before. She could not get the truth from Talitha. Her mind seemed to be going more quickly now that she had confessed her darkest sins. She no longer recognized any of them, not just Narcissa. Narcissa didn't feel comfortable talking with the woman she knew to be her mother either. There was so much that she didn't understand; that didn't make sense to her. Talitha had confessed that she'd stolen Narcissa from Andromeda, but she didn't understand how she would be able to do that.

Well she was sure that Rigel knew the details and she was determined to get them; all of them. She wanted to know who she was. She wanted to know where she came from. She wanted to know why nothing was done when Andromeda confessed to being raped. She wanted to know where her father was now. All of these things she wanted to know and she only had him, Rigel, to ask. Would Andromeda's version of the story be trustworthy, or biased? She believed the latter. She did not want a biased story. She wanted the truth.

She made her way through the house and up the flights of stairs. Rigel had his own wing of the house being the Black heir. The only thing was it was impossible to gain access to his wing from anywhere in the house besides the third floor.

On the third floor, she slid inside the hidden corridor behind the portrait of one of her great grandfathers, Phineus Nigellus Black, and found herself strolling along to the Heir's Wing.

She found Rigel in the kitchen whipping up a delicious lunch.

"Hello Brother," she said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Hello to you," he said. "Are you hungry?"

Narcissa nodded and drew up a chair to the table. She gazed at her brother. She couldn't understand how she never knew that she was not Orion's daughter. All of Orion's children favored him. Andromeda and Rigel much more than Bellatrix, but they all had his wild untamable hair, dark, heavy lidded eyes and thick eyebrows, all of them except her. She was as different as she could be and yet, no one had ever said anything; no one had ever suspected.

"What brings you by, Narcissa," asked Rigel, snapping her from her thoughts.

"I wanted to know what happened all those years ago," she said looking into his eyes. "What did Mom mean when she said she stole me from Andromeda? How did I end up in her care?"

Rigel sighed deeply. "I don't know if I am the one who should tell you this story," he said calmly. "It is not a beautiful tale. Perhaps you should ask Andromeda to tell you."

Narcissa shook her head. "Please tell me," she said. "I do not want a biased tale. I want the truth. I'm afraid that I will not get the full truth from Andromeda."

Rigel did not speak immediately but studied her long and hard. "Okay," he said softly. "But I'm not going to tell you what happen." Narcissa opened her mouth to protest. "I will show you."

He turned and walked out of the kitchen. A moment or so passed and he returned carrying a large stone basin lined with jewels and in the center of the front was the Black family crest with their motto, 'Toujours Pur'. Narcissa recognized it at once as a Pensieve. She sat up in her seat. Rigel sat the basin in front of her and turned to face her.

"Are you sure you want to do this," he asked her. "What I am about to show you will likely scar you for the rest of your life?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "It can't be that bad," she said. "I mean, I've watch someone get raped years ago when the Dark Lord was still in power, it can't be no worse than that."

Rigel remained silent. He did not understand what his younger sister and his niece saw in You-Know-who, and couldn't believe that Narcissa could say she watched a rape happening, and that it wasn't that bad. He had never been enthralled by the Dark Arts, but he ascribed that to the fact that he'd _seen_ the Dark Arts happen in front of his face growing up, and it terrified him. It had always terrified him, which caused him to fear being disinherited growing up.

"You know how to work a Pensieve," he asked the blonde woman. She looked extraordinarily like her father. The sight of _him_ on her face made him sick to his stomach. He had to resist the urge to snare at her.

Narcissa sneered at him. "Of course I do, you fool," she said with another roll of her eyes.

He began to focus on the memories he needed, and then slowly began to pull them from his head and dropped them into the basin. One after the other, he pulled them from his head and dropped them. The basin quickly began to fill with silvery white substances.

"There you go," he said when he'd finished. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He turned and exited the kitchen, leaving his lunch abandoned.

Narcissa shook her head and took a deep breath. She then stood and dive head first into the basin.

Narcissa landed in the middle of a corridor on the Hogwarts Express. It took her a moment or two to find her footing. She looked around. She immediately recognized Rigel standing beside her. He was very handsome. He was tall already, with broad muscular shoulders and arms. His long, dark, thick hair stopped a little past his shoulders and she saw he was dressed immaculately, in his Slytherin house uniforms with a very expensive fur cloak.

He looked a lot like Sirius had growing up: rich and arrogant, and without a concern in the world. He was talking to a buddy of his. Narcissa looked at the guy he was conversing with. Her heart gave a jolt. He was tall and pale. He had beautiful golden blonde hair, the same color as her, and her eyes were identical to his. He looked to be several years older than Rigel. He was certainly taller and he had a full mustache. It was trimmed neatly. He too was dressed to impress in the silver and emerald of slytherin and upon his chest was a shiny Prefects badge. Narcissa moved in closer so she could hear what they were saying.

"Tell that sister of yours not to be stupid," said the blonde boy that she knew was Charles Benson. "My father is Minister. She do not want me as her enemy." His tone was very threatening.

Rigel squared his shoulders. "I do not appreciate the tone in which you are speaking to me, Benson," he said, and Narcissa was impress to see him standing his ground against someone much bigger than he was and with more authority. But then again, she had always known that he was no coward. "Secondly," continued Rigel. "I am not a house elf. You deliver your own messages. Thirdly," and his eyes turned into a menacing glare. "Back off of my sister. She does not like you," he advanced closer in Charles Benson's face, causing him to back away. "And if I ever hear about your threatening her, I will make you pay."

Charles looked taken aback for a moment and then her threw his head back and laughed. "That's really cute Rigel," he said. "But excuse me if a stupid little fourth year's threats does little to faze me. I'm a fully grown wizard-"

"You're an insolent fool," interjected Rigel. "Incompetent, to say the very least."

"Andromeda didn't think so," he spat in Rigel's face. "She found that I am _well_ _endowed_, if you get my drift, or is that too much for your little virgin's ears."

Rigel went red in the face. "You did not share my sister's favor," he said angrily, drawing his wand. "She would never. She hates you."

"Hate is such a strong word," said Charles, eyeing the tip of Rigel's wand. "I assure you that she feels differently now. It just odd, you know, seeing her on the train. She never goes home for holidays, does she?"

Rigel frowned. "What's it to you?" he demanded.

"Nothing," said Charles quickly. "Look, just give her my message. I tried to talk to her but she tried to curse me."

Rigel huffed as Charles stalked away.

The scene dissolved and then reformed. Rigel was sitting across from his sister in a compartment to themselves.

"So you're going to be home for Christmas," he said gazing at her intently. Narcissa did the same and was astonished to see how much she looked like Hermione. Of course, there were obvious differences, but overall, Hermione looked like she could pass for Andromeda's daughter.

Andromeda was staring out of the window. She looked like she had been crying. She didn't acknowledge Rigel.

Rigel sighed. "Charles Benson told me to tell you-"

"I don't want to hear anything that he has to say," said Andromeda turning to face her brother.

Rigel cocked his head to the side and stared intently at her. "I swear I will never understand women," he declared.

Andromeda simply looked her confusion. "I mean, why did you share your favor with him if you hate him?"

Andromeda jumped to her feet. She looked livid; murderous. "I did not." She snarled. "Is that what he told you?" How dare he? How dare you? Get out. Get away from me."

Rigel stood. "I was just relaying the message," he said coolly.

"Get out, you little moron," spat Andromeda. "You know I hate him. How could you believe something like that? You have the brains of a flobberworm." She began pushing him towards the compartment door.

"Don't you have Head Girl duties," asked Rigel. "You can't stay shut up in this compartment back here the entire ride."

"I don't have to do anything," said Andromeda stubbornly.

Rigel stared at her. "Did Charles Benson do something to you?" he asked quietly. "You seem different."

Andromeda nostrils flared. "He already told you that he shared my favor. I already told you I didn't give myself to him. Are you really that stupid to where you can't fit the pieces together?" she slammed the compartment door in his face.

The scene dissolved and reform again. Rigel appeared to be under an invisibility cloak. He was crept down on the outside of the Sitting Room. The door was cracked. Narcissa pushed the door opened and walked inside. Orion was sitting beside the fireplace, a glass of firewhiskey in hand, puffing on a cigar. She knew immediately that dinner had not long ago passed. Orion, as far as she knew, still, to this day, enjoyed a glass of firewhiskey and a cigar after dinner. Andromeda was standing beside her father.

"Father," she said and there was fear and trepidation in her voice. "Father I was attacked at Hogwarts."

Orion looked up at her. "By whom," he said at once. "Whoever it is will be expelled at once."

"Charles Benson," said Andromeda. "He - he raped me, three and a half weeks ago."

Orion's eyes furrowed. "Andromeda," he said. "What a thing to accuse a man of."

Andromeda frowned at her father. "I'm not _accusing_ him Father, he _did _rape me."

Orion stood. "I find it highly unlikely that Charles would do such a thing to you, Andromeda," he said. "He adores you; has asked me for your hand marriage many times now. I wish I had arranged a marriage contract for the two of you, since you keep refusing his requests."

"He's a monster," shouted Andromeda as tears poured from her eyes. "He's a vile, malicious monster and I hate him. He raped me Father," she said loudly.

"I don't believe you," snarled Orion. "Charles is harmless and he worships the hairs on your body. I'm not going to drag the Minister's name through the mud, by accusing his only son, his only heir, of rape."

"I am your daughter," shouted Andromeda. "You're supposed to be on my side, not his. He raped me, Dad. You have to report this. He needs to go to Azkaban."

Orion laughed and it made Narcissa's stomach turn. "You want me to try and have the Minister's son, my _best friend's_ son, arrested and sent to Azkaban Prison over some stinking pussy, get real." Andromeda flinched at his words. "You should have kept your legs closed." He gulped down the rest of his liquor. "Bella has Dragon Pox," he stated. "That is a real emergency."

Andromeda stared at her father. "So you're not going to do anything about what Charles did to me?" she asked. The hurt and pain was evident in her voice.

Orion shook his head. "It's nothing that I can do. It'll be your words against his and I must say I don't find you believable. I doubt the jury will and I'm not putting myself on the line. You should have kept your legs closed, Andromeda. That is the final line.

Andromeda stared at her father. Tears were still falling from her eyes. "You are the worst father in the world," she said. "I hate you. You don't ever have to worry about me again. You will never see me again," and with that she spun on the spot and disapparated.

The scene dissolved again and Narcissa found herself feeling very sorry for Andromeda, her mother. She had no idea. She never had a clue… she found herself standing beside an invisible Rigel in the Drawing Room. He was in the back of the room, leaning on the statue of a serpent. He was staring ahead with hate in his eyes. Narcissa turned and let out a gasp.

Talitha Black was in deep conversation with Charles Benson. She was handing him a sack of gold. Narcissa hurried forward to hear what was being said.

"Yeah she told Orion last night," Talitha was saying. "He, of course, doesn't believe a word of her story. I've been working on him for the last couple of months and he believes that Andromeda has been battling with herself over the option of sleeping with you or not. I told him she has been writing seeking motherly advice or whatnot."

"And you're certain that he won't report it," asked Charles with worry in his voice. "I know I act like I have the world handed to me," he continued. "But my father would kill me and then disinherit me if he thought that I was jeopardizing his career. He loves being Minister, you see."

Talitha nodded. "I'm positive. I've manage to give Bellatrix Dragon Pox. You know how he adores Bella, he is far more concern with that."

"Dragon Pox is deadly in toddlers," said Charles incredulously.

Talitha seemed not to have heard. "This really should work Charles," she said sweetly. "She received the packages of sweets and treats I always send to my children while they are at school. Only I dosed all of Andromeda's treats with a strong Fertility Potion. She should be with child now if you struck when I told you to."

"When will we know," asked Charles anxiously.

"I can't be sure," said Talitha. "She's gone. I don't know where to. But it is only December. She will surely begin to show before the school year ends, in which case I am sure that old coot Dumbledore will owl us." She smiled. "You've done so well Charles. Did you take the Potion I sent you forty eight hours before you struck?"

Charles nodded. Talitha smiled again. Bellatrix certainly favored her mother, in looks and mentality. "Good," she said. "Then your genes will be sure to dominate and the baby will certainly be a girl. When she is born, I will give you another fifty thousand galleons."

Charles smiled greedily. Talitha turned to the door. "How are you going to convince Andromeda to give you the baby?" he asked her back. "Surely she would terminate the pregnancy before she gave you custody of her child," he said.

Talitha turned back to him. "Don't worry about it," she said. "I can be very convincing if I need to." She smiled at him and Narcissa felt sick to her stomach.

The scene dissolved again. Narcissa found herself walking along side Rigel who was walking beside Andromeda. They were back at Hogwarts. Some months had passed, Narcissa knew, because she could see Andromeda's stomach. She was showing. It wasn't very easy to tell with the huge school robes covering, but Narcissa _could_ tell. As she took in her mother's appearance, Narcissa noticed that she was sporting a ring on her marriage finger. This baffled her. When had she gotten married?

"So," said Rigel to Andromeda. "You married that Tonks bloke?" Andromeda sighed. "I had to Rigel," she said. "You know Ted and I have been friends since first year and he probably would have been the man I married regardless," she absentmindedly stroked her stomach. "We married for convenience," she said. "Over the holidays."

"Why," asked Rigel.

"Because I'm pregnant," said Andromeda. "It's not Ted's. We've never had sex. We decided to wait to consummate our marriage," she added quickly. "But he loves me so much, he doesn't want me to be frowned upon."

Rigel didn't say anything. He seemed to be battling with himself. "Why don't you report Charles," he said at last.

This seemed to shock Andromeda. "W-What do you mean," she asked, her eyes wide.

"For what he did to you," said Rigel now confused himself.

"How do you know," whispered Andromeda.

Rigel studied her for a brief second and then said. "He told me that he shared your favor but you told me you didn't give yourself to him." He paused. "I'm not stupid. He must have raped you; that is the only logical explanation."

Andromeda did not answer, she continued on their stroll around the grounds. "Nobody will believe me," she said quietly. "My own father didn't believe me."

"I believe you," said Rigel quietly. "I'm so sorry Anne," he said as he took her hand.

The scene dissolved again. She did not know where she was. She heard someone screaming below her. It sounded like Hermione. Panic filled her before she realized that she was inside a memory and Hermione had not been born yet. Hell, she didn't think _she _had been born yet. She looked around and saw Rigel crouched in a corner crying. He was wearing shorts and a short sleeved shirt. It had to be summer. The black walls and floors surrounding her told her that she was in the Black House, though she did not know where. She had never, in a nearly thirty six years of living, been in this room.

She heard a high shriek that sounded extraordinarily like Bellatrix and she had to remind herself again, that she was in a memory.

"YOU DARE DISGRACE THE FAMILY BY MARRYING THAT FILTY MUDBLOOD, YOU LITTLE BITCH, CRUICIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO," Talitha's voiced flitted up through the floors. Andromeda's screams pierced Narcissa's heart. Rigel stood. He was shaking. He drew his wand and ran down the corridor. Narcissa tore after him. He opened a concealed door in the wall and ran down stone steps. Narcissa followed. She ran for what seemed like ten minutes down step after step until finally she landed on the floor.

She found herself in a huge rectangular room that she knew was underground. The floor was made of dirt. The ceiling was dripping water in various spots. It was extremely cold and smelled horribly of blood and death. There were no windows. She only had a second to look around when she heard Rigel bellow.

"LEAVE HER ALONE," he screamed charging at his mother. She whirled around and laughed, looking insanely like her youngest daughter. Silently, she disarmed him and sent him flying backwards with a bang.

"I was wondering when you would come to her rescue, Rigel Kentaurus," she said in a sweet voice. "You're so predictable." She advanced on him. "You think you are a tough man?" she jeered him. "Well I think it's time you learn what happens to blood traitors," she pointed he wand at him.

"Crucio," she shouted. Rigel immediately rose and the air. He was screaming in pain as he flailed and writhe midair. He was screaming horribly. Talitha kept her wand trained on him with no mercy in her eyes. She dropped him to the floor after a minute or so.

"That was just a tester," she said. She pointed her wand back at him. "Crucio," she screamed again, subjecting her son to the Torture Curse again. Rigel screamed until he began to wet himself. Only when he did, did Talitha released him of the curse.

"Now go," she said silkily. "Your sister and I are not finished." She turned back to Andromeda, whom Narcissa had not spotted until this moment. She looked terrible. Talitha had her arms chained to the walls. Her left eye was black and swollen. Narcissa's eyes fell to her belly. She was huge. Narcissa estimated that she was already nine months pregnant.

Tears poured from her eyes. She found that she had to sit down and cover her face. She could not watch. Hearing was bad enough. She listened as Talitha used the Cruciatus Curse on Andromeda for well over two hours. She watched as Andromeda lost consciousness. She watched as Talitha cut her from her mother's womb. She watched Talitha cleansed her and dressed her, while all the while Andromeda lay unconscious and bloodied at her feet. She watched as Talitha mended Andromeda, and cleansed her. She watched as she levitated her body upstairs to the unknown room above them. Talitha conjured a very uncomfortable bed and laid her to rest there.

The scene dissolved and reformed once more. Narcissa knew at once that not many days had passed since the last scene. Rigel was sitting on the edge of the uncomfortable bed. Andromeda was laying on her side, facing the wall, crying.

"She's not going to give me my baby," Andromeda cried. "She's going to kill her."

Rigel shook his head. "I think she wants to keep her for herself," he paused. "She's very beautiful," he said. "She favors Benson though. She has his eyes, hair, and skin completion." He rubbed Andromeda's back.

"What are you going to name her," he asked.

"She probably won't let me," said Andromeda. "But I love the name Narcissa. Narcissa and Nymphadora. Which one do you like?"

"Narcissa without a doubt," said Rigel without pause. Andromeda laughed. "Narcissa it is then," she said. "Narcissa Mallory. Mallory after Mallory Macbeth, the muggle-born fifth year, who was killed last year."

Rigel nodded. "Cool," he said. The door burst opened and Talitha entered the room carrying Narcissa.

"Nurse my daughter," she said handing baby Narcissa over to Andromeda. Andromeda gingerly took the baby in her arms. She smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Talitha slapped her hard. "How dare you press your filthy lips to my baby's face? You were probably just getting done kissing that mudblood before I snatched you off the streets."

Andromeda's eyes watered. "This is _my_ daughter," she said quietly. Talitha glared dangerously. She snatched Narcissa away from Andromeda. "We'll see about that," she said as she aimed her wand at her.

"Crucio," she shouted and Andromeda was once again howling in pain. Rigel looked as if he was about to charge Talitha, but before he could make a move, she turned her wand on him. He too was hit with the Torture Curse.

Narcissa saw that this torture session went on for weeks. Every day, several times a day, Talitha would ask Andromeda did she have a daughter, and each time she answered yes, she was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. On, the fourth day of the third week Andromeda denounced her role as Narcissa's mother. She begged simply for Talitha to kill her. She swore on her magic that she had relinquished all of her rights. She begged to die. Only then did Talitha free her. She called Orion in and had him disown her for marrying Theodore Tonks. Talitha apparated Andromeda to a small village. She dropped her on the steps to a grey building. The sign outside on the lawn told everyone that the house was a workplace and the workers were psychiatrists. Talitha turned to her daughter before she disapparated with a loud crack. "What do you want to name her?" she asked. Andromeda told her. The scene dissolved again and Narcissa found herself rising from the Pensieve. She landed in the kitchen beside it. Rigel was sitting at the table in front of her. She stumbled out clumsily. A second later she vomited.

8888888888

(Second week in August, 1994)

Bellatrix cradled the baby like man in her arms and fed him Nagani's milk. It was helping him to get stronger. She had only found him two weeks prior and already he had a body. It was not an easy task. Returning her master to his former body would not be easy. It would require complicated spell work and potions she'd never attempted to brew. She had found the potion that would do it, in _Secrets of the Darkest Arts, _one of the only books her mother had given her from her private collection. She treasured it. She had found the potion to give the Dark Lord a temporary body inside of it as well. It was in this temporary body that he wished to remain in until they acquired all the ingredients needed to brew the potion that would enable him to return as Lord Voldemort.

"Enough," said Voldemort. "Put me down Bella, close to the fire." Bellatrix complied. She sat him in a tall back chair and scooted it as close to the fireplace that she thought was comfortable.

"When will you be going out to get more ingredients," asked Voldemort in his high pitch voice.

"Today, my Lord," said Bellatrix softly, kneeling at the chair so she could be on Voldemort's eye level.

"Excellent," hissed Voldemort. "Go now before it is time for my next feeding. I wish to converse with Nagani alone." Feeling a stab of jealously in her heart at the thought that Voldemort preferred the reptile's company over hers, Bellatrix rose obediently to her feet. She disapparated without another word.

She landed in the back of a pub beside a woman who squeaked. She turned to face the woman. Her heart leapt at the sight of her. The woman took her in, he eyes widening in recognition. She raised her wand. Bellatrix was much faster. There was a flash of red light and the woman fell to the ground. Looking around to ensure that they had not been seen, Bellatrix took hold of the woman's arm and disapparated back into the big old house. She would come back for potion ingredients at another time.

"Are you done already," asked Voldemort shrilly? "You only left a second ago."

Bellatrix burst through the door, excitement coursing through her body like electricity volts. "My Lord," she squealed with delight. "I have captured a Ministry Official."

"Indeed?" called Voldemort from the front of the chair. He was still facing the fireplace, and the huge serpent was coiled up at his feet like a huge watch dog. "Who is it?"

"It is Bertha Jorkins, my Lord," said Bellatrix, practically bouncing with joy. "She is my year-mate from Hogwarts. She is incredibly nosey my Lord. I believe she may have valuable information that you could help you. We still have not come up with a way to get the Potter boy away from Dumbledore, to take his blood required for the potion."

"Very well," said Voldemort. "Turn my chair around Bella." Bellatrix raced forward and turned the chair of her master, so that he was facing his prey.

He raised a curved short hand and pointed his wand at the still stunned Bertha laying unconscious upon the floor. "Ennervate," said Voldemort softly.

Bertha Jorkins began to stir. She groggily awoke and looked around. She spotted Bellatrix standing behind the old wing back chair. She was smiling happily, like a young child about to receive a treat. Bertha looked down into the chair. Her insides turned. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It couldn't be true. She began to scream. The cold high shrilled voice cried, "Crucio,"

Voldemort stared down at the lifeless body of Bertha Jorkins. "Dispose of the body," he told Bellatrix. "And then you will feed me and milk Nagani before we journey to rescue Barty Crouch Junior from the chains of his father.

Bellatrix apparated outside the house that she knew belong to Barty Crouch. It was raining heavily outside with thunder clapping loudly like canon blasts and lightening flashing brightly every few minutes, illuminating the entire sky. She had her master, cradled against her bosom, protecting him from the fierce weather. She walked up to the front door, and banged loudly.

A few moments passed and Barty Crouch opened the door looking bewildered. He saw Bellatrix, and his mouth open in a protest that was stifled after looking into the eyes of the 'baby' in her arms.

"Imperio," cried Voldemort, raising his wand made of Yew. Barty Crouch backed away from the door and welcomed them into his home. Bellatrix closed and secured the door behind them and added several dark protective spells around the location.

Barty Crouch Jr. burst into the kitchen. He saw Bellatrix and froze in his tracks. He gazed downwards and saw his master in her arms. He fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes.

"At last," he cried. "At last. I knew you would rise again and come for me My Lord. I am as ready as ever to serve you. What do you need for me to do?"

"Are you ready to risk everything for me Barty?" asked Voldemort.

Barty nodded vigorously. "Of course my Lord," he declared. "I have always been ready."

"Then raise yourself up, Barty," said Voldemort. "Let us go into the sitting room and make ourselves comfortable."

In the sitting room around the comfortable fire, Bellatrix filled Barty in on everything that they'd learned from Bertha Jorkins. She told him of the plan that she and Voldemort had developed to ensure that he will rise again more terrible than ever before."

"So I need you to go to this World Cup, Barty," said Voldemort. "I want you to see what the security is like around the location. I want you to record how fast it takes the Ministry to respond. I want you to see what the protection is like around Harry Potter. Do not harm him yet. Just record everything and bring it back to me."

"Yes my Lord," said Barty.

8888888888

(Last week in August, 1994)

Hermione was excited. She was on her way to the Quidditch World Cup. She had only ever been to one other professional Quidditch game and that had been nine months before, on Christmas day. She found that she quite enjoyed watching professional Quidditch. It was a lot faster with much, much more action that Quidditch at Hogwarts. She was also going to see Viktor Krum play for the second time.

Hermione was also happy that she was attending the match with the Malfoys. She had spent her entire summer at Spinner's End. She had not had much time in the last year to get to know them being that she had spent so much time at Malfoy Manor. She had been determined to rectify that. To his word, her father had sent her to spend the last two weeks with her mother.

Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and she and Isis were all going. Lucius had purchased seats for them in the top box with the ministers of magic. She was so excited. She had never met their Minister of magic, neither any other. She was sure this was the best way to get direct feedback for S.P.E.W, the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, an organization that she'd come up with. She hated the way house elves were treated and was determined to help them.

As they made their wat to their seats, they ran into a sea of red heads. The Weasleys, all nine of them, were also making their way to the top box.

"Dad got a real good deal on the tickets," Ron was telling Ginny. "So we'll be able to watch the game from the top box."

"For the first and last time in your life Weasels," snarled Draco. They all turned to face them.

Ron glared at him. He looked from Draco to his parents and then at Hermione who was holding Isis.

"I thought I smelled the stench of a scarlet woman," said Ron loudly.

"Mrs. Weasley scolded him. "Watch your mouth, Ronald." She said sternly.

"Well it's true," declared Ron. "Hermione is a bastard. Her mother is a whore."

Narcissa started forward. "You don't know anything about me, you pathetic, idiotic scum," she spat in Ron's face. He visibly recoiled.

Mrs. Weasleys squared her shoulders. "You do not have the right to talk to my son like that, Mrs. Malfoy," she said bravely.

"You should teach the brats some manners," hissed Narcissa.

"Is that coming from the mother of one of the most foulest students in Hogwarts?" piped Mr. Weasley.

Lucius stepped forward. "Do you dare use a tone with my wife, Weasley," said Lucius, his tone threatening.

"Or what," tempted Lucius. "She obviously thinks she can speak to my wife any kind of way."

"She can," interjected Ron. "Your wife is a slut."

Draco started forward.

"You don't want to get stomped again Malfoy," said Ginny. "Don't be a fool." Lucius drew his wand first. "I will curse the next person who calls my wife out of her name, man woman or child," he said.

Before any of them had a chance to retort to this, Cornelius Fudge bustled forward. "What's going on," he asked Lucius who had not lowered his wand.

Lucius jutted his chin out. "Arthur Weasley's family," he said.

The minister of Magic turned to Mr. Weasley. "Arthur?" he addressed.

"It was just a misunderstanding," said Mr. Weasley quickly.

"No," said Narcissa. The minister whirled around to face her. "These people continue to badger me, my son and my daughter," she said hotly. "I want you to do some Cornelius," she ordered. "Because if not my family and I will be forced to leave."

"No, no," said the Minister quickly. "Don't leave. What can I do." He looked around wildly. "Ah yes." He said. "Arthur I would like you to take your family several rows down to give Mrs. Malfoy some space."

Ron opened his mouth to protest but Mrs. Weasley thumped him on the back of the head and silenced him with a glare. Arthur Weasley bowed his head humbly.

"Yes sir," he said to the Minister. "Come guys," he said to his family. He hurriedly grabbed Ron's hand and led him away from the Malfoy family. The last thing he saw was Draco's smug expression, before being steered away.

88888888888888

The match ended rather quickly with Krum catching the snitch but losing the cup. Narcissa, who had been rattled the entire match, decided that she wasn't going to camp out like some of the others. Hermione decided that's he was going to retire home with her mother in order to study the _Standard book of Spells Grade Four _in peace and quiet. Pansy, who'd joined them in the Top Box, had also decided to leave with Narcissa and her daughters. Draco wanted to remain with his father.

It was late when they arrived home and Hermione headed straight up to bed, Pansy following her. They stripped to their undies and pulled on dressing gowns while still animatedly discussing the match.

"I think Victor Krum has a crush on you," said Pansy after they were in bed. "He blew you a kiss when he flew through the top box."

Hermione sighed. "Yes," she admitted. "He's had a crush on me for a year now."

Pansy squealed with delight. "I can't believe you haven't hooked up with him," she said. He's an international Quidditch player."

Hermione shook her head. "You know what happened to me last summer," she said. "I just don't think I'm ready for boys yet."

Pansy was silent for a moment. "You need to replace that memory," she said quietly.

"Huh?" asked Hermione.

"Pansy turned on her side to face Hermione. "You've a really horrible first sexually experience," she said. "You need to replace it with a pleasant memory. It will help you."

Hermione sat up. "How am I supposed to replace the memory?" she asked. Pansy remained silent while she thought.

"I could help you," she said. And there was a little edge to her voice. "If you trust me."

"I trust you," said Hermione slowly.

Pansy turned to face her. "Do you know how to kiss?" she asked. Hermione shook her head. "I've never kissed a guy before." She admitted.

Pansy looked her in the eyes. "Do you want me to teach you how to kiss?" Hermione hesitated and bit her bottom lip. She then slowly began to nod. "Yes," she said slowly, as if she was unsure. Pansy took a deep breath. She could see Hermione from the moonlight that was coming in the half closed curtains. Hermione was looking at her expectantly.

"Close your eyes," she whispered in a husky voice. Hermione did. Pansy gently brushed her lips against hers. He panted soft kisses around on and around Hermione's lips. Pansy sucked on Hermione's lips and ran her tongue over them. Hermione automatically parted her lips. She felt Pansy's tongue enter her mouth. Pansy began kissing her in earnest now and Hermione found she followed easily. Pansy began to run her hands all over Hermione. Hermione felt the tingling sensation in her stomach that's he had experienced briefly the year before for Viktor Krum. She felt her heartbeat quicken. Pansy ran her fingers delicately over Hermione's breast. A moan escaped her. Pansy pulled away from her. Hermione had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from crying out 'No' against Pansy's retreat.

"See," whispered Pansy. "You're getting aroused." Hermione nodded. "Do you want me to continue?" whispered Pansy, as she caressed Hermione's breasts. Her nipples were hardening.

Hermione nodded. Pansy lowered her head and took Hermione's mouth in hers once more. Slowly she began to undress Hermione. When she was completely naked, Pansy began planting kisses all over her body. "Don't think about anything except how your body reacts to my touch." She said soothingly.

She began to suck Hermione's nipple. Hermione moaned. She had never felt this way in her life. Pansy was making her feel things she didn't believe possible. She felt Pansy's finger stroking her clitoris. The feeling was amazing. It felt nothing like what John Granger had done to her. This was pleasure. Pure pleasure.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she felt Pansy's mouth on her. She had no idea what she was doing but the feeling was so intense. So great. It felt so good. Pansy was sucking on her clitoris, she was working magic done there with her tongue. Hermione felt like she was going to explode. Her legs had begun to tremble. She couldn't even register the noise she was making. Pansy did not stop. She feasted on her, while all the while her hands continued to roam across her body. She feasted on the ambrosia that escaped Hermione as she had her first orgasm.

88888888888

Meanwhile, at the World Cup, the Death Eaters raided. They wreaked havoc through-out the campsite. There were several injuries. The Roberts family had been slain. Two other muggle born families were slain. The Death Eaters did not stop, not even when an unexpected Killing Curse that ricocheted off of something else hit the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, square in the chest. The only thing that made them scatter was the green skull and serpent that was conjured in the woods. They all looked at each other. All of them were accounted for. The dark mark had been growing ever clearly on all of their forearms. They feared that the Dark Lord had joined the fray. They scattered, quickly, leaving the Quidditch World Cup in a state of panic and disarray.

88888888888

Author's Notes:

Thank you for all of your reviews. It really means a lot to me. I apologize for the long delay in uploading. I cracked my lap top screen. I had to write this chapter at the library, which was hard for me because of my busy work schedule. I will be getting my laptop fixed really soon though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. More to come soon. ~ _Snapemalfoy_


	14. Chapter 16: Revelations

Chapter 16: Revelations

August 31, 1994

Narcissa awoke with cold sweat drenching her. It was early morning, the sun had not quite risen yet. She rolled over. Lucius was not there, but that was hardly a surprise. He rarely slept at home nowadays. She just hoped her son was safely tucked in bed, and had not spent the night at his father's whore's place.

She sat up. The dream. It had been so reveling. Rigel's wife, Sarah Black had been having an affair. She didn't know for sure who the man had been, but he looked extraordinarily like the man she now knew to be her father. Charles Benson. Now that she was awake, she was certain that Sarah _had _been having an affair with Charles Benson. She didn't get a clear view of his face, but there was no mistaking the golden blonde hair...

As she silently dressed, her mind replayed what had happened sixteen years before. She had been nineteen at the time. She had been doing some spy-work with Severus on behalf of the Dark Lord. Sarah Willard- Black was the daughter of an enemy of Voldemort. Severus had been giving the task to find out as much about her as he could, and naturally he let her in on the details. It was he that had informed her of Sarah's infidelity. He told her that she was meeting with the Minister's son far too often for it to be business. He informed her of the building that he had tracked them to, and Narcissa immediately recognized it to be a Black family vacationing house. Together, she and her lover made their way to the huge summer home that they had long before stopped visiting. Narcissa was able to get inside the wards being a Black. They entered the house to find Sarah and her lover completely naked on the front room floor. Charles was laying on his back and Sarah had him straddled, fiercely bouncing up and down. She was moaning and groaning so loudly that she didn't hear Narcissa cleared her throat. Narcissa had been so focused on her sister in law, that she didn't pay Charles the slightest bit of attention. But she did notice his golden hair. Before she could give Sarah a chance to react, Narcissa spun on the spot, taking Severus' hand as she did so.

They landed in the middle of the middle of the third floor corridor of the Black House. She hurriedly made her way down the hall towards the Heir's Wing. All she could see in her mind was Sarah's blissful face as she passionately fucked a man that was not her brother. She was angry. She burst into Rigel's Wing at nearly a run. He was cooking in the kitchen. He loved to cook. He looked up at her as she an in.

"What's going on Ciss?," he asked concern evident in his voice. He looked over at Severus who was as usual in full control of his emotions. "Snape," he said curtly. He did not care for Severus at all.

"Sarah's cheating on you," she blurted out. "Severus and I just found her in our summer home. She's fucking him right there on the front room floor."

Rigel's face contorted with rage. He began to shake. "Stay here," he ordered the two of them before he grabbed his wand and apparated on the spot.

Narcissa obeyed. She would have never disobeyed Rigel. Sure he was her brother, but the fact that he was so many years older than her, always made her regard him as her third parent. He was, after all, Heir to the Black throne.

Rigel never returned. She and Severus waited for him in his wing for hours. It was after the fourth time they made love, that Severus decided that Rigel was not going to return that night. They were just getting ready to leave when Severus was summoned by the Dark Lord. Severus, always worried about Narcissa safety, decided to answer his summons alone. Narcissa spent the night in one of the guest wings upstairs in Heir's Wing, instead.

Narcissa heard of the news exactly twenty-seven hours after she informed her brother of his adulterous wife. Rigel Kentaurus Black had been arrested for the murders of his wife, and four others. Rigel had completely lost control of himself and murdered not only wife and Charles, but also Charles' father,dc the Minister of Magic, and his mother and sister. The entire family had been found brutally hacked up in pieces. Rigel never got the chance to say goodbye to his eleven year old son, who had been away at Hogwarts.

Narcissa knew in her heart that she had gotten her father as well as her grandparents and aunt killed. She realized that now. When she first seen Charles Benson in Rigel's thoughts, she was so shocked at their resemblance and at all that was going on, that she didn't even register that she had actually seen Charles in her own life. Dreaming about it again along with the memory of that fateful discovery of Sarah's infidelity made her piece it together. Rigel had gotten so much heat because he murdered the Minister of Magic, _Minister Benson. _

Narcissa stood. She wanted to talk to Rigel. She wanted to know why he didn't tell anything. Nothing at all, about _anything. _She felt betrayed again. He killed her entire family without at least allowing them a chance to acknowledge the fact that she was his daughter.

She wondered if it was wrong for her to be sad about his death having never met him and knowing she was conceived under horrible conditions, conditions that could have had her very own daughter suffering from the same fate. A thought suddenly hit her. She was a Benson. Her grandfather was one of the first Slytherin Minister in many years. She couldn't help felling proud, and wondered again, if something was wrong with her.

She apparated on the third floor and opened Draco's room door. She wanted to make sure that he had slept home. She entered into his elaborate sitting room. The room was spotless, as usual. Narcissa could make out the elegant leather sofa set and glass coffee and end tables. She waved her wand and the long thick velvet curtains flew open, allowing light to invade the darkness. She paused to look at the portraits lining the walls.

This was the Heir's bedroom, in Malfoy Manor, complete with a sitting room, bedroom, bathroom, and study room, as well a hidden secret passage to the Heir's Wing of Malfoy Manor. All of the young Malfoy heirs had their portraits painted upon leaving for Hogwarts. Her eyes fell on the young portrait of her husband. He was so cute then. He was baring a mischievous smile. He looked a lot younger than eleven, more like seven, the age he became a man. His eyes, even then, held a strange darkness, making him look even more, that he was up to no good. On one side of him was the portrait of Lucius Malfoy the first, who had died when Lucius was only eight, making her husband the youngest Master of Malfoy Manor in the entire history of Malfoys. Sometimes Narcissa wondered if the lack of a father in Lucius' life was the reason he turned out the way he did, cold and downright heartless at times. Of course, Lucius' grandfather, Abraxes Malfoy, managed the Manor until Lucius was of age, but Abraxes pretty much allowed Lucius to run wild. He had no rules or limitations. He received any and everything that he wanted and treated others any way he felt. On the other side of her husband's portrait was the one of her only son. He looked a lot like his father, except Draco was wearing a smug looking smirk instead of a wide happy smile. _He is so arrogant, s_he thought of her son, turning away from the portraits.

She pushed open the bedroom door and saw Draco's head, with his hair messy, nearly hanging off of the King size bed. Shaking her head she entered the room and gently pushed him completely onto the bed. He rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Hey mom," he grumbled. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just checking on you, dear," she said as she swept his hair out of his face. "What time did you get in last night?"

Draco shrugged. "It was still dark," he said and Narcissa couldn't help but noticed that he was avoiding looking in her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked him. "What aren't you telling me?"

Draco, still looking at sheets said. "Dad didn't stay last night. He apparated home and then he left. He didn't even change out of his clothes," he finished in a mumble.

"Why should he change out of his clothes?" asked Narcissa. "He looked fairly decent last night?"

Draco did not answer. He merely shrugged again. "Pax," he called. The elf popped into the room.

"Yes, Master Draco," said the ugly elf.

"Fix me a bacon platter, with lots of eggs and some English muffins," he ordered.

The elf bowed low and turned to Narcissa.

"Would Mistress like Pax to make her some breakfast too," he asked.

"Yes Pax I would like bacon and toast, go see what Hermione and Pansy wants and make Isis some oatmeal."

The elf bowed again and popped away. Narcissa stood. "I'll see you later son," she said before apparating downstairs.

In the kitchen, Narcissa summoned some parchment, a quill and some ink. She sat at the table and wrote Rigel, requesting to speak to him. She sat thinking quietly to herself and then decided that she also wanted to speak to her best friend, despite everything, Severus Snape. She wrote a letter to him and then called waited for her owl to bring the _Daily_ _Prophet_, so she could send her letters off.

As she waited for both the owl, and her breakfast, Narcissa thought about what Draco had said. Lucius really wasn't hiding his affair anymore. He rarely ever is seen at Malfoy Manor. She was just happy that she didn't have to take her children to the World Cup alone. That would have surely sparked the interests of low level reporters, searching for a big story. She suspected that Lucius knew this as well, which was why he was there to play the happy husband out with his family.

As she sat thinking about the World Cup and the blasted Weasley family and their unruly children, her owl arrived with the _Daily Prophet._ She removed the newspaper and then tied her letters and sent the owl off again. She unfolded the paper and let out a small shriek. A large black and white photo of the Dark Mark was taking up most of the page and in bold letters: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, LEAVES THIRTEEN DEAD, INCLUDING MINISTER CORNELIUS FUDGE Narcissa quickly began to read the story.

_On yesterday evening many magical people from all over the world came together for the phenomenal magical sport known as Quidditch. England, due to it's abysmal players, had not played in the world cup for decades. All of that changed when young Viktor Krum,17, joined the team. Krum, the youngest player to ever play for a professional Quidditch team gave England the needed boost in courage as well as skills. England had finally been able to play for the World Cup. The match ended fairly quickly, with the undefeated Ireland gaining yet another victory for their country. _

_What happened following the match is what I, Rita Skeeter, call an unimaginable disgrace. As you all may know, a lot of You-Know-Who's supporters who called themselves Death Eaters, were never caught, and of the ones that were, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange escaped from Azkaban just a few months ago. The Death Eaters, obviously drunk, and in a frenzy over England's lost, seemed unable to control themselves. At around eleven thirty, approximately an hour after the match ended, the muggle family that was working the ticket booth, was levitated a hundred feet into the air and tortured, while fires were set to several muggle-born campsites. Besides the Roberts family, who was killed upon being dropped from their unbelievable height, two other families were found dead. Curses were thrown when the aurors tried to intervene. The Death Eaters fired back at the aurors killing one of their members. The death toll is up to thirteen, and still counting. Among the thirteen is our very own Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge, 52, has been minister for the last sixteen years, and has made many respectable and effective changes within the Ministry. There is no word yet as to how his family is taking the news. I, of course, will update you with any information of funeral arrangements. _

_The most mystifying part of the horrible events that transpired late yesterday evening is that the Dark Mark, the sign that the Death Eater's sent up whenever they killed, has not been seen since the fall of You-Know-who at young Harry Potter's hand thirteen years ago, seemed to terrify the Death Eaters nearly as much as it did the rest of the magical folk in attendance. It was sent up above the woods, nearly one hundred feet from where the Death Eaters were rallying. As they realized that the Dark Mark had been sent up across the field from them, the Death Eaters stopped their raid and fled._

_After cleaning up the campsites as much as they could, and attending to the injured and deceased, Ministry officials began to investigate the woods where the Dark Mark was fired. If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark, alleging that the culprit behind the Dark Mark had been caught, and that no one had been injured inside the wood, but refusing to give any more information. _

_My deepest concern however, is that none of the Death Eaters responsible for the deaths of thirteen were caught or even identified. It is like a slap in the face that right in the midst of several ministers and the entire Magical Law Enforcement office, were still active followers of the Dark Wizard that must not be named. It is my belief that the ministry has relaxed in the captures of these dangerous dark felons. I sincerely hope that after the events of last night, they take a closer look into recapturing the escaped convicts, as well as rounding up those who were never caught in the first place._

Narcissa finished reading in a stunned silence. _What in the world is going on, _she thought to herself. _Is _that_ what Draco meant by Lucius had not changed out of his clothes? Was he among the Death Eaters that was rallying? _ She picked up her fork, and went about eating the breakfast that Pax had just placed before her. She would get to the bottom of this, she determined.

88888888888

At ten minutes to one, Narcissa apparated into the Three Broomsticks. Severus had sent back his response, saying that he would meet her there for lunch. After she placed her order with Rosmerta, Narcissa made her way to the back of the room to find an empty seat. She was surprised to find that Severus was already seated, nursing an alcoholic beverage. He stood and embraced her before pulling out a seat for her. Narcissa smiled. It reminded her of how Severus had always been a complete gentlemen when they had been on dates as a couple.

"So how have you been, Narcissa," asked Severus as he sat back in his seat.

Narcissa sighed. She did not want to truthfully answer that question. The truth was that she was barely hanging on. She didn't know who she was. Her entire life had been a lie. Her mother, her real mother, was the victim of a cruel brutality that had left her with child. Her grandmother, the woman she was raised to believe was her mother, was an evil monster. Narcissa still couldn't believe what she had done to her children. She couldn't see herself ever torturing a pregnant Hermione, as she was chained to a wall, or her only son for trying to intervene. Nothing, in her opinion would ever make her torture her children. She loved her children. All of them. And though she knew it was wrong, she secretly favored Hermione. She was Severus' daughter after all. Beside those issues, she'd just realized that she had gotten her father killed. She was, _miraculously, _grieving the loss of him that she never knew or would ever know. On top of all of that, she no longer existed to her husband. He had not touched in since, since the night Severus had barged into their home, demanding facts about Hermione. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I've been better," said Narcissa. Severus studied her. His face bore so much concern for her, she had to look away. Severus took another sip of his drink. He continued to give her face close scrutiny. "I'm making it though," added Narcissa as an after thought.

Severus nodded. "And Draco and Isis?" he asked. Narcissa smiled at the mention of her children. "They are just fine," said Narcissa. "And so is Hermione," she continued. "Although she had been acting rather peculiar this morning."

Severus eyebrows rose at this. "How so?" he asked.

Narcissa sighed. "It's probably nothing," she said. "It's just she seemed to be staring at Pansy in a, a," she searched for the right way to put it. "_Different _way. It was strange. She would blush anytime Pansy made eye contact with her. I didn't like it at all."

Severus frowned. "You're making it seem like Hermione is er- gay or something," he said.

"Hermione is a rape victim," said Narcissa shrilly. "She may as well have taking a liking to females. She was staring a Pansy like she wanted to fuck her on the kitchen table."

Severus frowned deeper as he mulled this over. "I don't think Pansy is gay," he said at last. She has a thing for Draco after all. And I know for certain that she's been with him on more than one occasion.

Now it was Narcissa's turn to frown. "How do you know that?" she demanded.

"I am the head of Slytherin house," he said as if that answered everything. He smiled at the furious look his ex gave him. "Draco also failed to cast a charm on himself on more than one occasion. Luckily Pansy was smart enough to come to me for a morning after potion, otherwise you would be a grandmother now, my dear Narcissa."

Narcissa looked ready to explode. "I'm glad I sent that little minx home," she snarled angrily. "She's managed to corrupt my son and now she's working on my daughter."

"You have no proof that anything went on between the two of them," said Severus dismissively. "My baby is innocent, and I refuse to listen to you say otherwise."

"You didn't see what I saw," Narcissa stubbornly continued. "Hermione's eyes were full of wonder and amazement and lust. Pansy ate her out last night, I know it."

"Is this what you called me away from my wife for," asked Severus in a bored tone. "Because if it is, I'm afraid that this is the end of this luncheon. Hermione is an innocent sweet child and I highly doubt that she is engaging in sexual activities with anyone, let alone Pansy Parkinson." He sighed. "If you really dislike Daniel so much that you also hate his daughter, why don't you just stop inviting her into your home."

Narcissa began to splutter. "I don't hate-, how dare you insinuate- I love Pansy-," she shook her head. "This is not why I called you away from your wife," she said, and the bitter tone in which she spat the last word was not lost upon Severus. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Narcissa sighed. "Andromeda Tonks is my mother," she said quietly. This revelation startled Severus.

"You mean your sister, Andromeda Tonks?" he asked uncertainly. "Hermione's therapist?"

Narcissa nodded bitterly. "She's not my sister. She birthed me. I've seen my birth as proof."

Severus seemed unable to respond, so Narcissa continued. "She was raped during her seventh year. Her rapist, my father, is – was Charles Benson."

Recognition immediately flared in Severus' eyes. "But wasn't that the bloke that your sister in law had an affair with, the one we caught in the act?"

Narcissa nodded. She didn't realize that she had begun to cry. "I got him killed," she whispered. "I killed my father."

Severus nodded. "He deserved to die," he said harshly. "He was a rapist."

"Lucius is a rapist, does he deserve to die as well?"

Severus, again, neglected to answer. He instead decided to sip on his liquor. Narcissa took it as her opportunity to tell him everything that she had learned about her conception and birth. She told him everything she saw in the Pensieve. She poured out her heart to the one person that she knew would listen. She talked and she cried and cried and cried. "How can I even look at Andromeda after knowing all she went through? I've caused her so much pain."

Severus finally decided that it was time for him to speak again. "I'm so sorry Narcissa," he said sincerely. "What you've told me is quite disturbing. It pains me that you had to go through that." he sighed. "You need to make amends with Andromeda. She loves you. She loves Hermione. It's not her fault what happened to her, surely you realize that?"

Narcissa nodded. "I know it's not her fault," she said as she dabbed a napkin at her eyes. "But I don't even know her. She's almost a stranger to me."

"She's your mother," said Severus firmly. "And you need to try to get to know her for the one simple fact that Hermione begged me not to cut you out of her life."

At Narcissa's confused expression, Severus continued. "You were stolen from your mother, kidnapped in the very least. That is not the case with Hermione. You gave her away, yet Hermione forgave you almost instantly and wanted you apart of her life. Andromeda deserves the same respect, don't you think?"

Narcissa nodded as she continued to cry. "But what do I say to her?" she asked after a moment. "Hi mom, let's begin bonding?" she laughed incredulously. "I'm thirty six years old."

"You have many years ahead of you," said Severus. "And I believe that Andromeda will welcome you in with open arms. You are her child after all."

Narcissa nodded. "I will try," she said. "But I think I will always see Talitha as my mother. I know she treated Andromeda and Rigel horribly, but Bella and I were treated as princesses. She never laid a hand or wand on either of us and we got everything we ever wanted, no matter what it was. She didn't abuse me. I was very loved."

"She is not your mother though," said Severus. "And as I recall, she didn't seem to give two shits about you when you were laying in her house dying."

"Her mind is gone, you know that," said Narcissa. "She can hardly be blamed for that. For all we know, I may have been a stranger to her that day."

Severus snorted, and drained his cup. Narcissa was suddenly aware that her drink had not made it to the table yet. "Tell me what happened at the World Cup," asked Narcissa as she signaled for Rosmerta to serve her.

Severus sighed. "The Death Eaters raided," he said nonchalantly. "And one of them cast the Dark Mark. Why are you asking me, weren't you there?"

Narcissa shook her head. "Do you honestly think that Isis and I were going to camp in a tent overnight?" she asked. "No, she, Hermione, Pansy and I returned to Malfoy Manor after the match. I read about it in the paper this morning."

Severus sighed. "Well as you very well know, I was not at the match. I received my information from Professor Dumbledore late last night."

Narcissa nodded.

"But if anyone knows what happened in intimate details," said Severus. "It would be your dear husband. "I'm certain he was in the center of things."

"As am I," said Narcissa. "Too bad he is never around for me to question."

Severus gave Narcissa a remorseful look. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "I should have married you all those years ago. If I had known you were carrying my child, I would have."

Narcissa shook her head. "Please don't," she whispered. "You've never loved me."

Hurt flashed in Severus' eyes. "I was mad for you," he said. "that last night, I was going to take you up on your offer. I was going to run away with you. I killed me to walk away from you. I- I cried when I left because I knew I was in love with you and I wanted you just as much as you wanted me I just couldn't do that to Lucius. He's like my brother. He gave me permission to bed you back in Hogwarts in the first place. I didn't want to betray his -"

"ENOUGH," yelled Narcissa louder than she intended. People turned to see what the commotion was about." she stood. "Thanks for listening to me ramble," she said avoiding his eyes. "I should get back home to my children. Hermione's looking after Isis, along with the elves of course."

"Narcissa," began Severus, but Narcissa cut him off.

"Goodbye Professor," she said as she walked away from him.

88888888888

September 1, 1994

Hermione found herself in an empty compartment on board the Hogwarts Express. It was raining hard out and she was in a dreary mood herself. She hadn't seen Pansy at the platform and they had been on the train for nearly an hour and Pansy had yet to find her.

She found herself confused by her thoughts and feelings. She didn't understand why Pansy was avoiding her after what happened after the World Cup. She started the entire thing. When she would get so wrapped up in why Pansy was avoiding her, Hermione would then wonder why she cared at all. They were just friends after all. Sure she had done things to her, that Hermione had never imagined, and made her feel things that she didn't even know she could feel, but still, they were just friends. _Aren't we?_Hermione found herself wondering yet again. She sighed deeply before taking out _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4, _and completely submerging herself into it.

After awhile, the compartment door opened, and Hermione looked up to see that Pansy had arrived at last. She closed and locked the compartment door and sat down in the seat across from Hermione.

Hermione closed the book, after marking her place. She folded her arms and glared at the other occupant of the compartment.

Pansy sighed. "I know that you're mad at me," she said.

"Why would you say that," asked Hermione. The attitude was clear in her voice. Pansy seemed to not notice.

"I know that you were expecting me to join you a lot sooner than this," she said. Hermione did not respond. There was no need to, the both of them knew that the statement was true.

Pansy sighed. "Hermione we should talk about what happened the other night."

Hermione nodded. "We should," she agreed.

Sighing and twiddling her thumbs, Pansy continued. "Hermione you are my best friend and I love you," she began. "But I'm not bisexual. I like boys. I really just wanted you to know what an orgasm felt like, because you're my friend."

Hermione turned her gaze to the window. Pansy's words hurt deep inside her. She didn't know why she felt the way she did. She was so confused. She did not respond, but merely stared out of the window.

"Hermione please say something," whispered Pansy. Hermione turned to look at her. Pansy's face was full of fear and apprehension.

Hermione looked at her hands. "I liked what you did to me," she said at last. "I like how it felt."

Pansy blew out a sigh of relief. She came and sat beside Hermione. "You were supposed to like it," she said quietly.

"I don't think I will ever be able to look at you the same," whispered Hermione. "You made me feel things I never felt before, things I never knew I could feel. You accepted me for me. You-" she laughed to herself though she didn't find anything funny. "I love you, Pansy."

Pansy shook her head. "You're confusing love with lust, Hermione," she said. "I should know. I did the same for your brother for a while," she confessed. "But there's a difference." she paused. "Hermione you should get a boyfriend. Viktor Krum is a nice catch and he fancies you already. I bet he can make you come even better than I did."

"But I don't like him," protested Hermione. "not that way. I don't think I would let him do what you did to me."

"You need to," urged Pansy. "at least once. And if you truly don't like men. If you truly is repulsed by it then, you probably is gay."

Hermione paused to think about that. "I'm not gay," she muttered at last.

Pansy snorted. "I think you are, to be honest," she said. Hermione slapped her on the arm. "If I am, then you turned me gay. You was down between my legs almost all night."

Pansy licked her lips. "You taste good too," she said. Hermione slapped her again. They were silent for a moment.

"I will go out with Krum," said Hermione at last. "I'm going to ask him to go down on me too, but," she stopped herself. She didn't know how to tell Pansy that she would rather be with her instead.

"But," urged Pansy.

"But I don't think I'm going to like it, like him, like men at all." she finished.

Pansy did not respond for a long moment. "Hermione if you don't want to date Krum then don't," she said. "I don't want to pressure you into doing anything that you don't want to do. I wouldn't be a good friend if I did."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Pans," she said.

At that moment there was a knock on the compartment's door, followed by Harry's voice. "Hermione are you in there?"

Pansy stood and unlocked the door. Harry entered. He looked from Pansy to Hermione. "I should have known that you were with Parkinson," he said. "You never hang with me anymore."

Pansy stuck her tongue out at him before reclaiming her seat next to Hermione. Harry sat across from her. "What do you want anyway Sir Potter," asked Pansy.

As an answer, Harry pulled a rolled up copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from the inside of his robes. "Have you seen this?" he asked Hermione. Hermione shook her head. "What is it?" she asked.

"The aftermath of the World Cup," said Harry dully. "I can't believe the Death Eaters showed out like that, what do you think?"

Pansy and Hermione looked at each other. "What do you mean the Death Eaters showed out?" asked Pansy with narrowed eyes.

Harry stared flabbergast at the pair of them. His mouth was even hanging slightly open. "Didn't you see? I mean you were there?"

"We left after the match," said Hermione. "My mom was still upset about what Ron said to her so-"

"Wait what did Ron say to your mother," interrupted Harry.

"He called her a slut, right to her face," answered Hermione, and she gave both Harry and Pansy the blow by blow of it. "So like I said, we left right after."

Harry was shaking his head. "I saw Malfoy though," he said. "While the Death Eaters were wreaking havoc."

"Only the women left," clarified Hermione. "That is Mom, Isis, Pansy and me," she said. "And what do you mean that the Death Eaters wreaked havoc.

As his reply, Harry unrolled the Prophet and handed it to Hermione. Together she and Pansy read it. They both looked up with horror in their eyes.

"This is terrible," whispered Hermione as she re-read the article. "Minister Fudge was killed right under the nose of all that security."

"If the Death Eaters didn't cast the Dark Mark, then who did," asked Pansy.

"That's just it," said Hermione. "Only the Death Eaters could have known the spell to set off the Dark Mark. I read all about it in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._ Many people believe that You-Know-Who invented the spell himself. Only his most inner circle would have been given that kind of information."

"But why would they run from it," asked Pansy. "It had to be one of them." Harry was not saying anything. He sat back watching the two of them discuss it. He had no idea why the Death Eaters ran from the Mark, but he had a few good ideas from Sirius. He was more interested with the Death Eaters that began the entire affair. He was almost certain that Lucius Malfoy was one of them, and hearing that Hermione as well as her mother and baby sister was conveniently safely out of the way, only spiked his suspicions.

"I think Lucius Malfoy was one of the Death Eaters," said Harry bluntly. Both Hermione and Pansy looked up at him. "I saw Malfoy in the wood," continued Harry. "And he as good told me that Lucius was one of them. And I find it highly suspicious that Lucius got the women of his family safely out of the way, before everything began."

"That's a pretty strong accusation Potter," sneered Pansy.

"It's not an accusation," said Harry hotly. "I would bet my life on it."

"Too bad I can't take you up on your offer."

Harry stood. "What do you say Hermione," he demanded.

Hermione did not respond immediately. "I- I don't know Harry," she said at last.

Harry stared at her in disbelief. "You don't know," he repeated.

"I wasn't there Harry," said Hermione. "And I didn't hear what Draco told you."

Before Harry could retort, the door of the compartment opened for a third time. Hermione groaned. It was Ron.

"Well well well," he said, stepping in and closing the compartment behind him. "It's the children of the Death Eaters."

"Shut up Ron," snarled Hermione.

Ron blew her a kiss. "How's that whore that you call mother," he asked. Both Hermione and Pansy stood.

"Just leave Ron," said Harry. "You're causing trouble."

Ron smirked. He spotted the copy of the Daily Prophet. "Oh are you admiring your folks handy work?" he taunted. "Dad was just saying this morning to stay clear of you Hermione because your father and step father were amongst those dressed in Death Eaters robes." he looked at Pansy. "I bet your father was with them as well Parkinson." he said.

"Ron I said leave," said Harry loudly. Both witches had drawn their wands and had it trained on Ron. Ron only laughed. "You can't tell me what to do Potter," he spat. "Besides, everyone knows that Sirius Black is a notorious follower of the You-Know-Who. I bet the three of you were in here having a good little laugh." He shook his head. "Pity," he said. "You live with the man who worships the man who killed your parents and gave you that stupid scar. I thought you were-"

Just what Ron thought Harry was, they never found out, because Harry had rushed forward and socked him hard in the eye. He stumbled. After a brief moment of shock, he swung back at Harry, hitting him the gut. They then began to fight. Harry grabbed Ron by the neck and swung him around, throwing him to the ground before kicking him in the face, breaking his nose. Blood spluttered everywhere. Harry dropped to his knees and delivered blow after blow into Ron. Both girls were screaming, but he didn't know what. All he knew was in that moment, he hated every ounce of Ron and he wanted him to suffer.

Harry continued to pound into his face with all of his might. He no longer even saw Ron, he only saw the Death Eaters. Voldemort's followers. The people responsible for the death of his parents. He was incensed. How dare Ron accuse his godfather, the last bit of magical family he had left, beside the very distant relation he had with Hermione, of being a follower of Voldemort. How dare he say that Sirius would join in with the people who murdered his best friends, which he was blamed for and spent twelve years in prison.

Harry pounded Ron into the floor, over and over again. His face was badly bruised. A eyes was blackened. His nose and lips were busted and bleeding. The whole right side of his face was black and blue and swollen. Still, Harry did not let up. He was so angry. Ron was supposed to be his friend. His best friend. All of that had changed just because he found out that Hermione was really Snape's daughter, and Malfoy's sister. It didn't make any sense.

"Stupefy," he head Hermione yell. And then all went black.

88888888888

Hermione found herself seated at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. The Gryffindors were all treating her like she was the bloody plague or something. She had no doubt that Ron had spread some kind of tale on the three of them and not just Harry. As she approached the table, they all ceased talking and glared venomously at her. She sadly walked over to sit with the one person that she knew was her friend. Pansy, who had watched the entire exchange, said nothing, but merely slid over to allow her room to sit. Viktor Krum, upon seeing her there, eagerly sat across from her.

They had finished their meals, and as custom, Professor Dumbledore was up giving the start of term announcements. Hermione looked up at the staff table. Everyone knew that the Defense Against the Dark Arts jobs was jinxed. Every year, they got a new teacher.

"I would like to acknowledge the staff changes we will be having this year," Dumbledore was saying. "First, I would like to say that Professor Vector, the Arithmancy professor, has retired. The post will now be filled by Professor Charity Snape, formally the Muggle Studies professor." At this announcement, the room immediately broke out with murmurs.

"Did he say, Charity Snape," she heard someone whisper loudly. "I thought her name was Burbage."

"I told you she married Snape," she heard someone else say. Hermione shook her head. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. Hermione glanced at her father. His face as ever was unreadable. On his right side, was the beautiful red head that was her step mother. She was smiling at the reaction her obvious nuptials had caused.

"Muggle Studies will now be taught by Jane Gourdine," continued Dumbledore, formally of Muggle Artifacts. There was a weak round of applause at this revelation. Everyone it seemed, was more interested in the fact that Professor Snape was now a married man.

Lastly," continued Professor Dumbledore. "Our Defense Against the Dark Arts post will be fulled by retired Auror, Alastor Moody." No one clapped. Professor Moody was a badly scarred man. Almost every part of his visible body was scarred, making him look like he was carved out of wood by a craftsmen with very poor skills. The most bizarre thing about his appearance was the magical electric blue eye that was whizzing around in it's socket. It was very large, almost twice the side of a normal eye, making Moody look like a madman. He took a deep gulp from a drinking flask at the mention of his name.

"I would also like to inform you that Inter house Quidditch will not take be taking place this year."

There was an outbreak at this revelation. Hermione could see Harry sitting with Neville Longbottom shaking his head, with his mouth hanging open. Apparently no words could express his horror. Fred and George Weasley were shouting their outrage. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was going to take place this year. Her father had informed her of it the first week of summer vacation. Who said that there wasn't advantages of being the daughter of a Professor was sorely mistaken.

"Instead of Quidditch," continued Professor Dumbledore. "Hogwarts will be hosting an event that has not taken place in a century, the Tri-Wizard Tournament-"

"ARRRGGG," Hermione's head turned to the Gryffindor table in time to see Harry fall from his seat, clutching his scar. The Great Hall broke out in a mass of noise. Dumbledore quickly dismissed them to bed as he and Professor McGonagall hurried over to the Gryffindor table, with Madame Pomfrey close behind them.

Hermione jumped up as well, but not to go to her private room, but in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Before she got far however, someone pulled her to the side. She looked up to see that it was her father.

"Hermione come with me," he said quietly. Hermione hesitated. She looked over towards Harry, but couldn't see him due to the three adults that had form a kind of circle around him."

"I assure you that Potter will be quite alright," said Severus indifferently. "Now come. I will not keep you long."

Hermione sighed. "Yes sir," she muttered.

88888888888

As he walked quietly beside his daughter, Severus could not stop thinking about the Dark Mark on his arm. It was growing steadily darker and clearer. He knew what it meant. The Dark Lord was getting stronger. Dumbledore had always said that The Dark Lord would one day rise back to power. He hadn't believed it, he did now. It all made sense. The World Cup, the Death Eater fleeing. Of course they knew that he was getting stronger as well. The feared retribution. Out making sport of muggles when their master was lost and broken.

He looked over at his only child. She looked so sad. Inwardly he cursed the entire Gryffindor house. He saw how they had treated her. They all frowned and turned their noses up at her, as if they were somehow better than her. _As if they could compete with her on her worst day,_ he thought. They couldn't beat her even if she showed them how. They were all idiots, and he was determined to take record amount of points from them this year as well. They deserved it.

They entered into his the chambers that he shared with his wife. Hermione crossed the room and sat on the plush leather sofa. She looked up at him expectantly. He sighed before closing and locking the room door.

"Hermione what do you know about Occlumency," he asked.

88888888888

Narcissa apparated inside the Black House. It night out, making the house look more dark and gloomier than ever. She hurried to the stairs and began climbing up. She was anxious to speak to Rigel, to learn the final pieces to this mind blowing mystery.

She found Rigel in his sitting room. Without speaking, Narcissa sat on the sofa opposite of him. Rigel was smoking a cigar. She smiled. He was so like his father. There was a long silence between them, before Narcissa spoke.

"You murdered my father," she said. It wasn't a question, they both knew it. Rigel nodded slightly,

"He deserved a lot worst than the hours of torture I bestowed upon him," he said.

Narcissa shook her head. "How could you," she cried. "You took him from me, without even telling me who he was. How could you do that to me."

"He raped my sister," Rigel yelled as he stood. "He raped her, and left her with you,all for a hundred thousand galleons. Then years later, he fucked my wife, just to spit in my face."

when Narcissa neglected to respond, he continued. "He was never your father. Andromeda was tortured into giving up her rights, what in hell makes you think that he still had rights by you."

Narcissa put her face in her hands. "Why did Mom want me born in the first place," she whispered. "Why did she pay Charles to do what he did?"

Rigel studied her. "I thought that you would have been able to figure that out by now," hew said. When Narcissa did nothing but look her confusion, Rigel continued. "What have you been for nearly all of your life?" he asked.

Narcissa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said. "lied to."

Rigel shook his head. "You had been engaged to Lucius Malfoy, for nearly all of you life," he said. "Since you were three months, in fact."

"But what do that have to do with anything," she asked.

Rigel shook his head. "Sometimes its hard for me to believe that you are my sister's daughter," he said. "Andromeda was sharp as a tact, but you," he broke off. "Everyone knows that the Malfoys like to marry blondes. Mom wanted you married to Lucius. At first she tried to get a marriage contract for Bella, but Lucius Sr. wasn't having that. Bella has black hair, you see. But when you were born, everyone agreed that you and him where the perfect match. It wasn't long before the marriage contract were signed."

Narcissa couldn't believe it. "So all of this. All of everything was so I could marry Lucius," she said incredulously.

Rigel nodded bitterly. "I'm afraid so," he said as he sat back down. "And that's just the ugly truth."

Narcissa sat quietly for a moment before asking. "do you know where Andromeda lives? I would like to visit her. Severus and I were talking, and I think I'm going to try to get to know her as my, my mother." she finished.

Rigel nodded. "That's good," he said. "She would like that. She loves you."

"Have you heard from Kentaurus lately?" She asked. "He's been sending me threatening letters. I'm sick of it. If he don't stop, I'm afraid I'm going to have to force him to, and believe me, he don't want me to come after him."

Rigel sighed. "He's sent me a few as well," he said wearily. "That kid has a lot of anger inside of him. He blames everyone for his problems when the fault lies with that whore that was his mother." he stood. "I haven't spoken to him in person or even seen him. But I know its him even though the letters aren't signed."

Narcissa stood as well. "Well I think he's the one who threatened my daughter in Diagon Alley last year. I plan on informing her father." she turned to leave, "Severus will not hesitate to kill him."

"Why are you just saying something if he threatened her last year?" asked Rigel.

"I just figured it out this morning," she said. "I wanted to talk to you first before I informed Severus. I was hoping that you would be able to exercise some control over him. I understand that he blames me for his mother's death. Its reasonable. I mean, I blame myself for my father's death, however, Hermione has nothing to do with it. She's been through enough, and If he touches her again," she paused. "Well like I said, Severus wont hesitate to kill him."

And with that, she spun on the spot and disapparated.

88888888888

Author's Note.

Hey readers. I've decided to take this story in a different direction. All the secrets are out now. You all know why everything happened and who the "Creeper" is. The storyline will be able to move forward from here onward. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks ~ Snapemalfoy


	15. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Preparing for War

Hermione looked up expectantly at her father. She could see the worry etched in his face. She wondered what this was all about. Why did he want to see her so urgently?

"Hermione, what do you know about Occlumency?" he asked. This startled her. _Occlumency,_ she wondered. _What does Occlumency have to do with anything. _

"It's a kind of protection against the penetration of ones mind," she answered. "I read about it in one of the books that you left on my bookshelf."

Severus nodded his head, silently thanking whatever god out there for Hermione's brains. "Yes," he agreed. "And the penetration of ones mind is also know as -"

"Legilimency," finished Hermione. "Which is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind."

"Yes, very good," said Severus. He paused as if trying to gather his thoughts for a moment. He studied his daughter, debating on how much he should tell her. Upon recognizing the same inquisitive expression that he wore as a teen, he knew that he would have to tell her the truth. The complete truth. He sighed. It would not be easy.

"Hermione, I want to teach you Occlumency," he said. "I believe that not teaching you how to shield and shut down your mind would have dire consequences."

"Sir, is this about what happened at the World Cup," asked Hermione.

Severus hesitated for only a second before answering. "Yes," he said at last. "The Dark Lord is getting stronger. He will rise back to power one day soon, and when he does I want you to be able to shut down your mind without a moment's hesitation. I intend to teach you how."

Hermione was silent. Severus knew that her mind was racing a mile a minute. "But why would You-Know-Who want to extract feelings and memories from my mind," she asked at last.

Severus sighed. _Now is the moment,_ he thought. "Because I am, I was, one of his followers," he said. _And there it goes _he thought as he watch the look of complete horror cross his daughter's beautiful face. She began to wildly shake her head as tears began to fill her eyes.

"You're a Death Eater," she she said. "You really are a Death Eater. Everyone is right. Ron is right. I am the daughter of Death Eaters."

Severus heart clutched at the sight of her crying. He hated to see her cry.

"Hermione please listen to me," he began but Hermione cut across him.

"No wonder you hate Harry so much," she continued to cry. "It's because he made your master disappear."

"Hermione listen to me," said Severus. "I will not deny that at one point in time I did in fact worship the Dark Lord." Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt but was silenced by Severus' Do-Not-Interrupt-Me-While-I-Am-Talking looks. "I thought he had the right idea about the way things should go. He also recruited me when I was vulnerable, not that it is an excuse. I was a faithful follower of his and did unimaginable horrors for him. However, I came to realize just three years after I joined his ranks that he was not the man I believed him to be. I turned against him. I went to Professor Dumbledore for help. I became his spy. I am no longer a Death Eater and hate the Dark Lord just as much as you do." he paused and scratched his head.

"When the Dark Lord returns to power," he continued. "Professor Dumbledore will expect me to rejoin his ranks, as a spy of course. I will not shrink from my responsibilities. I will do my part to defeat him just like the next man. Dumbledore will play his part. Potter will play his, and I will play mine. I owe that much to her."

Hermione remained silent. She seemed to by digesting it all.

"I want you to learn Occlumency," continued Severus. "Because you are my daughter, the daughter of his so called, 'loyal and faithful' servant," he said using his fingers as quotations marks. "Yet you are also the best friend and brains behind Harry Potter. I do not know what he will do in relation to that. I want you to be well equipped to block out things that contradict my loyalty to him. I want him to think that I am raising you to be supportive of him, and not Harry Potter."

"I will never support him," declared Hermione angrily. "I hate him. He caused nothing but pain and misery for Harry as well as thousands of others. He his a cruel bigot and I want nothing more than for him to die a painful death."

"I am glad that we agree on that," sneered Severus. "However, if you run up to him in the typical Gryffindor fashion, hot headed and ill-prepared, full of bravery and stupid courage, he will kill you." he said the words coldly. She needed to hear the truth. She needed to know who she was really dealing with. "No," he said. "He would kill Potter, not you. He would rape _you _and then he would let all of the Death Eaters rape you, while he forces me to watch. After that, he would torture you, and only when he gets bored would he kill you. He would then kill me, after torturing me for days. When I am dead, he will go to your mother. She would suffer the same fate as you, probably making Draco watch. He would kill Draco and then Lucius, as well as Isis. He always kill the entire family. He sees it as making a statement. With you, me, and Potter dead, the war would be lost. Do you want that?"

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face. "N-no," she whispered. "But I can't abandon Harry. He don't have anyone else, and he didn't abandon me."

"I know you can't abandon Potter," said Severus and Hermione was caught off guard at how soft his voice was now and how much concern was in it. She looked up at him. He looked so worried. So sad. So fearful. She was aware of all of the emotions in his face, it touched her. Touched her in a way that he never had before. And for the first time since discovering their relation, Hermione felt love for her father. Genuine daughterly love for the man before her. As she basked in her new found love, Hermione was vaguely aware that Severus had removed his mask for her. He was coming to her as a open book. Never before had she ever seen his face so readable. She knew he was telling her the truth. She decided to join his allegiance.

"This is why I want you to master Occlumency," continued Severus. "You will be able to remain Potter's best friend and confident, but should the Dark Lord ever decide to penetrate your mind, you will be able to block out things that contradicts the lie. You will be able to plant false images of things that you want the dark Lord to see instead."

Hermione nodded. "Okay Dad," she said said wiping her eyes. "Show me how."

Severus smiled. A genuine smile. This was the first time Hermione had ever called him anything other than Sir, or Professor Snape. He couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy the first time he heard her call Narcissa 'Mom'. He'd ignored it, telling himself that when she was ready, she would address him as Father, or Dad. His heart swelled at the sound of it. He felt honored that she finally felt that he was worthy of the title. He vowed to himself again that he would do everything in his power to be the best father in the world to her.

"Stand up," he told her. She did so and with a wave of his wand, he cleared the sitting room of the sofas and loves seats. He had them pushed to the side of the wall. He transfigured the throw rug on the floor into a soft pad like material. He didn't want her to hurt herself if she fell to the floor.

Hermione took out her wand and faced her father. He was proud of the determination that he saw etched upon her face. "I'm going to try and penetrate your mind," he began. "I'm going to be searching for what John Granger did to you. I want you to try and lock the memory away from me. Think of your mind as a bank. Store that memory in the back of your mind, inside of a vault."

Hermione nodded to show that she understood.

"Okay then on the count of three," said Severus as he raised his wand. "One. Two. Three. _Legilimens." _

Though Hermione knew what to expect, it didn't quite prepare her for the act. The sitting room swam in front of her eyes and vanished. Image after image was racing through her mind like a flickering film, so vivid it blinded her to her surroundings.

She was at her fifth birthday party, jumping up and down and clapping her hands in delight at the beautiful black pony that her father had presented her with...She was eight years old and Narcissa was congratulating her for her spectacular win over the older children...She was eleven years old. She had just read her Hogwarts letter and was bursting with excitement over the whole idea... She was twelve years old and face to face with a huge mountain troll. She knew she was a goner and was about to give up hope when Harry and Ron burst through the door, coming to her rescue...She was thirteen years old. She'd just awoke from being petrified. She was so elated that Harry and Ron had found the parchment in her hand and had killed the basilisk. Her happiness was diminished upon hearing Professor McGonagall tell her that her mother had died and she had been petrified during the funeral...She was home for the summer. Her father was on his knees begging her to share her favor with him...John Granger was hitting her. He was on top of her, inside of her. The pain she felt was unbearable. She was screaming.

Hermione opened her eyes. She was on the padded floor. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked around. Severus was standing a little away from her. He looked furious. His hands were shaking slightly. Hermione cautiously got to her feet. "I failed," she whispered.

Severus shook his head. He seemed to be trying to control his emotions. "You did well for it being your first time," he said in a strained voice. Hermione could hear the rage in it. "You did manage to push me out of your mind, but you wasted time and energy shouting. You let me get too far inside your mind. You know what I am looking for. Repel me before I can even find it. Now again."

Hermione took a deep breath and focused all of her energy on locking away the horrid memory. "One," she heard her father say. "Two. Three. _Legilimens." _

Draco hurled the deadly black snake at her in Malfoy Manor...Ron and Ginny were insulting her in Diagon Alley...She was being slammed into the wall by the unknown stranger. He was taunting and threatening her as she felt herself wet herself...John was slamming roughly into her anus as she howled in pain begging him to stop...John was telling her that he was not her father, that her mother left her on his doorsteps...He was striking her face. Hermione heard herself screaming.

Hermione opened her eyes to find that she was on the floor again. She rolled over and threw up. "Let's stop," she whispered. She was still crying. "I can't do it."

"You have to," said Severus harshly. He looked deadly. His face was drained of all color. He was still shaking. "You're not trying hard enough. You are not even locking away the memory."

"I am trying," cried Hermione as she got to her feet. "But you're going so fast. You're not giving me a chance."

"I already told you what I'm looking for," said Severus. "That's chance enough."

"Can you look for another memory," begged Hermione.

"No," said Severus coldly. "If you don't want to relive it, you need to repel me. Now again. _Legilimens." _He didn't count to three. Hermione focused all of her energy on locking away the memory. She imagined a vault inside of her mind and stored her memories of John inside of it. Once again she saw images flash before her eyes.

Pansy was comforting her on the Hogwarts Express. She'd just confessed that she'd been raped to her...She was telling Andromeda about her nightmares...She was begging Narcissa to wake up...She and Draco were drunk at Severus' reception...She and Pansy were kissing...Pansy was going down on her..._No _she heard herself saying. _You can't watch that._ With a huge effort she finally managed to push her father out of her mind.

She was pleased to find that she was still on her feet upon pushing Severus out of her mind. She glanced at him. Her palms were sweating. He was staring at her curiously. She bit her bottom lip and asked, while dreading the answer. "Did you see everything I saw?" she was surprised at how afraid her voice sounded.

Severus eyes gleamed. "Yes," he said simply. "I believe I did." Hermione lowered her head, awaiting him to explode on her. He didn't. "We will discuss the issue with Miss  
Parkinson at another time," he said. "Let's focus on the fact that you were able to push me out of your mind, and the fact that I didn't find what John did to you before you pushed me out. These are remarkable accomplishments."

Hermione nodded her head. "Can we please stop for the night I feel so drained." Severus nodded. He waved his wand and the furniture flew back into their respectable places. Hermione laid on the sofa. Severus sat in the other one.

"I want you to focus on closing your mind everyday. Only with practice will you be able to do it without thought or effort." he stood. "We will resume on tomorrow evening he said." Hermione nodded.

"I will get up and leave in a minute," she said as she closed her eyes.

At that moment Charity entered and Severus' attention was immediately diverted towards her. When Hermione awoke again, it was morning and she was asleep in the extra bedroom of Snape's living chambers. She smelled bacon frying nearby. She sat up and smiled. She loved bacon.

88888888888

Bellatrix sat reading a complex potion in _The Secrets of the Darkest Arts._ Her master was getting stronger, but not fast enough for her liking. What Barty had informed them about the World Cup had infuriated her. How dare they make sport of muggles while her master lay in this depressive state. None of them had ever tried to find and restore him. They would all suffer. All of them that had been free to search for him, but neglected to do so. At the top of her list were Lucius and Snape. Nobody deserved to suffer more than the two of them.

Bellatrix sighed. She would have to convince her master to use another enemy's blood. Harry Potter was virtually impossible to capture. That blasted blood traitor cousin if hers had every protection known on and around him during the summer and then he was back to the protection of that crooked nose, muggle loving fool, Albus Dumbledore. Of course they could still follow through with the plan they'd created with Barty, but she preferred a quick rebirth of her master; she did not want to wait until June. If there was just some other way to use Potter's blood without actually having him there. She stood. She had an idea. She quickly summoned some parchment and a quill and composed a letter to Barty. If the plan did not work well she would have to persuade the Dark Lord to use another person's blood, or they would just have to wait until June.

88888888888

Lucius Malfoy was smiling as he stirred the ingredients in the sauce pan. Muggle cooking is just like Potion making he thought to himself. He'd decided to prepare dinner today to give Ashley a break. She was nearly six months pregnant and he could see that her feet had begun to swell pretty badly. He didn't want her to over exert herself. He'd never cooked before in his life, muggle or magical and he found that he quite enjoyed the experience. He was preparing yellow rice with lamb chops with homemade gravy, sting beans and some rolls. Ashley was quite fond of the meal and he found that it tasted delicious.

Ashley was in the front room lounging as she watched television while little Zachary zoomed around on the toddler broomstick that Lucius had bought for him. He loved it. He couldn't believe that brooms could fly but was delighted that he had one. Lucius smiled as Zachary zoomed into the kitchen. He nearly crashed into the wall, but swerved at the last second. "You'd be quite the little Quidditch player," exclaimed Lucius as he swept the little boy up into his arms.

"What's Quidditch Daddy," asked Zachary.

Lucius smiled. He was glad that the toddler had begun calling him 'Daddy'. He intended to be his 'Daddy' for the rest of his life and it made the topic he wanted to discuss with Ashley much easier. "It is a magical sport played on broomsticks high in the air," he told the little one. "I will take you to a game so that you can see it played for yourself."

"Yaaaayy," yelled Zachary as he climbed back on his broom and flew into the family room. Smiling, Lucius shook his head and turned the burners off. Dinner was ready. He took out his wand and began setting the table for the three of them. When he was done, he called them to the table.

While they enjoyed their meal Lucius thought of the best way to reveal to his lover what had been on his mind for some time. Ashley was digging in merrily as was Zachary and he could help feeling a sense of pride at his good work. The food was splendid, even better than Ashley's version of it. He smiled smugly as he devoured his meal.

When they were nearly done Lucius cleared his throat and took Ashley's hand. He pulled a ten caret diamond engagement ring from his pocket and slid it on her ring finger. She gasped at it.

"Lucius what's this," she asked, her eyes wide.

"I want you to marry me," he said firmly. "I love you. You make me so happy. And you're carrying my child. "I do not want my son born a bastard."

Tears poured from Ashley's eyes. "I love you too," she declared. "But you're already married."

"I'm married in the magical world," clarified Lucius. "I do not exist in your world. I want to marry you the muggle, that is non magical, way. I can produce a birth certificate and what ever else that I may need to marry you legally. I also want Zachary to take my last name. His father is a deadbeat and I am more than willing to be the father that he needs."

Ashley was unable to speak. She felt like things were unreal. She'd been feeling that way since Lucius had decided not to kill her, but make her his woman. She had to pinch herself sometimes to ensure that she was not dreaming. What had she done to deserve the man before her.

"What about your wife," she managed to ask him at last.

"She is of no concern of mine," said Lucius indifferently. "She is busying herself spending my hard earn money. She does not exist to me. You are the only woman in my life and I want to make it official. I want you to become Ashley Malfoy. All you have to do is say yes, Baby. I will take care of everything else. You will never want for anything else for the rest of your life. I will take good care of you as well as Zachary and little Lucius the third that you are carrying. You will never have to work and you can spend all of my money the same as my first wife is doing. Both of you together as well as my son and step daughter will not be able to spend all of it. Just say yes Ashley and it's yours."

Ashley felt like she was in a daze. "Yes," she heard herself say. The next second, she was whisked from the table and pulled into Lucius' strong arms. He was kissing her passionately.

"Eww," they heard Zachary say and they pulled apart to laugh.

88888888888

Narcissa apparated to the alley near Galveston Lane. She wanted to see Andromeda but no one seemed to know where she and her husband lived. The most she had managed to find out was where she worked. She practiced taking deep and calming breaths as she made her way down the street, stopping when she was in front of the correct building. Gathering her wits about her, Narcissa confidently marched up to the front door with her head held high. A bell chimed as she entered and a red hair woman greeted her.

"I need to speak to Andromeda Tonks," she said to the muggle. "It's urgent. Can you tell her that Narcissa Malfoy is here to see her."

"Mrs. Tonks is with a client," said Sonya. "I will let her know as soon as she is finished. She has a clear afternoon so she should be able to see you."

"How long is it going to be?" asked Narcissa. "Its really urgent."

Sonya checked the clock on the wall above her. "Ten minutes tops," she answered.

Narcissa nodded and took a seat in the waiting area. She put her head in her hands and thought about why she was here, what she wanted to say to Andromeda and what she hoped to be accomplished by her being here. She was just about to get up and leave, deciding that being forced to wait was a sign that she was not supposed to be here when she heard her name. She looked up. Andromeda was standing beside her. She had to lightly shake her to get her attention.

"Come with me Narcissa," she said extending her hand for her. Narcissa took it and allowed her mother to help her to her feet. Andromeda led her down the hallway and into her office. Narcissa followed in silence.

Andromeda sat in her seat behind her desk and gestured for Narcissa to sit on the sofa. She did so, fidgeting with her hands all the while. Andromeda did not speak for a few moments as she gazed at her daughter. Narcissa did not speak either but silently returned her gaze. Both women seemed to be gathering their thoughts and sizing the other woman up.

After about five minutes of silent staring, Andromeda spoke. "How are you doing, Narcissa?" she asked.

Narcissa shrugged her shoulders. "I'm making it," she replied. Andromeda picked up an ink pen and begin writing quickly. Narcissa sighed. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," continued Narcissa.

Andromeda looked up at her. "Sorry for what, may I ask?"

Tears began to fill Narcissa's eyes. "Rigel showed me his memories of what happened to you, the day I was born," she said. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Andromeda sighed. "Rigel had no right to show you that," she said quietly as she shook her head. "It's not your fault Narcissa," she continued. "so don''t blame yourself."

"It is," cried Narcissa. "Everything was so I could marry Lucius. How is it not my fault?"

"It is not," said Andromeda firmly. "The fault lies with Talitha. She did what she did for reasons I cannot fathom. But it was her actions, thus the blames are hers. You are nothing more than a victim."

Narcissa continued to cry. Andromeda got up from her seat and sat beside her. She began to slowly rub her back.

"Stop crying," she said softly. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you. I never have blamed you."

Narcissa looked up at her with teary eyes. "Why are you so kind to me?" she asked. "I have been nothing but cruel to you since I knew you."

Andromeda looked her in the eyes. "I am your mother," she said quietly. "A mother forgives her children."

Narcissa began to cry harder. "Why didn't you ever tell me the truth," she cried. "You never told me anything. You could have told me."

Andromeda felt her eyes begin to water as well. "I don't know," she confessed. "You seemed to hate me and I was afraid to confront you."

"You were afraid of me," asked Narcissa startled.

"I was afraid of your reaction," clarified Andromeda. "I was afraid of your rejection."

"I wished you told me before now," said Narcissa. "I feel like I am old now. How can we bond as mother and daughter when I am thirty six with three children of my own?"

"You want to bond with me?" asked Andromeda unbelieving. "As my daughter?"

Narcissa nodded. "I am your daughter." she said. "I want to acknowledge that, at least for my children sake."

Andromeda nodded, silently thanking the gods for this turn of events. Without realizing it, she had wrapped her arms around her daughter for the first time in her life. Narcissa laid her head on the older woman's shoulder and they sat like that for a while, crying in each others arms.

88888888888

Hermione felt someone standing just behind her. She was seated at the Gryffindor table, at the end closest to the staff table. It was lunch time. School had been back in session a week and she was so sick of hearing about the Tri- Wizard Tournament. It seemed as if no one could talk of anything else. It was aggravating. She was so glad that Dumbledore had enforced an age restriction for the school. Her father had told her how people had died in the past, being unable to complete the chosen task. She felt much better about the entire thing knowing that only students of age would be allowed to participate and she knew her mother and father felt the same way. But for Merlin's sake, she wished they would find something else to discuss.

She turned around and found herself facing Viktor Krum. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Can I have a word with you after lunch, Hermione," he asked politely. Hermione could see Pansy watching with rapt attention at the Slytherin table. She could feel her father's eyes on her as well.

"Sure," she said, standing. "I was finish eating." Viktor extended his hand and Hermione took it. She heard Ginny call her a rude name but she ignored it. She was just jealous. Hand and hand, she and Viktor exited the Great Hall. Once they were out Viktor turned to her.

"Hermione I really like you a lot," he said. "You are the prettiest and smartest girl in the entire school." Hermione felt herself blush. "You are also the only girl who haven't chased me around for my attention since I arrived here. All of the girls, from all four houses, in all seven years have propositioned me in some sort of form or fashion. All of them, except you. I find that so sexy." he said and Hermione had to look away from him. "I understand that you may not be into me or guys at all at the moment," he continued. "but I want you to know that I will wait for you to be ready. And when you are ready, I want to be your man."

Hermione blushed again. "you are so sweet, Viktor," she said at last. "I will be honored to be your girlfriend." she said.

Viktor smiled brightly. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "You mean it. You mean now?"

Hermione nodded. "It may take me awhile before I'm ready to kiss you or anything, but we can hold hands and you can walk me to class. There's no harm in that."

Viktor did a whoop of delight in the air. "We don't have to kiss or do anything until you're ready." he said happily. "I know you're not fast. I figured that out on my own. I'm satisfied just knowing that you are officially my girl. I wont do anything to hurt you, I promise. On our first Hogsmead visit next month, I'll take you on a special date. I can't wait."

Hermione laughed. "I can't wait either," she said. And it was the truth.

"What's your next class," Viktor asked her.

"Potions," said Hermione.

"Well let's get a move on," said Viktor extending his arm for Hermione to loop hers in. She hesitated. "what is it," asked Viktor.

"You don't have to walk me to Potions," she said quietly. "My father may not take it lightly."

"I'm not afraid of Professor Snape," declared Viktor. "Besides what kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't stand up to your father?"

"A smart one," said Hermione laughing. "My dad can be brutal and down right heartless at times."

"You're worth any trouble he gives me," said Viktor earnestly. "I want you. I will fight for you. I will face your father, for you. Nothing he can do or say will change how I feel about you." Viktor looped his arms in hers and led her in the direction of the dungeons. "Besides," continued Viktor. "He will accept me when he sees how much I care for you and how happy I make you. All fathers want their daughters to find a good man that will love and cherish them, provide for them and make them happy. I will love, cherish and provide for you as well as make you happy."

Hermione smiled again. "Okay," she said dazedly.

What the two of them didn't know was that the Professor in question was standing feet from them disillusioned and that he had heard everything that was exchanged between them.

"You had better, Mr. Krum," he said quietly. "Because I will make you pay if you hurt her in the slightest." He allowed them to round the corner and get a good head start before he removed the charm and followed after the two of them down to his classroom.

88888888888

Andromeda sighed as she made her way down to Hermione's private chambers inside of Hogwarts. They were about to have their one year session. She couldn't believe that a year had passed already or how fond she had become of her granddaughter. She loved her dearly and longed for the moment when she would be able to move on from the trauma of the year before.

Hermione opened her door wearing a smile on her beautiful face. "Hi Andie," she giving her a big hug. "I missed you. We haven't had a session in a month."

Andromeda entered and sat down on the beige sofa. She patted the seat next to her for Hermione to sit next to her. "I know and I apologize for that. I've had a hectic schedule lately. I've also had issues to deal with within my own family."

"Yea grandmother is sick pretty badly huh?" said Hermione as she took her seat next to Andromeda.

Andromeda looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. Hermione smiled.

"I know you are my aunt," she confessed. "I've known it for a while now actually. Ever since my mother had Isis. Grandmother thought I was your daughter and I sort of figured it out. Besides, you're painted in portraits all over the Black House, so it wasn't hard."

Andromeda did not reply for a moment. "You never mentioned this to me before," she said at last. "That you knew we are family."

Hermione shrugged. "My mom or dad never spoke of our relation and neither did you so I figured that you all didn't want me to know, though I can't imagine why not. I like you. You are so cool and funny and nice to me. I just wish you adults would trust me enough to be honest with me. But I guess that only comes when you're of age."

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it to you Hermione," said Andromeda. "It wasn't that I do not trust you." she sighed. "You're mother thought you knowing the truth would present a conflict of interest in regards to your treatment, that's all."

"Well it hasn't," said Hermione. "I've known the truth for almost a year and my treatment is going as good as ever. I just don't like being lied to." she huffed.

Andromeda nodded. "Well starting here on out there will be no more lies," she said. "And I'm going to prove it by telling you that I am not your aunt. That is a lie."

"But-" began Hermione.

"I am your grandmother," interrupted Andromeda. "Narcissa is my daughter."

This silenced Hermione. She didn't know what to make of this revelation. "But how," was all that she managed to say.

"Do you remember that I told you I was raped here in my seventh year," she asked. Hermione nodded slowly. "Narcissa was conceived from that attack. My mother took custody of her after she was born, and she was raised believing that I was her sister."

"Oh my," whispered Hermione covering her mouth. "That is awful. I had no idea."

"Neither did she," continued Andromeda. "That changed after she was face to face with death. My father decided that it was time to come clean of the lies. Narcissa has recently acknowledged me as her mother, and we are working towards building a relationship with each other."

Hermione just stared horror struck.

"But we are here to discuss your treatment," said Andromeda changing the subject. "Here we are one year later. How are you feeling in regards to John Granger."

Hermione cringed at the name. Her Occlumency lessons that her father was faithfully teaching her daily, flared up and she immediately blocked out all thoughts of the man.

"I feel nothing for or towards him," said Hermione determinedly. "He is apart of my past, nothing more."

"Interesting," said Andromeda as she began to take notes. "Are you at point now that you are ready to discuss what he did to you," she asked. "You have not been able to so far."

"I feel betrayed by him," said Hermione as she stood and began pacing. "I trusted him with my life. He was never supposed to hurt me. He was supposed to protect me from boys or men who wanted to take advantage of me, but instead, he was the one to take advantage of me."

"I see," said Andromeda. "Please continue."

"My mother, adopted mother I mean, would probably roll over in her grave if she knew what he did to me." said Hermione. "She was such a kind and selfless person. She would have been devastated if she was alive when it happened. It probably would have killed her, so in a way, I'm glad she was already dead when it did happen."

Andromeda nodded. Hermione really was making great progress. She was speaking on two of the subjects she was never comfortable talking about before. Her adopted parents, both at the same time.

"Have you been to her grave yet," she asked the teenager. Hermione nodded. "My mom took me over the summer," she said. "We laid flowers on her grave. Mom held me while I cried . She was very supportive."

Andromeda nodded. "That must have been tough for you," she said. "Do you want to share it with me?"

"I miss her daily," confessed Hermione. "I wish I had the chance to say goodbye." she sighed. "I know she's in a better place though. And like I said before, I'm glad she was gone before John attacked me."

"Have you ever thought that maybe if Helen hadn't died that John would have never attacked you?"

"I used to think that, but I realized that John was showing interests in me before she died. Right around the time I got my Hogwarts letter. It's when I first started to get breasts. I didn't realize what it meant then, because I didn't know what an erection was, but he used to get hard looking at me. He used to say things like 'girl you are getting thick', but I didn't know what he was talking about. I thought he thought I was getting fat. I went on a diet." she laughed bitterly. "I think he would have made his move whether or not my mom was alive. So I'm glad she wasn't."

Andromeda nodded, impressed by how much Hermione was revealing. "So you know all about sex and erections and arousal now," she said.

Hermione blushed thinking about Pansy. "Yea," she said. "I'm not a virgin anymore."

"I know," said Andromeda, noting the way Hermione blushed. "John stole your virginity."

Hermione shook her head. "I mean," and she paused again, knowing that she was blushing hard.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Oh I see," she said. "You have engaged in sexual activities on your own."

Hermione nodded slightly. "I have," she said quietly. "and I'm so confused by it."

"Would you care to divulge further?"

Hermione sat back down. She began to bite her bottom lip. "Pansy Parkinson preformed oral sex on me," she said. "Then night of the Quidditch World Cup. She made me have an orgasm. Well orgasms, I don't remember how much because it seemed like my head was spinning. But I know it was more than two. She did it for so long I had to ask her to stop, to tell her I couldn't take anymore. It was mind blowing. I didn't know that I could feel something like that."

"I see," said Andromeda. "What has you confused?"

"Pansy is a girl," said Hermione as if this was the most obvious thing. "she is also my best friend. Before she did it, I think I was already feeling mixed thoughts about her, but now it's like I can't get her off my mind. I dream about her. I dream about her doing it again to me and me doing it back to her. In my dreams, I like doing it to her. I like the way she says my name while I'm doing it to her." She felt her eyes begin to water. "But she told me on the train ride here that she wasn't bisexual, that she like boys, and she only did what she did to me so that I would know what an orgasm felt like because John left me with an horrible idea of sex." Hermione sighed. "It hurt me," she continued. "It hurt me so bad. It felt like my heart was breaking. It felt like she was dumping me. But we are just friends. We're supposed to be just friends, but I feel jealous when I see her kiss Draco. Its crazy because I date Viktor Krum now. We've been dating for a week but I don't feel for him what I feel for her and that's why I'm so confused. Do you think I'm gay?"

Andromeda didn't reply for a long moment. "I think you are confused about your sexuality." She said at last. "It sucks that john took advantage of you when you were still so innocent. "It sounds to me like Pansy befriended you when you were vulnerable, which made it easy for you to feel attached to her. I do not think she should have did what she did with you when you were clearly still at a vulnerable stage." she paused. "I cannot say that you are or are not gay, Hermione. I don't know. It sounds to me that you are attractive to Pansy but that could be for a number of reason. Besides in a sense, Pansy was your first. It's supposed to feel and be special the first time. And anytime you give your body to another person, you're forming a kind of bond. You're giving them a piece of you, and in turn is receiving a piece of them. It's so complicated. I think its normal for you to feel all the things you are feeling after you gave a piece of yourself to Pansy. Only time will tell if you truly are attracted to females and not males." she paused again to gather her thoughts. "How is your relationship with Viktor Krum?" she asked, noting how Hermione smiled at the mention of his name.

"He's great," she said. "He listens while I talk. He's really smart. We study together. He's extremely brave. He's kind and he makes me laugh. Even though he is a famous Quidditch star, he never really go on about Quidditch the way Draco and Harry does. We can actually have a conversation. He does not pressure me to kiss him or anything and he seems happy just being around me."

"It sounds like you like him a lot," commented Andromeda. Hermione shrugged. "I guess," she said.

They continued talking for another thirty minutes before Andromeda called it quits. They had been well over their hour, more like two hours. Andromeda left feeling so proud at how far Hermione had come in the past year.

88888888888

It was about ten pm and Harry Potter was racing along the corridors to Gryffindor Tower in haste. He didn't want to be caught out of bed after curfew. He had just came from Hagrid's hut. He ha on his invisibility cloak, but he didn't want to take any chances. He couldn't believe that he had let the time slip by him like this. Hagrid was in a jolly mood telling him about about this woman giant he'd met and how she would be coming to Hogwarts soon. Harry had tried to weasel information out of him about the tasks at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but to no avail. All he wanted to discuss was this mysterious giantess that harry had to admit that he was looking forward to meet.

Harry was so wrapped up into his thoughts that he hardly noticed where he was going. He was almost to Gryffindor Tower when it happened. He was hit with a curse from behind and fell face first on the floor, unable to move. He felt someone pull the invisibility cloak from his body. The culprit made not a sound as he lifted Harry's arm and pulled back the sleeves. Harry let out a scream that could not be heard as he felt the person slice open his arm. He heard the clinging of viles and knew that the person was filling them with his blood. Without making a sound, the culprit covered him back up with his invisibility cloak, and stalked away. After about twenty minutes, Harry was able to move his body again, but the culprit was long gone. Stumbling, he made his way inside Gryffindor Tower , while his arm bled profusely. He was going to bleed to death and he knew it. Inside the Common Room, he collapsed on the floor. He was luckily that some of the older students were still awake, discussing the Tournament. They immediately called for help.


	16. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Harry Potter was in the Hospital Wing, the cut on his arm unhealed and still bleeding. It had been a couple of days since his attack. Madame Pomfrey was in a frenzy. She had never seen a gash such as this. Nothing she did would heal it and she'd tried everything she knew. The only thing she'd managed to accomplish was to slow down the flow of blood. Harry had to be given a blood replenishing potion every six hours to prevent bleeding to death.

Sirius was furious. "How could you let this happen?" he demanded of Dumbledore. "This is clearly Dark Magic. One of your staff has got to be responsible?" he stared accusingly at Severus while he made this declaration. Severus did not respond, but merely glared at the once handsome man.

"I do not believe that Severus is responsible for this attack, Sirius," said Dumbledore calmly.

Sirius snorted loudly. "He has been nothing but vile and vicious towards Harry since he arrived here," said Sirius. "He has in it for him and I know it. Something needs to be done, first the World Cup, now this. It seems that the Death Eaters are being very active this year. I want him fired."

"Severus is not a Death Eater Sirius," said Dumbledore as he held up his hand at Sirius who was about to interrupt again. "But I believe that you are correct in that assessment. Something is going on. The Death Eaters are being extraordinarily active." he sighed. "Until we find out who is behind this attack, Harry will not be left alone, not even for a moment. Someone will sit watch over him every minute of everyday until this ordeal is over. I will also be calling in some healers to treat him and see if they can figure out this bizarre curse."

"Wouldn't it be better to have Potter admitted in St. Mungo's," asked Professor McGonagall. Sirius turned to look at her as if she was crazy.

"I believe that Harry will not be safe there," responded Dumbledore looking extremely old. "He will be a very easy target there. I would prefer for him to remain at Hogwarts. I will be putting several protective spells on him, and with a guard constantly around him, I do not believe the culprit will be able to attack again."

"I agree," said Sirius. He sat down in the chair beside Harry's bed and looked at his sleeping godson. "I will be here the entire time, if that is okay with you headmaster," he added looking up at the old man.

"Of course," said Dumbledore. He turned to Severus. "Severus, may I have a word with you in my office?" he asked.

"Make sure to take some Truth Potion," piped Sirius glaring at Severus once more. "That way there would be no doubts as to whether or not he is responsible."

"But there is no doubts that he is innocent," replied Dumbledore. "At least not on my part." and with that he strolled out of the Hospital Wing with Severus on his heels.

McGonagall let out a sigh and conjured a chair out of thin air and flopped into it on Harry's other side of the bed. She was very disturbed. Sirius was right of course. This vile act on one of her charge was committed by a staff member. There was no way any student knew a spell as dark as that one. Something was definitely going on.

8888888888

Narcissa sighed as she entered the Tonks' residence. She was somewhat excited about the dinner her mother had planned as well as meeting her half sister Dora for the first time, but she was also nervous. This was the first time in her life that she would dine with a mudblood. She hadn't ever really interacted with mudbloods. They were stupid and dirty and she still did not understand why her mother had married and mated with one, having being brought up the way she was. Her only hope was that the mudblood would realize that she was not coming here to interact with him, but with her mother and half sister.

Taking another deep breath, she made her way down the hallway after her mother. She could tell that Andromeda was very happy to have her there and that made her feel somewhat better. The house was small in comparison to what she had grown up in and the one she lived in now. They were both mansions and though she had seen houses a lot smaller than the two story home she was now in, she couldn't help feeling a bit claustrophobic.

Trying to shake off the feeling, she focused instead on the aroma swirling through the house. It smelt marvelous. She recognized the scent of roast beef and vegetables and her stomach immediately began to growl. She wondered who was cooking the meal, knowing that Andromeda hadn't been given any house elves to take with her when she had been disowned, and she highly doubted that the mudblood had acquired any.

Andromeda led her to a small sitting room where they had a television set playing. She had seen these devices during her many years shopping in the muggle world so it was not unknown to her. She hadn't ever watched one however, and was surprised at the curiosity she felt. The mudblood was lounging in a recliner watching the television. _Figures he would be a lazy slouch _she thought evilly as she looked across at the man of the house.

"Honey, Narcissa has arrived," said Andromeda to her husband. He looked up at her then at Narcissa who was sneering slightly at him. He silenced the television with the press of a button on the remote control and smiled at Narcissa. He stood.

"Hi, I'm Ted Tonks," he said extending his hand to Narcissa. She looked at it then back up at him. He was smiling big and was looking extremely goofy. Narcissa extended her hand as well a shook the tip of his finger. She was pleased to see his smile falter. He and his wife stole a glance at each other that was not missed by Narcissa.

"Have a seat Narcissa and make yourself at home," said Andromeda pointing to the loveseat as she took a seat on the sofa. "Dora is nearly finished with dinner."

Narcissa nodded and took a seat. She looked around the room. It was small and a little cluttered with all the furniture. There were family portraits lining the wall. She was pleased to see that there were magical ones smiling and waving along with the dull, still muggle ones. She could tell by the photos that Andromeda and  
Ted had been friends since they began Hogwarts and that they loved each other very much. They were smiling and waving in the majority of the photos and looking very happy with their lives. There was photos of who Narcissa assumed to be her half sister, Dora, as well as some of her cousin Kentaurus, who had been raised by the Tonks family after his father was incarcerated.

"So how have you been Narcissa," asked Ted interrupting her from her thoughts.

"I've been great Ted," responded Narcissa a little curtly, appalled that he had the audacity to address her by name as if they were associates.

"How are the children," he continued. "Hermione and Draco, I believe?"

Narcissa nodded. "They are wonderful. They just began their fourth year. Hermione is in Gryffindor, and Draco is in Slytherin."

Ted nodded. "Ann tells me that Hermione favors her somewhat. I would like to meet them someday."

Narcissa smiled but did not respond. She was so thankful that the awkward silence that followed was broken by Dora announcing that Dinner was ready and the table was set. Narcissa followed her mother out the room.

Narcissa entered the dining room and her stomach began to growl even more. The table was covered with the small feast that her sister had prepared. There was roast beef, steamed mixed vegetables, homemade biscuits, mash potatoes, gravy, rice, glazed ham, macaroni and cheese, lemon pie and a chocolate cake.

"I didn't know what kind of things you eat," said Dora whom Narcissa was startled to see had bright blue hair that went well with the blue dress she was wearing. "So I just whipped up a few a few of my best meals with the hopes that you would like it."

Narcissa smiled. "This really looks delicious Dora," she said as she took a seat across from her sister. Andromeda was seated on her left at one head of the table, and Ted was on her right at the other head. They all began to serve themselves. Narcissa opted to have the mash potatoes and roast beef, macaroni and steamed veggies. She poured herself a glass of tea to go along with it. Everyone began to eat. After a couple of bites, Dora looked up at her.

"Are you enjoying the meal, Narcissa," she asked.

Narcissa nodded. "It's splendid. I've never tasted roast that tasted like this."

Dora nodded. "There's a big difference in magical and muggle cooking. Muggle cooking has so much more taste and flavor."

"I've never eaten muggle cooking," declared Narcissa. "But I have to admit that this is marvelous."

"Thank you," said Dora smiling.

Andromeda smiled as well. "I'm glad you are enjoying the meal Narcissa," she said.

"Where is your baby," asked Dora. "I understand that she will be a year old in December."

"Yes," said Narcissa. "Her name is Isis and she is with my father and brother. She enjoys their company and my dad just adores her, says she reminds him of me when I was a baby. He also stated that Mother does much better when she is around. She has always loved babies, he said."

"You mean your grandparents and uncle, don't you," said Ted and there was an edge in his voice. "I thought you've established the fact that Ann is in fact your mother, and the scum that fathered you isn't even worth mentioning."

Narcissa sat her fork down. _Who the hell do this mudblood think he is, _she wondered. "No I meant exactly what I said," said Narcissa, and there was no mistaken her icy tone. "My daughter is with my father, Orion Black, thew man who raised me since the day I was born. Andromeda may have birthed me, but she was not the woman who cared for me, comforted me, taught me about boys and my body, held me when I cried or anything that mothers are supposed to do. My mother is Talitha Black and she will always be. I am just willing to accept Andromeda as my other mother, but don't confuse it."

Ted snorted. "Talitha Black kidnapped you and tortured your mother, your real mother, almost until the point of insanity. Orion Black did nothing as that monster nearly killed his first born child. What sorry excuses for parents."

"Ted," exclaimed Andromeda, who knew that Narcissa would not respond politely to that. She was right.

Narcissa stood. "How dare you speak about my parents in that way," she hissed, her tone becoming frighteningly low. "What gives you the right to say anything against them? You are nothing but a filthy mudblood, a disgrace to the wizarding race. You are not in the same league as my family no matter what they did in their lives. My mother loved me very much and she only did what she did to Andromeda because she married a disgusting mudblood, and disgraced the family. You will never be around any of my children, you stinking dog, and I will never be back in this cottage that you call a house." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the front door, her wand drawn.

Andromeda followed her. She grabbed her the shoulder and turned her around.

"Take your hands off of me," growled Narcissa, her eyes flashing dangerously. Narcissa looked so much like Charles Benson in that instant that Andromeda feared her for the first time ever. She dropped her hand immediately.

"Narcissa please-" she began but was cut of immediately.

"Did you invite me here so that you all can have a go at Mom and Dad," she demanded angrily. "I understand that what they did to you was fucked up, but nothing gives that that fucking mudblood the right to say anything about them," she screamed. "Who the fuck do he think he is?" Red sparks flew from the tip of her wand in her rage. She could never remember feeling so angry.

Andromeda flinched. "You're right," she said quietly. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

"I'm out of here," spat Narcissa. "There's no way I will sit back down and eat and act as if I don't hate the trash you married."

"I thought we were going to try and bond," pleaded Andromeda. She looked like she was on the brink of tears.

Narcissa heart softened a little. "You are welcome to visit me at the Manor," she said after a moment. "But I'm afraid your daughter is not. She's an auror, and I'll fuck a mudblood before that mudblood ever step foot in my home."

She opened the front door. "Goodbye mother," she said before stepping outside. She would have to walk a little down the street before she was outside of the Tonks' perimeter of protection where she could apparate.

Andromeda watched her leave, her heart breaking a little, before she slowly closed the door and walked back into the dining room. Ted and Dora were both still sitting at the table. Ted was eating indifferently but Dora was not. She looked sad and disturbed.

"You just had to run her off," said Andromeda angrily to her husband. "You knew how much this dinner meant to me and you just ruined it for no reason at all."

"You heard what she-"

"What?" shouted Andromeda, making Dora jump. She had hardly ever heard her mother yell before. "She called Orion and Talitha her parents. What the hell did you expect Theodore? They did raise her for thirty six years. Why the hell did you insult them in front of her, the first time she's ever come around at that."

Ted did not respond. He merely began shoving more food into his mouth.

"Sleep on the couch tonight," said Andromeda as she headed upstairs. "I am so disgusted with you."

8888888888

Lucius, Ashley and Zachary stepped out of the taxi cab in front of a small one story home. Ashley was shaking slightly. She did not want to enter the home. It was the home of her parents. She had not stepped foot in the home since the night she met Lucius, a year and a month before.

Her parents had been taken aback when she phoned them saying that she had met a man and he'd purchased her a condo that was worth more than their entire life savings. She had informed them that she would not be coming back to collect her and Zachary things and that they could do whatever they wanted with them. Since then, she'd remained in contact with them only through telephone calls. She was still hurt that her father was going to throw her and her toddler out on the streets with nothing. She had envisioned a lifetime of prostitution ahead of her at the time and still couldn't believe how lucky she was to accept John Granger's offer that night. If she had refused him, like she had so many times before, she would have never met the man she was madly in love with.

When Lucius told her a few weeks after they met that John had brutally raped his adopted daughter Hermione, she hadn't been surprised. She knew him to be a pedophile since he approached her at the age of twelve one evening when Helen was away. Hermione had been nine years old, and was bathing at the time. John had come home earlier than what was expected. He cornered her in the kitchen and began caressing her nipples through her shirt, telling her how beautiful she was. This went on for some time. Soon after he was undressing her, and massaging her naked breasts. He had dry humped her several times. He even preformed oral sex on her. She had never informed her parents because she knew they would have stopped her from going over to the Grangers. Hermione really was the only friend she had, and she did not want to lose her friendship. Apart of her also knew that she liked what John was doing to her. She liked the attention he gave her. She liked the way he caressed her still developing breasts or smacked her on the behind as she walked past. He made her feel special. He made her feel beautiful and wanted, something that none of the boys at her high school did. When she was fourteen, he had taken her virginity in the bed he shared with his wife while Hermione was fast asleep. She had really enjoyed all the times she'd been with him, even though she knew what they were doing was wrong. She had never told anyone, not even him, but John Granger was Zachary's father.

Her father had gone ballistic when she told him that she was pregnant but she did not know who the father was. He'd called her every form of whore that he could think of. She had never felt so small in her life. Her father made her feel so bad that she had stopped sleeping with John after their son was born which infuriated him. He assumed that she was still with the 'boy' who impregnated her and had decided that if she wasn't going to open her legs to him, then she wasn't allowed at his house. She thanked her lucky stars that by then Hermione was old enough to wander about on her own and during the summer she visited her at her parents home. Hermione loved baby Zachary and asked if she could be the godmother. Ashley agreed, knowing one day she would have to tell her best friend that she and her godson had the same father. Ashley couldn't help feeling that if she hadn't stopped sleeping with John, that he would have never raped Hermione. Every time she had this thought a sick and unpleasant feeling came over her. Like now.

Ashley sighed, and pushed the memories to the back of her head. Lucius grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Are you okay," he asked her. She nodded and forced a smile. "Just thinking," she said. Lucius nodded and picked Zachary up as he led Ashley up the stairs of her childhood home as if he owned the place. Her mother and father was waiting on the porch to greet them. Her mother smiled gently at them, but her father merely glared. Lucius smirked.

"Lucius Malfoy the second," he said as he extended his hand to her mother.

"Janet Debar," she said smiling and bowing slightly. Lucius did not extend his hand to her father, but said to him. "I am Ashley's fiance'. I thought it best to meet her parents before we married."

Her father glared even more. "Are you Zachary's father?" he demanded. Lucius nodded slightly. "Yes I am." he said with a smirk.

"How old are you Mister Malfoy?" he shouted in Lucius' face.

"Daddy don't yell at him," yelled Ashley

Lucius smiled. "It's okay dear," he said as he led her to one of the porch's rocking chair. "Rest your feet." he told her. He turned back to her father. "I will be forty on my next birthday." he said evenly.

"You child molester," shouted Mister Debar. "I shall have you arrested."

Lucius laughed. "Good luck with that one," he said. "and while you are going about trying to have me thrown in jail, I intend to marry your little girl. I love her quite dearly and my life hasn't been complete until I met her." he smiled at the look of outrage on Mister Debar's face.

"But rest assured, Debar, that I will take great care of her. As you know, I have provided her with a magnificent home for her and her child. A home that she surly would not have been able to provide for herself at the age seventeen. When I met Ashley, she was attempting to sell herself to come up with the money to provide for herself and her toddler child because her father, that's you, was going to throw her out of the only home she knew. I was thinking to myself, what kind of father would throw his daughter out to the wolves like that. I decided in that moment that I was more than able to provide for Ashley and the young child she mentioned. I took her in, not expecting to fall in love with her but I am so glad I did. She may be eighteen years old but she is a strong, smart and brave young woman. She makes me feel things that I never imagined and I am so happy now that I have her in my life. She's given me a son that I cherished and she is now carrying my child. I will never allow harm to come to her, and I most certainly will never throw her out to the wolves. As my wife, she will be very wealthy and will never want for anything as long as I have breath in my body. I will be her new daddy, and please believe that I can take better care of her than you ever did." he paused to watch Mister Debar's chest rise indignantly. "We will be getting married at a private chapel in a month time. As Ashley requested, there will be no wedding and reception. No one will be invited, but if you wish, you can come and watch her marry the man of her dreams."

Janet did not wait for her husband to respond. "Of course we will be there," she said firmly. "Ashley is my only child and I've missed her so much. I do not intend to miss the day she gets married." she frowned at her husband as he looked down on her as if she were crazy. "Roger does not have to accompany me if he does not want to, but I wont miss it for the world." she looked back at Lucius who was still holding Zachary. "May I hold my grandson?" she asked. Lucius looked over to Ashley who nodded at him before he allowed Janet to take the child out of his arms.

"I'm not going to the wedding or whatever you want to call it," declared Roger. "I will not sit and watch you marry a man than is two years younger than I am," he shouted. "It's a fucking abomination. Didn't we teach you any better Ashley?"

Ashley stood. "Actually you didn't teach me anything Dad," she said shaking. "You were always working and mom was always kissing your ass. The two of you never had any time for me. You never noticed anything, not even when I lost my virginity at fourteen to Hermione's dad." She was crying now and didn't even realize it. "Mister Granger noticed me. He paid attention to me and made me feel special. He began touching me when I was twelve. Fondling me. Caressing me. Buying me expensive gifts. You guys never noticed or cared. As long as my grades were up and my room was clean I was free to do whatever I wanted. Mister Granger knew that as well. I felt loved for the first time in my life when he started molesting me. He got me pregnant and you guys started hating me. All I wanted was to feel loved. Lucius loves me. Why can't you be happy for me?"

Roger began to splutter. "Are you telling me," he began. "That John- John touched- John from down the street- He's Zachary's -" he seemed unable to finish any of his statements. "Why didn't you tell us?" he yelled at last.

"Weren't you listening," said Ashley. "I liked it."

"He raped you." shouted Roger.

"No, he raped Hermione," said Ashley quietly. "I laid with him of my own free will."

"You were fourteen," said Lucius quietly. He was suppressing his rage. He wanted to bring John back to life and kill him again. "You didn't have a will."

"I can't believe I let this happen," muttered Roger. "I thought you knew how much your mother and I loved and cherished you. How could you not know?"

"You were never there for me," said Ashley. "You nor mom. You both were busy with your own lives. I thought you hated me. Wished I was never born. After what you said to me when I told you I was pregnant, I knew I was right."

"You were not right Ashley," said Roger. "We loved you very much and we were out working so that you could have a good life. That's all we wanted was for you to have the best."

"I just wanted to be loved. " cried Ashley. "I never felt loved by neither one of you."

"How did I let this happen," muttered Roger again shaking his head and staring at his eighteen year old, pregnant daughter. "How did I?"

"Thank you," said Lucius to Roger. "I will definitely make sure that I never neglect my daughter, She will surely know that I love her and her mother loves her. I've neglected my son from time to time, but after hearing this I will make sure that I do not make the same mistake with my daughter. She is too precious to me."

8888888888

Narcissa knocked on Lucius' office. She hadn't seen her husband in a few weeks, and while that didn't bother her so much, she was in dire need of his physical touch. She was very randy, not having been touched sexually in well over a year. She had awoken that morning extremely horny after a very detailed dream about the Potion Masters. She hadn't felt this randy in a while. She wanted her itch scratched and being that she had no secret lover, there was only one man she could turn to for the job.

She sighed. It had been many years since she and her husband made love in his office. Those were the days when everything was perfect between them. Draco was still too young to attend Hogwarts back then and nothing had given Narcissa more pleasure than spending time with her two favorite men. Those were the days. She wondered what had gone wrong between the two of them. Was it because the secret she hid about Hermione was revealed? It certainly seemed like that was when things went downhill in their marriage.

She sighed again. Well the past was the past and what was done was done. If she had the chance to do it all over again, she would still have hidden her daughter. Lucius was not the same man he was back then, and she was still certain that the Lucius of fifteen years before would have killed her precious baby with no hesitation. The only difference would she would have made is her choice in parents for Hermione. She had made a mistake trusting John Granger with her daughter. It was a mistake that cost her daughter her innocence.

The door to the office opened and Narcissa entered to find Lucius sitting at his desk, a quill scribbling on a piece of parchment of its own free will.

Lucius looked up at her, surprise evident on his face. "Narcissa, what a surprise," he said. "What can I do for you?"

Narcissa took a deep breath. "Lucius I need you to make love to me."

Lucius let out a chuckle. "You must be kidding me," he said.

Narcissa shook her head as she approached her husband. "No I'm serious," she said as she began to undress in front of him. "I need you now, badly. Please don't deny me."

Lucius stood, his eyes gleaming, which told Narcissa that he was getting aroused. Once she was completely naked she sat on top of his desk and spread herself open. "Come and get it," she told him, her voice heavy and husky. She was pleased to see the bulge that had formed in his pants. It aroused her even more and she was practically leaking with anticipation.

Lucius stared at her. "I supposed I can't deny you your marital right," he said said as he began to undo his tie. "But afterward, you and I need to talk."

Narcissa nodded, not really caring what he wanted to discuss. She knew he was having a n affair, he'd admitted that much long ago. Everything else seemed irrelevant. Besides, she was more concerned with watching him slowly unwrap himself for her. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he really was going to give her the business. She couldn't wait.

Lucius took his time undressing, knowing that his wife was getting naked by the minute. When he was completely nude he grasped Narcissa's ankles and pulled her bottom to the edge of the desk. He licked his lips as he looked down into her passion flower. She looked simply delicious. He had to taste her he bent his head and began to feast on her loving the way shew hissed and moaned. He'd yet to preform this act on Ashley preferring to wait until after the wedded, but gods, he loved the way  
Narcissa tasted.

He stroked his tongue with purpose, attacking her clitoris hard, making her squirm and tremble. Narcissa was moaning loudly, working her hips against his face, loving the pulses he sent through her body. She felt like she was in heaven, as pleasure and pleasure coursed throughout her entire body. Lucius nibbled on her clitoris and she let out a shriek as her orgasm washed over her in waves, with Lucius slurping it down happily.

She barely had time to catch her breath before she felt Lucius enter her body, slamming hard into her over and over. He was grunting and moaning along with her and for a moment everything that was wrong between them was forgotten. They were one, husband and wife making bone shattering love to each other.

Narcissa couldn't register how they ended up on the floor but they were. Lucius had turned the floor into a soft pad like material using wandless magic and had Narcissa on her hands and knees slamming into her hard from the back. They were both emitting moans and shrieks, unaware that Lucius had not cast a silencing charm on his office, and that the entire floor could hear them. Lucius continued to pound int his wife, the first woman he'd ever loved, knowing that he would not make love to her again. After this day, they were unofficially over and she would have to find someone else.

"Get on top," he moaned in her ear. "I want to see those titties bounce as she take me." he pulled out of her and laid down beside her. Breathing heavily, Narcissa straddled him like the professional she was and began to work up a rhythm. Before long she was bouncing on him like a maniac. Lucius' eyes were rolled back and he was yelling her name, calling her every sweet thing he could think of. He grabbed both breasts as she continued to rise and fall on top of him faster and faster, her orgasm moments away.

They came seconds apart, screaming loudly. Then then laid in silence, Narcissa still atop him even though she felt him go soft in side of her. Their hearts were beating so fast and almost in sync with each other. When she had caught her breath, Narcissa looked down into the grey eyes that had grown to love. "Thank you," she whispered lightly. She then climbed off of him and stood. She retrieved her wand from the desk and cast a cleaning charm on herself. She still felt sweaty and sticky but it would do until she was able to get into the shower. She began to dress herself.

Lucius rolled on his side but did not get up. "You know I have another woman," he said from the floor.

Narcissa paused in her dressing for a brief second then nodded. "Of course," she said.

He looked into her eyes. "I find myself in difficult situation because I find myself wanting to marry my other woman, yet you and I cannot divorce. I do not wish to kill you and I hope you don't want to kill me, so that leaves us married until one of us dies."

Narcissa looked at him. "Where are you going with this," she asked him.

At last Lucius stood. "I'm going to move out the Manor," he said. "Draco is old enough now to where he can take his place as the rightful heir. It's his now. You are free to do be your own woman. You have my permission to find you a man and take him as you please. I only ask that you do not get pregnant. You are still Mrs Malfoy after all and it will not look good for you bare another man's child." he paused. "But as of right now," he continued. "You and I are unofficially divorced. You of course will still have full access to the vault and I will continue to provide your every need ."

"Lucius are you crazy," yelled Narcissa. "Do you even hear yourself. I am your wife, how can you tell me to sleep with another man?"

"I am trying to do right by you." he declared. "I will not sleep with you again. I intend to be faithful to my new wife and you will need someone to take care of your needs."

"You cannot get married while you are still married," hissed Narcissa her eyes narrowed. "And this is preposterous. I will not lay with another man. You are my husband. Besides, I have no one else to lay with."

"I suggest you find one, or you will be one horny woman," sneered Lucius as he waved his wand and was instantly redressed. "I have already made up my mind. It's over between us. Now you have my blessing to fuck whoever you want, that's to show you how serious I am. If you choose to ignore it and wait for me, then you are a very foolish woman." he vanished the padded floor and sat behind his desk. "I have work to do now, Narcissa. You may take your leave."

Narcissa stared at him disbelievingly for a few moments before she turned on her heel and marched to the fireplace. She flooed to Malfoy Manor without another word to her husband.

8888888888

Viktor Krum headed downstairs from the boys dormitory. It was the day before Hermione's fifteenth birthday. They had been dating for two weeks now and he had never felt the things he felt for her for any other girl. She was special to him. A pure diamond, and he wanted to do something nice for her birthday. He had had a trying week in Potions class. Professor Snape did not like the fact that he had taken an interest in his only child, and made no effort to hide it. Viktor had managed to lose thirty points for  
Slytherin house throughout the week which did not sit well with his housemates. They wanted him to drop Hermione to preserve the remaining points they had, but Viktor wouldn't dream of it. He was certain that Snape wouldn't take so much points to where they were out of the running for the house cup. Anyways, Hermione was worth any amount of points that he did take. He was also sure that after a while, Snape would cease being the unbearable bastard that he had become.

Viktor sighed. He was pleased to see that Pansy was in the common room and not with his girl. She was sitting in a wing back chair watching Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini battle it out on the chess board.

"Pansy may I have a word," he asked her.

"Sure," she said standing up and following him to a quiet corner.

"Tomorrow is Hermione's birthday," he began. "And I want to do something special for her. Do you have any ideas what she might like on her special day?"

Pansy smiled. "She likes to be eaten out," she said at once. This startled Viktor.

"W-What," he stammered. "I thought she was a virgin. And how do you know that?"

Pansy looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Well she is a virgin in a sense," she said. "She's never been willingly penetrated. And I know she likes it because I ate her out over the summer, she really needed it."

Viktor cocked his head at her, his eyes gleaming. He found that he enjoyed the image that flashed through his mind of Pansy between Hermione's legs, feasting upon her. "What do you mean she's never been willing penetrated?" he asked. "Are you saying that someone forced her?"

Pansy's eyes dropped. "I shouldn't have said that," she whispered. "I shouldn't have said any of this. Just buy her some jewelry," she said. "And a really nice book. She would like that."

"Did somebody rape her," he asked again, anger in his voice.

Pansy really looked uncomfortable now. "Ask her," she said quietly.

Viktor looked at the girl that he knew was Hermione's best friend. She looked really unhappy with herself. He thought back on all the time he'd spent with Hermione. Sometimes she would be really closed down. She almost always seemed to maintain a certain amount of space between them, and sometimes she looked at him uncertainly. The year before she had been extremely jumpy, especially around men. He would never forget the scene at breakfast on his first day at Hogwarts, or when she jumped up and aimed her wand at him not long after. He knew it was true. Someone had violated her. It all made sense to him now. He clenched his fists. He felt angry.

"Who did it?" he growled at Pansy, his voice low. "who was the scum that forced himself on her, do you know?"

Pansy shook her head. "I don't know," she said looking frightened, probably from the expression that he was wearing.

"I want to kill him for what he's done to her."

"Viktor, please calm down," pleaded Pansy. "You're not supposed to know any of this. I feel like I betrayed my best friend. Please don't make it worst by making a scene. Please."

Viktor forced himself to calm down a little, then nodded. "Thank you for telling me though," he said. "I understand her a little better now," he paused thinking hard. "I will be delighted to perform oral sex on her," he said, changing the subject. "But I will wait. It's too soon in our relationship. We haven't even kissed yet, and I don't want her to think that sex is all I am interested in, because it's not. I have already gotten her some jewelry. I will also get her a book like you suggested. You've been a big help Pansy, thanks."

He smiled at her and then turned and headed back up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Pansy stood there for a moment watching him, before going back to watch the rest of the chess game, hoping that she had not just ruined her friendship with the brilliant Hermione Snape.

8888888888

Later that day, Viktor made his way out of the Slytherin Common Room and down the Hallway to Professor Snape's office. It was a Saturday afternoon and he hoped that the Potion Master was available. The Slytherins all knew that he liked to spend time with his wife and daughter on the weekends. There was no telling what the Snape family could be up to, especially with the following day being Hermione's birthday.

Upon reaching Snape's office door, Viktor took a deep breath and then knocked. There was silence and he was just about to turn and leave when he heard his Head of House call out "Enter."

Viktor opened the door and walked inside. Professor Snape was sitting behind his desk grading papers. He looked up at Viktor and frowned.

"What do you want Mr. Krum," he said in an almost bored tone. "Surely you do not want to cause Slytherin House to lose more points."

"No sir," said Viktor evenly. "I am here for more personal reasons." Snape raised an eyebrow at this.

"And what are these reasons," he asked.

"Hermione's birthday is tomorrow sir," he began. "I have already gotten her a few gifts. I also just put in an order at Flourish and Blotts for the express delivery of a book that I know she's had her eyes on," he paused for a second. "But I also wanted to have dinner with her. I was hoping that maybe we could use your office tomorrow evening. If you are agreeing to it, I have made arrangements to have a scrumptious meal delivered to the castle. T- bone steaks, bake potatoes with all the toppings, and a nice salad. I also wanted to introduce Hermione to this exquisite brand of cheesecake that I stumbled upon. It is being delivered from Paris as we speak."

Professor Snape studied the young man in front of him that was brimming with confidence. Deep inside he admired the lengths that he was going through to make his daughter's birthday a memorable one for her. Express delivery from Flourish and Blotts was extremely expensive, not to mention that any delivery from Paris cost a fortune. Severus knew that altogether Krum was kicking out hundreds of galleons. He was no fool. He had been a young teenage boy before and he knew that Krum was expecting something in return from his daughter.

"What do you expect to get out of all of this Mr. Krum," he demanded. This question took Viktor by surprise.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean sir," he answered.

"You sure seem to be going out of your way for Hermione, I just wanted to know what you were getting out of the deal."

Viktor understood his meaning. "I am not trying to get into Hermione's knickers," he said a little coldly. "I have a lot of respect for her, and if dinner and a few gifts was all it took to get her in bed, then personally, I would not be interested in her. I like the fact that she is not fast, throwing her pussy at me like the rest of these whores are at this school."

Snape had angered him, offended him by insinuating that he was going out of his way so that he could fuck Hermione. He didn't care that he had dropped his manners and was speaking quite rudely to his head of house. He didn't care about his candor. Not only had Snape insulted him, he had also insulted Hermione by making it seem like that was all it would take. He didn't like no one disrespecting Hermione, not even her own bloody father.

"Hermione is a gem, a diamond, one in a million and she is everything I ever wanted in a girl. She's smart. No, she's brilliant, a bloody genius. She's funny, loyal and she is so beautiful. But most of all, she's not a whore. She knows I'm a professional Quidditch player yet I'm just a regular person to her. I love that. The only thing I want to get tomorrow from her is that beautiful smile she owns. I want to see her eyes twinkle when she smiles at me. Her eyes twinkles when she is especially happy about something. If her eyes don't twinkle, then I will know that I have failed. But most of all, I just want her to be happy." he paused and sighed. "Can I use your office or not sir," he asked.

Severus did not respond for a long moment. Viktor Krum had impressed him and he was a hard man to impress.

"Very well Mr. Krum," he said. "I shall give you access to my office for two hours tomorrow evening. That should be more than enough time for the two of you to enjoyed your t-bone meal. But be warned, if you do allow your hormonal nature to take over, I will know and you will have to answer to me. Despite what you say, Hermione is a young teenager as well." his mind flickered back to the image he had seen inside of his daughter's mind of her night with Pansy Parkinson. "She is just as hormonal as the next teenager." He smirked. "Of course, you just may not be her type."

Viktor smirked as well, knowing that the Professor had to be talking about Pansy preforming oral sex on her. _I guess he really does know everything she gets up to,_ he thought, not sure if he liked that idea or not. "I will not allow any of our hormones make us do something that we are not ready for," he assured the Potion Master. "Thank you sir."

Severus nodded and watched him leave his office with a definite pep in his step. He felt melancholy. Hermione was really becoming a young woman. She had a young man that cared deeply for her. She would be fifteen years old in less than twenty for hours, and a fully grown witch in two years time. He wished he'd had her her entire life. Been there to raise her and watch her grow into the young lady that she now was. He didn't have much time left and he knew it. Hermione would be grown soon and who knew, she may as well have a child of her own in the next five years or so. Her mother had given birth to her when she was twenty one after all. He stood. He decided that he would spend some quality time with his daughter.

8888888888

Author's Note:

I am so so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I hope that all of you forgive me. How are you guys enjoying the story? I hope you are liking it as much as I enjoy writing it. Up next Hermione and Viktor will have their date and Hermione will have her first kiss with a man. Also Talitha Black dies and her funeral will take place. Hermione will have a bush with death and will see first hand just how formidable her father is. That's all I have plotted for the next chapter so far so if any of you want something to occur just review and let me know. I appreciate all of your feedback and your reviews. I will try to update a whole lot faster than I did for this chapter. Thank you all. Have a good day. Snapemalfoy.


End file.
